Abandonado y sin amor
by usako de chiba
Summary: ¿QUE PROVOCO QUE SERENA ESTE A PUNTO DE PERDER A SU BEBE?..¡¡DESCUBRELO EN EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO! ¿LA RECUPERARA DARIEN?...¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS!MI PRIMER FANFIC
1. El abandono

Hola esta es mi primera historia, la hago con mucho cariño para todos aquellos fanáticos de Sailor Moon que al igual que yo disfrutan de las historias de amor.

Antes de comenzar, es necesario aclarar que los personajes le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, y esta historia está basada en mi inspiración, es mi primer fanfic, así que acepto sus sugerencias y sus rewievs ya que ellos son fuente de inspiración para mi, les agradezco su tiempo y espero que les guste, esta historia la estoy publicando también en otro foro de sailor moon.

La historia se desarrolla en el distrito de Jiuban Tokio. Es un SEREXDARIEN

****************************S&D*******************************

**CAPITULO 1 **

**EL ABANDONO**

-Es que ya no puedo más, esto es demasiado para mi, necesito desaparecer, quisiera largarme y no volver es una pesadilla...- se lamentaba sobre una mesa, un hombre, el joven que lo escuchaba con atención pensaba en el estado tan lastimosos en que se encontraba, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ya que nunca imagino encontrarse con esa imagen y mucho menos de él. Pensando en cómo aliviar un poco sus penas solo atino a decir:

-por favor, no es para tanto, además todos sabíamos perfectamente que lo de ustedes fue por puro interés y si algo no había en esa relación era amor...y discúlpame que te lo diga pero soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco desde hace mas de 10 años Darien y enamorado no estabas eso lo sé muy bien.

-¿que dices?-levantando la mirada vidriosa para unir las cejas en señal de frustración por lo que escuchaba.- ahora te parece que estoy dramatizando, ¡valla consuelo!, será mejor que me largue lo que menos quiero es escuchar tus tonterías vengo a buscar un consejo y mira en que resulta...- levantándose mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y acomodaba la corbata la cual ya colgaba de su cuello.

-y ahora te haces la víctima, -abriendo sus brazos y dejándolos caer sobre sus costados-¿sabes? cuándo te pones así eres insoportable de verdad tienes que cambiar ese mal genio hermano si no nunca vas a reencontrar el am...

-¿que dijiste?... fue suficiente eso era lo último que esperaba de ti ...puedes irte olvidando de que existo lo oyes- amenazándolo con el dedo y vociferando un poco lo cual se gano que en aquel lugar voltearan a mirarlo.

-pero Darien, -poniendo sus manos entre su cuerpo para intentar calmarlo-si lo único que yo quiero es que abras los ojos no puedes dejar que algo tan insignificante como esto te derrumbe, ¿cuantos días llevas tomando? es mas ¿desde cuándo tomas? –señalándole la botella vacía que yacía sobre la mesa-te desconozco no tienes que ponerte así...vamos tienes que hacerlo por ella ya que no tiene la culpa de todo lo que ustedes han hecho y de sus errores cometidos

-cállate a ella no la metas en esto- pareció reaccionar

-¿que no la meta? pero si esta en el medio y no por mi culpa créelo- se defendió el rubio

-Andrew... por favor ¿cómo quieres que yo no me sienta así?, -bajando el volumen de su voz y casi murmurando- sabes que lo último que quería era regresar a este lugar y menos de la forma en que lo estoy haciendo –se jalo los cabellos negros como la noche- ¿de que me ha servido todo lo que he hecho para que esta mujer venga y lo destruya? me ha dejado en ridículo frente a toda la sociedad ¿sabes lo que eso significa para mi?

- pues si para el gran doctor Darien Chiba, el todopoderoso y el omnipotente, es abandonado por su mujer, ¡engañado!...¡hombre! no eres ni el primero ni el ultimo ¿que hay de malo en eso?, vamos amigo recobra ese ánimo-dando una fuerte palmada en su ancha espalda.

-¿sabes? será mejor que me vaya a casa, -tallándose el rostro para despabilarse un poco- desde lo sucedido no tengo cabeza para nada mas... nos vemos

-cuídate y te hablare en la noche, en realidad me preocupan mucho ¡eh!, los dos...- siguió con la mirada a su amigo mientras tomaba asiento pensando en si situación.

Un pelinegro salió muy triste del Café Crown, con la mirada perdida y deseando perderse entre toda esa gente y pasar desapercibido; cosa que no logro y es que en realidad las miradas se posaban en el era demasiado conocido y la gente rumoraba a sus espaldas. Cruzo la calle y subió a su corvette C6 color gris plata y arranco a toda velocidad, dejando a su amigo sumamente pensativo y preocupado, así fue como lo encontró la chica que entraba en ese momento en la cafetería...

-Hola amor...¿que pasa?- al momento que rodeaba por el cuello a el rubio que aun mantenía la vista fija hacia aquel punto en el que el pelinegro hubiese desaparecido.

Continuara….

**Lo hice con mucho cariño** **espero que les haya gustado y que me envíen sus sugerencias no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**RUMORES**


	2. 2 RUMORES

**Hola acá les dejo el capitulo numero 2 por que como voy a ausentarme una semana subiré el capitulo 3 el domingo así que para que no lo sientan mucho les adelantare un capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer por sus comentarios a:**

**Goordita**: pues la estúpida esa, se descubrirá a su debido tiempo, pues lo de la personita por la que Darien se preocupa no estás tan lejos de adivinar quién es, y el amor de Andrew quedada aclarado en este capítulo.

**Yumi_kamaghata**: gracias por tu proposición de ayudarme, lo tendré muy en cuenta, y pues procure hacer este capi, más largo espero sea de tu agrado, es que como es mi primer fanfic pues quiero llevarlo tranquilito jeje

**Milenio Angels**: mil gracias por tu apoyo, y ya cambie lo re los Rewievs jajá gracias, yo tampoco dejaría a un papaxote como Darien, es el sueño de toda mujer pero ya verás quiénes son esos personajes saludos.

**************************S&D************************

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**RUMORES**_

-¡Hola amor!..¿Que te pasa? -Pregunto la chica de cabellos ondulados y castaños tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, era delgada, una mujer hermosa, alta y poseedora de un porte digno de una gran dama.

-...Ya está aquí…-dijo secamente

-¿bromeas…? ¿en serio se atrevió a regresar?- jugando con una cadena y mostrándose ansiosa- Y…. ¿Cómo esta?

-pues bastante mal, no creí que le afectaría tanto, todos sabemos que ese matrimonio fue por conveniencia y que le ayudaría a tener el estatus social que hasta ahora había logrado crear… el, no estaba enamorado

-¿y cómo lo sabes?- inquirió con cierto tono de reproche

-Lita, por favor tú sabes bien que Darien únicamente ha amado a Serena y siempre fue un amor imposible

-¿no entiendo por que? Serena quedo completamente destrozada el día que el partió y sabes que también lo quería ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué se fue dejándola sin ninguna esperanza siquiera?

-tenia sus razones amor- acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizar su carácter impulsivo

-pues no las entiendo y no me interesa seguir hablando del asunto te lo he dicho muchas veces..¿.ahora que vamos a hacer?, Serena no tarda en llegar con las chicas y tendré que decirle que el chico que le rompió las ilusiones y las ganas de amar ha regresado a Jiuban ¿tienes idea de lo que va a pasar?

-precisamente eso es lo que me tiene preocupado Lita…..¿no se supone que ya pasaron más de 8 años y ella ya ni se acuerda de el?

-eso- dijo lita-es lo que ella siempre ha dicho.

En eso estaban cuando Amy, Mina y Rai llegan al café:

-¡Hola Andrew! ¡ Lita!-La voz de la joven sonaba cálida y tierna, y en realidad así era ella.

Su sonrisa llenaba de paz a quien la escuchara Además era dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules y cabellera a tono, deslumbraba con una belleza y toque de inocencia, no era una chica ordinaria era muy inteligente y hacia sus servicios como medico en el Hospital más importante de la ciudad. Pronto iba a terminar sus estudios.

-¿Cómo estas Amy?

-muy bien Andrew, Gracias

-y bien Lita ¿no nos vas a saludar? ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, era de tez blanca, su mirada era penetrante y tenia una actitud y carácter enérgicos, seria y poco sociable, era muy bonita y llena de personalidad.

-ay, Rai la verdad no se que vamos a hacer- decía dejándose caer sobre una silla

-¿pero por que?- pregunto Rai

-¿es que no sabes las nuevas noticias? ¡ por dios es de tu hermano de quien hablamos!- luego cambio el tono de voz para anunciarlo-¡ del gran Darien Chiba!- alargando las manos como si fuera un espectacular el que anunciaba.

-no entiendo… ¿mi hermano?- sus ojos denotaban confusión al igual que Amy,- ¿Qué hay con él?

-es que…- se detuvo para preguntarlo- ¿no sabes que ha regresado? Pregunto asombrada Lita

-¡¿QUEEEEE?-exclamaron las chicas

-bueno será mejor que las deje platicar a solas, me retiro, -dijo Andrew, quien las conocía de antemano.

-pero….¡no es posible!… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es eso? -Dijo Mina que se mantenía ajena a la conversación hasta ese entonces. Ella era la alegría del grupo, con sus ocurrencias y su buen humor divertía a sus amigas, siempre estaba sonriendo, y era muy linda tenia el cabello rubio y largo unos ojos azul cielo y una cálida sonrisa.

-¿estás segura de lo que dices Lita? – dijo todavía asombrada Amy

-claro, si Andrew acaba de despedirse de él hace unos minutos estuvo acá toda la mañana

-y...¿cómo estaba él?-pregunto muy preocupada Rai, que no sabía nada puesto que había estado trabajando todo el día en el despacho, como descendiente de la familia se encargaba de los asuntos administrativos de CHIBA CONSTRUCCIONES.

-bueno pues por lo que Andrew me conto está muy mal y deprimido, ha estado tomando mucho.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Amy- Darien siempre ha sido un chico que ha sabido controlar muy bien sus emociones

-pero por lo visto esta desubicado… ¡no lo sé!… -dijo la castaña con desesperación- chicas ese no es el problema, el problema es ¿Cómo vamos a decirle a Serena que Darien Chiba esta acá?

-¿Qué Darien…que?- se escucho decir… y las chicas reconocieron esa voz inmediatamente.

La sonrisa que la caracterizaba se borro completamente de su rostro angelical, ese rostro poseedor de una belleza inigualable, llena de frescura, inocencia y alegría. Y como no si Serena Tsukino tenia unos ojos celestes, pero no era eso lo que la hacía interesante si no el semblante de su mirada alegre y tierna, una nariz respingada y pequeña y unos labios delgados y bien formados que hacían verla muy hermosa, muchos hombres estaban interesados en esa chica quien misteriosamente se negaba a salir con alguno.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y hasta la media espalda atado con una cinta a manera de diadema, y una camisa blanca acompañada de una falda azul plisada, con un saco en el mismo tono y del cuello colgaba una corbatita roja, zapatillas blancas. Era su uniforme el cual llevaba el logo en la manga izquierda, y en la parte izquierda de la camisa COLEGIO INFINITO.

-…. ¿Es que no piensan responderme chicas?-se le escucho la voz ansiosa.

Todas voltearon a ver a Amy, la cual tomo la palabra no muy segura de lo que debía decir.

-en realidad Serena nos acabamos de enterar de la noticia y… pues estábamos buscando la forma de decírtelo

De pronto la rubia pareció reaccionar y menciono:

-¿y eso a mí que?... les he dicho que lo que el haga me tiene completamente sin importancia, si él se largo de este lugar es por algo, y además entre él y yo nunca hubo nada, así que no tienen por que alarmarse tanto, si va o si viene no es algo que me interese.

La forma en que respondió Serena hizo comprender a las chicas lo que temían, ella lo seguía amando, su voz se escucho llena de odio y rencor hacia el hombre que años atrás le había roto el corazón.

********************* INICIO FLASBACK***********************

Serena iba con sus amigas a la salida del colegio para ir como de costumbre al Crown de Andrew y divertirse un rato

-¡Vamos Serena!, yo la gran diosa de amor Mina Aino, se lo que te digo, lo mejor es taparle el cuerno al toro

-lo correcto es, agarrar al toro por los cuernos Mina- le corrigió Amy.

-tienen razón chicas, pero es que ustedes no me entienden, el es un chico universitario, es muy serio y no creo ser el tipo de chica que le guste a Darien, apuesto a que tiene miles de admiradoras en su escuela ¿por que se fijaría el en mi?- se lamentaba fijando la vista al suelo y suspirando.

-ayy Serena ¡que tonta eres! , te digo que a mi hermano le gustas, yo lo conozco muy bien y eres la única mujer a la que el trata de esa manera

-¡valla!- arqueando las cejas-…pues gracias- dijo la rubia de chonguitos – pues si tratarme mal se llama amor entonces sí que me ama-menciono ironica

-¡no entiendes Serena!- dijo Lita- Andrew, dice que el si está enamorado de una chica pero que es un amor imposible y que no se atreve a decirle nada porque es una niña. ¡Está hablando de ti!

-si mi hermano te trata así es porque le gustas y quiere llamar tu atención, te lo digo porque lo conozco perfectamente bien

-mira Serena ahí entro Darien- señalo la peliazul

-de seguro va a platicar con mi querido Andrew- dijo Lita con ojos de corazoncito

-ayy Lita- no cambias- dijo Rai

-vamos Serena ¡anímate y trata de conquistarlo!, hazle saber lo que sientes, pero de una manera muy sutil, con tus atenciones y miradas no se resistirá- comento una emocionadísima Mina

-está bien pero primero debo de cerciorarme de que de verdad le gusto, no quiero quedar en ridículo

-pues vallamos.

***************************-FIN DEL FLASHBACK******************

-….Serena... ¿estás bien? -Pregunto tímidamente Amy

-¡claro chicas!- Respondió tratando de ocultar su tristeza- y bien ¿que vamos a hacer el día de hoy? No estropearemos nuestro día por una mala noticia ¿o sí?

-si me disculpan- dijo Rai, -yo tengo algo que hacer,- y se levanto de su lugar tomando su bolsa.

-pero Rai…- dijeron las chicas

-Rai, discúlpame no es nada personal.-Dijo serena-es solo que yo…. Prefiero no hablar de Darien, siento si te hice sentir mal

-no Serena, no te preocupes, pero entiende yo... no he sabido de mi hermano desde hace años mas que por los reportajes amarillistas y las noticias, y necesito ir a ver como esta, Andrew dice que está muy mal y ha estado tomando, necesito ir a ver como está la niña. ¡Ni siquiera la conocía! ¡Te imaginas mi preocupación!

Todas asintieron y permanecieron estáticas sin saber que hacer.

- en ese caso será mejor dejar nuestro día para después, de verdad chicas no se preocupen, por mi vallan con Rai ella las necesita en este momento más que yo después de todo….¡ El es su hermano! y además yo, tengo que ir a casa a terminar unos asuntos del colegio, -se levanto y se despidió de ellas.- Nos vemos

-Serena…-Lita se levanto para seguirla pero las demás se lo impidieron

- dejémosla necesita estar a solas y ella tiene razón será mejor que acompáñenos a Rai a casa a ver como esta su hermano y su sobrina.-menciono Amy.

Las chicas salen y se dirigen a la mansión Chiba sin imaginar que con el regreso de Darien muchas cosas cambiarían.

**Ojala y ahora lo sientan más largo jeje. Bueno pues los espero el domingo para que conozcan el siguiente capítulo "REENCONTRANDONOS", les agradezco sus comentarios amigas, les envió un saludo y hasta entonces****.**


	3. 3 REENCONTRANDONOS

Hola, bueno por sus rewievs, me doy cuenta de que tienen muchísimas dudas, pero les pido que no sean tan impacientes, yo deseo que ustedes descubran todas y cada una de esas cosas, como la esposa de Darien , sus profesiones y todo esto. Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a todas porque me dan ánimos para seguir publicando.

Yumi: ojala pronto vallas aclarando tus dudas, o por lo menos que entiendas mejor porque Serena odia a Darien

Milenia: no te preocupes, para tu tranquilidad (y la mía) Darien Únicamente ama a Serena ojala lo comprendas mejor con este capitulo

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: jaja no te creas a mi también me enojo lo que esa tipa le hizo a mi PAPI Darien

Goodita: uyy empecemos

-lo de serena queda aclarado en este capitulo

-pues espero poder incluir a las outhers un poco más adelante no lo había pensado

-claro que sabremos acerca de la vida de las otras chicas

-los three ligths, claro que aparecen si no, no habrá acción entre las chicas.

-beryl no, no es la pérfida

-pues lamento decirte que en esta historia no aparee diamante pero lo tendré en cuenta para mi próximo fic

_***************************S&D*************************_

**CAPITULO 3**

**REENCONTRANDONOS**

Las chicas abandonaron el mustang rojo propiedad de Rai Chiba y entraron de prisa a la residencia.

Rai y Darien habían quedado huérfanos cuando tan solo tenían 2 y 10 años respectivamente y al morir sus padres quedaron bajo la protección de sus abuelos Mamoru y Yumiko, quienes habían cuidado fielmente de sus nietos y de la jugosa fortuna que habían heredado y para ese entonces se había triplicado. Por lo que eran una familia muy importante

La chica de cabellera negra entro y vocifero:

-¿en donde esta?

-Rai, hija no es el momento- dijo una mujer de edad madura y de cabellos azulados y ojos azules

-¡no! ¿y entonces cuando abuela? -se dirigió a la sala y ahí estaba el recostado sobre el sofá completamente ebrio.

-¡eres increíble! ¡Mira nada mas el estado en el que estas! ¿Es que no te da vergüenza? ¿No te basta con lo que te hizo esa mujer para que tu sigas dando espectáculos

-¡Rai!, ¡ya basta!-esta vez fue el abuelo Mamoru quien hablo, era alto y tenia los cabellos plateados por la edad, pero la mirada profunda y azul de su nieto. En ese momento tenía una mirada seria pero a la vez se notaba sumamente preocupado.-que no vez que la niña está presente.

Fue hasta ese momento que las chicas se percataron de la presencia de una niña de aproximadamente 3 o 4 años de edad la cual era el vivo retrato de su madre,, cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos violetas heredados de los ancestros de los Chiba, era muy parecida a ambos pero tenía la mirada y las actitudes de su padre.

En cuanto las vio salió corriendo a su habitación con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas

-¡maldición!- murmuro Rai- ¡espera Hotaru!- grito, pero la niña no regreso

-¿ella es la hija de Darien?-pregunto Mina con una mirada de asombro y aun fijada en las largas escaleras que se perdían.

-valla! Pero si es igualita a ella- completo Lita

-bueno Rai, yo creo que será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos y luego venimos a ver como esta todo, con más calma- dijo la peliazul dándole un golpe con el codo a la rubia para hacerle saber que estaban de mas en esa casa

-ah! Si claro, nos vemos señora, - dijo Mina con una risita nerviosa

-hasta luego señor Chiba- dijo la castaña

Las chicas comenzaron a despedirse mientras observaban el estado caótico en el que cierto joven se encontraba, comenzaron a caminar.

En ese momento unos ojos azules, cansados de tanto llorar se abrieron lentamente y con la mirada recorrió a las mujeres que tenía enfrente como buscando a alguien.

-¿Dónde está ella?... ella es la culpable…- decía levantándose - la chica de los chorlitos…. me hace mucho daño.. Acá en el alma- dijo mientras señalaba su corazón  
-¡estás loco! ¿y qué tiene que ver Serena en todo esto?- le pregunto su hermana menor.

Pero el chico se dejo caer derrumbado y volvió a quedarse dormido dejando a las mujeres muertas de curiosidad así que optaron por irse de una vez.

-será mejor dejarlo dormir por hoy y ya mañana hablaremos seriamente con el- dijo Yumiko

Mientras tanto en un parque cerca de ahí, una chica se encontraba sentada en una banca recordando algo que había sucedido hace 8 años atrás y que aun no había logrado superar ni olvidar.

*********-FLASBACK-*******  
Ella tenía 16 años y estaba en primero de preparatoria, Darien por su parte tenía 24 estaba por terminar la carrera de medicina. Ese día ella se estaba arreglando para asistir a ¿una cita? No la tomaba como tal, pero el chico de sus sueños la había citado en el parque para hablar sobre su amigo Andrew. Por lo cual se puso brillo rosa en los labios, una blusa rosa sin mangas y cuello alto y una minifalda azul de tablones, con sandalias rosas. Se veía muy linda. Cuando llego vio a lo lejos al chico que ya se encontraba en la banca sentado leyendo un libro que Serena no entendió muy bien ya que tenía muchas letras.

-hola – dijo tímidamente, con el temor de distraerlo pues estaba en realidad muy concentrado y al ver su expresión seria llego a la conclusión de que era más que guapo.

-¡vaya!… cabeza de chorlito, cuando mi hermana me dijo lo tardera que eras no creí que fuera verdad- exclamo el chico, riéndose por dentro porque sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡ya te dije que no me llames así! Y además si estoy acá es solo por Andrew no creas que me hace mucha gracia estar a solas contigo -decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de rabia y le sacaba la lengua.

_"me encantas... me gusta cuando te enojas Serena, me gustas toda…tu sonrisa, tu voz, tus chorlitos y esos labios rosas que muero por besar y que hoy cambiaste de color me pregunto ¿ porque?…. pero ¿qué estoy pensando?… ¡por dios! es una niña aun…¡ no Darien! no debes echarte para atrás dijiste que por fin le dirías lo que sientes por ella" _

-¿y bien?, para que me has citado?... acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones- pregunto la chica para molestarlo, al ver que se había quedado en silencio y al parecer ¿mirandola?.

-¿yoo?… ah sí, Serena es que próximamente es el cumpleaños de Andrew, y pues yo quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa y ya que tu eres su amiga y lo conoces mejor, me pregunto si podrías ayudarme

-¿queee? ¿Solo para eso me llamaste?- grito furiosa Serena lo cual Darien pudo observar y empezó a reírse

-¿perdón? Dijiste algo?- mirándola a los ojos

-¿que?... ¡ah! No, ¡nada!… jajajajaja-. Decía con una risita nerviosa y llevando su mano atrás de su espalda

-bueno entonces ¿que? ¿Aceptas?- le dijo Darien acercando sus ojos a los de ella lanzándole una mirada por demás seductora junto con esa sonrisa perfecta  
_"ay nooo Darien no hagas eso que no lo puedo resistir, siento que mi corazón late muy rápido y me va a salir del pecho_"

-esta bien, pero solo lo hago por Andrew ¡eh! te lo advierto

-claro, y que te parece si mientras lo platicamos te invito a tomar un frappe? Venden uno muy rico cerca de acá

-¿de verdad?-abriendo los ojos muy grandes y saboreando sus labios- Claro vamos ¿que estamos esperando?-jalándolo del brazo

_"que inteligente eres Darien, esta es la excusa perfecta para tenerla my cerca de ti" _pensaba el chico.  
********-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-*******

_"y así empezó todo, justo es esta banca, será mejor que me valla ya es algo noche"_

_La rubia se levanta y mira hacia el firmamento, suspira con tristeza y emprende el camino de vuelta a casa._

*****************************************  
Al día siguiente unos ojos azules se despertaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, después de darse una ducha se dispuso a salir esperando no encontrarse con nadie, pero no fue así al bajar a la sala se encontró con tres miradas amenazadoras.

-¡buenas tardes!-exclamo la pelinegra

-¿y tú qué haces aquí?-inquirió con el mismo tono- no se supone que debes estar en la empresa-contesto de mal humor

-¡oye!, ¡que bien!, yo si tengo la obligación de ir a trabajar mientras que tu no- dijo la chica con voz irónica

-¡será mejor que te sientes jovencito!- exclamo Yumiko

Darien obedeció y se sentó, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, quería mucho a sus abuelos y les tenia respeto, así que no puso ninguna objeción y se preparo para escuchar el discurso de su vida  
-¿que es lo que te pasa Darien? No te das cuenta lo mucho que haces sufrir a Hotaru, la niña no solo perdió a su mama, si no que ahora también está perdiendo a su papa poco a poco, ¿has visto el estado en que te encuentras?. Ni siquiera te has preocupado por llevarla al kinder, ella ya está en edad de ir a la escuela- dijo su hermana que era muy directa para decir las cosas, pero lo quería muchísimo. El no dijo nada, al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña bajo su mirada triste y es que desde que paso todo aquello hacia seis meses, la había abandonado mucho.

-ese no es problema, ¡he arreglado todo!- hablo muy serio el abuelo Mamoru- a partir del lunes llevaras a tu hija al jardín de niños porque es tu obligación como su padre que eres, además de que te presentaras ese mismo día por la tarde en la Clínica Kiusuke, sabes que fue construida para ti, para cuando regresaras a formar tu familia y en esa clínica está tu lugar vacante ya basta de andar de holgazán dando más de que hablar a la prensa y ¡no se hable más del asunto!

El abuelo se dio la vuelta y dio por terminado el sermón. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero Darien sabía perfectamente lo decepcionado que estaba de el por su comportamiento. Se quedo inmóvil bajo la mirada triste de dos mujeres y no lo soporto mas, salió a refugiarse en un bar como venia haciéndolo desde hace un mes. Quería borrar todos los recuerdos y olvidar lo que había pasado

*************-FLASHBACK-******************

Un chico muy nervioso se encontraba en el parque esperando a la dueña de sus suspiros, pensando en la forma más original de pedirle que fuera su novia. En eso la vio venir, traía sus acostumbradas colitas y una playera roja ajustada al cuerpo y algo corta, unos pantalones blancos que le quedaban flojos pero no por eso pasaba desapercibido el hermoso cuerpo que tenia, el la vio de arriba abajo y pudo ver que se le veía el ombligo. lo cual le daba un toque sexy a su atuendo informal, ya no era la misma chica de 14 años que había conocido 2 años atrás, Serena se había convertido en una linda jovencita la cual lo estaba volviendo completamente loco y no sabía con exactitud en qué momento le había robado el corazón pero estaba muy seguro de que fue poco tiempo después de conocerla, cuando empezó a extrañar sus risa y sus berrinches cada vez que el la molestaba . La quedo viendo hasta que ella; muy sonrojada; lo interrumpió.

-¿y esto? ¿No me digas que ahora si te vas a portar como la gente decente?- rio divertida Serena, jugando con sus rubios cabellos.

-jajaja que graciosa- llevaban días frecuentándose y a ambos les gustaba mucho su compañía a solas sin los demás

-pues para que lo sepas, ¡cabeza de chorlito!, prepare este picnic únicamente por que se que te gustan los pastelillos y las hamburguesas

-¡de verdad Darien!, ¿puedo comer lo que guste?- con los ojitos en forma de estrellitas

-…eh.. si, pero por lo menos déjame algo ¿no?- dijo el chico mientras le resbalaba una gota en la cabeza y que ya conocía el apetito feroz de la chiquilla. Después de que se devoraron casi todo. Él le acerco una rosa roja a Serena y a ella se le subió el color al rostro.

-.. Darien…

-Serena esta es mi manera de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.. –Comenzó con voz suave clavando sus ojos azules en los celestes de ella-es decir .. Por Andrew enderezó

-¡gracias Darien!, en realidad no era necesario- tomando la rosa mientas su corazón quería salírsele del pecho

-la verdad es que yo.. tengo algo más que decirte -Serena presintió lo que pasaría al verlo a los ojos lo pudo ver y es que esos ojos no podían mentirle le gritaban que le gustaba, esos ojos y todas las atenciones y la forma tierna que se comportaba con ella cuando estaban a solas se lo hacían saber, pero su dueño aun no se atrevía a confesarlo estaban sentados sobre el césped, ella de rodillas y el frente a ella tenía una pierna apoyada en el suelo y la otra doblada mientras tenia uno de sus brazos sobre la rodilla, se le veía muy nervioso

-la verdad es que te quería decir… que yo…- tenía el rostro completamente rojo, había tenido dos novias pero a decir verdad era demasiado tímido y conservador siempre se dedico más a su estudio pues para él era fundamental, y esta vez era diferente porque en realidad el estaba muy enamorado de ella como nunca lo había estado de nadie, durante tanto tiempo únicamente se detenía por la evidente diferencia de edades ¿Qué iba a decir la gente? Era su pretexto ante los demás- veras .. Lo que yo quiero decirte es que tu… -suspiro nervioso y la voz se suavizo aun mas, como si fuera a gritarle un secreto-¡me gustas!, me gustas mucho Serena- viéndola a los ojos- y me preguntaba si tu…¿quieres ser mi novia?- y le tomo una mano para enfatizar la frase.

Serena no podía creer lo que el le estaba diciendo, muchas veces había deseado escuchar esta frase de sus labios pero creyó que él la odiaba

-"….."- no dijo nada

-¿Serena?….- espero el chico y en ese instante sus miradas se volvieron a a encontrar se dejaron envolver por la magia del momento y sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, el acaricio sus mejillas y con su mano la atrajo hacia su rostro lentamente, como pidiendo autorización para acariciar sus labios y romper esa barrera, sus corazones latían fuertemente, ella al sentir su aliento tan cerca entrecerró los ojos, y esto fue lo que hizo que Darien disipara sus dudas y temores, ella deseaba tanto ese beso como él, poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella y se perdieron en un beso que no supieron cuanto duro, si minutos u horas el movimiento de Darien fue lento y suave, acariciando sus labios con los suyos brindando una calidez a la rubia, ella se dejo llevar, ya que era su primer beso, y pese a su inexperiencia, la forma en que Darien manejaba la situación le brindaron seguridad, se separaron hasta que sus corazones comenzaron a recuperar su ritmo normal.

-¿eso lo debo tomar como un sí?- pregunto el chico con un semblante feliz en su mirada

-si- dijo tímidamente ella sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos- si quiero ser tu novia Darien  
**********-FIN FLASBACK-******************

"_fui un completo estúpido_" pensaba el joven que había llegado a la cafetería de su mejor amigo

-hola Darien-dijo feliz su amigo, pero al observarlo mejor sus ojos se vieron opacados por la tristeza y es que ellos dos eran como hermanos.

-y que ¿tu novia la popotitos y sus amiguitas ¿no están acá?-dijo malhumorado

-¡hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!, con mi prometida no te metas eh, el hecho de que tú seas un amargado y que te hayan abandonado no te da derecho a insultar a los demás-dijo el rubio y ante esto Darien comenzó a llorar amargamente

- perdón amigo, no creí que estuvieras tan sensible –se disculpo el ojiverde golpeando su espalda,-pero no te entiendo ¿Por qué estas así? Me dijiste muchas veces que tu no amabas a tu esposa entonces no entiendo porque estas así

-es por Serena Andrew ¡no lo entiendes!- dando un golpe en la mesa

-¿Serena?... pues será mejor que me expliques para entenderte mejor

.Andrew , es que yo le prometí a Serena que cuando volviera a este lugar únicamente seria para pedirle que se case conmigo…

-y estas así por que no pudiste cumplir esa promesa ¿no es así?

-ella me traiciono!... yo regrese para cumplir esa promesa Andrew, hace 4 años, cuando por fin había terminado mi especialidad volví a Jiuban con la única ilusión de hacer mis sueños realidad… no le dije a nadie y lo primero que hice fue ir a su casa a buscarla…pero cuando llegue ella se encontraba en los brazos de otro hombre, y cuando me acerque más pude ver como la besaba, entonces me di cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre ¿te das cuenta?

- ah.. ya entiendo… ahora recuerdo por eso tu boda tan precipitada a tan solo 3 meses de haber terminado tu carrera y sin que nadie supiera que esa chica y tu fueran novios-. Decía pensando- pero según me platicaste fue un matrimonio arreglado ¿no?

-si, así es hicimos un trato

-y ahora ya me vas a decir ¿qué clase de trato?, por que como buen caballero te negaste a contármelo

-pues.. es que no es algo que me guste andar platicando, pero ¿ya que puedo perder?, el trato fue que ella quería casarse conmigo para salvar la fortuna de su padre que estaba en quiebra además de que por ser un buen chico y buen médico, seria la imagen ideal cosa que nuca entendí muy bien

-pues está claro hermano para nadie es un secreto la vida loca y libertina que se dio tu esposa en sus años de adolescencia y juventud y al casarse contigo limpiaría esa imagen por ser un hombre respetable… pero entonces ¿q

-el acuerdo era que ella me daría un hijo

-¿queee? ¿Un hijo? Y ¿Por qué?

-…al perder al amor de mi vida, lo único que me quedaba era buscar a alguien en quien saciar ese amor y con un hijo creí que la alegría volvería a mi vida, me iba a dedicar en cuerpo y alma a amarlo

-te entiendo, y aun así. no la pudiste olvidar, e imagino que tampoco la has dejado de amar- arqueando una ceja

-no… pero fue ella la culpable ¡sino se hubiera ido con ese tipo¡- con mirada gélida-, yo fuera feliz a su lado

-entonces, la viste con Seiya, Seiya Kou-menciono el chico viéndolo fijamente

-así que ¡así se llama el tipo ese!- dijo Darien con muchos celos y rabia

-pues si, para nadie es un secreto que Seiya ama a Serena, pero una vez mas discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir pero ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que se marcho dejándola libre? Si no mal recuerdo tú la dejaste a ella con el corazón completamente destrozado y sin esperanzas…. le terminaste, si hay un culpable en esta historia, ese eres tu entiéndelo no ella- el ojiverde se retiro para dejar a su amigo solo con su conciencia, el cual continuo tomando hasta que su amigo le quito lo que quedaba de la botella, empezó a llorar y a sumirse en sus recuerdos por lo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que había detrás suyo. Habían llegado 5 chicas pero fue una la más afectada por esa visión.

Lo que vio la dejo completamente destrozada, nunca imagino verlo así, su aspecto físico no era el acostumbrado y dejaba mucho que desear, tenia los cabellos desaliñados y la camisa de fuera y desabotonada. Su corazón se partió en dos. ¿Cuantas veces le había pedido a dios que el sufriera por todo el daño que le había hecho?, pero lo que vio fue demasiado no pudo soportarlo. El dueño del café se dio cuenta y trato de saludar

-hola Se…-pero fue interrumpido por la chica que le hizo señas para guardar silencio

-¿porque me dejaste?…. ¿Por qué me abandonaste?… ¡te extraño!, ¡te necesito tanto….. mi amor!- dijo entre llantos Darien

Creyendo que era por su ex esposa por la que estaba llorando y lamentándose, la rubia salió del lugar con el corazón destrozado, las amigas quisieron seguirla pero prefirieron dejarla a solas y quedarse ahí por lo que fueron las únicas que escucharon lo que termino de decir

- ¡mi cabeza de chorlito¡… ¡te amo Serena¡…. ¡No me dejes!

-Darien- murmuro Amy.

-¿que es lo que pasa acá Drew?- pregunto Rai muy sorprendida

-entonces ¿Darien ama a Serena?- dijo Mina confundida- ella tiene que saberlo, ha sufrido mucho por el y yo la gran diosa del amor Mina Aino me encargare de ello- decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de estrellitas y en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

-Mina, yo creo que lo mejor es que ellos dos arreglen sus cosas y nosotras no intervengamos, sabes bien cuanto odia Serena a Darien y nadie mejor que ellos deben arreglar sus asuntos- dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-es cierto- dijeron todas mientras bajaban la mirada triste.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin novedad aunque la rubia aun se sentía intranquila, recordando aun la escena en la que había visto a su ex novio, la imagen la había impactado bastante pero el dolor de saberlo de otra podía mas que cualquier otro sentimiento. Esa mañana cálida de lunes, tenía un mal presentimiento y por alguna razón, no quería ir al colegio pero no le quedaba de otra subió a su CRV blanca y partió.

En otro lado un hombre ayudaba a su hija aponerse su uniforme, un poco mas resignado y sereno y a causa de lo que sus abuelos habían hablado con él, decidió comenzar a retomar el rumbo de su vida, tenían razón y su pequeña lo necesitaba. Haría el esfuerzo, ¡valía la pena por esa pequeña!

-no te preocupes pequeña, veras como pronto harás amiguitos nuevos ¿si? –haciéndole la gasita del moño-Hoy será tu primer día y quiero que sea muy bueno para ti, yo me encargare de llevarte, pero no te preocupes pasare por ti a la hora de la salida.- decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro, la niña no contesto únicamente le sonrió.

Después de desayunar subieron al auto y en 20 minutos estaban en la escuela. Pasaron a la dirección una mujer madura de cabellos rojos y largos y ojos verdes los recibió.

-buenos días doctor Chiba, soy Mónica Sakurada, la directora de este colegio, ¿y tú eres?- dijo viendo a la niña, la cual no respondía

-vamos Hotaru saluda a la maestra es de mala educación no responder a tus mayores- le reprendió el padre

-me llamo Hotaru- escondiéndose tras los pantalones de el

-¡que bien! ¿sabes? tienes mucha suerte porque tendrás una excelente maestra y además muy linda y harás muchos amigos- luego se dirigió al papa

-doctor Chiba esa de allá, es el aula del primer grado y ahí está la maestra, puede pasar a hablar con ella, y bienvenidos a esta institución.- dio dirigiéndoles una amable sonrisa a los dos

El chico camino y a lo lejos vio a una rubia, no pudo evitar admirarla, pues a pesar de portar el uniforme conservador del colegio; llevaba un traje azul debajo una camisa de seda blanca y la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas; debido a que era lunes portaban ese uniforme, la falda larga le permitió ver sus pantorrillas bien formadas_ "sin duda dueña de unas hermosas pierna_s" pensó el pelinegro, al acercarse más vio que en realidad la maestra tenía una linda figura, el traje se acentuaba en cada una de sus curvas _"ahora veamos quien es esta tal profesora_" pensó, creyendo que se desilusionaría al verle el rostro.

-buenos días señorita, disculpe pero le traigo a….-

"_no puede ser… esa voz es de…_." Pensaba la rubia

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Serena se dio vuelta y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Darien sintió como una descarga recorría todo tu cuerpo, estaba hermosa, más que eso, a pesar de no tener mucho maquillaje pues su belleza era muy natural, su cabello le llegaba hasta la media espalda y lo tenía ondulado arreglado de una forma muy femenina, lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

Serena por su parte estaba temblando, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, no estaba como lo había visto hace dos días, esta vez pudo verlo perfectamente bien, tenía sus cabellos negros perfectamente peinado unos pantalones negros y una camisa manga larga la cual dejaba ver el cuerpo bien formado del joven unos pectorales, bíceps y tríceps bien formados; la camisa era color palo de rosa lo que acentuaban sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, el rostro era perfecto, su nariz afilada, sus labios irresistibles; en los que ella tantas veces se había perdido; la esencia de su aroma, todo él la perturbo, pero no fue la única ya que muchas mujeres que estaban por ahí cerca admiraban al adonis que tenían enfrente y murmuraban al reconocer de quien se trataba. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio..

**************Continuara…**************

Espero que en este capítulo haya podido aclarar algunas dudas, la madre de Hotaru… seguirá siendo un misterio pues así es la trama hasta su aparición. Les envió muchos saludos a todos mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia, que a lo mejor es algo trillada pero es de mi propia inspiración. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo cariños a todos.


	4. 4 UNA GRAN DESILUCION

Hola de nuevo niñas preciosas, les traigo el capitulo numero 4, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Una disculpa a Sailor Lady y Amari san que la vez anterior olvide agradecerles por sus comentarios, espero que continúen la historia de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente. Y ya veran que descubriran que serena tiene una muy buena razon por pensar asi de el .

Sus comentarios acerca de darien son ciertos jaja que hombre haria ese tipo de cosas sin antes hablar? Pues asi es nuestro adorado darien y en este capitulo se daran una idea de por que Andy dice que el es el culpable.

*******************S&D***************

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA DESILUSION****…**_**  
**_  
" _No puede ser, ¿qué hace el aquí?_"… Después de un incomodo silencio

-doctor Chiba…¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? Soy la profesora Serena Tsukino- Saludo fríamente la fémina intentando aparentar que no le había conmovido en lo mas mínimo verlo frente a ella.

"_Doctor Chiba.. Pero ¿Qué demonios?, claro que se perfectamente quien eres_- Serena.. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-le repito soy la maestra del primer grado de kínder y trabajo en este lugar, lo que no entiendo.. Es ¿Qué hace usted acá?-fulminándolo con la mirada

-pues… yo…- no sabía cómo decirlo- traigo a … mi hija-tomándola fuertemente de la mano como si quisiera agarrar fuerzas, la pequeña se asomo y vio a la mujer rubia frente a ellos.

A Serena le dolió en el alma escuchar esta última frase, cuantas veces habia soñado con ser la esposa y madre de los hijos de Darien, entonces la vio "_es igual a ella_" la había visto muy bien y la conocía perfectamente por medio de las noticias y revistas, y en las fotos Darien y ella salían muy sonrientes. esas fotos que ella iba coleccionando una a una desde hacía 4 años; para tener el valor de olvidarlo por fin pero que nunca lograron hacerlo; se agacho para quedar al nivel de la niña y le sonrió.

-así que tu eres…¿Cómo te llamas?

-"…"- la niña no respondió y se escondía tras los pantalones de su padre

-bueno me presentare, yo soy la señorita Serena y seré tu maestra- mostrando una hermosa sonrisa- ¿sabías que eres hermosa?... te pareces muchísimo a tu madre eres igualita y posees su misma belleza. "_y la misma mirada cautivante que tu padre_"

La niña sonrió ante este comentario pues lo único que escuchaba era lo mal que hablaban de su mama.

- me llamo Hotaru

Darien no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía ¿cómo era que Serena la conocía? "_que idiota eres_" pensó, si salían en todas las noticias y periódicos y mas durante ese último año.

-bueno pues entremos, por favor sea puntual señor Chiba, es su primer día de clases y no querrá que se asuste al no verlo llegar- dijo mientras caminaba sin voltear a verlo. Se quedo pasmado no sabía que estaba pasando ¿cómo es que ella estaba ahí? Y ¿Por qué lo trataba así? así que se dirigió a buscar a la única persona que podía aclararle las cosas.

-hola Darien, ¿Cómo estás?, me da gusto verte después de 8 años-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica refiriéndose al estado en que lo había visto los últimos días

-Andrew ¿por qué no me dijiste? –su expresión era alarmante

-¿de que estás hablando?-decía Andrew mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se quedaba pensativo.

-Serena ¿Cómo es que no sé nada de su vida?

-¿Serena? para variar.-dijo con cara de resignación. -Pues no se, ha de ser porque desde que te fuiste de su lado tu mismo decidiste hacerte a un lado para que ella hiciera su vida, y la pocas veces que hablamos jamás me preguntabas por ella. -Pero ¿por qué estas tan molesto?

-ella es la maestra de Hotaru

-¿quee? Pero ¿como paso eso?

-no lo sé, fue mi abuelo quien se encargo de inscribirla al colegio

-ah claro y como es de imaginar iba a meterla en el mejor de la ciudad, pues déjame decirte que ella en realidad es muy buena eh siempre demostró gran habilidad para tratar a niños pequeños y por eso estudio esa carrera

-y ¿ahora qué hago? no quería verla, no aun, no estaba preparado

-¿preparado para qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?

-pues no sé.. quería ganarme su confianza poco a poco pero después de ver la actitud que tomo conmigo esta mañana dudo mucho que a ella le interese

-¿quieres reconquistarla? ¿Crees que va a volver a tu lado después de lo que le hiciste? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste?

**************-FLASHBACK-***************

Los rayos del sol asomaron por la ventana del lujoso departamento, con una vista envidiable y ubicado frente a la playa. Una pareja descansaba.. el chico despertó y a su lado observo al Ángel que aun dormía, veía su respiración y su hermoso rostro "_mi princesa_"

Se levanto y se cambio para preparar el desayuno. Pero enseguida las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente "_que tonto soy hoy tengo que irme y anoche…. No.. no puedo creer lo que hice, no pude controlar mis impulsos_" veía tiernamente a su niña que aun dormía "_serena perdóname. Pero no puedo atarte a mí, no puedo hacerte esperar 4 largos años… mi carrera es muy larga, perdóname mi amor pero tu mereces ser feliz y te aseguro que si en 4 años vuelvo y sigues amándome, te pediré que seas mi esposa_" tenia los puños cerrados y unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, en realidad era muy doloroso lo que tenía que hacer y un dolor en su pecho le estaba calando el alma. Serena se levanto y con la camisa de su novio puesta lo vio en el balcón con una mirada triste.

-¡buenos días amor!.- dándole un suave beso en los labios

-"…" – el chico correspondió el beso pero no respondió " _no tiene caso hacer la despedida más larga y dolorosa"_

-¿te pasa algo?...sabes ayer fue el día mas feliz de mi vida yo….

-Serena, no sigas, ¡por favor no sigas!- la interrumpió cerrando el puño y clavando la mirada al suelo, se sentía tan ruin por lo que iba a hacer

-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- decía mientras se ponía su ropa lo conocía muy bien y sabia que algo andaba mal, se lo decía el tono de su voz

-Serena.. yo… te pido que me perdones por favor, lo que paso ayer… no se cómo decirlo, creo que no debí actuar así, lo siento mucho

"_esta arrepentido, no a lo mejor le da pena verme a la cara como a mí a él"-_

-pero Darien si eso es algo muy normal tu y yo nos amamos y vamos a casarnos ¿recuerdas?- señalando unos anillos que ambos tenían puestos.

-escucha…-aun sin mirarla y conteniendo la respiración- en unas horas tengo que partir a Sapporo, tengo todo listo y no creo que pueda regresar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo- esta vez la vio a los ojos, los cuales demostraban el temor.

-si… ayer me dijiste eso y yo..

-¡escucha!.- Dijo fríamente bajando la mirada al suelo y apretando los puños- cambie de opinión… creo que …será mejor que terminemos

-¿queee?. ¿Pero pero por qué?- la voz se le empezaba a quebrar y su vista se nublaba sentía que en cualquier momento las lagrimas la traicionarían no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando

-tienes la libertad para hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, yo no voy a amarrarte ni atarte a mí, sería muy egoísta de mi parte… si en 4 años vuelvo y no has encontrado a alguien más, yo cumpliré mi promesa

-pero Darien yo no quiero que terminemos, podemos vernos de vez en cuando pronto iré a la universidad y puedo alcanzarte…

-¡No Serena!, por favor no me hagas esto mas difícil, tengo que irme

La chica se sintió humillada y herida ¿como podía hacerle eso?, ¿como si la noche anterior se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma? y habían sellado un pacto de amor le había dicho que la amaba más que nadie y que nunca se separaría de su lado. Recogió sus cosas y se fue lanzándole una mirada, llena de la frase que le dijo por última vez

-¡TE ODIO DARIEN CHIBA!, ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!

*********-FIN DEL FLASBACK-************

El joven termino de recordar cómo habían pasado las cosas, nadie más sabia de eso, -no, no me he olvidado de ello- su semblante volvió a ponerse melancólico

- no sé qué paso realmente pero con tu partida perdimos a la Serena alegre y sonriente, la desilusionaste hermano ¿Qué pudiste hacerle para que te amara de esa manera y negara lo que vivieron?

-pero ella no me amo como decía, si no … a ese Seiya

-yo, lo único que puedo decirte es que necesitan hablar y aclarar muchas cosas, le han pasado muchas cosas a los dos y..

En ese momento un corolla verde se estaciono y de el bajaron dos mujeres y un hombre.

-¡Wuauu Darien pero si estas guapísimo!.- Exclamo la chica dándole un abrazo y un beso como saludo

-¿Cómo que guapo amor?- dijo el chico de largos cabellos plateados y ojos verdes

- ay mi vida no te pongas celoso sabes bien que yo te amo únicamente a ti, -dijo dándole una mirada coqueta

-ayy Mina, tu no cambias- dijo Lita mientras daba un beso en los labios a su novio

-¡te presento a mi prometida!-exclamó feliz Andrew, Darien sabía que a ella le gustaba su amigo, pero jamás pensó que podría conquistarlo.

-si, me da gusto ver que tu si has logrado hacer realidad tus sueños,- su voz sonaba aguda y débil con un timbre de tristeza- ¿y ahora a que te dedicas Lita?

Las chicas que se habían dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Darien por su amiga, se habían resignado a dirigirle la palabra después de todo parecía muy afectado

-pues estudie gastronomía en el instituto Koben Yah, y soy organizadora de eventos sociales

-¡Qué bien, me da gusto por los dos! ¿Y para cuando es la boda?

-pues dentro de 3 meses- dijo el rubio

- ¿y tu Mina?- le pregunto a la rubia quien iba de la mano de un atractivo hombre de ojos aceitunados.

-bueno, pues yo estoy terminando la carrera de actuación y perfeccionando el ingles, además haciendo castigs por aquí y por allá, ¡tú sabes! –dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡Oye amor! y ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiguito?.- Dijo la voz de su novio el cual le lanzaba unas miradas atemorizantes al pelinegro

-jajaja si es cierto- con cara de nervios- bueno pues también mi novio. Yaten Kou que es diseñador y yo tenemos una cadena de ropa exclusiva para caballeros cuando gustes pasa a la boutique.

-¿Kou?, ¿acaso eres familiar de Seiya Kou?- pregunto sin ocultar la molestia que le ocasionaba mencionar ese nombre

-claro es mi hermano- dijo Yaten muy tranquilo

Lita observo la cara de disgusto de Darien y miro a Mina para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-¿y tu Darien como estas?- gotitas en la cabeza de todos, lo único que logro fue que sus amigos voltearan a verla y la reprendieran con la mirada, ¿cómo iba a estar? pues mal si todo el mundo sabía que el cornudo del año y además eran testigos del mal estado en que lo habían observado.

-yo pues… que les puedo decir hoy tengo que presentarme en el hospital Kiusuke para iniciar mis labores como director general..

-¡oye! ¿No es ahí donde hacen su servicio Amy y Taiki?- dijo Yaten

-si ese es- le respondió Lita

-bueno pues creo que tendré que supervisar ese servicio, aunque no creo que haya ningún problema ya que Amy siempre ha sido una chica muy inteligente- dijo sonriente Darien

-vamos no seas tan modesto si, si eres uno de los médicos mas famosos y reconocido a pesar de tener tan solo 32 años.

-jaja, si tu lo dices, gracias – sonrió el joven, cosa que alegro a las chicas pues únicamente habían visto un semblante de tristeza mientras conversaban.

-bueno, pues creo que tengo que irme a traer a mi hija, si no la señorita Tsukino me dará una merecida regañada, nos vemos.- Dijo saliendo de la cafetería

-¿señorita Tsukino!- gritaron las chicas

-pues si, no les parece que el mundo es muy pequeño- dijo el chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio sonriendo plácidamente

-sii- le siguió una rubia con estrellitas en los ojos y completó- y yo me encargare de que en esas vueltas esos dos terminen enredados, por eso soy la gran diosa del amor

-ayy Mina- dijeron los tres chicos mientras se les ponía una gotita en la cabeza

Darien había llegado con media hora de anticipación a traer a su hija y estaba muy impaciente por lo que podría pasar, ya que si ella volvía a tratarlo con esa indiferencia, no lo soportaría, esperaba la hora en su auto sin tener el valor para entrar al colegio.

Mientras en la entrada del aula " _no puede ser… tendré que verlo bastante seguido_" pensaba la chica muy conmocionada aun por lo que le había pasado, pensaba en el mientras observaba a la pequeña que se trataba de integrar al grupo. Cuando en eso llego una pelirroja a sacarla de sus pensamientos

-oye serena que suerte tienes- dijo con los ojos de corazoncito

-¿por qué?- interrogo su compañera al verla tan emocionada

-¡ay serena! ¿Pues como que por qué?, si ya me entere y además pude comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, ayyy es tan sexy…

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo un poco alterada la rubia presintiendo lo que su compañera de trabajo le diría

-pues de ese tal Darien Chiba, lo vi hoy en la mañana conversando contigo, y es tremendamente guapo, no solo eso, es joven, sexy y multimillonario, es el hombre ideal, y con esa pequeña que necesita una madre- decía mientras en su rostro demostraba una gran ilusión

-no sabes nada sobre el,- respondió Serena, tratando de disimular su enojo y sus celos también, ya que ella misma se dio cuenta como la veían varían madres de su grupo- y ni si quiera sabes qué clase de tipo es o porque lo abandono su mujer, de seguro ha de ser un tipo neurótico, y pesado..

-¿y tu si lo conoces?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada

-¡yooo!, claro que no- dijo nerviosa mientras mentía _"claro que lo conozco es una vil basura despreciable..."_

-vamos Serena sé que no estás abierta al amor, pero ni aun tratándose de ese hombre tan guapo vas a dar tu brazo a torcer

-¡estás loca Melissa!, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo ese idiota

- hablas como si lo odiaras, pero no entiendo por que

-simplemente el tipo no me pasa

-¡qué bien amiga!, entonces yo hare lo imposible pero a ese

Doctorcito me lo conquisto cuente lo que me cueste. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa Serena estaba por demás enfadada le lanzo una mirada asesina a su compañera mientras se alejaba de ahí y vio que no era nada fea, tenía unos ojos verdes y una hermosa cara y se sintió muy celosa.

_"Pero a mí que me importa lo que ese haga"_ pensó tratando de sobreponerse.

En eso escucho que los murmullos de las mujeres presentes se apagaron y volteo curiosa para ver qué era lo que les había llamado la atención, y ahí estaba el, con su perfecta sonrisa, que derretía a cualquiera.

-¿y bien?, ¿cómo se ha portado?- interrogo viéndola a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada y respondió

-es una niña tímida y puesto que es su primer día le va a costar un poco integrarse al grupo, pero no se preocupe, la tendré en observación unos días y en cuanto tenga su perfil psicopedagógico lo mandare a llamar para analizar juntos los resultados si es que encuentro algo anormal.

El escucho el aire tan profesional con el que hablaba y sintió orgullo al descubrír que al menos había logrado salir adelante y superarse, era algo que el siempre se había esforzado por lograr. Sin embargo tanta formalidad le destrozaba las esperanzas.

-Serena.. No me trates así, no soporto tu mirada y trato tan frio por favor…

-¡bombón! ¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo una voz masculina, la cual Darien odio por el hecho de dirigirse con tanta familiaridad a su amada

-¡Seiya!. Si… estoy lista vámonos

Darien vio al apuesto joven que tenia frente a el, y los dientes le temblaban de rabia, lo reconoció al instante y no lo pudo evitar y sus labios hablaron por si solos,

-¿así que tu eres ese tal Seiya?- dijo lanzándole una mirada fulmínate que si matara…

-disculpa… ¿nos conocemos?- dio el chico sin entender- me llamo Seiya Kou y soy el maestro de arte y música de este colegio- dijo mientras extendía la mano. Darien la tomo con fuerza y sin cambiar su mirada le transmitió cuanto lo odiaba, parecían salir rayos de su mirada, y Seiya correspondió a esa mirada con hostilidad y frialdad. Serena se dio cuenta de eso.

-Seiya, será mejor irnos, el doctor ya se iba- dijo la voz femenina que ambos habían olvidado que se encontraba presente.

Los vio marcharse juntos tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y camino detrás de ellos para ir al estacionamiento y los vio subir al carro lo cual hizo que se molestara aun mas, encendió el auto sin darle atención a su hija que en ese momento comenzó a sentirse mal, no podía respirar.

******************continuara…***********************

Les quiero agradecer a todas las que me han enviado sus rw, de verdad que me hacen seguir adelante y me ponen muy felices mil gracias a

**Patty ****Ramirez de chiba, yumi, goordita, cherrie S.A, blue moon dancer, luna nocturna y lady tortoise****.**

Espero actualizar en una semana aproximadamente cuídense y besos para todas.

les agradezco sus comentarios a todas las chicas que amablemente se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic:


	5. LA PEQUEÑA HOTARU

**Hola a todas las amigas que siguen mi historia, acá tiene el quinto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, los invito a leer mi otro fice el cual comencé a publicar, se llama FULL HOUSE DE AMOR, espero les guste:**

**Acá mis agradecimientos**

**Cherrie S.A****: tienes toda la razón, esta vez mi Darien se paso de teste, mira que dejarla así después de todo lo que paso no se vale, sufrirá mucho para obtener su perdón**

**PRINCEES MOON LIGHT****: jeje muchas preguntas, acá entenderás que le pasa a Hotaru, y también lo de Serena y Seiya**

**SAILOR O****: que bueno que te gusten Mina y Yaten a mi también son geniales esos dos juntos**

**MARIELENA83****: a mi también me gusta ver a Darien celoso, y hoy comenzare a leer tu historia también lo prometo jeje**

**NIKONA****: acá tienes la actualización, espero que te guste mucho y gracias por leer mi fic**

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA****: si que será un lio que ella sea la maestra, pues tendrán que verse muy a menudo, y con ese genio que se carga no se que pasara. Saludos**

**LADY TORTOISE****: Seiya no conoció a Darien y pues lo de tu observación mil gracias por hacerla a lo mejor me falta un poco de experiencia pero gracias a ustedes, iré mejorando ¡gracias!**

**SAILOR LADY****: estoy de acuerdo contigo ese Darien es un tonto y le costara mucho recuperara a su princesa**

**GOORDITA:**** jaja a mi también me gustaría estar en ese colegio. Pues ya veremos que pasa con sella y Melissa pues, no sabemos que tan mala, sea o que tan buena, mas adelante se vera**

**SAN****: espero que este capi si te parezca mas largo, gracias pos tu comentario**

******************CAPITULO 5****************

**LA PEQUEÑA HOTARU**

-…. No puedo respirar- decía la niña mientras se agarraba el pecho, sus ojos rojos se abrían y su respiración era muy agitada….

-nena por favor mírame...¡trata de controlarte!- decía Darien tratando de estar tranquilo

-no…no puedo… - su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa

-Hotaru, con calma- la tomo de los hombros y la vio a los ojos,- ¡mírame!- trata de tranquilizarte por favor ¡respira profundo! ¡así mírame!- la pequeña lo imito y lo vio a los ojos y poco a poco fue normalizando su respiración

-¿estas bien? ¿Qué te paso?- decía muy preocupado

-nada papi solo creo que me agite mucho hoy en el kínder

- está bien pero avísame si vuelve a pasarte algo ¿entendido?- la niña asentó con la cabeza

Después de la comida se puso su filipina y se dirigió al hospital recorrió los pasillos y al llegar a un área escucho ruidos, abrió la puerta y se topo con una fiesta, iba todavía recordando lo sucedido con Serena por lo que estaba muy molesto

-¡valla! ¿Esto es un hospital o un salón de fiestas?- dijo molesto y todos los presentes guardaron silencio

-¿pero qué te pasa?, ¿quien eres tú y porque nos hablas así?, ¿no ves que celebramos el cumpleaños a una compañera?- dijo valientemente un joven de bellos ojos purpura.

-Taiki, por favor guarda silencio no sabes quien es el- dijo una chica de cabello corto y azul a la que Darien reconoció inmediatamente

-la doctora Mizuno tiene razón, mejor dígame ¿Quién es usted?

-no pienso responderle… y ¿Cómo conoce a mi novia?- dijo muy alterado pero tratando de guardar la calma. El doctor sonrió

-¿como que quien soy yo?, debería tener más respeto con sus mayores jovencito, dígame ¿Quién es?

-Taiki…. El es el doctor Chiba- dijo Amy muy nerviosa viendo la cara de Darien se veía muy molesto por la grosería y altanería del joven

-y bien sigo esperando su respuesta joven

-disculpe doctor Chiba, lo que pasa es que es el cumpleaños de mi novia… digo de la señorita Mizuno y como no nos da tiempo de salir a celebrar por lo apretado de nuestra agenda, yo le organice un pequeño convivió con nuestros compañeros- evidentemente nervioso y hasta apenado

-¡tu nombre! -dijo seriamente

-yo…. me llamo Taiki Kou…-Los ojos de Darien se encendieron.

-¿Kou? ¡Otro Kou…! es que piensan amargarme la existencia ¿cuantos más de ustedes hay?

Amy entendía a lo que se refería Darien pero su novio no así que muy apenado solo bajo la mirada

-Darien, discúlpame; es decir; discúlpanos no creímos que te pondrías así, esto es mi culpa- dijo suplicante la peli azul

-¿así que es tu cumpleaños Amy…? bueno pues ¿que estas haciendo aquí? tomate el día libre puedes irte

-¡no es necesario de verdad!-

-¡vamos Amy!, sabes cuánto te aprecio a ti y a las demás chicas… feliz cumpleaños, ah, y también puedes llevarte a este jovencito- y salió del lugar para dirigirse a la oficina principal, sin decir nada más.

Después de un rato en un bar conocido de la ciudad los jóvenes festejaban a su compañera, Taiki platico lo que había sucedido, estaba muy apenado

-¿y eso fue lo que paso?- interrogo asombrada Lita

-valla quien iba a decirlo por lo menos sigue siendo el mismo chico educado y considerado- decía Mina

-Lo bueno es que tenemos la noche para festejar a nuestra amiga- decía Rei

-si y todo gracias al pesado de tu hermano- completo la rubia de ojos celestes- aunque eso no le quita lo grosero, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de ese modo a Taiki? él no tiene la culpa de que sea un amargado.

- ¿asi qué ese chico es tu novio bombón?- rio divertido Seiya

-¡no es mi novio!- dijo furiosa

-bueno pero por lo menos ya conocemos al chico que te trae enamorada y por el que nunca quisiste darle un si a mi hermanito- decía muy divertido Yaten, Seiya solo se puso colorado ante el comentario de su hermano.

Las chicas celebraron el cumpleaños de su querida amiga Amy. Entre bromas y conversaciones se la pasaron bien.

/

Los días pasaron tranquilos por lo menos Darien al ver la indiferencia de Serena decidió no molestarla y no pasar por su hija pero procuraba ir de vez en cuando por ella.

Uno de esos días escucho esa linda voz que por fin se dirigía hacia el

-doctor Chiba, tengo los resultados de la evaluación de Hotaru- mirando hacia un expediente que sostenía en la mano lo cual le servía de escudo para evitar ver sus ojos, esos ojos que la hacían temblar.

-está bien, dime ¿a qué horas nos vemos?

- por favor lo espero esta tarde acá para analizar juntos y comentar algunas cosas, lo espero a las 5 de la tarde

-muy bien. A las 5 pm. Estaré puntual ¡eh!- dijo con sarcasmo. La joven solo frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. El joven sonrió al comprobar que Serena seguía molestándose con él cuando le hablaba de ese modo.

/

Más tarde "_no puede ser, esto solo me pasa mi, voy a llegar tarde y justo tenía que ser con ese... ¡patán!_" llego con 10 minutos de retraso, al ver el convertible gris afuera, supo que el ya estaba ahí cosa que no lo asombro siempre había sido muy puntual. El joven de cabello negro la vio llegar y sonrió, se veía hermosa, con un vestido color café, no entallado pero se dibujaba su hermosa silueta, que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lo tenía agarrado con dos peinetas a los lados y suelto, colgaba una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón y su maquillaje tan natural como siempre, al entrar invadió el aula con su aroma, ese aroma que lo embriagaba hasta perder los sentidos, vio como dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio y entonces vio el anillo que traía en su mano derecha y en su rostro se dibujo una amplia sonrisa.

-disculpe la demora tuve un contratiempo, -el seguía sonriendo se encontraba feliz por el descubrimiento que había hecho-pero eso no le da ningún derecho a burlarse de mi

-¿burlarme yo?

-si, quite esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara, y ¿que hacen estos frapes acá?- -dijo mientras señalaba una mesita

-bueno pues como no llegabas aun salí a comprar uno en la cafetería de la esquina ¿no me la vas a despreciar o si?

-esto no es una cita Chiba

-vamos, ¡acéptalo como un presente por lo que estas haciendo por mi hija!

- ¡no es necesario!, ¡es mi trabajo!, y empecemos ya necesito que me conteste muchas interrogantes y hablarle muy seriamente sobre algunas cosas que la niña me ha revelado.

-¡oye! que altanera y grosera te has vuelto- dijo con sarcasmo sabia que con ese tono de voz lograba sacarla de sus casillas, ella no hizo caso al comentario y empezó con la entrevista.

-¿fecha de nacimiento?

- 6 de enero

-numero de teléfono

-¿es que ahora me vas a pedir mi móvil? – Serena le lanzo una mirada asesina- ¡está bien, está bien°- le dio una tarjeta y se la extendió, ella lo tomo molesta.

Continuaron con la entrevista para llenar datos personales sobre la situación familiar de la niña lo cual fue algo incomodo para Serena ya que se entero de ciertas cosas de la vida de Darien pero no quiso entrar en detalles, únicamente confirmar que era un esposo abandonado y divorciado y que la niña carecía de amor maternal y también paternal.

-¡he tenido una conversación con su hija y me gustaría que me aclarara muchas cosas!- Serena comenzó a relatar lo sucedido hace unos días

*************-FLASHBACK-**************

Una pequeña niña de ojos color purpura estaba muy triste y solitaria llorando en un rincón, y así la sorprendió su maestra.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?- tocándole suavemente la cabeza, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿no me quieres platicar? Me pregunto ¿Por qué una niña tan hermosa como tu está llorando? ¿No quieres jugar con los niños? O ¿te peleaste con alguien?

-no...- dijo muy bajito

-¿y me quieres platicar que te pasa?

-es que… yo quiero mucho a mi papito

-¡ah!- Serena no quería seguir escuchando, pero ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás- ¿Qué pasa a lo mejor yo puedo hablar con él y ayudarte?

-lo que pasa es que siempre llega muy tomado y eso no me gusta… -comenzó a llorar de nuevo- lo extraño mucho y me siento muy sola en casa, a veces siento que no me quiere, tampoco mi mama me quiere por eso me dejo sola, porque soy una niña mala

-Hotaru no digas eso, tú no eres una niña mala y nunca más vuelvas a decirlo- sintiendo el corazón latirle por la pena de la pequeña Hotaru

-entonces ¿Por qué me dejo mi mama y mi papa no me hace caso?

-nena a veces los adultos cometemos errores, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que tu papa te ama muchísimo

-¿y mi mama?

-…bueno no la conozco mucho, pero supongo que ha de quererte mucho también

-¿de veras?- dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa- ¡gracias tu eres muy buena señorita Serena!

***************-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-***********

- ¿en verdad te dijo todo eso?- Darien no creía lo que oía, jamás pensó que su hija siendo tan pequeña pudiera pensar de esa manera

-no creo que sea prudente que continúe tomando, a la niña le hace mucho mal verlo así- clavo su mirada en el, causándole multiples sentimientos

-¿me estas pidiendo que deje de tomar?- viéndola muy seductoramente- porque si tú me lo pides hago lo que sea, lo sabes bien.

- no te lo estoy pidiendo yo, sino Hotaru, ¡hazlo por ella!

- creo que tienes razón Serena, muchas gracias, tratare de recapacitar sobre mi actitud estos últimos meses. ¡Gracias! – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ternura, ella miro esos ojos que muchas veces le habían profesado su amor, y seguía teniendo esa mirada cálida y llena de amor, pero salió rápidamente de ese trance

- bueno doctor en resumen, creo que la situación que ha vivido la niña y estar rodeada en medio de tanto escándalo, es lo que ha ido haciéndola una niña triste, tímida e insegura, le cuesta integrarse al grupo, casi no habla y es poco participativa, pero sé que es muy inteligente por las evaluaciones que le hice, entonces lo que necesito es que ponga de su parte y le dedique más tiempo, platique con ella, juegue, pero dedíqueselos, ella necesita sentir que lo tiene a usted, pues para cualquier niño a esa edad necesita a su madre. No quiere volver a verlo tomado ella misma me lo dijo.- ante este comentario Darien se ruborizo no sabía que contestar

-… entiendo entonces ¿eso es lo que tú crees?, ¡está bien si tú me lo pides dejare de tomar con gusto!- dijo acercándose a ella que se había parado mientras hablaba, la miraba fijamente, ella no podía sostener esa mirada y trataba de evadirla.

- no es por mí, sino por su hija- él le tomo la mano y entonces Serena pudo ver el anillo que el tenia, en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, el se dio cuenta y ella trato de esconder el suyo " _debí habérmelo quitado hace tiempo_" se dijo para sus adentros

-¿Qué te preocupa?.. No trates de ocultarlo ¡ya lo vi!, y veo que los dos seguimos utilizándolo

-..Yo… no se por que lo hace, ¡ya estuvo casado! ¿no? O es que ¿ahora que lo abandonaron volvió a ponérselo?

-¡yo nunca me he quitado este anillo y veo que tu tampoco!- dijo algo alterado- la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

- ¡no creo que te interese!- tratando de esquivar su mirada

-¡vamos no trates de ocultarlo!- ella retrocedía pues él se estaba acercando y la dominaba con los ojos

-… la verdad... no se por que lo hago dije que lo quitaría cuando encontrara el amor nuevamente- el sonrió un momento por la repuesta. Lo que significaba que al igual que él, ella nunca había dejado de amarlo, pero al recordar ese beso y a Seiya le pregunto molesto

-¿y eso no ha pasado? Porque te he visto con tu noviecito ese- los ojos brillaban de rabia y su voz sonaba grave.

-¡eso no te incumbe!- dijo tratando de zafarse pues casi la tenía entre la pared y su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca y si la seguía mirando de esa forma, ella no podría resistirlo mucho.

- ¿lo amas?- se acerco hasta tener su rostro casi a centímetros del suyo

-¡estas loco!, no contestare tus preguntas, no es algo que te importe- con una mirada muy nerviosa

El chico la tomo suave, pero firmemente de los brazos y la vio a los ojos

-¿lo amas como a mí?- levanto con sus manos su barbilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos- porque yo… no he dejado de amarte un solo instante desde que me fui-

La chica no se esperaba esa confesión, "¿_pero que le pasa?, tratas de burlarte nuevamente de mí, no he olvidado lo que me hiciste y ¡jamás te perdonare!"_

-yo a ti…. no te amo, ¡te odio Chiba! ¡te odio con todo mi corazón!, ¿es que no recuerdas que te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos?-Darien vio su semblante lleno de rabia y la soltó, aquello no era lo que esperaba, lo que esos ojos azul cielo le gritaban lo que todo su cuerpo decía al tenerla entre sus brazos, quiso enfrentarla nuevamente pero fueron interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica.

-…bueno… si Seiya aun estoy en la escuela…. si… claro ahí nos vemos- cuando colgó, el hombre ya no estaba con ella estaba en la puerta y viéndola se dio la vuelta y marcho muy molesto.

/

Pasaron algunos días, entre sus labores en el hospital y su hija trataba de olvidar a Serena pero era imposible, la amaba pero se había dedicado a cumplir con la promesa de pasar tiempo con Hotaru lo que lo se mantenía distraído estaba poniendo todo de su parte para no volver a beber, no era que fuera alcohólico, pero había momentos en los que sentía que no podía seguir, su rechazo le lastimaba en lo más profundo. Así que siempre procuraba entregarse a su profesión el trabajo en el hospital siempre absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo, un día de esos recibió una llamada

- ¿doctor Chiba…? ¡soy la profesora Sakurada.!- la voz sonaba nerviosa- Le hablo del colegio de su hija, para informarle que en estos momentos está siendo llevada a su clínica,

-pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- temiendo lo peor

-pues no sabemos al parecer tuvo un cuadro asmático o algo así la señorita Tsukino está muy preocupada pero como comprenderá no puede abandonar al resto de sus alumnos por eso me pidió que le hablara para que le informe

- si entiendo no se preocupen yo me encargare de todo, y gracias por avisar- el doctor se quedo impactado por la noticia ¿Qué le podía estar pasando a su pequeña? ¡No lo entendía!

Después de la llegada de Hotaru un equipo médico la revisaba, y hacían análisis clínicos, ella no tenía antecedentes familiares que padecieran enfermedades respiratorias, ¿Cómo podía estar enferma entonces? La tarde transcurrió y el estaba muy cansado, no se había despegado de la habitación de su pequeña, salió de ahí y se encontró son sus familiares y amigos

-¿como esta?- pregunto Yumiko muy preocupada

-la crisis ya paso pero la tendremos en observación- respondió Darien que se veía muy preocupado y cansado

-eso te pasa por descuidar a tu hija, espero que esto en verdad no sea nada serio- dijo el abuelo muy disgustado. En eso una dulce voz, que Darien conocía muy bien se acerco a el

-Darien... ¡discúlpame…! me siento tan mal… yo... no se que paso de repente ella estaba en el suelo y yo no pude hacer nada,- dijo la chica al borde del llanto

-no te preocupes Serena, tu no tuviste nada que ver, esta enfermedad tu no tenias idea que ella la padeciera...- acariciando sus cabellos para consolarla, moría por estrecharla en sus brazos ¡la necesitaba!- bueno al menos yo no me había dado cuenta de los síntomas.

-¿que quieres decir?- ahora era Rai la que tomo la palabra

-pues que desde hace unos meses la niña tenía dificultad para respirar y mas por las noches, pero creí que era por el cambio de ciudad, ¡el clima! ¡no lo sé bien!, además apenas llegan a su lado, parecía mejorarse-

-¡de verdad perdóname!- inquirió la chica y las lágrimas comenzaron a salírsele.

-ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte.- Le acaricio la cabeza, limpio sus lagrimas con sus manos y le sonrió tiernamente. El la abrazo, no conteniéndose más y la rubia correspondió a ese abrazo por un momento los dos permanecieron así, y parecieron olvidar todo lo que había pasado hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-entonces ¿el peligro ya paso?, bueno al menos mi Andrew podrá estar tranquilo- decía Lita.- la pareja reacciono y se separo.

-¡lo siento Darien!- decía la chica de ojos azul cielo

"bueno_ al menos ahora ya me hablas de tu_" pensó Darien

-entonces ¿ya paso el peligro?- preguntaba la abuela de Darien.

-pues si, solo estamos esperando al especialista para que nos dé el diagnostico y tratamiento adecuado, por lo pronto no es necesario que estén aquí. Pueden ir a casa tranquilos, muchas gracias a todos por preocuparse

- ¡no!, yo me quedare acá, no podre estar sin saber que le ha pasado-decía Serena

-. Serena no seas necia, vámonos a casa- decía Mina jalándola del brazo

-vayan a casa, yo personalmente te mantendré al tanto de la evolución de Hotaru- dijo Amy dándole una sonrisa

-en verdad el peligro ya paso únicamente la vera un especialista para darnos el tratamiento adecuado –afirmo Darien el cual aun se notaba cansado

-entonces me iré… -resignada- cualquier cosa avísame... por favor Amy...

-Doctor Chiba, acaba de llegar la especialista- dijo el joven de larga cabellera café, para dar paso a una chica de unos 31 0 32 años, tenía el cabello castaño casi en un tono cobrizo y largo hasta la espalda, y era una chica muy bonita de grandes y redondos ojos oscuros y con una linda figura, a pesar de su atuendo de medico.

-¿Darien?- dijo la voz femenina, en el cual aprecio una encantadora sonrisa, dejando sin habla a los presentes.

-¿tu?... pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo dirigiéndole toda su atención a la chica

-¡Darien! , a mi también me da gusto verte.- Dijo la chica, muy sonriente, dándole un cálido abrazo lo cual los presentes se quedaron observando, y el chico correspondió al abrazo de la doctora muy efusivamente. Mientras unos ojos celestes, presenciaban molesta la escena.

*************continuara….*****************

**Ojala esta vez haya sido lo suficientemente largo, porque atengo muchas admiradoras muy exigentes ¡XD! Jeje saludos y besos niñas preciosas. Las leo en el siguiente capítulo llamado. NUESTROS RECUERDOS.**


	6. NUESTROS RECUERDOS

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi, y esta historia esta realizada con todo mi corazón, es mi primer fanfic. Disfutenla y por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

*******S&D*******

**NUESTROS RECUERDOS**

La castaña y Darien permanecieron abrazados durante unos segundos y sonriéndose, la rubia disimulo su disgusto pero no le había parecido en nada la escena.

-¡mucho gusto señorita!,- interrumpió Yumiko - ¿usted va a atender a mi nieta?-

- ¡abuela!, ella es la chica de la que tanto te hablaba cuando estaba estudiando- decía Darien muy sonriente, lo cual Serena observo y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda

- ¡en efecto! Yo atenderé a la pequeña. Disculpen mi mala educación pero no esperaba ver a Darien acá después de tanto tiempo, ¡mi nombre es Sahori! soy la medico que atenderá a Hotaru así que ¿pasamos ya?-decía sonriente, era muy bonita no cabía la menor duda de ello sus ojos grandes y redondos color miel.

-¡claro! te llevare a donde ella se encuentra.- Dijo el joven doctor- les agradezco a todos su apoyo muchachos…. Serena- viéndola con ternura y guiñándole un ojo-, ¡no te preocupes estará bien!- Serena se dio cuenta de que Sahori reacciono al escuchar su nombre y la vio por unos breves instantes, luego los dos entraron a la habitación de Hotaru.

Mientras Serena Mina y Lita salieron del hospital, ellas notaron un toque de tristeza en la mirada de su amiga

-mañana es sábado, ¿Qué piensan hacer?- decía Mina para animarla un poco

-pues si gustan vallamos a la cafetería a tomar algo, les preparare un delicioso pastel de avellanas que acabo de aprender a hacer- decía, la más alta del grupo, pero no obtuvieron respuesta deseada

-Serena ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Mina

-si chicas. Gracias por preocuparse, nos vemos mañana en el café- y subió a su coche como si fuera un zombi. Dejando muy pensativas a sus amigas

**De regreso al hospital.**

-Darien, es necesario realizar algunos análisis a la niña para poder tener una diagnostico exacto ¿te parece?

-está bien, ya me adelante a realizar algunos

-¡muy bien!, no en vano fuiste el primero de la clase- dijo divertida

-¡mira quien lo dice!- logrando obtener una franca sonrisa en el varón

-¿hay algo que te preocupe? O que quieras decirme- comento Sahori

-n..No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues te veo muy nervioso

-vamos Sahori, mi hija está hospitalizada ¿Cómo quieres que este?

-sabes bien que no me refiero a eso- dijo mirándolo con una expresión de dureza lo conocía muy bien, en los años que habían estudiado juntos y mientras hicieron la residencia, no había nadie más cercano a Darien que ella, por lo tanto sabia sus secretos.

-aun después de mucho tiempo sigues conociéndome a la perfección, ¿no es así?- dijo un poco más relajado el ojiazul- que haría sin ti Sahori, en realidad hay muchas cosas que tengo que platicarte, - se quejo al fin-pero no es el momento

-¡ok!, cuando tú quieras soy toda oídos, - respondió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda, y salía, al llegar a la puerta se volteo a verlo y agrego- ¡es hermosa…!

-¿eh?

-es mucho más hermosa de lo que se veía en las fotos y a como la imagine las tantas veces que me hablaste de ella-

-eso crees- pregunto animado, pero instantes después un recuerdo amargo volvió a el-¡pues que lastima que haya cometido ese error tan grande!

-ya hablaremos Darien…- y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Al siguiente día las cosas ya estaban mejor con Hotaru, habían logrado tranquilizarla un poco, así que la misma Rai, paso por Serena para ir al café, llegaron juntas y las demás ya se encontraban ahí

-entonces ¿ya todo el peligro paso Amy?- dijo Lita preocupada

-¡sí! no tenemos de que preocuparnos, afortunadamente solo fue un susto, pero Sahori y Darien aun están trabajando en eso-dijo la pelizazul, pero todas observaron que Serena había estado muy callada y pensativa

-¡chicas!, pronto será mi cumpleaños, y como sabrán, es el momento ideal para que una chica tan guapa como yo pueda lucirse- decía Mina muy emocionada para sacar de su tristeza a la otra rubia, cosa que no logro conseguir, ya que se encontraba muy pensativa y al parecer ajena a lo que el grupo comentaba

-Serena ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto dulcemente Amy, pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, se quedaron viendo unas a otras. Cuando en eso escucharon un breve comentario de labios de la rubia de ojos celestes.

-el tuvo la culpa de todo…..- las mujeres se quedaron anonadadas, por fin después de muchos años se había decidido a hablar de él, y de lo que había pasado

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Rai, únicamente para darle más cuerda a su amiga

-Darien… es…- notaron un dejo de tristeza en su mirada y la voz titubeante

- Serena, si no quieres hablar de esto no es necesario, siempre hemos respetado tu silencio- dijo Amy al verla tan angustiada, cosa que no fue del agrado de las demás ya que le dirigieron una mirada amenazadora e intimidante era lo que ellas querían escuchar hacía mucho tiempo cuando su amiga se había sumido en el silencio, la soledad y la tristeza y ahora por fin se enterarían de la verdadera historia.

-¡no chicas!, esta vez es necesario hablar ya he callado mucho tiempo y creo que eso es justo lo que me tiene así de mal….-tomo aire para tener el valor de hacer una confesión muy dolorosa- Como ustedes saben, Darien y yo llevábamos un tiempo saliendo juntos

*****-FLASHBACK-****

En el puente que estaba sobre el lago del parque favorito, se encontraba una peculiar y conocida pareja, muchos los identificaban pues se trataba de una alegre niña de dos colitas altas que le daban un toque de inocencia y un joven que le llevaba algunos años a esa pequeña, pero quien los veía podía percibir la magia que había en sus miradas cada que estaban juntos. Sin embargo, ese día había un velo de misterio y tristeza en su ambiente, Darien permanecía en silencio después de haber hecho tan abrumadora y dolorosa confesión, Serena con la mirada clavada en la fuente, mientras con sus manos sostenía con suma fuerza el tubo volviendo a los nudillos de sus puños completamente blancos, contenía las lagrimas y hacia todo por evitar que el nudo en su garganta la delatara. Darien se daba cuenta y se sentía terrible.

-¿y cuando te vas?- pregunto la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza, cosa que su novio pudo notar

-en dos semanas, pero no estoy seguro. Princesa… yo no quiero dejarte- la jalo hacia él para tenerla de frente y acariciarle su rostro

-no Darien, no te preocupes, yo se que uno de tus sueños es convertirte en el mejor medico- apretaba fuertemente los puños para tener el valor de decir las siguientes palabras mientras trataba de ocultar su mirada nublada por las lagrimas- y sabes… algo que me pone muy orgullosa de ti es, el que tú seas muy inteligente y dedicado, gracias a ti yo me mejorado mucho en la escuela y por eso..-su voz se quebró, Darien la interrumpió dándole un beso en los labios, ella correspondió a ese beso aunque el sabor era amrgo pronto encontró la dulzura de sus labios.

-cielo- dijo tiernamente Darien- yo, no creo que valle ¿Cómo crees que te dejaría? ¡Te amo Serena! y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado… siempre-dijo esto último con un tono de voz irresistible, sin embargo ella dijo decidida

-¡no seas tonto Darien!- el jamás la había escuchado que le hablara de ese modo- tu sueño es ser un gran medico, y yo no me perdonaría que por mi culpa perdieras esa oportunidad… tienes que ir, por mi y por ti...

-entonces ¿quiere decir que quieres que formemos una familia?- pregunto feliz el chico mientras le daba besos por toda la cara- ella sonreía ahora

-¡Darien! la gente nos mira…

-¿y eso que me importa?, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo mientras la cargaba y daba vueltas

-Darien bájame. -Decía la chica que estaba muy roja pues la gente que estaba cerca los veía divertidos

-¡corazón!, muy pronto es tu cumpleaños, y quiero que me pidas lo que quieras

-¿lo que yo quiera?- decía la chica de los moñitos, con una cara de felicidad, su expresión era la de una niña

- si princesa lo que tú quieras- decía el pelinegro viéndola a los ojos

-¡mi Darien! ¡No te olvidaste!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo rodeaba por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, pego su nariz a la de él y le beso los labios apasionadamente dándole un suave mordisco al final, lo cual por un momento enloqueció al novio pero logro controlarse y se separo suavemente

-mmm serena, la gente nos está viendo

-¿y eso que me importa? soy la chica más feliz del mundo- decía pícaramente mientras le ofrecía de nuevo sus labios, cosa que el chico no desprecio y se besaron con mucho amor continuando lo que habían interrumpido segundos antes.

**Dos semanas después.  
**

"_esta noche por fin le pediré que sea mi esposa, mañana me iré a Sapporo, y estoy seguro de que ella no me dirá que no, además ya llevamos un año saliendo juntos, sé que es muy precipitado, pero será dentro de 4 años cuando por fin sea mía, este anillo significa un compromiso entre los dos_" pensaba el chico de ojos azules mientras manejaba su coche, llego a la casa de su amada y ahí estaba, se bajo y le abrió la puerta, luego se dirigieron a un conocido restaurant

-Darien este lugar es increíble

-buenas noches, ¿les tomo la orden?- dijo un mesero muy atento.

Después de cenar y pasar una noche muy romántica, entre besos, toques de mano y sonrisas, Darien saco unos anillos de oro blanco y los puso sobre la mesa- la chica al verlos se puso muy sonriente y veía incrédula a su novio

-¿Qué es eso?

-no lo ves princesa, son nuestros anillos

-¿anillos? pero... no entiendo- con voz nerviosa

- mi amor, estos anillos, son una muestra de mi amor por ti, dijo poniéndole el correspondiente en su dedo índice de la mano derecha y viéndola intensamente a los ojos le dijo- yo Darien Chiba, prometo amarte solo a ti Serena Tsukino, nunca, óyelo bien ¡nunca! te dejare y te amare hasta el final de mis días, con este anillo quiero comprometerme contigo, a que dentro de cuatro años, que termine mis estudios, regresare, a pedirte que te cases conmigo, y a cambiar este anillo en su lugar correspondiente.- Decía mientras le besaba tiernamente la mano

Serena se había quedado sin habla…

-yo no sé qué decirte Darien

-solo dime que aceptas, ¡por favor!- decía con ojitos y carita de puchero

-¡Darien!, yo también te amo. -Decía viéndolo a los ojos y poniéndole su anillo- y quiero decirte que te amare no solo hasta el final de mis días, sino mas allá de la muerte, y esperare pacientemente tu regreso,- se veían a los ojos y ella comenzó a llorar

-pero que pasa princesa

-soy una tonta, es que te irás por mucho tiempo y …

-no te preocupes podremos vernos, escribirnos y te hablare todos los días, además de vez en cuando vendré, yo tampoco resistiré sin poder ver tu hermosa cara ni besar tus labios. Dijo mientras clavaba la mirada en los labios carmesí que tenia frente a sus ojos

-lo necesitare- y sellaron esa promesa con un cálido beso a la luz de la luna y de las velas. Ambos salieron y se dirigían a casa de Serena.

-¿me llevas a casa?- dijo muy sonrojada

-si ¿por qué?, ¿no quieres irte aun?- pregunto, tomándole la mano.

-no…. lo que pasa es que…mañana te vas y yo, pues quería estar contigo esta noche

Darien se desconcertó ante el comentario de su novia, ya que nunca le había dicho algo así, ya que el la amaba y hasta ese momento el nunca había hecho nada que su novia no quisiera la respetaba puesto que era la mujer de su vida y además aun una niña.

Pese a eso estaba confundido porque al pasar la noche y verla sonreír una duda lo atormentaba "¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿O se estaba comportando como un maldito egoísta que había comprometido a su novia a esperar su regreso? ¿ Y si ella concia a alguien más? ¿ Y si al pasar el tiempo ella se aburría de esperarlo?" movió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

-¿no tendrás problemas en casa?- interrogo aun nervioso

-¡no! ya le había dicho a mama que me iría con las chicas- evadió su mirada y Darien sonrió

-bueno pues entonces vámonos- dio la vuelta rumbo a un departamento que el tenia, puesto que le gustaba tener su privacidad y lo había comprado, además era el lugar donde Serena y el pasaban sus horas de alegría y tristezas solos o en compañía de sus amigos.

Subieron a la habitación, todo estaba muy ordenado, por las paredes se podían ver múltiples fotos de la pareja ellos la habían decorado. Serena estaba muy nerviosa, y Darién mas puesto que nunca habían dormido juntos.

-toma no tengo nada más que ofrecerte para que te pongas- dijo el chico muy sonrojado

-¡ay Darien! y ¿quien dijo que quiero ponerme tu camisa como pijama?- dijo divertida Serena, "_ me encanta ver esa cara de desconcierto en tu rostro_" el no creía lo que estaba escuchando y menos de los labios de su inocente novia.

-¡ven!- dijo nervioso- miremos las estrellas y la luna- decía mientras iba al balcón el la alcanzo y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos por detrás, rodeando su estrecha cintura

-Darien estoy tan feliz, hace un año jamás me imagine que tú me pidieras que fuera tu novia

-¿y por qué no? eres la chica más hermosa de este universo y te adoro mi niña linda.- decía tiernamente mientras le daba vuelta para verle la cara.

Se quedaron viendo y el la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Serena lo rodeo con sus brazos y se besaron, el beso comenzó lento y pausado pero después se besaron hasta que sus cuerpos necesitaron mas oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse

-Darien... quiero ser tuya- dijo valientemente la chica- su novio se quedo conmocionado por lo que le había dicho.

- Serena no creo que esto esté bien.. Tu eres aun una niña y ..-ella lo callo dándole otro beso aun más apasionado que el anterior, enredo el cabello negro entre sus manos alborotándole no solo el cabello sino también las hormonas pues al sentir esa caricia el varón reacciono inmediatamente

-¿te parezco una niña?- revelando una mirada y un tono de voz seductores, el rio nervioso y solo atinó a decir.

-¿estás segura?- aun no sabía qué hacer, después de todo eso no estaba en sus planes y el parecía confundido.

- Darien te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y con quien voy a casarme, y estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer

-pero Serena yo no…- no pudo continuar ya que su novia volvió a acosarlo con esa mirada seductora que nunca antes le había visto, estaba claro que ya no era una niña de 14 años, pero él no estaba seguro de que eso debía pasar, sin embargo los labios de Serena lo envolvieron en esa calidez que solo ella tenía y no pudo frenar sus deseos…

*****-FIN EL FLASBACK-*****

La rubia permanecía en silencio mientras una lagrima asomaba por sus ojos. Las chicas sintieron un gran dolor y pena por ella.

-y al día siguiente se marcho, dejándote el corazón destrozado- decía tratando de entender Lita

-Serena.- Murmuro Amy, ahora que por fin escuchaban su historia comprendían porque ella sufrió tanto, porque se había vuelto tan callada, y evitaba hablar de Darien.

-así que mi hermano se arrepintió de todo lo que te había dicho un día antes, ¡es un cobarde! ¿Qué demonios le paso?- decía la chica completamente alterada

-comprendemos eso perfectamente Serena- decía Lita- por eso siempre andabas ese anillo. Por cierto ¿Por qué no te lo has quitado?- las miradas se posaron en aquel solitario anillo que mantenía, Serena se sitio tan tonta por tenerlo puesto y no supo responder.

-¿que no es obvio?, porque Serena aun ama a Darien y aun tiene la esperanza de cumplir ese sueño ¿no es así?- decía Mina mientras las miradas de sus amigas se posaron en ella.

-¡no!, - respondió nerviosa mientras acariciaba la joya-no sé porque lo tengo aun

-ahora que lo dices mi hermano también lo anda-aclaraba la chica de largos cabellos negros

-¡es verdad! Y nosotros hemos visto como sufre por ti, ¿no piensas darle otra oportunidad?- comento Mina

-¡no!, el me dejo sin importarle lo que yo está sintiendo me engaño y me utilizo, y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar, además ¿parece que tiene a esa tal Sahori no?

-pues eso es algo que solo tú y él tiene que arreglar- acertó la castaña

-no creo que sea necesario, además el ya rehízo su vida y ahora tiene una hija, es momento que yo valla pensando en hacer lo mismo

-pero ya está separado-justifico la pelinegra.

-eso no justifica todo el daño que me hizo-respondió molesta y decidida

-tienes razón, aun así, debes pensar muy bien las cosas- contesto Amy quien conocía a fondo a Serena y también a Darien.

*****S&D*****

Desde ese día Darien trato de entablar conversación con el pretexto de la enfermedad de Hotaru y sus asuntos en la escuela pero ella se portaba indiferente. Esa tarde el esperaba que ella comenzara a ceder puesto que había dejado pasar algunos días, pero no fue así.

-estoy planeando darle un papel en la obra de navidad pero espero que lo consiga-hablaba cortante la rubia

-gracias de verdad, no sé que haría sin ti… sabes Sahori me dijo algo muy importante que no te he dicho

-no me interesa escucharlo, se ve que tu y ella se llevan más que bien así que ¡felicidades!.- Dando por terminada la conversación y alejándose de él. Pero a tiempo el logro agarrarla del brazo y la detuvo

-¡espera! Serena ¿estás celosa de Sahori?

-¡Que te importa! y ya me voy porque MI novio me está esperando. – trato de decir esto último mas enfatizado- el pelinegro sintió que la sangre se le subió por completo y muerto de celos respondió.

-¡pues bien! que te vaya bien- dijo Darien exasperado por la actitud tan necia de la chica.

Los días siguieron pasando ella agradecía que él no le volviera dirigir la palabra, se había encargado de hacerle creer que ella y Seiya eran novios.

En una ocasión a la salida del colegio cuando ya estaba por irse e iba con su hija en brazos, se encontró con una chica en el estacionamiento, se veía muy preocupada

-¡ay! Hola, disculpa, es que no veo a ningún hombre por acá y la verdad es que tengo un gran problema- Serena se acercaba para subir su auto y a lo lejos pudo apreciar la escena lo cual la puso sumamente molesta.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarte?.- Dijo Darien y ella sonrió para sus adentros "¡_muy bien has caído a la primera!_"

-veras es que mi auto se descompuso y pues ya llame al mecánico el cual viene en camino pero….- se hacia la inocente para interesarlo mas

-¡anda! dime que necesitas, quizá pueda ayudarte- y le ofreció una linda sonrisa, la rubia que ya estaba más que cerca observo eso y los miro sumamente molesta,

-Hola Serena- saludo la chica

-hola Melissa, ¿Qué te paso?- sumamente curiosa.

- es que mi auto se descompuso- decía fingiendo mucha preocupación- y necesito ir urgentemente a un compromiso y se me está haciendo tarde

- bueno pues si gustas… yo puedo llevarte-dijo Darien el cual pudo observar la actitud celosa que tenia la rubia "¿_con que te pones celosa?, ¡muy bien! esa es buena señal_" y para enfadarla mas abrió la puerta de su coche con galantería y le dijo a la pelirroja- vamos o ¿es que quieres llegar más tarde aun?

-ah, sí claro. -Dijo feliz la ojiverde la cual se subió al carro y se despidió de Serena

-hasta luego, señorita Tsukino- le dirigió una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa que Serena conocía muy bien. Apretaba con fuerza la manija de su auto,

-¡hasta luego!- respondió con desgano, tratando de disimular su enojo y azoto la puerta con furia para alejarse de allí.

**Continuara….**

******* S&D*******

**Hola niñas hermosas estoy aca nuevamente agradeciendo sus comentarios a todas y cada una de ustedes, espero que les guste mucho el capitulo, no se pierdan el próximo EL BESO DESEADO ojala les guste mucho y nos vemos en una semana besitos!**


	7. 7 EL BESO DESEADO

**Sailor Moon, y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, he leido sus comentarios y quiero agradecerles por ello, la verdad me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, y auque mis capitulos son cortos pues es mi primer fic, espero que sea del agrado de todas ustedes. Las dejo con el siguiente capitulo disfrutenlo..**

******S&D*******

**CAPITULO 7 EL BESO DESEADO**

Un atractivo joven con atuendos blancos descendió de su convertible gris plata, para dar abrir la portezuela de su linda acompañante. Los dos bajaron al Café, entraron y no se dieron cuenta de que un par de ojos celestes los miraba con cierto recelo. Al entrar recibieron un cálido saludo.

- dichosos los ojos que te ven, y acompañado de esta linda damisela- decía Andrew a lo cual una chica de rizados cabellos castaños se acerco y se coloco a su lado

-hola Darien… hola doctora Kumuda- saludo la mujer

-hola Lita ¡que sorpresa!, no creí que tú y tus amigas se encontraran en este lugar-sonrió Darien

-por favor llámenme Sahori,- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a todos en general, cuando se topo con el rostro de Serena, la cual…consumida por los celos y en un gesto infantil, le volteo la cara provocando que Darien se diera cuenta de esto.

-y se puede saber ¿Qué hacen acá?- dijo el doctor

-este lugar es libre... y podemos venir cuando a nosotros se nos plazca-respondió Serena en un tono agresivo

-a lo que me refiero es que…están muy sospechosas…¿me equivoco?-mirando a Serena insistentemente

-no.. Hermanito. ¡Claro que no te equivocas!. -Respondió la chica de ojos negros y cabellera negra,-la verdad tenemos un motivo especial para estar aquí…mientras decía esto veía a Mina, con un gesto de complicidad que solo ellas eran capaces de entender

-es cierto Darien… lo que pasa es que mañana voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños acá y pues.. Estamos organizando algunas cosas para que la fiesta sea inolvidable- decía divertida

-¡ah…! pues me da gusto entonces- respondió inmediatamente el joven

-oye Dar, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi fiesta?... es decir… ¡te invito!. No es nada del otro mundo, únicamente una reunión con mis amigos más cercanos

-y yo ¿estoy en esa lista?- dijo incrédulo el chico, analizando la reacción de Serena a la que no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar aquello

-pues claro Darien, llevamos años de conocernos, y eres el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas por supuesto que estas invitado

-te lo agradezco… no faltare…tenlo por seguro-dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que provoco que cierta rubia se enfadara aun mas

-¡también tu Sahori, puedes venir!- dijo Mina

-¿yo?... no... No lo creo, de todos modos muchas gracias

-anda Sahori, así estoy segura de que encontraras muy pronto nuevos amigos- dijo convincente Amy.

-está bien.- respondió Sahori apenada.

-bueno pues.. ¡Yo me voy! Nos vemos mañana chicas- dijo Serena con brusquedad, sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera a Darien y caminando rápidamente.

-¡esa Serena tonta!- dijo Rai.

-pero chicas vengan que tengo un plan perfecto, vengan- dijo mientras en sus ojos salían dos enormes corazones y las llamaba a un rincón del lugar.

-¡no lo sé Mina! cuando pones esa cara siempre es para tramar algo malo-menciono Lita cruzando los brazos y negándose a moverse de su lugar

-¡Lita Kino! ¡Sera mejor que vengas acá en este instante!- dijo fingiendo mucha seriedad lo cual termino intrigando a sus amigas. Se alejaron un poco ante la mirada curiosa de Andrew, Darien y Sahori

-cuando hacen eso, en verdad me dan miedo- dijo el de cabello negro

-sí, es verdad, y pensar que dentro de poco una de ellas será mi esposa- reafirmo Andrew

-¿de qué se trata Mina?-dijo la Amy

-bueno ..Este es mi plan,

-un plan..¿Para que...no entiendo?- dijo Rai

-pues para que Darien y Serena por fin hablen y se digan todo

-¡Aahhh!- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo

-¿y en que has pensado Mina?- pregunto Amy

-Bueno pues es muy fácil, Darien es el mejor amigo de Andrew y Serena una de las mejores amigas de Lita-decía orgullosa presumiendo de su brillante plan.

-¿y qué hay con eso? –indago la pelinegra

-¡ayy! Chicas! Pues que se me ocurre que ambos sean los padrinos de la boda, de esa forma, estarán juntos bailando, y Darien mirara a Serena con amor, le dirá " te amo tanto princesa". Y se darán un beso de amor!- sumamente emocionada tomaba sus dos manos y los colocaba sobre su rostro, mientras unas gotitas de sudor caían de la cabeza de sus amigas

-bueno….en realidad, dudo mucho que las cosas salgan como te las imaginas pero… es un buen plan… hoy mismo le diré a Andrew y pediré a Serena ese favor-dijo la castaña

-no se podrá negar. ¡Estoy segura!- afirmo Amy.

*****S&D*****

El día 22 de octubre. Los amigos se dieron cita en el Crowne para celebrar el cumpleaños número 25 de Mina, todos estaban invitados y se dieron cita en el lugar conocido por todos.

-Serena qué bueno que llegaste

-¡muchas felicidades Mina!

-¡qué bien te ves Mina!- dijo Seiya

-yo mismo le diseñe el modelo-dijo orgulloso Yaten- la chica lucia un hermoso vestido rojo, completamente entallado lo que acentuaba su delicada figura, el vestido le llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla, tenía una abertura hasta la media pierna y era straples, era un vestido muy provocativo, que iba a la perfección con la personalidad de Mina. Lo combino con unos accesorios de oro y zapatillas en el mismo color, llevaba el cabello, con una cola baja que le caía hacia el lado derecho y un broche de pedrería, se veía hermosa.

-bombón ¿vamos a sentarnos?—ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Amy y Taiki

-¿como estas serena?

-Bien, gracias Taiki

-Y a ustedes como les va en el trabajo con ese director tan exigente y arrogante dijo con un tono despectivo

-la verdad es que, Darien nos ha apoyado mucho es un medico excelente

-si y también Sahori…por cierto cariño ¿ya le dijiste a Serena lo que dijo ella?

-¿Qué cosa Amy?- pregunto la rubia curiosa

-Ah, bueno… se me había pasado con tantas cosas, lo que pasa es que nos comento que la enfermedad de Hotaru, no es de preocuparse

-¡noo! ¿Pero por qué?-dijo Serena

-es que es una enfermedad psicológica, que su mente ha creado con la única finalidad de llamar la atención

-ah, comprendo- mientras quedaba pensativa

-supongo que Darien no le ha puesto tanta atención ¿no creen?

-si eso supongo, por eso es necesario que él y todos los que lo rodean le demuestren su afecto, y sobre todo tu Serena ya que es tu alumna…pero creí que Darien hablaría contigo de ello.- Serena se pone nerviosa al recordar lo que le había dicho días atrás "_con que era eso_"

-Serena quiero pedirte un favor especial- dijo Lita que se acercaba a ellos en ese momento.

-si Lita..Dime

-es que veras... quería pedirte que, ¿si podrías ser mi madrina, el día de mi boda?

-¿en serio Lita?...¿estás segura?-dijo emocionada

-si Serena, ¿Quién mejor que tú?

-pero. Las otras chicas… ¿no se molestaran?

-claro que no… ya hable con ellas-dijo Lita para convencerla

-está bien…pero ¿que hay de mi pareja?

-ahh….. Este… pues Andrew se encargara de buscarlo, ya sabes vamos uno a uno- dijo disimulando sus nervios y alejándose de ahí en el acto con el pretexto de ir a ver el pastel de la cumpleañera sin darle tiempo a Serena de nada.

Las otras chicas se acercan con sus parejas para platicar y saludarse y en eso ven llegar al apuesto chico de ojos azules y de su brazo caminaba Sahori.

-¿serán novios?- dijo Yaten al verlos llegar juntos.

-¡no lo creo!, aunque se nota que a ella le interesa mucho- respondió Andrew para que Serena reaccionara

-¿y quién es él?- pregunto la pelinegra, Darien se acerco a ellos para felicitar a Mina y saludar a todos

-Mina felicidades.. Les presento al licenciado Nicolas Kumuda, es un gran amigo, compartimos juntos el apartamento y vino a pasarse algunos días con su prima Sahori, además de mi amigo es mi abogado.

El joven de cabellos largos y cafés, era muy apuesto, tenía unos bellos ojos color aceituna

-encantado de conocerlas- y al momento quedo encantado al ver a Rai.

- ¡mucho gusto! soy Rai Chiba y ellos son, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Lita, Mina, Andrew, Amy y Serena

- ¿así que tu eres Serena?- dejo a todos desconcertados por el comentario.

-es un placer, señorita Rai- besándole la mano- y es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes

-vamos deja a un lado el formalismo, los amigos de mi hermano también son mis amigos- ante tal comentario las chicas se quedaron impactadas, todas ponen sus ojos muy abiertos con risita maliciosa, estaba claro que a la chica le había encantado el apuesto joven, y se fueron a platicar a un lugar más privado

-¡cielos! sí que nuestra amiga ha perdido la cordura- decía divertida la festejada

-espero que no te moleste, es que llego esta tarde y me tome la libertad de invitarlo

-no, Darien ¿cómo crees?, pero pasa- y se sentaron en una mesa a platicar, mientras que en otra mesa Serena y Seiya platicaban amenamente

-¿tú crees que sean novios?

-No lo sé Seiya, y la verdad no me interesa investigarlo- dijo con un dejo de tristeza que el chico noto muy bien pues la conocía perfectamente.

-¿estás segura?, ¿no me digas que no estás celosa?-decía para provocarla

-Seiya ¿a qué viene todo esto?- levanto la voz

-no, nada no es para que te molestes,

En eso Yaten llamo la atención de todos al subirse en una pequeña pista y tomar un micrófono

-ejem ejem,…. su atención por favor, quisiera tomar la palabra unos minutos para agradecerles a todos que nos hallan acompañado esta noche, sobre todo para Mina, ven acá amor- la chica subió mientras era seguida por todos– y yo, quisiera compartir con ustedes este momento para decirle a Mina algo,-todos estaban atentos a lo que pasaría y Mina estaba hecha un manojo de nervios-cuando vi a esta esplendorosa rubia por vez primera me dije ¡Yaten tienes que conquistarla!-risas- pero no contaba con que ella había tenido la misma idea que yo, - los amigos rieron más aun y Mina apenada golpeo a su novio- hemos pasado por mucho juntos y creo que he estoy decidido a dar el siguiente paso- los latidos de la rubia se habían disparado por completo- Mina ¿te casarías conmigo?- mientras colocaba un hermoso anillo de brillantes en su dedo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, no esperaban tal declaración de amor en ese lugar y menos, del orgulloso Yaten Kou, que era conocido por la mayoría de los presentes.

-¡Yatenn! Yo… ¡si acepto ser tu esposa!- el chico le coloco la sortija y se dieron un beso, todos aplaudieron y en ese momento la pista de baile se abrió

Los chicos salieron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Lita con Andrew, Amy con Taiki, Rai con Nicolas. Únicamente dos parejas se encontraban platicando.

-Darien, ¿me permites?, voy a pasar al tocador

- si claro Sahori, ve- poniéndose de pie para darle el paso.

En otro extremo del lugar una rubia y un chico de larga cabellera negra platicaban

-¿entonces ya no sientes nada por él?

-Seiya, sabes muy bien mi postura, y hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto… y yo.. Aun no estoy preparada

-ok entonces hare algo por ti, investigare si esos dos tienen algo ¿te parece?

-Seiya, a mi no me interesa saber eso-dijo con fastidio

-¡es la única forma en que por fin te decidirás a sacarlo de tu vida!- exclamo colérico el joven y luego se tranquilizo-ahora nuevo bombón.- Seiya se retiro hacia donde la pelinegra había desaparecido espero unos instantes y al salir la castaña se topo con un par de hermosos ojos negros que la veían con curiosidad.

-hola mucho gusto, ¿te gustaría bailar?- era un chico muy apuesto de unos 32 años aproximadamente, tenía unos ojos azules y sus rasgos eran muy delicados, en realidad era muy guapo y al verlo la mujer se ruborizo

-es que… vengo acompañada

-vamos no creo que se moleste además, el y Serena tendrán muchas cosas que hablar-dijo viéndola a los ojos y termino convenciéndola

-si tienes razón, por lo que Darien cuenta las cosas entre ellos no marchan muy bien- decía mientras bajaba el rostro.

Los chicos se fueron a la pista y Darien aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a la rubia

-¿acaso permites que tu novio baile con otra?- rio sarcástico

-¡eso te lo pregunto a ti!- se notaba totalmente enojada por el comentario, pero la verdad es que se alegraba

-¿quee?...un momento ¡Sahori no es nada mío!

-ah, ¿no? ¡Pues eso no es lo que parece!-no pudo ocultar lo celosa que se encontraba.

-ella es mi mejor amiga, estudiamos juntos la universidad

-Pero si se ve que está enamorada de ti-dijo levantando una ceja

-no confundas las cosas Serena,-dijo mirándola con ternura- tu sabes perfectamente quien es la única mujer que me interesa.- -Dijo viéndola a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano.

-será mejor que me valla, no me siento bien, "_si continuo aquí, terminare cometiendo una locura, ¡por dios esos ojos!, no puedo creer cuanto poder ejercen sobre mi"- _se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

Darien la vio salir "_esta es tu oportunidad, no puedas perderla_" y salió tras ella, la forma arrebatadora en que salieron hizo que todos se fijaron en esos dos pero ninguno dijo nada, parecía como si todos tuvieran en mente la misma idea.

Solamente una pareja que estaba en la pista, parecía diferir con el resto de sus amigos.

-¿estás bien?-dijo Seiya al ver que se borraba la sonrisa en su rostro

-sí, no te preocupes. -Respondió con tristeza

-¿ustedes dos… son novios?

-¿Darien y yo?, nooo… ¿cómo crees? – mientras reía, lo cual rompió las ilusiones de Seiya al instante

-¿noo?, pero.. ¿Te interesa verdad?-dijo tratando de obtener la información deseada

-hace mucho tiempo que decidí dejar así las cosas-mientras bajaba el rostro

-¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigado

-conozco a Darien desde hace mucho tiempo, y siempre supe que estaba enamorado de esta chica, en la universidad no hacía más que hablar de ella, y tenía su habitación tapizada de fotos y recuerdos de ella, fue duro para mi abrir los ojos y ver que él nunca se fijaría en mi- dijo con un brillo de tristeza que el chico no paso por alto

-vamos a sentarnos ¿te parece?,-fueron a la barra y continuaron su platica

- pues los dos sufrimos de lo mismo, yo he pretendido a Serena desde hace tiempo pero ella nunca me ha dado una esperanza

-comprendo, pues…. nosotros no debemos interferir, ¿no crees?, después de que Darien se caso yo, decidí hacerme a un lado y me aleje de su vida, hasta ahora que lo vuelvo a ver no creí que me dolería tanto verlo así, tan solo

-Serena también ha sufrido mucho-dijo Seiya, y por un solo instante se quedaron viendo, los dos pasaban por el mismo dolor y se entendían a la perfección.

-bueno pues, no nos queda más que esperar que sus corazones vuelvan a sonreír,- esta vez la mujer hablo para evadir la mirada profunda de su acompañante

-Si es cierto, -la chica sonrió, y él le dirigió una tierna sonrisa-no entiendo como Darien no se enamoro de ti eres una chica muy linda-ella se sonrojo por el comentario

-gracias- respondió tímida y sonrojada por el comentario,

-pero sabes Serena le ha hecho creer a Darien que somos novios y..

-no te preocupes, si lo dices por mí, el no sabrá nada

- gracias- atino a decir Seiya

Mientras tanto en el jardín una chica caminaba apresuradamente

-¡Serena espera!- al oír esa voz ella camino más de prisa, pero sintió como la tomaban del brazo, suave, pero firmemente

-¿Qué quieres Darien? Dime de una buena vez ¡¿Qué te pasa?-dijo al borde de la desesperación

-es que tenemos que aclarar las cosas, de una buena vez las cosas ¡no pasaron como tú dices, yo no olvide esa promesa!..

- ¡Cállate!. No me interesa saber nada, ¿por qué no te vas y regresas con tu noviecita?- esta vez sus palabras sonaron sinceras estaba muerta de celos

-¿estás celosa de Sahori?- pregunto y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por un instante

-¡SI!,-grito furiosa, ya no podía ocultarlo ni seguir haciéndose la fuerte- ¡estoy que me muero de celos de Sahori y de Melissa!, ¿contento?- Darien sonrió ante tal confesión tan sincera, pero vio como unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de esos bellos ojos azules, que el tanto amaban, y su corazón no pudo resistirlo

-Serena…

-¿no entiendo por qué?... ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, aun me sigues haciendo daño?-dijo entre sollozos la fémina

.Sere…¡princesa!.-intento limpiar sus lagrimas acariciando su hermoso rostro

-¡no Darien! …por favor he guardado durante mucho tiempo este rencor y resentimiento hacia ti, es hora de que sepas porque te odio tanto.- Las lagrimas brotaban y él le dijo

-Serena yo no quiero seguir así, en verdad cometimos errores, y es hora de aclararlos yo también tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero ahora.- La vio a los ojos- lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte ¿es que nunca me perdonaras?- su voz sonaba tan varonil pero a la vez suave como si quisiera enfatizar estas palabras. Envolviéndolas en ese tono tan abrumador

-Darien es que yo…-

La tomo de los dos brazos y la abrazo, ella se sentía tan bien en esos brazos, siempre se había sentido protegida en ellos, sintió la calidez de su pecho, podía sentir su cuerpo bien formado, su fragancia exquisita, ese aroma que le perturbaba los sentidos y por un momento dejo su orgullo a un lado y rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo muy fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir… casi escuchaban los latidos de su corazón. El levanto su barbilla y la obligo a verlo a los ojos, seguía teniendo esa mirada tierna, quería besarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla lejos de ahí, él la sintió temblar ente sus brazos como una chiquilla

-Serena ¡mírame!, ¿no ves cuanto te amo? Te amo como el primer día y me estoy volviendo loco con tu actitud- ella vio esos ojos y vio que lo que dijo era cierto, esos ojos no podían mentirle; jamás lo habían hecho; incluso cuando se había ido dejándola sola, no fue capaz de decirle adiós mirándola a los ojos.

-Darien… yo…- se veían a los ojos y sus corazones latían como si fueran un mismo, juntaron sus cuerpos los cuales se amoldaron a la perfección, como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas que embonaban perfectamente. Él, la veía con amor y le decía cuanto la amaba y ella ya no pudo mas, su cercanía y su aliento la hicieron perder los sentidos, entreabrió los labios y Darien entendió el mensaje perfectamente, unió sus labios con los de ella, primero suavemente, pero después sus bocas y sus almas se volcaron en ese beso, que parecía que fuera el último de sus vidas ese beso que deseaban desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

****S&D****

**NOTA AUTORA. Por razones de error mío me había olvidado de subir este capítulo, así que acá tienen el capitulo 8**

******S&D ******

**INTENTANDO OLVIDARTE**

****La chica reacciono, y se separo bruscamente del joven que la tenía entre sus brazos, aun podía sentir en su boca la sensación que le provocaban esos labios.

- Darien ¡no! ¡Esto no debió de haber pasado!-bajo la mirada para esconder lo perturbada que aun se sentía- discúlpame lo siento mucho-dejo de abrazarlo y puso distancia entre los dos

-pero Serena, si yo sentí…

-¡no importa lo que hallas sentido!, yo tengo una relación con Seiya y no voy a traicionarlo contigo- mintió

-pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?- su voz sonaba irritable

-por favor, discúlpame, será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver- el énfasis de su voz, le hicieron entender que ya no había más que decir, -he rehecho mi vida al igual que tu ¡así que déjame tranquila!- la conocía muy bien y aquellas palabras fueron definitivas.

Esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su corazón, no dijo mas, camino detrás suyo y la acompaño a su carro, abrió su puerta como buen caballero que era y la vio alejarse, entro al café iba sumamente pensativo por lo que acababa de ocurrirle, vio a su alrededor y se encontró con Sahori y Seiya que se divertían y reían juntos, se dirigió hacia la barra.

-¡oye! ¿y tu novia?- se escuchaba molesto

SEIYA:-¿mi novia?.. Ah.. Te refieres a Serena, pues creí que estaba contigo- no se esperaba esta respuesta así que muy desconcertado respondió

-si, así es.. Me dijo que se sentía mal y me pidió que te avisara que se fue a casa

-¡está bien" entonces, platicamos luego.. Sahori, fue un placer conocerte

-Lo mismo digo Seiya.- ambos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, era claro que no soportaban su presencia.

-¿Qué tanto te decía ese tipo?-dijo malhumorado, por lo acontecido hacia unos momentos

-¡vaya! si no supiera que estas enamorado de Serena creería que me estas celando- viendo de reojo al joven el cual se veía por demás enojado.

-Sahori, ¡por favor"- se limito a decir

- jajaja! tendrías que ver tu cara, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?, las cosas no salieron bien verdad,- no obtuvo respuesta-sabes el chico es en realidad un encanto ahora comprendo cómo es que él y Serena son novios, y si no te das prisa la puedes perder- sabia que estas palabras lo harían reaccionar pues algo que había aprendido ella de él, era su espíritu competitivo, el nunca se daba por vencido.

-si no te molesta me gustaría que nos fuéramos

-¡esta bien!.- no había más que decir, únicamente esperar que el reaccionara y tomara cartas en el asunto.

*****S&D*****

El domingo del día siguiente la chica de cabellos dorados se levanto, y sumida en sus pensamientos recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior

"_Darien, mi Darien si supieras cuanto te amo… pero es hora de sacarte de mi vida, debo tomar una decisión, creo que es lo mejor" _pensaba muy triste mientras con sus dedos rozaba sus labios recordando el beso que se habían dado. Después de darse una ducha marco un número de teléfono.

-quiero verte.. ¡Por favor!- dijo en tono de suplica

-esta bien bombón, nos vemos en el café, ¿te parece? Estaré ahí… a las 7 en punto

-ok, ahí nos vemos –colgó. El día transcurrió con normalidad entre quehaceres de su departamento ( y algún pendiente llego la noche, así que se dispuso a ir a la cita en el Café Crowne. El chico ya la estaba esperando

-¡hola chicos-saludo a Andrew y Lita que platicaban en una mesa y se veían muy ocupados con papeles y haciendo cuentas.

- ¿Qué hay Serena?- se levanto para darle un abrazo

- pues es que quede de verme con Seiya- dijo nerviosa

- el esta esperándote, llego hace un momento –señalo hacia donde el chico se encontraba.

- ¿y se puede saber que hacen?

- pues acá ultimando los detalles de la boda, ya falta muy poco y estamos viendo lo que hace falta

- entiendo, bueno pues luego platicamos- se dirigió a su mesa, el joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules se levanto para que ella tomara asiento

-gracias por venir Seiya

-no tienes que agradecer para eso estamos ¿no? Y bien ¿que querías decirme bombón?

-Seiya,… -comenzó nerviosa y moviendo sus manos-es que no se cómo decirlo

-¡solo dímelo!- viéndola a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa

-es que yo… ¡se que te dije que aun no estaba lista pero! con respecto a tu proposición-la voz le temblaba de lo nerviosa que se encontraba- ¿todavía está en pie?-

Seiya quedo desconcertado por la interrogante

:-te refieres a.. Que tu y yo.. ¿Seamos novios?

-… si Seiya- contesto tímidamente

-y ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud?- pregunto todavía desconfiado

-es que yo… -levantando su rostro para verlo-he decidido sacarlo de mi vida

-en serio? Pero yo se que tu lo amas, y…-fue interrumpido

-¡es verdad", no te puedo engañar…pero quiero intentarlo quiero olvidarlo

-Serena esa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado- sus ojos eran el reflejo de la felicidad

-¡tendrás que ser muy paciente!

-no te preocupes yo me ganare poco a poco tu cariño ¡bombón! sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- en eso se miran a los ojos y Seiya la toma del rostro y le da un beso…

-Sahori es un día estupendo no te parece, que lastima que haya gente por ahí dando espectáculos indecentes- la voz que escucho Serena la hizo sobresaltarse y separase de Seiya. Ahí parados en la mesa de al lado se encontraban Darien y Sahori. Serena pudo ver claramente como el rostro del doctor y el tono de su voz reflejaban unos celos infinitos, era un gesto que ella conocía perfectamente bien y que nunca había cambiado con el paso de los años.

-no veo por que dice que es un espectáculo indecente –respondió con el mismo tono Seiya- Serena y yo somos novios y es natural que nos demostremos nuestro AMOR- dio un gran énfasis en esta última palabra – ¿verdad mi vida? – acercando a la chica a su cuerpo. El joven ni siquiera se molesto en dirigirles la mirada.

-perdonen que los interrumpamos, - se disculpo Sahori -continúen con lo suyo nosotros solo íbamos a pedir un café

-No será necesario, nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba la mano de Seiya y salieron del café. Darien los veia y en su mirada se podia ver la furia que le daba esa escena.

Andrew se acerco a saludarlos y se topo con Serena y Seiya que se veían incómodos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- Darien no respondió

-nada únicamente, creo que la parejita que acaba de irse tenían otros planes – dijo Sahori con un toque de picardía en la frase, Lita por ser mujer comprendía la situación a la perfección, pero no los dos chicos que se veían anonadados. Sobre todo Darien a el cual no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario.

Al día siguiente Hotaru llego con su chofer a la escuela, así que la rubia aprovecho para acercarse a ella

-hola pequeña, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-dibujo a mi papa, mi tía Rai, papa Mamoru y mama Yumiko, ¿ves? Esta es mi familia y esta de acá soy yo?,… pero no he podido terminarla

-¿y por qué no?- interrogo la fémina

- pues porque aun no encuentro a una mama, para que valla del brazo con mi papa- decía con la mirada triste

- Ah ya veo

- pero ¿sabe?, yo tengo a la candidata perfecta

- ¿ah sí?- pregunto muy curiosa- y se puede saber ¿quién es ella?

-pues usted

-Yoo? – se quedo muy sorprendida por la respuesta de la niña- ¿y por qué yo?

-por que he visto como la ve mi papa y como lo ve usted a él, y además es la única persona con la que el ríe, y ¿sabe? El otro día encontré una foto de una chica que se parecía mucho a usted entre sus cosas

-¿a mí?.-tratando de hacerse la desentendida

-sí. Solo que es más joven y tenía dos colitas en la cabeza, yo creo que usted le recuerda a esa chica, porque ahora que lo veo tienen los mismos ojos- sonrió por su descubrimiento sin dejar de colorear y dejando a una Serena conmocionada

- eh… Hotaru ¿qué has pensado sobre lo que te dije?- cambio el tema

- ¿sobre el festival?, creo que lo hare, pero me prometes estar ahí todo el tiempo

- ¡claro que sí!, veras como le darás una gran sorpresa a toda tu familia-

Los días pasaron, y el festival navideño del COLEGIO INFINITO fue todo un éxito, Hotaru interpreto a un hermoso Angel y se notaba que la relación entre ella y Serena era cada vez más estrecha, cosa que molestaba muchísimo a Darien. Se acerco para recoger a su hija cuando fue interceptado en el camino por una pelirroja

-si que es adorable tu niña

-de verdad lo crees? No sé cómo le hizo Serena, en realidad me sorprendió, suele ser muy tímida

-y muy linda como su padre.- Termino de decir la atrevida chica

-..Eh!- ante tal comentario Darien se sonrojo y comenzó a reír, lo que escucho Serena. Puesto que no se encontraba my lejos de ahí.

-¡uy! esa resbalosa no deja ni a sol ni a sombra a mi hermano- dijo molesta Rai mientras que Serena no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-déjalo es bueno que Darien por fin enderece el camino-contesto serio el abuelo

-¿qué tratas de decir Mamoru?

-que no le vendría nada mal que Darien le busque una mama a la pequeña, lo necesita mucho- Serena se alarmo por el comentario lo que menos esperaba era la aprobación de la familia Chiba hacia Melissa.

-pues a mí esa no me cae nada bien. –Refunfuñando mientras Nicolas lo veía divertido, cosa que a Serena no le pasó por alto.

-pues no deberías subestimarla, últimamente, he visto a Darien frecuentar mucho a esta chica- dijo para molestar a la pelinegra y a la vez a la rubia que no pudo disimular su enojo.

-mmm no se, a mi me gusta más Sahori

-ay abuelita dejemos a Darien decidir por sí mismo ¿quieres?

- disculpe señora es que yo soy gran amigo de Darien y he visto que esta chica en realidad lo adora

-¡ya cambiemos de tema!- respondió molesta la rubia. Haciéndole saber a Nicolas lo que sentía.

En eso Seiya se acerco y dio un suave beso a su novia en las mejillas, cosa que Darien noto y se acerco para poder interrumpir

-… si Seiya gracias a ti todo salió muy bien- le agradecía su novia, Darien se planto con porte serio y emitió un ruido con la garganta para hacerse notar, lo que Seiya ignoro por completo.

-¡vamos bombón!, tú fuiste la que hizo posible todo esto yo únicamente te apoye con la música- viéndola con mucha ternura

- sí y con la coreografía y…

-¡hum hum!..- Darien hacia ruidos con su garganta para llamar su atención-quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Hotaru en realidad fue un gran logro y no me lo esperaba, dijo mientras tenia a Melissa colgando de su brazo cosa que le incomodaba pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-bueno será mejor irnos a cenar ¿no Darién?-dijo Melissa- Darien observo por instante un brillo de celos en la mirada de Serena "_bien Serena si guerra es lo que quieres guerra tendrás_" pensaba el pelinegro y le contesto a su acompañante

-claro que si, será mejor que nos vallamos, ¿Hotaru?, ¡despídete!

-nos vemos señorita Serena-

-Adios Hotaru, nos vemos- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa y un beso.

-bueno amiga nos vemos en la boda de lita eh! Recuerda que es el 26 de diciembre y no nos perdonara que faltemos.

-descuida Rai, ahí estaré.

-¡nos vemos Serena", y gracias por lo que hiciste con mi pequeña Hotaru

-no fue nada Yumiko, la verdad la niña tiene gran talento,

-si seguramente es herencia de la madre, y espero que haya sido lo único que haya heredado...-refunfuño el abuelo

-abuelo por favor.-le reprendió su nieta

-felicidades Serena fue un excelente trabajo, nos vemos pronto.

La pareja observó a la familia China marcharse.

-y ¿ya tienes todo listo para la boda?-decía mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima para abrazarla

- es cierto, con tantos pendientes me había olvidado de comprar su regalo y lo que utilizare en la fiesta

-pues que esperamos, mañana mismo vamos a ir de comprar te parece bombón

-¿me acompañaras?-dijo la chica emocionada y con estrellitas en sus ojos

-¡claro bombón!, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera

-lo único que me preocupa es que soy la madrina pero no sé quien será el padrino, se supone que deberíamos de combinarnos o algo así, ¿no crees?-dijo haciendo un pucherito

-eso es lo de menos estoy segura que te veras hermosa no importa lo que el tipo ese lleve puesto.

-Seiya…- dijo y luego se dieron un tierno beso.

**Continuara…**

*******S&D*******

**El próximo capitulo será la anhelada boda ¿Qué pasara cuando Serena y Darien se enteren de que son los padrinos**?


	8. LA BODA

Hola queridas lectoras, les presento el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, saludos y cuídense. Le pido una enorme disculpa a mi querida sailor lady, que en los agradecimientos olvide ponerla, amiga, perdón!! Espero que me disculpes y aca tienes el otro capitulo, saludos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

LA BODA

El dia de la boda de Lita, habia llegado, era una boda en la noche asi que las chicas desde la tarde se habian ido a casa de Lita, para arreglarse a gusto y ayudar a su amiga a quedar impecable.

- ayy chicas, estoy muy nerviosa-comentaba la castaña que se movia de un lugar a otro

-calmate veras que todo va a salir bien- decía la pelinegra para calmar sus nervios.

- si, amiga, eres la mas hermosa de las novia- dijo Amy, y todas asintieron con la cabeza, mirando con ternura a su amiga que esa noche se casaba.

-¡tu vestido en realidad es hermoso!. -decia Serena con el rostro iluminado y tomandose las dos manos con ojos de corazon

-¿y a donde se van a ir de luna de miel- pregunto Mina con curiosidad

Lita se pone muy roja por el comentario de su amiga:

-ah…pues.. nos vamos a ir a las ilslas de Hawai, pero no se cuanto tiempo, ya que no queremos descuidar mucho el negocio, creo que una semana sera suficiente

- ¿tu crees?, deberian de aprovechar para conocer todos los sitios importantes y sagrados de ese lugar- todas entrecierran los ojos y ven a Amy con cara de asesinas.

-pues yo no creo que regresen pronto, ademas con esa lenceria tan sexy que llevas debajo del vestido no creo que Andrew quiera regresar pronto-decia Mina picaramente

-¡¡¡ay Mina!!!-gritaban todas mientras estaban con gotitas en la cabeza. Al poco rato todas estaban listas

Amy llevaba un vestido, lardo y de corte recto, color celeste con algunos toques en tornasol, la parte de atrás llegaba hasta la media espalda y el escote era en V, en la cintura tenia un liston grueso que enmarcaba su cintura, y su cabello lo habia recogido hacia un lado con una peineta plateada.

Rai por su parte se habia esmerado mucho en su arreglo su vestido era de dos piezas una falda y un corse el cual era de color negro y muy entallado con un escote de corazon, el cual dejaba apreciar su voluptuoso seno, al llegar a las caderas tenia un corte asimetrico y una rosa en la esquina superior, su falda tenia un corte en linea A, era de seda en color rojo con unas flores pintadas en color negro, la falda era de corte amplio, pero en el centro tenia una abertura, lo acompaño con unas preciosas zapatillas negras, su cabello lo traia completamente peinado hacia atrás y con una ballerina del mismo tono y tela que el corset, le habia hecho un poco de volumen, en realidad se veia impactante y muy cambiada por lo que sus accesorios se limitaron, a unos pequeños aretes negros.

-guauuu!! Rai, ahora si nos sorprendiste-decia Mina con su habitual gesto de sorpresa y de alegria

-es cierto Rai, te ves increíble -decia Amy

S-ayy. Rai, eres una tonta ¿Qué pretendes opacar a la novia?- fue lo que comento Serena

- ¡callate Serena!- y luego aclaro- lo que pasa es que espero que

asi, Nicolas por fin se decida a pedirme que salga con el-dijo

- no te preocupes, veras que si, pues asi como vas dejaras a mas de uno con la boca abierta.-decia Lita sonriente

- y a mi, ¿no van a decirme nada chicas?- decia Mina con carita de puchero

Ella se habia comprado un vestido color verde (le encantaba llamar la atención)m era pegado a su cuerpo y como el color era de pòr si llamativo, en realidad el vestido era muy sencillo, tenia un escote pronunciado que llegaba casi hasta sus caderas, y en la parte de enfrente un largo y pronunciado escote el cual se amarraba por la espalda. En el contorno del escote de la espalda y del frente tenia bordados, pedreria en el mismo tono del vestido, lo combino con unos zapatos plateados y accesorios plata, y se habia recogido completamente el cabello, con una diadema de brillantes. Se veia muy femenina.

- chicas ustedes nunca cambiaran –decia la Lita chica riendo –les encanta ser el centro de atención

- un momento, yo no!- dijo Serena y las miradas se dirigeron a la rubia de ojo celestes. Llevaba un vestido igual de sencillo que el de Amy en color aguamarina, lo cual resaltaba sus ojos y su tez blanca, el vestido le quedaba como un guante, no era tallado pero delineaba a la perfeccion su estilizada figura solo que tenia una enorme abertura desde la pierna alta hasta los pies. Era de una sola pieza, y como era strapples tenia un escote en forma de corazon, y al centro de los senos tenia una tela transparente que le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo, en la cual tenia pequeñas incrustaciones y bordados de pedreria. Puso unas preciosas zapatillas que se amarraban hasta la media pantorrilla y recogio sus cabellos dejándolos caer en forma de cascada, con algunos mechones de pelo por su rostro, tenia unos largos aretes en oro blanco y una gargantilla a juego, se veia espectacular.

- y dices que yo quiero opacar a la novia- rio divertida Rai

- Jaja, chicas, se ven geniales todas….Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado en estos momentos, de verdad que no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes, ustedes son mi familia- decia la castaña casi con lagrimas en los ojos

- Lita, se te va a correr el maquillaje- agrego la peliazul con la voz entre cortada tambien

- ¡chicas!, no es momento para ponernos melancolicas-trato de animar una Mina no muy convencida

- Es cierto tenemos que irnos o el novio creera que no llegaras nunca- completo Serena todas empezaron a reir-por cierto Lita ¿Quién sera mi acompañante?. Aun no me has dicho desde hace un mes que me pediste que fuera tu madrina pero no pude averiguar quien sera el padrino

Todas se pusieron nerviosas ante el comentario, y es que ellas tenian planeado algo, pero en ese entonces no contaban con que Serena se haria novia de Seiya.

- esteee… eh…pues es un amigo de Andrew, la verdad no me dijo muy bien, cada uno buscaria a su padrino y…- Lita no sabia que decir, asi que con grab habilidad Mina llego para ayudarla

- bueno niñas vamos nos ya, yo llevo el ramo, la limosina esta esperando, vamos vamos,-decia la rubia empujandolas

Llegaron al salon el cual estaba finamente arreglado con orquideas color rosa, pues era el favorita de Lita, habia por todo el pasillo petalos de rosas y algunos listones de organza y satin color crema, adornaban el altar y los arreglos florales. Andrew ya estaba impaciente, esperando a la novia y en eso llego Darien del brazo de su acompañante,, llevaba un finisimo traje negro y la camisa era de un azul profundo, con la corbata de color plata, la chica tenia un bonito vestido color plata de dos piezas, que la hacian verse muy linda y su cabello semirecogido. se acercaron a Andrew

-bien ¿Qué se siente estar a pocos minutos de dejar la solteria? Reia Darien

- ¡estoy muy nervioso!, Lita aun no llega y ..

- calmate amigo, ya veras que todo sale bien, mira te presento a mi novia Melissa

- mucho gusto, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti-dijo la chica que se sentia soñada por andar del brazo del soltero mas codiciado del momento.

-"_tu novia. Oh oh, esto se va a poner feo_" pensaba el rubio- mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte.

- por cierto Drew, ¿hasta cuando me van a presentar a mi pareja de la noche?. Indago con curiosidad el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo no estaras conmigo? –dijo sorprendida Melissa

- si, lo que pasa es que tengo que bailar y compartir la mesa con la madrina y pues estaremos juntos buena parte del tiempo- dijo para calmarla

- Andrew ¿Dónde esta ella-dijo levantando una ceja al no obtener respuesta de su mejor amigo

- eh… bueno pues… es que ella aun no llega- Andrew quería salir corriendo en ese mismo instante

- bueno ¿podrias decirme su nombre al menos no?- el chico no encontraba como salir de ahí, pero justo en ese momento hizo su aparicion Serena, ahí en la entrada estaba ella, Darien al verla quedo impactado en realidad se veia sumamente hermosa, el tono de su vestido y lo revelador de su abertura, le daban un toque muy sexy y femenino, el chico se quedo sin habla, y paso saliva por su garganta. Melissa se dio cuenta de esta actitud y se molesto mucho.

- Darien, tu acompañante ha llegado- dijo Andrew aprovechando el momento de extasis en que se encontraba su amigo y sin dar tiempo de reaccionar camino hacia su lugar pues el sonido de la melodia anuciaba la llegada de la novia que en unos minutos mas haria su aparicion.

- ¿Quee?!, espera..- pero ya era muy tarde, detrás de Serena llegaron las demas y Darien observo como Seiya se acerco a su princesa a besarle la mano y a abrazarla. Le crispaba los nervios velos juntos y su acompañante empezo a notar esa actitud muy sospechosa.

No tenian tiempo de nada mas, Darien camino de prisa casi jalando a Melissa solo para ver como Serena sonreia con Seiya, pero en eso llego y bruscamente la tomo del brazo

-oye ¿que te pasa?, ¡sueltame!-exclamo Serena al darse cuanta de quien era

-¿tienes algun problema con mi novia?- dijo Seiya jalando a Serena y poniendo su brazo sobre su espalda para dejar claro lo que queria decir

-pues lo lamento mucho pero yo soy el padrino y como tal es su deber caminar de mi lado- dijo con un tono de superioridad y sonriendo mientras ponia su brazo para que Serena lo tomara. La pareja se quedo viendo sin entender que pasaba.

-es cierto Serena, Darien y tu, tienen que caminar detrás de Lita para acompañarla al altar, y compartir su mesa – dijo Mina

-chicas…pero…- Serena no sabia qua hacer

-lo sentimos Serena pero es que Lita queria que tu fueras la madrina y pues sabes perfectamente que Andrew es el mejor amigo de Darien- decia Amy

-esta bien pero en nuestra mesa, se sentara tambien mi novio ¿entendiste!- dijo la rubia para dejar en claro que no le interesaba estar con el

- no te preocupes, MI novia tambien estara presente- esta vez fue Darien el que abrazo a su novia y ademas le propino en suave beso en la mejilla, con lo que dejo clarisimo a Melissa que en realidad Darien estaba interesado en Serena, la cual abrio los ojos y quedo pasmada ante lo que acababa de ver, y sobre todo de escuchar, lanzo al pelinegro una mirada asesina y solto a Seiya y con la mirada le dijo que estaria bien, y se tomo del brazo del apuesto doctor.

-esta bien, empecemos de una vez- dijo con desgano al rubia, Darien sonrio al verla y tenerla justo donde queria y antes de que todo comenzara Melissa tomo a Darien del rostro y le dio un beso en la boca cosa que todos vieron y Serena sin querer apreto fuerte el brazo de Darien y le dio un suave jalon para que empezarana caminar

-te extrañare mucho mi amor, date prisa te espero en la mesa..- dijo con voz melosa y sonriendole mientras se marchaba  
-¡cielos, que noviecita hermano!-. Dijo divertida Rai,- pero lo bueno de todo esto es que todos estaremos juntos en la mesa de al lado verdad chicas??

-¡si!,- decia emocionada Mina, asi no nos perderemos ni un detalle de la fiesta

-chicas creo que ha llegado el momento, vamos a tomar nuestro lugar y a avisar que todo esta listo.- todas partieron detrás de Amy después de desearle suerte a Lita.

Minutos después sono una suave melodia lo cual anunciaba la entrada de la novia.

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio, se anunciaba la entrada triunfante de Lita, detrás de ella iban Darien y Serena, pues como no tenia padres, ellos por ser los padrinos ocupaban ese lugar. Veian a la novia la cual estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza color perla, de shangtu de seda, y el cual estaba separado en dos por una cinta que servia de cinturon de tafeta color verde aceituna, con plisados.

La parte de arriba del vestido era en cuello halter, tenia un sencillo escote el cual estaba bordado con pedreria dibujando unas flores, la parte de abajo era una falda en linea A el cual tenia pedacitos de tela por todo el largo dando la impresión de que fuertan pedacitos de alas, era un vestido, sencillo, elegante y femenino, que iba acorde con la personalidad de la castaña, tenia unos aretes largos y el cabello recogido sobre el cual caia el velo y un delicado tocado de flores, lagunos rizos de cabello caian sobre su hermoso rostro. Andrew lo veia desde su lugar, con ojos de devocion.

A llegar Lita, Serena y Darien tomaron su lugar juntos y dio inicio la ceremonia.

-estamos aca reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de nuestros hermanos Andrew Furuhata y la señorita Lita Kino….

Posterior a la boda religiosa se realizo la boda civil, y el baile de los novios, toda la fiesta era perfecta en una mesa estaban Serena, Seiya, Darien y Melissa algo muy incomoda para todos. En la mesa de al lada derecho se encontraban Rai, Nicolas, Mina, Yaten, Amy, Taiki y Unasuki con su novio Mark era un rubio de cabellos largos y ojos verdes muy bien parecido (N. a ojo de tigre).

-y en donde se conocieron?- decía Mina a la cual nunca le resultaba penoso entablar conversacion

-Mina me parece que eres demasiado curiosa-decia Yaten mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza ante la actitud de su novia

-¡ay amor!, si no tiene nada de malo- se excuso la rubia

-la verdad es que nos conocimos en la universidad, el vino como alumno de intercambio, es de Estados Unidos- respondió Unasuki

-pues para ser americano hablas muy bien el japones- comento Taiki

-gracias, la verdad es que he tomado uno que otro curso- deica Mark mientras se reia

-y bien chicos ¿quien de ustedes va a ser el proximo?- decia divertida Unasuki, lo cual provoco algunas risillas, entre los caballeros sobre todo

-eh.. pues….a Amy y a mi nos hacen falta algunos años para terminar la carrera, pero en cuanto estemos graduados, nos casaremos-decia nervioso mientras le tomaba la mano y la veía amorosamente a los ojos, y Amy se ponia muy roja

-y ¿nosotros Yaten?- interrogo Mina acercandose a su novio para que la viera

-jejeje- llevando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza- pues la verdad es que… no hemos hablado sobre ello. Es decir, ya estamos comprometidos pero aun no hablamos de los detalles

-ah si?, pues ha de ser por que nunca tienes la iniciativa- decia molesta Mina mientras volteaba la cara a otro lado

- no te enojes mi vida,- decia Yaten besando su mano y tratando de calmarla.- Es que bueno, yo lo he estado pensando, y crei que tu no querias pues estas en un momento muy importante de tu carrera.- Decia avergonzado

-de verdad?- abriendo los ojos y dandole un beso en la boca lo que provoco la risa de todos los presentes.

-¿y que hay de ustedes?- interrogo Unasuki mientras miraba a Rai y Nicolas, quienes se notaba que se interambiaban miradas de amor.

- nena, no seas curiosa, deja que a lo mejor todos ellos no estan interesados en casarse y tu lo quieres obligar- esta vez Mark trato de ser mas prudente

-no!. No es eso… es que la señorita Rai y yo, solo somos amigos. -Decia Nicolas muy nervioso

-Nicolas, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre, o que, ¿soy muy grande para ti?- Decia levantando una ceja y dandole una mirada insinuante. Logrando que el chico cambiara de color y que se pusiera colorado por el comentario.

-llamamos a los padrinos de la boda, para que acompañen a los novios a bailar esta melodia. Los amigos guardaron silencio y clavaron la mirada en la mesa de al lado y Serena y Darien los cuales se quedaron viendo sin saber que decir

-bombom, creo que tendras que ir- decia Seiya mientras le apretaba la mano. Darien se levanto de la mesa para pedirle la mano a Serena.

- seria tan amable de acompañarme- dijo, extendiendole la mano y sonriendole, la rubia coloco su mano y SE levanto, y ambos se dirigeron a la pista.

-uy! Esta si que es mala suerte, ni creas que me divierte tener que bailar contigo- hacia un berrinche como el que hacia cuando era una chiquilla y el no quería comprarle o hacerle algo, lo cual lo divirtió mucho.

- pues yo creia que lo estabas deseando, si no ¿por que no me has quitado la vista de encima toda la noche?- al decir esto la vio fijamente a los ojos, y Serena incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, la desvio a otro lado

- ¡yo! viendote. ¡Estas loco! –dijo furiosa pues la habian descubierto. Lo que miraba es que no entiendo como es que estas saliendo con Melissa

-ah.. mi novia.. es linda ¿no te parece?- dijo sonriendo por que sabia como provocarla

- ¡mejor callate y apresurate!,-el timbre de su voz le dio a conocer que su plan habia funcionado- todos nos esperan y debemos de empezar el baile

- como ordene mi princesa, será un placer tenerle en mis brazos nuevamente- decía hablando casi en un susurro y a la chica se le removió hasta la fibra mas pequeña de todo su ser, pues ese tono en su vos, era irresistible

Al legar al centro, Darien coloco su brazo en la estrecha cintura de la rubia y a su vez ella se acomodo, al sentir el contacto con su mano, una descarga hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara, los dos lo sintieron, y por un instante se vieron, pero trataron de disimularlo. Comenzaron a bailar sin dirigirse la mirada siquiera.

Ambos se sentian muy nerviosos, el joven podia sentir a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, se emocionaba, y pudo comprobar que ya no era el cuerpo frágil de una niña, sino que se habia convertido en toda una mujer, estaba hermosa, y el tenerla tan cerca lo ponia muy nervioso, y la rubia se dio cuenta de ello

-¿Qué te pasa?. ¿acaso aun te pongo nervioso?- dijo divertida, ahora la que provocaba era ella.

D- ¿nervioso yo? ¿bah!. No me hagas reir,- y para dejar claro lo que el trataba de decir agrego- quien se iba aponer nervioso con una cabeza de chorlito como tu.

Lo conocia muy bien y sabia que mentia, su cuerpo delataba por si solo lo que el pelinegro sentia al tenerla cerca

- sin embargo, no eres capaz de decirme todo esto viendome a los ojos ¿me pregunto por que?- retandolo a sostenerle la mirada. El joven no pudo resistirse, tenia ganas de verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, que expresaban una ternura infinita

- la verdad… es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-mientras acercaba mas el cuerpo de la chica hacia al suyo, la cual al sentirse a escasos centímetros de aquel hombre comenzo a temblar- ¿Qué pasa?, es que ¿ahora la que se pone nerviosa es otra?- viendola profundamente, lo cual molesto a la chica

S- sera mejor que te comportes y no me veas de esa forma, Darien, no tienes el mas minimo respeto por tu noviecita- decia la ultima palabra evidenciado la molestia que le ocasionaba lo cual provoco una risa sarcastica de su acompañante

- perdone usted princesa, pero no crei que le molestara la presencia de mi novia, yo no te armo un escandalo por andar con ese musico de cuarta!!- mietras paretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas, en un gesto que Serena reconocia perfectamente cuando la celaba.

- te prohibo que menciones a Seiya en tus asuntos- contesto molesta

- Claro debi imaginar, que después de andar con el durante muchos años ibas a preferirlo, la verdad no se como pude ser tan estúpido- mientras la oprimía fuertemente contra su cuerpo

- ¿muchos años?, no te entiendo, conozco a Seiya hace tiempo, pero apenas empezamos nuestra relacion

- aja, sabes no quiero hablar de ese asunto, yo se lo que digo, y no es necesario que me des mas detalles- se veia furioso por la respuesta de la mujer

- en cualquiera de los casos, tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a reprocharme nada fuiste tu, quien…- de pronto sintio la fuerza de sus brazos estrechandola

- cambiemos de tema, esta noche no quiero hablar de ese asunto, a lo mejor sea la ultima vez que te vuelva a tener asi entre mis brazos y quiero disfrutar de este momento.- dijo mientras sonreía, lo cual dejo a Serena completamente anonadada, y sin poder moverse.

-D- Darien

- te amo mucho, solo quiero que lo sepas- dijo esto susurrandole, al oido, ella al escuchar su voz suave cambio su expresión y se conmovio, no podía negarlo, el tenia todo el poder sobre sus emociones y sus sentimientos, era su dueño absoluto

- Darien… yo..

- shittt, no digas nada, he decidido dejarte ser feliz y apartarme de tu lado deseo que encuentres la felicidad que yo no pude darte, ahora comprendo que tuve mucha culpa al apartarte de esa forma de mi lado debi luchar por ti- serena no podia creer lo que escuchaba, Darien por fin admitia su culpa y ella quería decirle que no, que quería estar a su lado, que lo amaba, que no ijmportaba todo lo que había pasad… pero no! la conmocion no la dejaba articular palabra, pensó en Seiya y en que el no merecía es. Asi que unicamente se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo masculino, ya que sentia que esas palabras eran una despedida definitiva, y una parte de ella no queria que fuera asi.

La musica los dejo transportarse a otro mundo, donde por un momento se olvidaron de los demas, ella apoyo su cabeza al pecho vigoroso de Darien, y el la estrecho delicadamente. Serena sentia su perfume su aroma que no habia cambiado con el tiempo, una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, al sentir ese abrazo, miles de emociones recorrian por sus cuerpos. Eran el blanco de algunas miradas curiosas y otras fulminantes, pues sus parejas no se encontraban muy a gusto con esa situación. En un momento Darien poso sus labios sobre su frente, y Serena sintió que todo su mundo se movia, estaba inmóvil pero su corazón saltaba, de angustia, de miedo, de felicidad.

Al terminar la musica, se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, y la fiesta continuo, durante toda la noche, a pesar de no volver a dirigirse la palabra cruzaban sus miradas, lo cual no paso desapercibido ni por Seiya, ni por Melissa. Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad el resto de la noche, los novios se despidieron y partieron al aereopuerto, mientras cada uno de los invitados se retiraron. Seiya llevo a Serena a su casa y partieron, bajo la mirada azul de unos ojos tristes que presenciaron la escena.


	9. EXTRAÑANDOTE

Amigas!!!! Aca me tienen de nuevo con esta historia que me tiene quemándome el cerebro y las pestañas, de nuevo esperop que sea de su agrado y que me dejen sus dudas, comentarios, y sugerencias, cuídense mucho y disfutenlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

EXTRAÑANDOTE

Los dias pasaron, entre fiestas y otras cosas debido al mes decembrino. Serena estuvo tranquila por unos dias pues no habia tenido que ver a Darien otra vez, y es que no le hacia mucha gracia que el se hubiera hecho novio de Melissa, eso le habia desagradado enormemente.

"_por que ella, habiendo tantas chicas en el mundo, vino a meterse con mi compañera"_ pensaba

-¿te pasa algo hija?, desde la boda de Lita te noto muy preocupada- hablo la mujer de largos cabellos rizados y azules.

- no es nada mama, figuraciones tuyas- respondió su hija

- lo que pasa es que Serena ya tiene novio, anda con Seiya Kou- fue el comentario que dijo el hijo menor de los Tsukino

- Sammy ¡por favor!, no quiero pelear- regaño la hermana

-¿es eso cierto Sere?, ¿tienes novio?, ¿y por que no lo invitas a pasar el año nuevo con nosotros, lo conocemos desde hace años, pero otra cosa es que sea tu novio?- decía papa Kenji cerrando el periódico y uniéndose a la platica

- lo que pasa… es que no quiero precipitar las cosas

- Serena si no estas segura de lo que estas haciendo, sera mejor que lo pienses bien, no es justo que lastimes a un muchacho tan lindo como Seiya o tambien tu saldras lastimada- las palabras de Ikuko hicieron hueco en Serena lo cual la entristeció un poco y su familia no pudo evitar darse cuenta.

-de seguro sigue pensando en ese chico que le partio el corazón- Sammy había sido demasiado directo e hiriente con ese comentario

- ¡callate!, tu que sabes- respondió con enfado Serena

-¡ claro que lo se!, no creas que no he visto tu colección de fotografias y cartas que guardas en tu cajita-decia el jovencito de 20 años en tono de burla

S- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

- Sammy, deberias de dejar de molestar a tu hermana y dejar de fisgonear sus cosas-reprendio mama Ikuko

- entonces…¿es su regreso lo que te tiene asi? ¿no es verdad?- la rubia no respondio, sus padres sabian perfectamente cuanto habia sufrido su pequeña por ese hombre, por eso no habian querido hablar sobre el asunto

- Bueno Serena, sabes que si quieres puedes invitar a cenar a Seiya con nosotros, por mi no hay ningun problema-desvio el tema al observar la reacción de su hija

-gracias mama- apenas musito la rubia

En el hospital, las cosas marchaban perfectamente, Darien se desempeñaba muy bien en sus labores, y sobre todo era muy entregado a su profesion, se habia especializado en neurologia, y era muy reconocido, y habil en su area.

- Darien, ¿se puede?

-claro, adelante Sahorí, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Darien, por favor, no trates de fingir, te conozco muy bien, ¿por que no me cuentas lo que te molesta?-

- ¿en verdad tan mal me veo?- respondió con seriedad tratando de cambiar un poco su gesto

- pues, es que te he observado durante estos dias, y pareces ausente, cualquiera que sea la causa o el motivo que te tiene asi, supongo que tiene que ver con Serena ¿no es asi?-indago Sahori arqueando una ceja

-pues si, es ella la que me tiene asi, es que ….¡no soporto verla en brazos de otro! ¡no lo soporto!,-mientras azotaba con su puño la mesa y apretaba fuertemente la mandibula- los celos me estan consumiendo por dentro

-¿y que has hecho para remediarlo?

-sabes que no puedo hacer nada ella no quiere hablar conmigo- reprocho con un aire infantil

S-haces muy mal, debiste haber aclarado las cosas desde tu llegada, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde, hace 4 años te paso algo parecido ¿recuerdas?. ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo?- el chico se quedo pensando, Sahorí siempre habia sabido decir las cosas de la manera correcta para hacerlo razonar

- Eso , ya no puedo hacerlo, le dije que la dejaria ser feliz- mientras su mirada se desviaba para ocultar un poco su tristeza

-¡ay Darien!, no has hecho mas que cometer error tras error, se que andas con Melissa Steven, ¿A dónde piensas llegar con ella? ¿has pensado hasta que punto has llevado las cosas? Seiya se te puede adelantar y robarte a Serena, no es por nada pero es encantador

- Sahorí, no me digas que a ti tambien te gusta ese ¡imbecil!- conteniendo la rabia que le provocaba el solo pronunciar su nombre

- solo digo que es un estupendo rival, y Serena ha esperado mucho, las mujeres tenemos nuestro limite Darien, no esperes perderla para siempre.- la chica de cabellos negros salio dejando muy pensativo al doctor, cuando fue interrumpido por dos estudiantes

- doctor Chiba, ¿podemos pasar?- dijo el alto y joven chico

-eh.. si claro adelante-respondio el doctor saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Darien, queriamos preguntarte si vas a necesitarnos para el dia 31,-dijo Amy.

- mmm ahora que lo dicen, es la fiesta de año nuevo ¿no?

- si,- decia apenado Taiki- pero estamos concientes de nuestro deber, por eso estamos aca

- unicamente queriamos saber si quieres que te reemplacemos suponemos que querras pasarlo con tu familia y Hotaru y nosotros podremos cubrirte

- Pues, no se que decirles, la verdad no había pensado en ello- levantándose de su lugar y revisando su agenda

- es que observamos que ese dia le toca su guardia doctor- decía Taiki

- no me gustaria echarles a perder sus planes jóvenes

- en realidad no tenemos ninguno Darien, no te preocupes, tu hija te necesita, recuerda lo que dijo Sahorí- Amy, termino de convencerlo con esas palabras.

- creo que es una excelente idea, muchas gracias Amy, Taiki, se los agradezco, tengo la seguridad de que ambos seran, unos excelentes doctores- dijo y Taiki noto sinceridad en sus palabras.

Darien se retiro y se despidio de sus compañeros. Iba pensando en las palabras que le habia dicho Sahori, era cierto habia cometido puras tonterias en vez de hablar de lo que habia sucedido hacia años y aclarar el asunto, por un momento penso, que si hablaban y ella le confesaba su engaño y le pedia perdon el inmediatamente lo haria para tenerla nuevamente a su lado, para tocar ese bellos rostro, para probar sus dulces labios, la quería de nuevo junto a el y para el. No le interesaba si ella habia estado en la intimidad con otro, la amaba solo a ella y estaba sufriendo muchísimo, por su estupidez.

La mañana del 31 de diciembre, las chicas habian decidido ir de compras, por lo que se encontraban en el centro comercial.

-, ayy! Estas fiestas me emocionan muchísimo- decía Mina que se encontraba rodeada de regalos y detalles en su carrito de compras

- Mina ¿Qué no te emociona a ti?, decia con sarcasmo el peliplateado de ojos verdes

-¡Yaten!- exclamo su novia

-no es cierto mi amor, era broma pero me preguntaba ¿hasta cuando vamos a terminar las compras?- llevándose una mano hacia atrás mientras unagota de sudor resbalaba pòr su cabeza al imaginar la cuenta que pagaria

- nosotros disponemos de poco tiempo, tendremos la mañana libre únicamente- dijo la peliazul mientras miraba a su novio

-pero eso no nos impedira celebrar amor. -Decia Taiki mientras la abrazaba y besaba tiernamente en la mejilla

- ¿no me digan que el amargado de Darien los obligo a trabajar este dia?- dijo irónicamente Serena

- no Serena, la idea fue nuestra, últimamente hemos visto al doctor Chiba muy ausente, y pensamos que necesita pasarla con su familia estos dias.

- pues no creo que eso le quite lo agrio y amargado.- Decia divertido Seiya

- no te permito que ofendas a mi hermanito- decia la pelinegra y hacia como si lo fuera a ahorcar mientras todos se reian

-Rai, eres muy linda- la chica enrojecio por el comentario y todos se quedaron viendolos lo que puso mas nervioso al castaño- es decir, que buen sentido del humor tienes

- lo que pasa, es que tu eres igual de timido que mi hermano, la verdad es que, no se en que se divierten ustedes dos-. Decia Rai mientras le coqueteaba descaradamente.

- oigan , la que viene alla ¿Qué no es la amiga de Darien?- indago Mina, al timepo que señalaba hacia la entrada

En ese momento Sahori se acerco a los jóvenes

-, que bueno que te encuentro Nicolas, me preguntaba ¿si vas a ir a cenar a la casa esta noche o tienes otros planes?

-Bueno la verdad es que… Darien y Rai me han invitado a cenar a la casa- respondió Nicolas

-ah!. Bueno, pues supongo que estare sola- dijo con tristeza

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a la casa de nosotros?- la invitación de la joven Chiba no se hizo esperar, y es que aparte de que quería quedar bien con la prima, se veía que era una linda chica.

- no te preocupes, estare en el hospital y…- Sahori fue interrumpida

- no, no, no, ¿como crees?, ademas eres la mejor amiga de mi hermano asi que te esperaremos, y no se vale un no como respuesta-decia la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- esta bien, ahí estare.- respondió un poco apenada

- ¡chicas!, miren esa tienda ¿por que no vamos a ver necesito algunos regalos?- decía Serena

- sii ¡vamos!- respondió con emoción Mina.

- yo paso, la verdad estoy muy cansado- se disculpo Yaten sentándose en una fuente

- ¿Quién dijo que irian ustedes, los regalos que nos hacen falta son los de ustedes precisamente, por que no nos dejan solas ni a sol ni a sombra- bromeo Serena

- bueno pues eso fue muy directo, nosotros las dejamos, ven Sahori, te acompañaremos mientras las chicas encuentran algo, y nosotros también- decía Seiya mientras se acercaba a Sahori, seguido de los chicos

- es cierto, necesito buscar algo para Amy, y tu seras nuestra guia para encontrar el regalo perfecto de nuestras princesas- tomandola del brazo y caminando junto a ella.

- pero.. chicos, yo..- pero era tarde la llevaban casi a rastras.

Después de un tiempo en el quen entraron en algiunas tiendas de dama, Taiki, Yaten y Nicolas aun no decidían que comprar Sahori se notaba cansada debido a su trabajo asi que, Seiya le llevo un obsequio a Sahori.

SAHORI:- pero…¿esto,que es?

SEIYA:- bueno es una manera de agradecerte que nos hallas soportado a mi y a los chicos durante toda la tarde.. ¡abrela!- la chica abrio la cajita, y se encontro con una hermosa bufanda de lana, que tenia unos guantes que hacian juego

- es para que te protejas del frio.- dijo el chico mientras la veia "_es muy linda, ¿Cómo no tiene un novio?, se ve tan triste y desprotegid_a", pensaba Seiya. La pelinegra le sonrio y le dio una calido abrazo

- gracias.. en verdad no era necesario- el chico se sintio extraño por ese gesto. En eso aparecieron las chicas

- bien es hora de irnos a casa, espero que mi amiga Lita, tambien este pasando un feliz año nuevo

- ¡eso tenlo por seguro! Ese par de tortolos ni siquiera han de salir de su habitacion- decia Mina, con una sonrisa picara, lo que provoco que todos rieran por su comentario.

La noche llego, en la casa de la familia Tsukino todo era felicidad y en el momento del año nuevo se dieron abrazos y buenos deseos, cuando en eso Serena recibio una llamada, al ver el numero no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo

- ¿no piensas contestar?- interrogo Kenji

- si… ahora vuelvo- y se alejo del lugar para poder hablar-¿diga?

- ¡feliz año nuevo princesa! ¿que tal la estas pasando?- al escuchar la voz, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera, hacia mucho que no le hablaba de esa forma, y ella no podía negar que le encantaba,

- Darien, quedamos en que…

.- si lo se, pero, hoy es año nuevo…. Ademas te hablaba por que dos personitas de esta casa te extrañan mucho ¿no es asi Hotaru?- mietras le pasaba el teléfono

- señorita Serena, feliz año le mando besos- Serena al escuchar esa vocecita se sintió muy feliz y se tranquilizo

- gracias Hotaru, igualmente, espero que la pases bien, y diviértete mucho, ojala nos veamos pronto.- luego la niña paso el teléfono a su papito

-como te decia, espero que este año sea maravilloso para ti y para tu familia- su voz y sus palabras le hacían muy feliz, quería prolongar ese momento

-Gracias por llamar en realidad no era necesario- la voz de Serena por su parte seguía siendo dulce, al parecer en esos momentos n existía el odio ni el rencor en su mirada y eso reconfortaba mucho al varon.

- claro que si, yo… Queria escuchar nuevamente tu voz, lo necesitaba, me estaba volviendo loco…

-Darien por favor!..-

- ¡escucha! he pensado las cosas y.. quiero hablar contigo-en eso se escucho al fondo una voz

- ¡bombom, te estamos esperando para partir el pastel!- grito Seiya desde el comedor, y Darien al oir eso, apretó fuertemente los puñoz e inmediatamente cambio su tono de voz.

- Bueno Serena, no te quito mas tu tiempo, te dejo, veo que estas ocupada con tu novio…- y colgó estrepitosamente

- Darien… ¡espera! yo tambien,….-pero la llamada habia terminado. Dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos y deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les quiero agradecer su paciencia y el hecho de que se tomen la molestia de leer mi fic, a todas ustedes y a las otras chicas que en su momento me han dado un rewievs se los agradezco infinitamente. ¡besitos!

Mis garadecimientos a:

**Cherrie SA., Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Princess Moon-light, bule moon dancer, sailor lady, lady toroise, isabel20, emeraude serenity, nikona, anireht y marig. **

De antemano pido una disculpa si omiti a alguien o escribi mal algún nombre, pero no fue mi intención, me encanta que sigan mi historia, y creaenme que gracias a ustedes logro inspirarme cada vez mas, les envio muchos besos y cuídense mucho. Saludos!

**Usako de Chiba**


	10. ME NIEGO A QUERERTE

Hola, aca les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Agradezco que tengan la paciencia para esperarme pero la carga de trabajo es mucha, saludos y cuidense mucho. Disfrutenlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ME NIEGO A QUERERTE

Después de que pasaron los dias festivos, las clases inciaron nuevamente, Darien se dedico en cuerpo y alma a la recuperacion de Hotaru, lo que mantuvo cierta distancia con la rubia, habia decidido de una vez por todas dejarla ser feliz al lado se Seiya, estaba claro que ellos tenian una realcion de años y no iba a ser el, el causante de la ruptura.

Una dia llevo a su pequeña al restaurant de Andrew y Lita, quienes acababan de regresar de luna de miel

-¡hola amiggo,! Que bueno tenerte en casa nuevamente- decia mientras le daba un gran abrazo al rubio y a su ahora esposa

-¿Qué pasa, acaso no puedes vivir sin mi?

-que gracioso, es que ¿no puedo venir a visitarte, ademas traigo a mi pequeña de paseo, este dia es de papa e hija ¿verdad Hotaru?

- hola tio Andrew, hola tia Lita, papa prometio llevarme a un lugar muy especial el dia de hoy, tendremos una platica muy seria de papa y de hija

-ohhh, eso suena muy interesante- dijo la castaña-apuesto que estas muy emocionada

- Si papa y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, sobre todo de esa tal señorita Melissa Steven-arqueando la ceja y poniendo su carita muy seria

Ante este comentario todos empezarona reir, Darien se puso muy apenado

- si que tienes una niña muy su espalda

- y por lo que veo no esta de acuerdo en tu realcion con Melissa

- pues si , pero yo tengo que rehacer mi vida y tratar de darle a Hotaru una familia.

En eso Lita llevo a Hotaru a los juegos para que los chicos hablaran con comodidad

-Y ¿pretendes que la mama sea Melissa?- dijo el rubio intrigado

- ¿por que no?, es una chica muy simpatica

- sabes a lo que me refiero asi que respondeme ¿tu amas a Melissa?

-¡por dios Andrew! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, sabes bien que a quien yo amo es a Serena

- pues por eso mismo, te pregunto ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer con Melissa

- ¿Quién los entiende a ustedes, primero quieren verme reacer mi vida y cuando lo intento me salen con esto?

- ¿te salen?. Acaso hay alguien mas que no esta de acuerdo con eso

.- pues si, Sahori, Rai, Nicolas, y…-de pronto el joven comprendio que habia muchas personas en su contra, en eso Lita y la niña se acercaron

- Pues yo creo que no estamos en tu contra, Darien te estimamos, y lo unico que no queremos es que cometas el mismo error dos veces

- pero que caso tiene, ella se encuentra muy feliz con su novio, lleva mas de 4 años, a lo mejor a estas alturas hasta tienen planes de casarse

¿cuatro años, de que hablas?-interrumpio Lita que se acercaba

- pues de que Seiya y Serena llevan ese tiempo de novios,-luego murmuro- si no es que mas

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- mientras Darien la veia sorprendido, "_como no va a saberlo es una de sus mejores amigas"_

-es cierto Serena y Seiya si no mal recuerdo iniciaron su relacion poco después del cumpleaños de Mina-tratando de recordar

- ¿Cómo dicen? Después de la fiesta de Mina- no lo podia creer, el estaba seguro de lo contrario a menos que…

-Seiya esta muy enamorado de Serena, pero nunca le correspondio hasta hace poco que nos dieron la noticia

- entonces, Serena me…mintio

- me temo que si

-papi ¿hablan de la señorita Serena?

- no nena, es de otra persona-dijo para evadir el tema

- ven pequeña vamos a lavarte la carita por que creo que papa y tu iran a ese lugar tan especial que te prometio-alejandose del lugar con la niña

- si tia Lita

Las dos partieron dejando sumido en sus pensamientos al apuesto doctor.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- enfrentarla nuevamente, no me queda de otra

- Darien, yo creo que si Serena te dijo todo eso, fue por que no quiere nada contigo, y disculpame que te lo diga tan directamente

- ¡pero es que no entiendes!, durante todo este tiempo yo he creido que Serena y Seiya son novios, ¡ella me engaño con el! ¡yo mismo los vi besandose!

- espera, yo creo que antes de sacar conclusiones debes de hacer lo que debiste haber hecho hace años cuando los viste besandose

- quieres decir que..

- si, creo que lo mejor es que aclaren las cosas, y decidan de una vez por todas lo que van a hacer, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo sospechando la respuesta

- por favor Darien, piensa un poco, Serena a rechazado a Seiya durante mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué crees que ahora le da una oportunidad?- con voz intrigante para persuadir a su amigo

- no, ¡eso no!, Serena no puede estar pensasndo en sacarme de su vida- parandose de su asiento y caminando de un lado a otro

- pues tu y yo la conocemos, y es la unica explicación que le encuentro a tan repentino noviazgo

-¡maldita sea!- decia el pelinegro mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa, lo que vio la pequeña y la asusto pues nunca habia dado señales de ser alguien violento

- papi ¿estas enojado? ¿ya no me vas a llevar de paseo?-los ojos de la pareja se clavaron en las del joven que parecia desesperado

- ¡claro que si muñeca!, es mas en este mismo momento nos vamos. –se despidio de sus amigos y subio al coche con la niña.

En otro lado una hermosa rubia decidio dar un paseo, pues ese domingo hacia un dia precioso, y necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas. Sin darse cuenta de cómo llego a un parque, conocido por ella, vio al precioso lago que tenia frente a sus ojos y quedo admirada por la maravillosa vista que tenia, tomo asiento en la banca que acostumbraba, mientras unos recuerdos llegaban a su mente

------------------------------------------FLASBACK----------------------------------

- princesa estoy muy feliz de que por fin seamos novios y pronto cumplamos un año

-yo tambien Darien, nunca imagine que llegaria este dia, te amo Darien, te amo

- yo te amo mas mi cielo- decia con dulzura el joven mientras le estrechaba de la cintura para tenerla mas cerca

- ¡oye me vas a asfixiar!

-y ¿no te gustaria?- decia mientras clavava sus ojos seductores en los de su novia y humedecia sus labios, pues sabia que para su novia eso era irresistible

-mmm. Pues a causa de uno de tus besos claro que si- abarazandolo por el cuello y acercando mas su cuerpo al de su novio

- mi princesa te amo tanto, nunca te dejare mi amor

- Darien.. yo tampoco- y se fusionaron en un beso tan apasionado pero a la vez lleno de amor infinito.

-----------------------------------FLASBACK--------------------------------------

"_mentiste, unicamente me hiciste falsas promesas Darien, ¿Cómo pudiste?_" las lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, mientras tocaba la joya que tenia en su dedo "_pero no mas, he decidido sacarte de mi vida de una vez por todas_**"** decia mientras continuaba sumida en sus recuerdos

No lejos de ahí papa e hija miraban un bello lago y se sentaron a disfrutar del picnic que Darien habia planeado

- pequeña, queria darte este pequeño obsequio por tu cumpleaños

-¡papito! Pense que te habia olvidado- decia mientras se paraba para abrazarlo

- mi amor ¿Cómo crees que olvidaria algo tan importante

-¿y que es?

-¿por que no lo abres?- la niña rompio con desesperación la envoltura del pequeño obsequio y se encontro con una hermosa cadena de oro en forma de diario, que al abrirla tenia la foto de ella y en letras grabadas, tenia una pequeña leyenda

-¿que dice aquí papi?-poniendo de cabeza el dije

-veamos.. dice… para la niña de mis ojos te ama papa

-¡es hermoso papa!. Ponmelo-colocandose de espaldas para que su papa le pusiera la cadena

- esta bien- dijo mientras le ponia la cadena y el penso que seria buen

momento para charlar con su niña- dime Hotaru, ¿Qué es lo que querias decirme?

- bueno papa, es que yo queria preguntarte ¿Qué piensas sobre la señorita Melissa?

- hija, no se que decirte, eres una niña y no creo que seas capaz de entender muchas cosas

-papi acabo de cumplir los 4 años, ademas no soy tonta ¿ya no quieres a mi mami? ¿acaso es por que nos dejo para irse con otro señor?-decia con tristeza la niña asi que Darien la abrazo y le hablo suavemente

-lo que paso con tu mami, ya quedo atrás, quiero que entiendas que yo, no la odio por eso, pero no le perdonare nunca el daño que te ha hecho

-entonces ¿quieres casarte con la señorita Melissa

- pues no.. no se, no lo he pensado, Hotaru ¡apenas nos estamos conociendo!-decia sorprendido por el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido

- entonces ¿Por qué no mejor te casas con la señorita Serena? A ella la conoces hace mucho ¿no es asi?- Darien no sabia que responderle a su pequeña, habia madurado muchisimo y no podia seguir ocultandole las cosas

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-papa yo he visto las fotografias que tienes de la señorita Serena, seguramente son de hace mucho tiempo por que salen los dos y se ven muy jóvenes, sobre todo ella, no la habia reconocido bien hasta hoy que escuche que hablaban de ella y escuche su nombre ¿es ella la mujer por la que tanto lloras?

- nena…. Yo… ¿desde cuando sabes esto?. Mirandola extrañado

- no se. Desde hace un tiempo en casa descubri que guardabas esas cartas y esas fotos en un lugar que ni mama ni yo sabiamos y yo te descubri muchas noches en el estudio llorando, mientras besabas esa foto asi que un dia me meti abri el cajon y mire la foto

-lo siento mi amor-se sentia mal por lo que su pequeña hija habia descubierto, pues nunca demostro ser un mal esposo

- por que no hablas con la señorita Serena, estoy segura de que ella querra ser mi mama-con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-las cosas no son asi nena. Serena tiene un novio y se va a casar con el-mirando hacia el parque que habia sido testigo de las multiples citas que tenian los dos.

- y ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo, - luego se levanto y señalo hacia el otro lado del lago –ya descubri por que este lugar es tan especial para ti mira, alla la tienes vamos papi ve y preguntale, yo estare jugando cerca no te preocupes.

Cuando el joven vio a Serena el corazon le dio un vuelco, era la oportunidad para salir de dudas de una vez por todas y saber si ella lo seguia amando o ya no, tenia que escucharlo o terminaria loco, tomo a su niña en los brazos y de prisa llego a su lado dejo a Hotaru a un lado muy cerca, y con cuidado se acerco a Serena. Pudo apreciar que sollozaba y su corazon se hizo añicos. Suavemente le toco el hombro y le susurro

-sabes las lagrimas no le quedan bien a esos bellos ojos- la joven no necesito voltear la vista para saber de quien se trataba, hubiera reconocido esa voz varonil entre miles

-D…Darien ¿que haces aquí?-decia mientras se secaba las lagrimas, pero al instante ya tenia al causante de ellas arrodillado frente a su rostro para limpiarlas

-Serena… no me gusta verte asi… .mientras limpiaba sus labrimas y acariciaba su bello rostro

-¿ue haces aquí Darien?-

-yo he venido con mi hija y te vi por pura casualidad

-ah, bueno sera mejor que me valla se me hace tarde-dijo la rubia un poco mas calmada

-¿tienes algo que hacer?

-pues si, tengo que salir con Seiya quedamos de…

-¡Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!! –termino diciendo revelando el odio y la rabia que estaba conteniendo

-si, no veo ¿Por qué te molesta sabes bien que el y yo somos novios no es asi?-el comentario desperto los sentimientos del joven

-ah si, lo olvidaba, tu novio, y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo el y tu?

-¡eso es algo que no te importa!

-claro que me importa, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que mucho que me haces sufrir?- la suavidad de su voz estremecio a Serena, sabia que habia llegado el momento de aclarar muchas cosas ella tenia que saber por que nunca regreso, y la habia dejado tanto tiempo esperando hasta el grado de enterarse de su matrimonio de la manera mas cruel.

- Darien, si no sabes por favor ¿callate!- trato de no ser grosera

-vamos dime ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera?

S-y ¿Qué quieres que haga después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir?-el chico guardo silencio, pues estaba confundido

-sabes bien que lo hice por ti, por tu felicidad yo no podia esclavizarte a una espera tan larga, eras una niña y ¡tenias que ser feliz!

-yo tenia mi felicidad contigo-reprocho

-Si, pero ¡entiendelo Serena! yo no podria atarte a mi por 4 años ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si te hubiera atado a mi espera? ¡por dios!

-eso que importaba… después de todo no me he interesado en ningun hombre en 8 años, no me he enamorado de nadie mas, solo te he amado a ti- al escuchar eso el chico guardo silencio y unicamente se dispuso a mirarla tiernamente dandole una gran sonrisa se sentia muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras

-de verdad?- pero en ese momento vino a su mente la escena donde Serena y Seiya se besaban –entonces dime ¿Cómo es que andabas con ese tal Seiya?

-¿quee? ¡de que hablas?

-Serena yo regrese para cumplir mi promesa de hacerte mi esposa. Después de recibirme vine y lo primero que hice fue ir a tu casa a buscarte y besarte, y decirte lo mucho que te habia extrañado ….pero al llegar vi a Seiya que te tenia abrazada y después… te dio un beso en los labios, me quede ahí parado con las rosas y el corazon destrozado, vi que habias encontrado el amor, y decidi irme lejos de tu vida, para que fueras feliz, no me amabas Serena no me amabas como decias

Serena al escuchar esto trajo a su mente los recuerdos de la unica vez que Seiya se habia atrevido a besarla ¿como era que Darien la habia visto?

----------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------

Serena acababa de terminar la preparatoria y al igual que sus amigas estaba buscando la carrera de sus sueños, en la preparatoria habia conocido a los hermanos Kou Taiki y Sella impartian clases ahí, el mayor daba clases de informatica, para cumplir el deseo de sus padres, sin embargo su verdadera vocacion era la medicina, y ahora estaba por estudiarla, Sella, era el rebelde y menor de los tres, sin embargo tenia una pasion por las artes y la cultura en general asi que impartia las calses de expresión corporal y arte dramatico, tambien conocieron a su hermano Yaten, el cual estudiaba diseño de modas. Y fue ahí donde Amy y Taiki se habian hecho novios, habian decidido estudiar medicina, por su parte Rai tenia pensado llevar la contabilidad de las empresas Chiba y sus grandes cadenas comerciales asi que se inclino por la administración y contaduría, Lita queria ser una gran Chef y Mina, una gran actriz y modelo, a ver si asi, Yaten se daba cuenta de su existencia. Eran unos dias felices, y el pretexto perfecto para que Serena alcanzara a su amado a Sapporo, queria ser una maestra de kinder asi que esa tarde se reunirian en el Caffe Crowne.

-¡hola bombom!, llegas muy tarde-bromeaba el chico de larga coleta negra para provocarla

-disculpame Seiya ¿y los demas?-recorriendo el lugar con la mirada

-pues ya se han ido, tenian que arreglar sus papeles y ver lo de sus examenes

-¡que lastima!-dijo con sinceridad y es que debido a lo de la universidad habian tenido poco tiempo para convivir

-bueno pues ¿que esperas? busquemos información toma aca tengo unos periodicos del lugar que te interesa, tuve que ir a una biblioteca a buscarlas especialmente para ti bombom, ojala te sean de ayuda- colocando los periodicos en la mesa

-muchas gracias Seiya, te lo agradezco- y en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa

-entonces…. ¿es un hecho que te vas a ir a estudiar a Sapporo?

-pue si, solo tengo que informarme sobre la universidad, mis padres no estan muy convencidos pero estoy segura que me diran que si

-¿lo sigues amando? ¿no es asi?- decia con tristeza el guapo chico

-pues si, pero.. ¡muy pronto estare a su lado!-decia feliz la niña de las dos colitas, cuando en eso sus ojos se clavaron en una imagen lo cual hizo que guardara silencio, un sudor frio comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo, y su corazon se acelero. Era el, sin duda,lo que vio en una de las paginas de sociales la dejo muy sorprendida

-Serena ¿que te pasa? ¡Bombom¡- al no ver respuesta el chico vio el periodico pero no encontro algo que llamara su atención unicamente fotografias de gente muy importante de la ciudad y de algunos jóvenes de una prestigiada universidad celebrando su graduacion, (N.A.y es que el no habia conocido a Darien)

El chico se levanto a pedir alguna bebida para su acompañante y la rubia se quedo presenciando la escena, en su mente grabo esa primara imagen que tiempo después veria innumerables veces leyo la noticia:  
_  
"el pasado fin de semana, la universidad de Medicina de Sapporo, celebro la graduación de la trigesimonovena generacion de estudiantes de medicina aca tenemos las fotografias", _aparecian muchos jóvenes que disfrutaban la fiesta en otra de las fotos aparecia Darien con otra chica de cabellos negros hasta la espalda

"_en esta foto presentamos a los dos mejores alumnos de la generacion de tan _

_prestigiada universidad, la dama es Sahori Kumuda hija del rector de la misma universidad y el joven de al lado es el millonario Darien Chiba, este alumno se incorporo hace apenas 4 años al ganarse una beca por su excelencia como estudiante cosa que demostro hasta el ultimo momento"_ aparecian los dos chicos muy sonrientes con su diploma. Pero la fotografia que habia impactado a Serena no era esa, sino una en donde el y otra chica de largos cabellos se estaban besando, el encabezado decia asi.

_"un nuevo noviazgo se avecina, en esta foto apreciamos a la guapisima actriz y heredera de los Meio, quien al parecer es la que ha logrado robar el corazon del joven Chiba, aca la imagen la cual refleja mas que mil palabras, lo mas curioso es que de ser cierto esto, esta seria la boda del año, no olvidemos que ambos son multimillonarias y con esta relacion incrementarian su inmensa fortuna"_ la chica observo una vez mas esa foto que guardaria como prueba de que todo habia terminado. La chica tenia al joven rodeado por sus brazos y se estaban besando, el rostro de el estaba un poco oculto detrás de la cabeza de la chica pero era claro que era el era su adorado Darien, Serena se levanto. Tomo el periodico y con lagrimas en los ojos salio corriendo del lugar

-¿Qué pasa con Serena?- sorprendido

- no se, al parecer leyo algo que no le cayo bien, sera mejor que la acompañe nos vemos-corriendo detrás de Serena

- si!! Me avisas si es algo malo- dijo el ojioverde muy preocupado

-¡bombom, espera!-despues de caminar un rato en silencio la chica no lograba articular palabra, el pacientemente espero que se calmara

-me engaño Seiya. Me engaño!!!-gritaba con desesperación mientras comenzaba a dejar salir el llanto contenido durante todo ese lapso

-¿de que hablas?-sin entender lo que su amiga decia

-acabo de leer una noticia en la cual Darien y su novia aparecen besandose- nuevamente empezo a llorar, habian llegado a la puerta de su casa y Serena se negaba a entrar en ese estado

- calmate bombom, no te pongas asi ¿tu y el ya no tenian nada? Tu misma lo dijiste, sabias que esto podia pasar

- ¡pues si!, pero el lo prometio Seiya, prometio que me buscaria- el chico no soporto verla asi y la estrecho en sus brazos

- llora mi dulce bombom, desahogate, sabes que yo siempre estare aquí para ti- y le acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera

- Seiya…yo…- estaban muy cerca, ella se encontraba tan frágil y el aprovecho esa situación para darle un beso, ella permanecio inmovil, no supo que hacer se besaron, apenas duro unos segundos, por lo que ninguno de ellos aprecio la figura del hombre que a metros de ahí los observaba y se reiraba del lugar casi corriendo

--------------------------------------FIN DEL FALASBACK--------------------------------

Serena habia recordado las cosas."_asi que viste todo_"

-fuiste tu quien me fallo,-comenzo a recordar mientras de contaba- el dia de tu graduación, fue la primera vez que apareciste en publico con ella, ¿para que venias a buscarme?, ¿para burlarte de mi y de lo tonta que fui al esperarte tanto tiempo?- ahora era ella la que le reclamaba su falta

-¿de que hablas?

-te vi Darien, en esa fotografia que aparecio en el periodico el dia de tu graduación, ¿no lo recuerdas? O ¿es necesario que te enseñe la pagina?

En ese momento Darien recordo esa desagradable nota que habian publicado, queria decirle que habia sido mentira que el nunca correspondio a ese beso, pues ella lo habia agarrado improvisadamente y le dio un beso frente a la multitud, pero la chica no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, no escuchaba razones la herida que sintio al verlo con otra por primera vez desato la rabia y los celos que habia acumulado desde hacia tiempo, y es que nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de reclamarle siquiera

-en todo caso ¡soy yo quien tiene que reclamarte a ti!...tu andabas con

Setsuna Meio, ¿Qué creias? ¿Qué por estar lejos de ti nunca me enteraria? Y solo tres meses después te casaste con ella ¿desde cuando andaban? Eres lo mas despreciable, y te odio … Seiya solo me consolo al verme deshecha por ti, y luego me beso, no pude reaccionar, me senti tan mal que me meti a mi casa, no tenia cabeza para pensar mas que en ti y en tu desfachatez, al otro dia hable con el para aclararle mis sentimientos, ¡ese beso no significo nada nunca! -Grito desesperada

El joven se quedo en estado de shok, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, habia sido un total imbecil, por no aclarar las cosas en su momento y por eso habia cometido un error muy grande al pedirle a Setsuna matrimonio sin darle oportunidad a su princesa de aclarar las cosas, ahora era muy tarde, la vio a los ojos, ambos lloraban al recordar lo sucedido

-mira Serena ese beso no….

- no me digas nada…. ¡fuiste tu quien rompio esta promesa-dijo mientras se quitaba el anillo, y se lo aventaba a Darien en la cara. El cual al ver esto se sintio terrible

Serena…no me digas que…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que la rubia exclamo

-¡si!..., por lo menos recuerdas lo que significaba que alguno de los dos se quitara este anillo ¿no? Pues grabatelo bien porque que ahora estoy rompiendo esa promesa, he esperado suficiente, pero ¡ya no mas!

-espera Serena, ¡escuchame!, tenemos que hablar y acarar las cosas

-¡no quiero!, para mi las cosas estan muy claras ¡alejate de mi Darien, sal de mi vida de una buena vez!

-yo te amo Serena…. Las cosas no son como las viste en ese periodico, ella se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso, habia mucha gente y yo no sabia que hacer, cuando logre separarla ya habian tomado las fotos y…

-Esperas que te crea ¡vete al diablo!- el la tomo suavemente del brazo

- yo te amo Serena nunca he dejado de amarte…- mirandola con intensidad

Ella vio esos ojos que no le mentian pero estaba muy dolida y alterada se dio la vuelta y se sacudio para quitarse la mano de Darien y se fue.

El apuesto joven quedo destrozado mientras levantaba la joya con mucha tristeza, esta vez si la habia perdido estaba muy claro lo que significaba que alguno de los dos se quitara el anillo, la siguió con la mirada, temiendo que fuera la ultima vez que la veria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Proximo chapter MALAS NOTICIAS.

AVANCES

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En eso las noticias llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Andrew que al ver las imágenes subio el volumen  
¿?- después de casi ocho meses de ausencia al fin tenemos imágenes del multimillonario Darien Chiba  
¿?- ¡asi es!- exclamaba otra voz femenina- en realidad no sabemos a ciencia cierta que pasa con este joven pero al parecer se ha vuelto todo un casanova, y no logramos descifrar ¿Quién de todas sea la dueña absoluta de su corazon

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El grupo de amigos se quedo sumido en un silencio, incapaces de articular palabra.  
SERENA:- no… puede ser- alcanzo a decir muy bajito. Mientras Seiya la observaba y no quitaba la vista del televisor. Sus manos denotaban el nerviosismo que sentia

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El chico tomo su chaqueta negra subió a auto y comenzó a manejar sin mirar atrás necesitaba ahogar sus penas. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el remitente, apago el celular "lo que me faltaba Melissa va a empezar a atormentarme"

A la mañana siguiente una pelirroja entro furiosa al salón de su compañera.


	11. MALAS NOTICIAS

Mis fieles amigas!!! Aca les he traido este capitulo, y espero que les guste y dejen muchos comentarios ok!! Cuidense y les mando un beso a todas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

En una banca del parque se encontraba aun destrozado el doctor, cubria sus ojos para evitar que vieran sus lagrimas, pero su llanto eran tan amargo que parecia un chiquillo al cual,le habian quitado el juguete mas preciado, ahogado en llanto se preguntaba por que las cosas habian sido asi " _fui un idiota, un completo estupido, ¿Cómo no fui capaz de enfrentar las cosas en ese momento por dolorosas que hubieran sido_" con sus dos manos tomaba sus cabellos y los tiraba hacia atras en un gesto de desesperacion, sus hermosos ojos azules estaba cubiertos por un velo cristalino. La niña que habia observado todo, silenciosamente se acerco hasta el.

- te odia ¿verdad?

- no la culpo, yo le falle…. Fui un completo …¡tonto!- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse al recordar que tenia a su pequeña enfrente

- ¿estas enojado conmigo?

- no mi cielo, ¿por que habria de estarlo?

- pues por que al casarte con mi mama la perdiste a ella, por mi culpa ¿verdad?

- no es asi mi amor, todo esto paso unicamente por que yo fui muy tonto y no hable con ella en su momento… pero bueno, no tiene caso hablar mas del asunto, vamonos a casa

- solo lamento que mi regalo de cumpleaños no se halla hecho realidad

- ¿Qué dices?

- nada papi, te quiero mucho,- mientras rodeaba su cuello y le daba un abrazo. Y un beso en la cara.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Semanas después las cosas parecian ir mas tranquilas, la relacion entre Seiya y Serena parecia ir, bien, sin embargo, el sentia ausente y fria a su dulce bombom, y a pesar de que ella se esmeraba en hacerlo feliz, el sentia que ella no se encontraba del todo bien. Una tarde Serena se encontraba con sus amigas platicando.

- ¿entonces no hay ninguna esperanza de que regresen?-dijo tristemente la rubia

- no Mina

- púes no entiendo, ¿por que tardaste tanto tiempo para tomar esa decisión

- chicas, eso es algo que solo ella sabe-trato de apoyarla Amy, aunque en el fondo sabia que era una mala decision

- no Amy, la verdad es que, necesitaba sacar toda la rabia que sentia por el, no podia decirle adios, mientras albergaba alguna esperanza en mi corazon

- pues me da mucha pena por los dos, no es por que sea mi hermano, pero he visto como ha sufrido, pero bueno… en parte el se lo busco

.-¡ pero el te dijo que lo del beso fue por que ella lo tomo por sorpresa!- exclamo colerica Mina

- y ¿esperas que le crea?-decia Serena en realidad algo enfadada

-¿no veo por que no?, a ti Seiya tambien te beso en un momento inesperado ¿no es asi?-, menciono Lita la rubia al escuchar esto se puso nerviosa, no lo habia pensado ¿y si era cierto?

- no se, no puedo confiar en el tan fácilmente- murmuro, pero no paso desapercibido para las chicas

- es decir que ¿te fuiste sin darle el derecho de replica? ¡serena!, solo espero que no estes cometiendo un gran error y que cuando te des cuenta ya sea demasiado tarde

- es verdad, creo que Darien tenia el derecho de defenderse asi como lo hiciste tu, por eso ahora ha cambiado tanto-dijo la peliazul

-¿Qué quieren decir?

- pues ahora Darien ha comenzado a prestarle mas atención a Melissa de la habitual, hasta ha llegado a la clinica, y eso que el es muy serio para los asuntos laborales

- si, es cierto Hotaru menciono algo sobre la nueva mama que Darien le daria-dijo Rai Serena se pudo muy incomoda al oir esto, pero en ese momento entraron los demas chicos

-¡ ya estamos aca mi cielo!- la voz provenía de un guapo chico de largos cabellos platinados, el cual en ese momento se quitaba los lentes y una rubia salio a su encuentro le dio un beso

- Yaten, te extrañe ¿por que tardaron mucho?-haciendo pucheros

- bueno es que el trafico estaba peor que de costumbre…-decia el castaño mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios a su novia

- bombom, te extrañe mucho- dijo Seiya y los dos se dieron un beso, el con toda la pasion que le profesaba a esa chica, y ella apenas rozo sus labios, frios con los de el

En eso las noticias llamaron la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Andrew que al ver las imágenes subio el volumen

_-" después de casi ocho meses de ausencia al fin tenemos imágenes del multimillonario Darien Chiba  
_

_- ¡asi es!- exclamaba otra voz femenina- en realidad no sabemos a ciencia cierta que pasa con este joven pero al parecer se ha vuelto todo un casanova, y no logramos descifrar ¿Quién de todas sea la dueña absoluta de su corazon?"_

-valla parece ser que a tu hermano por fin le van a decir sus verdades sobre lo infiel que suele ser dijo la rubia celosa-, lo que no paso desapercibido para Seiya.

_NATSUMI: tenemos las imágenes en exclusiva, nos costo mucho trabajo y meses de investigación, pero al fin tenemos aca los resultados, dejemos que sea el publico quien aprecie mejor las imágenes  
_

_Primero pasaron imágenes de Darien con Sahori,- ella es Sahori Kumuda,- mientras pasaban imágenes de ella y el juntos, comiendo un helado, en la cafeteria de Andrew, y en el hospital,- lo mas curioso de todo este asunto es que ellos dos fueron compañeros en la universidad, y se decia que tenian una estrecha relacion, ella estaba muy enamorada de el, y ahora hasta trabajan juntos en el mismo hospital, es posible que sostengan una relacion, que quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo han mantenido en secreto- decia la periodista.  
_

_HIKARU:- bueno pero ella no es la unica, vean esto queridos televidentes- ahora la que aparecia era Melissa, en el coche de Darien, a la salida del colegio, y hasta en la boda de Lita en esta ultima foto aparecia ella cogida del brazo del hombre.- incluso llegan juntos a los eventos sociales, muchos afirman que ella es la novia del codiciado Darien Chiba, la chica es una maestra del COLEGIO INFINITO, en realidad es muy simpatica , y los hemos captado en multiples ocasiones.._

- ¡no puede ser! cuando Darien vea esto le va a dar…- decia el rubio de ojos verdes

- es verdad Andy, han perturbado su tranquilidad otra vez-decia la castaña con preocupacion

- si que va a ponerse furioso, jaja ¿de donde diablos sacaron esas fotografias?- dijo Rai, quien estaba tomando las cosas con humor.

- pues no se, pero la verdad no es nada bueno, para el mas que para nadie, y ¡justo ahora!- Nicolas decía eso pues sabia y conocía los sentimientos de su amigo

_NATSUMI- ¡no, no!, estoy segura que después de que veas estas imágenes entenderas quien es la dueña absoluta de su corazon- decia muy segura la noticiera  
_

En la cafeteria todos se quedaban viendo, ¿quien podira ser la chica de la que ellos hablaban?, no conocian a nadie mas, el joven era muy reservado y timido con las chicas, Melissa era la novia y Sahori una gran amiga, pero ¿la otra chica?.....

En ese momento comenzaron a pasar imágenes dividiendo a la pantalla en dos partes, y poniendo una romantica melodía, del lado derecho Darien vestido de camisa y con un rostro serio, sin dejar de ser sexy, y al lado izquierdo una bella rubia, de conocido uniforme.

"_NATSUMI: no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien sea esta chica, pero, no nos cabe la menor duda de que esta vez el doctor chiba se ha inclinado por las maestras del COLEGIO INFINITO pues ella trabaja ahí, se dice que es la maestra de la pequeña Hotaru Chiba Meio, y su nombre es Serena Tsukino"…  
_

El grupo de amigos se quedo sumido en un silencio, incapaces de articular palabra. Seiya por su parte no podía ocultar lo molesto que se encontraba por todo aquello y no era para menos pues era su chica de la que estaban hablando

- no… puede ser- alcanzo a decir Serena muy bajito. Mientras Seiya la observaba y no quitaba la vista del televisor. Sus manos denotaban el nerviosismo que sentia

"_NATSUMI:- aca tenemos las fotografías que evidencian una relación muy cercana entre estos dos jóvenes, a continuación, pasaron algunas fotografías, estando ellos platicando afuera del aula y del colegio, nada fuera de lo normal, pero después de ello, se veía a una pareja que se veían a los ojos de manera muy especial mientras bailaban"  
_

- Pero…esa foto es.. ¡el dia de mi boda!-. Serena seguía sin poder articular palabra _"como rayos habían fotografiado esas imágenes"  
_

"_HIKARU:- parece ser que las fotografías hablan por si solas, estas imágenes son muy reveladoras Natsumi  
_

_NATUSMI:- pero aun falta lo mejor, espero que puedan apreciar mejor estas imágenes ya que es la única donde podemos ver a esta singular pareja demostrándose cuanto se aman."  
_

Todos guardaron silencio el chico de larga cabellera negra se levanto de su asiento incapaz de seguir mirando algo que le estaba lastimando el alma, pero su duda pudo mas y se detuvo a continuar observando lo que le estaba rompiendo el corazon.

Serena permaneció inmóvil no había podido reaccionar siquiera, pero nadie hizo nada, ni cambio el canal, era lógico que todos estaban intrigados.

En ese momento aparecieron una secuencia de imágenes. En un jardín estaban ellos dos viéndose a los ojos, en otra imagen, los chicos se estaban abrazando se apreciaba a distancia la armonía y magia que flotaba en el aire, al final pasaron las imágenes de ellos dos dándose un beso, la cual ocupo toda la pantalla, no cabia duda de que era una impactante noticia, el equipo informativo había hecho un excelente trabajo, pues hasta tenia una bella melodía de fondo mientras pasaban las imágenes.

"_HIKARU:- pues habría que ver quien es en realidad la novia, ¿ustedes que creen?. Creo que esta ultima secuencia de imágenes da mucho de que hablar…. pues no nos queda mas que esperar a que sea el mismo Darien Chiba quien nos confirme, quien es la dueña absoluta de su corazón, mientras tanto los dejamos con esta foto un poco mas actual y hasta aca la noticia…"  
_

Apareció una fotografia mas, donde los dos estaban en un parque con un precioso lago como fondo el hombre con una de sus manos acariciaba las mejillas de ella, en su rostro se podía ver la expresion máxima del amor, pues con la mirada le decía cuanto la amaba.

Por fin habían apagado el televisor. El silencio reinaba en ese café en el cual era común ver o oir risas entres sus comensales. Esta vez no era asi.

- Serena…será mejor vernos otro dia-fue Seiya el primero en romper el silencion

-Seiya..no… esperame- mientras se levantaba de su lugar, aun no sabia que pasaría ¿Qué iba a decirle?

- no Serena… discúlpame.. pero.. necesito pasar tiempo a solas.. por favor- dijo mientras la veía con una tristeza infinita, lo cual la hizo sentir peor de lo que se estaba sintiendo "_perdóname Seiya"  
_

- bueno pues… creo que nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer ¿no es asi Yaten?-hablo el mayor de los hermanos Kou

- ah si, es cierto, nos vemos Serena…cuídense chicas-

- ¿me hablas mas tarde? –viendola con amor y dándole un besote como despedida, lo cual apeno un poco al peliplateado

- si mi vida.. nos vemos

- paso por ti esta noche para cubrir la guardia- mirando tiernamente a Amy

- si, cielo, gracias- y se despidieron con un beso.

- amor ¿serias tan amable de traernos 5 tazas de café?- Andrew, entendió perfectamente el mensaje de su ahora esposa y se dirigió a la cocina

- al momento cariño- respondió atento el chico pues entendía a la perfeccion la situación.

- chicas…yo..no se que decir- al momento que dejo salir su llanto, el cual había tratado de evitar durante muchos días, y hoy salian a flote debido a todo lo acontecido.

- serena… no tienes nada que decirnos- decía Amy mientras la abrazaba y consolaba

- nosotras no tenemos nada que exigirte, eres nuestra amiga y hemos respetado tus deciciones, y si quisiste ocultarnos algo, pues habras tenido tus razones- la voz de Lita sonaba sincera, pero a la vez seria

- entonces ¿Darien y tu andan?-Mina ya no podía ocultar su curiosidad

- ¡no! Mina, claro que no

- pero ¿y ese beso?. Esta claro que es un fotomontaje ¿no es asi?., mi hermano y tu, ¿no se han dado ese beso?

- no chicas… esas fotos son reales- todas se quedaron asombradas. Y la chica parecía no quería seguir hablando

- sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para todo Serena no esta bien que sigas enfrentando tu sola todo esto que te hace daño

- es cierto Serena ¿Por qué no admites que lo sigues amando?

- esa foto fue… del dia el cumpleaños de Mina-comenzo Serena

- es cierto, pero entonces no te sientas mal con Seiya Serena, ese beso paso mucho antes de que ustedes dos comenzaran una relación- Rai too asiento para quedar frente a su amiga

- Aun asi, no puedo evitar sentirme mal y triste por Seiya- seguía llorando

- pero el sabe lo que sientes por Darien ¿no es asi?- la castaña servia las tazas de café, y unas rosquillas

- pues si, pero me dio mucha pena verlo asi, el no se merece esto que esta pasando

- es muy triste que los dos estén sufriendo sabiendo perfectamente que se aman, lo mejor es que tomes una decisión Serena- Serena vio a Mina, quien le estaba hablando y luego bajo la mirada, sabiendo que tenia razon

- es cierto, no solo se dañan Darien y tu sino que han involucrado a Seiya y Melissa, y todos van a salir muy lastimados

- creo que lo que necesitas es un tiempo para pensar las cosas

- gracias.. a todas-decia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- ¿piensas arreglar las cosas con mi hermano?

- ¡de ninguna manera!

- Serena, no seas necia-dijo Lita u poco exasperada por la necedad de la chica

- no queremos verte mas asi, has sufrido mucho tiempo y aunque no nos digas nada, sabemos lo mal que la has pasado últimamente- Mina le ponía una mano en el hombro mientras le hablaba

- chicas no la presionemos, estoy segura de que ella tomara la decisión correcta, solo debemos dejarla pensar con claridad las cosas, ya no es la misma chiquilla de hace algunos años- la mirada que Amy propino a Serena la hizo estremecerse, siempre estaba de su parte, pero la hacia saber y entender cuando ella estaba mal

- lo que pasa es que… por el momento debo aclarar las cosas con Seiya

- bueno… en eso tienes razón, el pobre salió muy desanimado- dijo la castaña

- quiero ir a casa, mañana será otro dia

- ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

- no es necesario Rai…. Gracias… nos vemos- se levanto y camino hacia la entrada, luego se volteo y dirigió una tierna mirada a sus amigas- de verdad chicas muchas gracias. -Y salió

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En la mansión Chiba algo similar había ocurrido.

- ¡¡¡no es posible! Esos malditos ¿Cómo se han atrevido a transmitir esas imágenes?- el chico estaba verdaderamente furioso y dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en la mesa

- hijo, crei que te habías tranquilizado, pero este nuevo escándalo no es algo que teníamos previsto. ¿Qué pasa?

- Mamoru, dejalo, bastante tiene con esos periodistas y los que vendrán a partir de hoy para que tu comiences atormentarlo- Yumiko defendió a su nieto

- papa ¿es verdad que la señorita Serena y tu se dieron ese beso?

- nena…

- ¡responde! Hazte responsable de tus actos-comenzaba a exasperarse el abuelo, pues no podía creer como era quesu nieto, siempre cometia errores que daban de que hablar ante la sociedad

- es que yo…-no sabia como decirlo-si… ella y yo nos dimos ese beso en la fiesta de Mina

- ¿de verdad?- dijo con inocencia la chiquilla y sus ojos se iluminaban y esto fue observado por todos los presentes

- hijo ¿Qué esta pasando entre Serena y tu? –ahora la curiosa era la abuela

- mas bien contesta ¿tu novia es Melissa o Serena?- la pregunta del abuelo, era mas directa

- abuelo, esa foto fue tomada hace meses antes de que yo iniciara mi relación con Melissa asi que si me disculpan, voy a salir la noticia no me ha caído nada bien y estoy muy enojado no quiero decir algo de lo que después me arrepienta

- ojala sea por eso y no por Serena, por lo que te encuentras asi- refuto el abuelo

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tratas de decir abuelo?

- simplemente digo lo que es evidente, y esas fotos no mienten, lo que me molesta es que aun seas un inmaduro para aclarar y aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dejando a Darien mas confundido de lo que estaba.

- entonces ¿no son novios?-decia muy triste la niña

- no mi amor… lo siento- intento tocarle la cabeza pero la niña corrió la su habitación bañada en lagrimas

- ¡Hotaru!... espera llamo a su hija, pero la niña no estaba para escucar explicaciones

- por lo visto, nosotros no somos los únicos que nos hemos dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, el único que no quiere verlo eres tu

- no es verdad abuela yo se perfectamente lo que siento ¡yo amo a Serena! La he amado durante 10 largos años de mi vida, y no sabes lo que he sufrido por ello-

- Pues será mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez- la abuela le hablaba dulcemente

- lo siento abuela, pero ella ya tomo su decisión y es mi deber respetarla- dijo con evidente molestia en su voz.

El chico tomo su chaqueta negra subió a auto y comenzó a manejar sin mirar atrás necesitaba ahogar sus penas. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el remitente, apago el celular "_lo que me faltaba Melissa va a empezar a atormentarme"_

A la mañana siguiente una pelirroja entro furiosa al salón de su compañera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué les parecio? Dejen muchos comentarios y esperen ansiosas el proximo capitulo, **El escandalo.**

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Cherrie S.A., isabel 20, emeraude serenity, mariaelena83, Patty ramirez de chiba, paty garcia,****anyreth, princess moon-light, sailor lady, san**, y a todas a aquellas y que han pasado a leer mi primer bebe tambien se les agradece, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso, a todas.

Estoy muy feliz por que ya llegamos a los 100 rewievs, jeje en realidad no pense que recibiria tantos, y todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen inmensamente feliz, besitos!!!


	12. EL ESCANDALO

Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia se basa en hechos meramente fantásticos.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**EL ESCANDALO**

En eso una pelirroja se dirigia muy furiosa al salon de su compañera.

- ¿¡me puedes explicar que es lo que esta pasando!?- la voz sonaba muy alterada. Serena reconoció el timbre al primer instante _"lo que me faltaba"_ penso

- Melissa, por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar, estan a punto de llegar los niños, mejo luego hablamos- respondió con la voz mas sutil que pudo

-¡no!. crei que eramos amigas y al parecer te has estado viendo con mi novio a escondidas y quien sabe si solo eso

- ¡mira Melissa! he tenido suficiente de todo este asunto y no voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma, cuando ni siquiera sabes como son las cosas- respondió cortante

- ¡esta mas que claro!, admitelo dime que te mueres por quitarme a MI novio, pero dejame decirte que esto no se va a quedar asi, de ninguna manera permitire que te interpongas entre nosotros

- pues puedes estar tranquila por que a mi no me interesa en lo mas minimo ese idiota

- ¡ni digas nada! que esas mismas palabras me las dijiste hace un tiempo y mirate ahora, eres una...

- Melissa, no voy a permitir que hables asi a Serena-las dos chicas buscaron freneticamente al dueño de esa voz

- mi amor ¿donde has estado? he tratado de localizarte- decia con voz fingida y se acerco a darle un beso en la boca, pero el hombre la rechazo interponiedo ente ellos dos sus manos

- disculpame, pero no he tenido tiempo, y no te quieras hacer la inocente que escuche perfectamente como le hablabas a Serena-frunciendo el seño a la pelirroja, Serena no creía lo que estaba viendo

-oh.. bueno quizas nos exaltamos un poco, pero comprendeme tengo muchas cosas que aclarar

- pues en ese caso, debiste haber hablado conmigo y no con ella, el unico responsable de todo soy yo- dijo viendo a la rubia

- tienes razon, por favor disculpame.. tu tambien Serena ¿me perdonas?- la chica no pudo contestar pero tenia la mirada llena de rabia con la cual fulminaba a la pelirroja, en eso otra persona entro al aula

- señorita Tsukino, señorita Seteven, pueden venir un momento a mi oficina, necesito hablar con ustedes

-buenos dias profesora Sakurada, permitame, pero creo que yo soy el unico que debe explicar la situación-la voz de Darien resonó en el salón,

- Doctor Chiba, ellas son mi personal y por lo tanto quienes deben darme una explicación…..en cuanto a su conducta... dejeme decirle que me decepciona, pero usted tendra sus razones.. las espero- dijo dirigiendole una fira mirada a las dos jovenes y abandono el lugar

-¡ lo unico queme faltaba, espero que estes contento de todo lo que has causado!- Serena le dijo al pelinegro

- ¿de que hablas?, yo no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando ademas ¿quien se iba a imaginar que alguien nos estaba siguiendo? por favor no seas infantil, - por un momento se olvidaron que se encontraba presente Melissa

- entonces ¿ustedes dos si se conocen?- la chica no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se dio cuenta de lo inoportuna que habia sido pues ambos voltearon a verla y con cara de pocos amigos lo que la intimido un poco. el varon se despidio y se retiro, mientras Serena hacia lo mismo

- ¿a donde vas?- le dijo furica

- no ves que nos habla la directora... - fue lo unico que respondió la rubia

En otro lugar cerca de ahi...

Lo noto,  
se que nos pasa algo ,  
aunque selles tus labios,  
el mal rollito entre los dos,  
lo noto.

" bombom, ¿no te das cuenta de cuanto daño me haces?, ¿por que tuve que enamorarme de ti?, se que lo has amado siempre y el tiempo que has pasado a mi lado, parece que no ha servido de nada" pensaba mientras contenia las lagrimas.

- ¿triste?... –dijo una dulce voz

- Sahori...¿que haces aca?-levantando la mirada hacia la chica

- pues si, pasaba por aqui a saludar a Andrew, y no imagine verte aca, comprendo muy bien por lo que estas pasando y creeme que no me gusta nada verte asi

-no tu no sabes como me siento- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, y Sahori pudo apreciar sus lagrimas, por alguna razon, su corazon se oprimio al verlo asi, tan desecho

-Seiya... ¡estas llorando!.. yo se como te sientes no olvides que estuve enamorada de Darien muchisimo tiempo- tomandole las manos para darle su apoyo

- y ¿como le hiciste?... ¿como hiciste para arrancartelo del corazon? por que ¡yo no puedo!... ¡no puedo!- sollozando amargamente

- yo tambien derrame muchas lagrimas por ese amor, lo ame en secreto, y siempre estuve al lado de el cuando me necesitaba, fui la unico testigo del sufrimiento que sentia por Serena, y... comprendi que el solamente amaria a una mujer en su vida y esa.... no era yo- dijo con un dejo de tristeza, lo cual Seiya vio, y se calmo

- tu ¿tambien sentiste este dolor?, sientes ¿como si te destrozaran el alma en pedazos?

Tu siempre estas cansada,  
y nunca dices nada,  
se que no estoy loco,  
y lo noto

- Si... y me costo muchisimo poder sacarlo de mi vida, entendi que mi felicidad era verlo por fin realizar sus sueños junto a la mujer que amaba y eso fue lo que le dije... que luchara por su amor... y me despedi de el... con el tiempo y la distancia de por medio logre sacarlo de mi corazon.. no fue facil, yo no tenia a nadie junto a mi que me apoyara en esos momentos

- debiste haberte sentido muy sola y muy triste...¿no es asi?- decia mientras la veia con ternura.. al menos yo.. tengo a mis hermanos y a mis amigos... y te tengo a ti... que siempre sabes que decirme para hacerme sentir mejor-le respondió dándole una bella sonrisa

- si.. ¡que ironico!... esas mismas palabras me las dijo Darien miles de veces... que lastima que yo...unicamente tenga palabras de aliento para las personas que me interesan en verdad...-dijo la joven doctora y con esto ultimo se levanto y salio apresurada

- ..que ¿ te interesan?... espera ¡¡Sahori!!- pero no pudo hablar con ella pues ya habia salido, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos pues no entendía que había querido decir.

En un consultorio:

- ¡que bueno que llegas amigo, necesitamos hablar-la voz de Darien sonaba afligida

-pues eso supuse, por eso me tienes aqui, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- el joven de cabellos castaños tomo asiento

- dime ¿como puedo manejar esa situacion... se me esta saliendo de las manos- caminando de un lado a otro.

- no es necesario que me lo digas lo vi todo estaba con Rai y sus amigas

- y...¿que dijo ella?-pregunto Darien ansioso se saber la respuesta

- te refieres a Serena...de verdad ¿quieres saberlo?- la voz de Nicolas no sobana muy esperanzadora

- pues si... quiero saber que reaccion tuvo

- pues ella estuvo callada, tenia la mirada perdida creo que la noticia la dejo en estado de shok por que no pudo articular palabra, pero Seiya, salio muy molesto del lugar-se servia una taza de café y le dio otra al ojiazul

- ¡ese...! a mi no me interesa lo que le pasa, ¡por su culpa dude del amor de Serena y me aleje de su vida..- dijo contrayendo los musculos de su rostro al recordar el pasado

- Darien..sabes muy bien que el unico culpable fuiste tu... al no haber sido capaz de enfrentar las cosas en su momento, si no las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes

- ¿ya,,,,ya!, te pareces a Andrew, mejor dime ¿que vamos a hacer con todo esto?- la preocupación resonaba en su voz.

- Pues por el momento tendras que responder a la prensa...y solo tu puedes saber lo que vas a decir..- Nicolas lo miraba y el cuadro no era nada alentador, pocas veces había visto a su amigo, perder el control de sus emociones y cuando eso sucedia cometia muchos errores.

- N... no lo he pensado aun- mirando hacia la ventana

- eso pense... bueno pues..¿que esperas? ordena tus ideas que pronto tendras visitas, si quieres mas tarde vemos que podemos hacer y yo me voy... ire a visitar a mi novia- mirando su reloj

- oye no me digas que Rai y tu..-Darien conocía bien los sentimientos de su pequeña hermana hacia Nicolas, pero no creyo que el se le declarara tan pronto

- en efecto mi estimado amigo, a partir de ahora soy tu cuñado- dijo feliz el castaño dándole palmadas, y salio dejando a su amigo solo con sus pensamientos.

Una pareja se encontraba esa calida mañana. Después de abrazarse y darse un beso de buenos dias iniciaron su platica

- amor, ¿donde has estado he tratado de localizarte toda la mañana?-dijo algo exasperada Mina

- pues tratando de animar a Seiya, pero al parecer no quiere saber nada, en realidad esta muy dañado- Yaten estab preocupado por la actitud de su hermano menor

- si me imagino el dolor que debe de sentir, pero es que esta Serena, solo ha cometido mas errores

- no Mina, la verdad es que Seiya sabe perfectamente que Serena ama a Darien, nosotros le hemos dicho una y mil veces que la deje en paz, que ella nunca la va a amar, pero parece que se ha encaprichado

- y ahora con todo esto… no se que valla a pasar- la rubia se refería a las fotografías publicadas.

- espero que los dos recapaciten, y que mi hermano encuentre pronto el verdadero amor, no se merece ser tan infeliz- dijo el peliplateado bajando la mirada

- si, eso digo yo, debemos de buscarle una pareja para olvidar a Serena- decia mientras dos grandes corazones salian de sus ojos.

- Mina, no me gusta cuando te pones asi ¿que estas tramando amor?-volteando a verla con desconfianza

-nada, mejor dime, ¿Cómo van los pendientes que teniamos de la boda?-cambiando astutamente el tema

- pues ya esta solucionado, tendremos la boda el dia que quieres- un poco mas animado y abrazando a su bella novia

- ¿de verdad Yaten?. ¿nos casaremos el 14 de febrero?- la rubia birncaba de un lado a otro dando gritos de alegría- ¡esa es la mejor fecha! ¡gracias!

- si. De verdad, no sabes lo que me costo convencer a todos de que ese dia querias casarte, la orquesta, el juez, el salon, me vas a pagar muy caro este caprichito eh!!!

- bueno, pues… ¿si quieres podemos ir adelantando nuestra luna de miel?- dijo con voz melosa, y sentandose sobre sus piernas para abrazarlo y besarlo

.-Mina…mmm, te amo!- y ambos se entregaron a un beso apasionado

De regreso al COLEGIO INFINITO

- señoritas estoy muy conmocionada por lo que acabo de escuchar.. es decir.. ¡no lo puedo creer!, y mucho menos de usted señorita Tsukino- el rostro de la directora Monica evidenciaba lo decepcionada y molesta que se encontraba por todo lo sucedido.

- dejeme explicarle, lo que pasa es que el doctor Chiba y yo tenemos una relacion.. somos novios- decía Melissa con ironia para provocar a Serena

- ¡eso no me interesa!, lo que me tiene molesta es que vallan dando por ahí ese tipo de escenitas, el nombre de esta institución salio a relucir a nivel nacional, saben el desprestigio que esto puede ocasionar- su vos y su mirada eran frias.

- si, profesora Sakurada, la verdad es que.. lo siento mucho, pero si soy la novia no creo que halla ningun problema- jugueteando son sus cabellos

- ¡eso no lo sabemos!, el doctor no te ha presentado como tal ante la sociedad, de lo contrario no andarian por ahí inventando todas esas cosas. –respondio la mujer madura provocando rabia en Melissa.- Y usted Tsukino, ¿no se va a defender?

- lo unico que puede decirle es que, en realidad lo siento mucho, y espero que me disculpe nunca he dado ningun mal ejemplo, y si es necesario y usted me lo pide tratare de corregir dando la cara a los periodistas.

- no, no, no, de ninguna manera, el que tiene que solucionar eso es el docor Chiba, y nada mas, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué significan esas imágenes?

- ya le dije que…-

- ¡se perfectamente lo que dijiste Melissa!, me refiero a Tsukino

-la verdad …es que no quiero hablar de ello- muy triste y sin levantar la mirada

- pero no es que quieras o no, sino que te estoy pidiendo explicaciones puesto que has dejado en mal a nuestro COLEGIO, ademas según se tienes una relacion con el profesor Seiya… con razon, me solicito permiso para ausentarse tres dias.

-¿tres dias?- dijo preocupada- yo.. no tenia idea de que nos estaban fotografiando- dijo al fin nerviosa

- ¿entonces ese beso es de verdad? ¡como te atreves!- volvió a enfrentarla la pelirroja

- señorita Steven, no es el momento ni el lugar si tienen algun asunto personal que arreglar, espero que lo hagan bien lejos de este lugar. Solo esperemos que todo se solucione, pueden retirarse. -El par de chicas salio del lugar.

- ni creas que esto se va a quedar asi, me tienes que dar una explicación, y no voy a dejar que me quites a Darien, si tu has sido una amargada que nunca ha tenido un novio, no es mi culpa, pero no me vas a quitar lo que yo tengo

- yo a ti no tengo nada que explicarte- respondio hábilmente la rubia- si quieres explicaciones, ¿Por qué no se las pides a tu novio?, si tanto se aman como diceso, deberias de concer que es lo que pasa con el ¿no es asi?- dijo con sarcasmo viendola con furia. Melissa se detuvo y se quedo pensando en lo que habia dicho, le habia dado en su orgullo.

Lejos de ahí…

- señorita comuniquenme por favor con la licenciada Natsumi Yorihama

- ¿Quién le llama?

- solo digale que la exclusiva que voy a darle va a ser uno de los escandalos mas sonados con respecto al multimillonario Darien Chiba.

- esta bien, le comunico…

La hora de la salida habia llegado, unos ojos azul cielo, se asomaban de vez en cuando a la puerta para comprobar que el dueño absoluto de su corazon se encontrara ahí, tenian que hablar.

- hoy no vendra señorita Serena- la voz de su pequeña alumna la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡eh? ¿Qué dices Hortaru?- sintiendose descubierta

-pues debido a todo este escandalo, mandara por mi, ¡mire! Ahí llego James.

- esta bien, puedes irte nos vemos mañana- dijo la chica dandole un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual la niña respondio con una amplia sonrisa.

- Serena, ¿estas libre?- Serena levanto la mirada para encontrsrse con el chico de ojos oscuros y larga cabellera suelta.

- Seiya!! Que bueno que veniste a verme, crei que estabas enojado conmigo- dijo acercandose para darle un beso, a lo que el joven rechazo

Me esta matando poco a poco,  
y lo noto, lo noto  
me lo dicen tus ojos,  
esos besos tan flojos,  
que dejan un sabor amargo y roto

- sera mejor hablar en otro lugar ¡vamos!, mi coche espera afuera.- ante esto Serena sintio que el corazón se le encogia camino a la par del joven, pudo notar como muchas miradas se posaban en ellos y murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas. Llegaron al coche, y Seiya la llevo a comer a un pequeño restaurant. Después de pedir dos limonadas, pues ninguno de los dos tenia animos de comer, rompieron el silencio

aunque tu me lo niegues,  
no queda mas que nieve,  
donde hubo calor y yo lo noto,  
puedo ser un cabron pero no un tonto,  
y lo noto.

- Seiya ¿Qué tienes?, ¿estas enojado conmigo?...por que si es asi, dejame explicarte las cosas, ese beso…-intento aclarar

- no me digas nada Serena, por favor, ya no quiero oir mas

-pero…Seiya, tu estas malinterpretando las cosas, el beso sucedió antes de que tu y yo nos hicieramos novios, fue en la fiesta de Mina ¿recuerdas?

Noto que mi corazon ,  
no se, no va,  
que las miradas se caen,  
y que muere el mar,  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar,

- Bombom…yo no he venido a pedirte explicaciones, se perfectamente que tu no me engañaste, me acuerdo de ese dia, y de la ropa que vestias, yo he memorizado cada uno de tus gestos y ese dia te veias bellísima.

- ¿entonces?...¿por que estas tan serio?. Si te molesto, perdoname de verdad Seiya, yo… no tenia idea de que…-fue interrumpida

porque,  
ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros,  
y lo noto.  
Lo noto,

-Serena. Creo que lo mejor es que…terminemos- Serena quedo inmóvi, tratando de descifrar lo que el chico trataba de decir

Lo noto,  
noto que me esquivas,  
que evitas mis caricias,  
que pones mala cara si te toco,  
y yo que estoy perdido,  
no puedo hablar contigo,  
y cada dia me siento mas solo,  
me voy hundiendo poco a poco,  
todo se va a la mierda entre nosotros,  
y lo noto

-¡no!…no, eso no es cierto, mira, piensa bien las cosas, tu no quieres terminar conmigo- acercándose a el

-¡si es cierto yo no quiero terminar contigo! ¡asi como tu no quieres olvidar a Darien!- dijo al fin levantando la voz

-Seiya…yo… lo lamento- ella comprendía que no había marcha atrás, ya Seiya había tomado una decision

- por favor Serena ¡entiendeme!, -tratando de calmarse- esta situación es muy dolorosa para mi, y…alguien me dijo que , cuando las cosas no son para ti,, no es buena forzarlas… yo andaba contigo, aun sabiendo que amas a Darien, y eso me provoca mucho dolor, pero abri los ojos, y es hora de que tu tambien los abras y te des cuenta

- ¡no Seiya!. Por favor- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas las cuales comenzaron a brotar poco a poco

Noto que mi corazon ,  
no se, no va,  
que las miradas se caen,  
y que huele el mal,  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar,  
porque,  
ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros,  
y lo noto.

-te amo Serena, pero lo unico que quiero es que tu y Darien sean felices, el te ama, yo lo se, lo se por que puedo ver reflejado en sus ojos el amor que siente por ti, puedo ver en sus ojos el dolor que siente cuando te tengo a mi lado, ¿si eso no es amor? ¿Qué crees tu que sea Serena?....piensalo- dijo levantandose del lugar- vamos te llevo a casa

-pero ..y nosotros ¿Cómo quedaremos?

-antes de ser tu novio, siempre fuimos buenos amigos ¿recuerdas?- decia mientras acariciaba y limpiaba sus lagrimas- pues yo me conformo con ser tu amigo. Y estar ahí para cuando me necesites, pero por favor, entiendeme que ya no quiero sufrir mas

- esta bien Seiya.. si eso quieres- dijo con tristeza- mejor me voy. No te preocupes por mi, ire al café con las chicas, necesito caminar

-¿estas segura?

-si….nos vemos- se levanto de su lugar seguida por unos ojos empapados por lagrimas, lagrimas que había tratado de contener durante el transcurso de la conversacion para sonar determinante "_adios.. mi dulce bombom, espero que puedas ser feliz al lado del hombre que amas"_

Serena llego al acostumbrado lugar, no creia lo que le estaba pasando, eran muchas emociones para un solo dia. Entro al Café Crowne.

- ¡hola Serena? Uy, que carita- le hablo el ojiverde

- hola Andrew…¿y las chicas?- con voz desaminada

- Serena aca estamos- dijo la peliazul, llamandola con las manos

- amiga, ¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy mal, en realidad que estas muy afectada por la noticia- contesto Mina

- Mina ¿Cómo quieres que este? ¿Qué cosas dices?... Serena ¿Cómo te fue? ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?- dijo preocupada la castaña

- no.. no chicas, no se preocupen- dijo fingiendo sentirse mejor y sonriendoles

- entonces ya que estamos todas ya les puedo dar la noticia-dijo la chica emocionada

- ¿de que se trata?...dinos ya!!- Mina se acercaba a ella para que hablara

- pues….Nicolas y yo…¡ya somos novios!- el rostro de la pelinegra se sonrojaba al decir esto

- ¿en serio?, que bueno… me da gusto amiga- respondió contenta la peliazil

- si…sabemos bien cuanto te costo llamar su atención- dijo Lita

- lo que pasa es que es un chico muy timido- tratando de defenderse

- pero cuentanos los detalles!! No nos vas a decir ¿Cómo paso?- Mina insitio

- bueno …veran…-la chica vio las caras de emocion de sus amigas y se percato de que una rubia veia hacia fuera, tenia la mirada muy triste- ¿Serena?

- ¿Qué pasa?...ah si Rai.. ¡felicidades!- sonriendo fingidamente

- Serena..¿por que no nos cuentas lo que te pasa?- Amy le tomo la mano mientras le decía esto

- es cierto te conocemos y sabemos que no estas bien- completo la castaña

- lo que pasa chicas… es que Seiya termino conmigo

- ¿¡Seiya termino contigo?!- grito Min a los cuatro vientos, cosa que fue claramente escuchada por Darien quien en ese momento entraba al Café.

- Darien…¿Qué paso? ¿hablaste con la prensa?-le interrogo su hermana

Serena al verlo, se pregunto si habia escuchado lo que acababa de decir _" que tonta, claro que lo escucho si Mina se encargo de gritarlo"_

- Pues, Nicolas me ayudo a evadirla por el momento.. cambiamos de coche, y fueron tras el..- sin quitarle de encima la mirada a Serena

- ¿y que piensas hacer?- pregunto Andrew que se acercaba a saludar

- pue no se,.. por el momento debo ir pensando que y como voy a decir las cosas. –decia sin quitarle la vista a su amor. la cual al sentirse observada desviaba la mirada para no sentirse incomoda

- Serena…podemos hablar- todas las chicas vieron a su amiga, para decirle con la mirada que fuera o de lo contrario…

- esta bien.-..- se levanto y se sentaron en la barra, a cierta distancia de las otras mujeres

- yo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante, no me has dado la oportunidad de hablarte y decirte como fueron las cosas

-ya te dije que no me interesa, en verdad, lo que hiciste ya paso, y no tiene ninguna solución- tomando nuevamente ese aire de indiferencia para ocultar su dolor

- Si…pero es necesario que sepas la verdad..- le refuto Darien con seriedad- ¡solo escuchame!

En ese momento se escucha un anuncio que alegro a las chicas.

_NATSUMI:- asi es….. sabemos de muy buena fuente que la modelo y actriz Mina Ahino y el diseñador Yaten Kou, contraeran nupcias en el proximo mes de febrero  
_

_HIKARU:- por el momento no sabemos en donde se realizara el evento, pero los mantendremos informados y ¡felicidades a esta pareja! ¡enhorabuena!  
_

Se escucharon gritos de alegria en la mesa cercana a la pareja y risas de las amigas quienes la felicitaban.

_NATSUMI:- pasando a otro tema hoy tenemos en exclusiva a Setsuna Meio, expareja del famoso doctor Darien Chiba; con el cual estuvo casada durante tres años y medio aproximadamente. Buenas noches Setsuna- dirigiendose a una mujer de largos cabellos negro verdosos, ojos negros y de alta estatura, en realidad era una mujer muy bella, y deseada por cualquier hombre. Llevaba un atuendo muy provocativo que insinuaba sus curvas a la perfeccion. Serena al ver esta imagen una vez mas sintio como el piso se le movia y que en cualquier momento se desvaneceria._

Todos en la cafeteria fijaron su atención a la televisión y Darien comenzo a sudar frio.

- ¿Darien, estas bien?- Andrew noto lo nervioso que se encontraba el pelinegro, y sabia bien las condiciones en que todo había sucedido

- ¡esta claro que no!, no ves lo mal que se pone de solo oir su nombre y verla de nuevo- dijo Serena evidenciando en su tono de voz los celos que esto le provocaba

_HIKARU:- ¿muy bien y dinos a que te has dedicado durante todo este tiempo?  
_

_SETSUNA:- bueno pues la verdad es que habia hecho un recorrido por algunos lugares interesantes del mundo  
_

_NATSIMU:- si, claro, imaginamos que al casarte con Diamante Blackmoon, tu vida dio un gran giro, ¿no es asi?, sabemos perfectamente que es uno de los empresarios mas ricos, al igual que Darien Chiba  
_

_SETSUNA:- si, eso es cierto, solo que.. hay cosas que Darien nunca logro llenar en mi vida- dijo poniendo una cara melancolica  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿a que te refieres?  
_

_SETSUNA:- pues, hablo del trato diario, del cariño, el amor y esos detalles que hacen que una relacion funcionen  
_

_NATSUMI:- quieres decir que ¿Darien nunca te demostro todas esas cosas?  
_

_SETSUNA:- lo digo y lo afirmo, asi como otras situaciones que revelare este dia.  
_

- Setsuna…. No te atrevas…- murmuro el ojiazul poniéndose de pie, y los jóvenes quedaron mas intrigados aun por lo que subieron el volumen de la televisión.

- calmate amigo, -decia el rubio que ya se imaginaba de que se trataba todo eso

_HIKARU:- bueno y… hablando del tema ¿Qué piensas de la relacion que tu expareja sostiene hoy en dia? ¿tu que crees?  
_

_La pelinegra lanzo una carcajada ironica frente a las camaras  
_

_SETSUNA:- estoy segura de que todo esto, no es mas que un teatro armado, la verdad ni ustedes mismos saben quien es la novia ¿o me equivoco?  
_

_NATSUMI:- pues si, no la identificamos puesto que la vimos con tres chicas diferentes, ¿crees que tu abandono lo daño al grado de convertirse en un mujeriego empedernido?  
_

_SETUNA:- ¡por dios!... yo no lo creo, conozco a Darien perfectamente. Lo vieron con tres chicas diferentes, pero la verdad es que estoy segura de que esta jugando con la prensa para que no se enteren de la verdad  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿la verdad?... no te entendemos…explicate por favor  
_

- Andrew, cambia el canal, por favor… no quiero ver ni oir esto

- ¡Ah. No! ¡eso si que no! Ahora vamos a enterarnos de tus sucios secretos y ademas no te olvides que yo estoy involucrada en todo esto asi que tengo derecho a escuchar, lo que "esta" dice de mi- esta vez no fue nada discreta para ocultar sus celos , todos los chicos veian, y Andrew no pudo hacer nada mas

_SETSUNA:- el doctor Chiba es.. homosexual  
_

_Las voces de asombro y admiración no se hicieron esperar, tanto en el foro como en la cafeteria todos se encontraban sorprendidos.  
_

_NATSUMI:- perdon…¿escuche bien?  
_

_SETSUNA:- como lo oyen.. es gay …no le gustan las mujeres  
_

_HIKARU:- ¡¡valla!!-decia mientras jugaba nerviosas con unas hojas que tenia entre sus manos- Esto si que es una bomba. Entonces ¿ese es el motivo por el que lo dejaste para irte con otro? Es decir ¿tienes pruebas?  
_

_NATSUMI:- ¿no nos digas que lo encontraste? – decia la periodista con la voz entrecortada aun por la sorpresa  
_

_SETSUNA:- nunca lo vi, pero yo vivi la experiencia en carne propia y les aseguro que el no esta interesado en ninguna mujer.  
_

- ¡eso es mentira! ¿¡como te atreves?!- dijo furico el ojiazul golpeando la mesa, en un intento por controlar sus emociones, la rubia lo veia escandalizada y llena de curiosidad "¿_mi Darien homosexual??... no puede ser..si yo…yo estoy segura que eso no es cierto_" pensaba.

_NATSUMI:- pero si el y usted vivieron juntos casi cuatros años  
_

_SETSUNA:- si.. cuatro años que fueron un infierno y puedo asegurarles que ese hombre jamas me puso un solo dedo encima, durante ese tiempo.  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿quieres decir que... nunca tuvieron relaciones …? ¿como decir esto? Es muy delicado  
_

_SETSUNA:- solo digalo- decia altiva_

_HIKARU:- ¿nunca tuvieron relaciones intimas?  
_

_SETSUNA:- nunca, en los cuatro años que duro nuestro matrimonio, nunca consumamos nuestro matrimonio, mucho menos que tuviera alguna vez un detalle amoroso conmigo, ¿diganme que clase de hombre casado con una mujer como yo haria eso?..unicamente un homosexual  
_

_NATSUMI:- si… entendemos eso pero a la vez… no entiendo..¿no tuvieron una hija?  
_

_SETSUNA:- la pequeña Hotaru, pues si, pero la tecnología en nuestros dias tiene alcances ilimitados, esa niña fue concebida por metodos artificiales  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿Qué?  
_

_SETSUNA- pues que fue concebida por fertilizacion in Vitro, el doctor agoto hasta el ultimo recurso para que_ yo quedara embarazada

_NATSUMI:- ¿y por que? ¿para que querria el tener una hija?  
_

_SETSUNA:- no lo se, supongo que porque nunca podria ser padre debido a sus preferencias sexuales  
_

_HIKARU:- si,…pues viendolo desde ese punto de vista entendemos..pero ¿Por qué acepto usted eso?  
_

_SETSUNA:- bueno cuando una esta enamorada comete muchas locuras por amor, y yo crei que al darle lo que el tanto anhelaba terminaria amandome, pero no me di cuenta de la realidad hasta mucho después- decia fingiendo gran ansiedad.  
_

_NATSUMI:- bueno pues como ustedes ven, una vez mas el doctor Darien Chiba esta en el ojo del huracán ¿Qué pensara su prestigiada familia al respecto? ¿podria perder la custodia de la niña? Estaremos al pendiente, y trataremos de encontrar la información de viva voz del agraviado. Le agradecemos infinitamente su información señora Setsuna  
_

_SETSUNA:- por nada para mi es un placer.-saludando a las camaras con una gran sonrisa._

El televisor por fin se apago, nadie era capaz de mencionar algo sobre lo ocurrido, el varon, se agarraba los cabellos y los jalaba hacia atrás ocultando su rostro. Serena por un momento entendio muchas cosas, de alguna manera el nunca la habia engañado, pero no entendia otras mas, se sentia tan mal, pues ella nunca le habia dejado que explicara las cosas. Por fin, la mas impulsiva del grupo exclamo:-

- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿¡con que clase de vibora te casaste?!- las chicas trataban de tranquilizar a Rai

- ¡Maldición!- fue lo unico que el pudo decir y salio furioso del lugar. Cuando esto sucedió las miradas se posaron en la rubia de ojos celestes

- ¿que?- interrogo al notar la pesada mirada de todos los presentes.

- Serena. ¡vamos! ¿vas a dejarlo ir asi? Sabes bien que te necesita…eres la unica que puede sacarlo de donde esta antes de que vuelva a consumir alcohol- respondió Amy

- es cierto Serena, todo lo que ha pasado, debe de ser un golpe muy duro para el, por lo menos aunque no lo escuches, tienes que estar ahí para el- completo Mina

- yo.. no … no puedo –dijo sin moverse de su lugar, a ella tambien le habia removido muchas emociones escuchar aquella revelacion. Se sentia tan niña, tan infantil tan estupida, ¿Cómo pudo dudar de su principe?

- Serena…el sufre por ti!!- dijo Rai, al borde de la histeria

Esas palabras hicieron hueco en su mente

- no…el sufre por ella- era lo que ella pensaba

- aun asi, no ves lo destrozado que esta- la voz de Amy era mas tranuila pero hablaba con realismo

- yo… no tengo idea de a donde ha ido- trato de justificarse

- pues nosotros te acompañamos, ademas en ese estado tu no puedes manejar ¡vamonos!-dijo la ojiverde con voz energica. Seguida de 4 chicas que salieron presurosas de aquel lugar.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola a todas mis fieles lectoras, debido a que estaba ocupada con UNREGALO INESPERADO, deje un poco a un lado esta historia y la de FULL HOUSE DE AMOR, pero no se preocupen, que ya empezare a ponerle atención, les agradezco sus comentarios y su enorme paciencia, con las faltas de ortografías y la mala concordancia. Saludos-

Este capitulo esta realmente largo jeje y no creo volver a escribir otro igual, realmente estuve inspirada.

La canción es **LO NOTO** de **HOMBRES G**, ojala les haya gustado.

Mis agradecimientos sinceros a:

**Cherrie SA, Isabel 20, patty ramirex de chiba, princess . sailor lady, anyreth,, paty Garcia, y emeraude serenity.** Besos para todas y a las chicas que se toman el tiempo en leer este fic!


	13. LA EXPLICACION DE DARIEN

Hola amigas les dejo este pequeño capitulo, para que aclaren un poco los sentimientos de Darien, ya que aun no ha tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Serena espero que les guste.

NOTA:- sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi,

Ah¡¡ y para esta escena me inspire en una cancion que escuche en la radio jejej y dije ¡es perfecta! A ver si se dan cuenta cual es por que no se como se llama, pero es de las clasicas viejitas me parece alguna vez la oi de niña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

**LA EXPLICACION DE DARIEN**

Una camioneta blanca, circulaba por los sitios mas conocidos de Jiuban, dentro de ella manejaba una castaña, a su lado iba una rubia que tenia la mirada perdida y en la parte trasera iban tres chicas, buscando insistentemente con la mirada mas no obtenian el resultado esperado.

- ¿en donde se habra metido?- decia con preocupación Rai que iba detrás de Serena

- llevamos mucho tiempo y no logramos encontrarle- dijo la peliazul

-es cierto ¿estas segura de no tener idea de donde se encuentra Serena?- Mina volteo a a ver a su amiga pero esta parecia distraida- ¡¿Serena?!

- eh… no chicas, no tengo idea de donde pueda estar- mintió, y bajo la mirada para que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta de ello

-¡maldición!. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer tan de repente!, tardamos demasiado en salir- la voz de la castaña estaba llena de furia

- en realidad chicas.. no tiene ninguna importancia- dijo ella a modo de disculpa

-¿Cómo que no tiene importancia Sere, estamos hablando del hombre al que amas, no lo vas a dejar a ir asi como asi- Mina trato de convencer a Serena pero al parecer esta no entendia razones.

- es muy tarde chicas, y sera mejor que deje las cosas asi,,, por el momento Darien ha de estar muy afligido por todo lo sucedido y… mejor las llevo de regreso al Crowne- ante la mirada incredula de todas

- ¿estas segura?

- si…Amy ademas ya llevamos un par de horas sin conseguir nada, les prometo que en cuanto pueda hablare con el- dijo para convencerlas

- ¿hablas en serio?- indago la pelinegra no muy convencida con las palabras de su amiga

- si. Chicas.. no se preocupen. -Dijo sonriendoles,

a lo que Lita llevo de regreso al Crowne a las chicas, bajaron todas y un poco mas tranquila Serena subio al volante ante la mirada preocupante de sus amigas.

- estare bien, no se preocupen por mi, en cuanto llegue a casa, les hablare- haciendo una mueca de sonrisa

- te agradeceríamos mucho que hicieras eso.- dijo la castaña

La chica dirigio su auto al lugar en el que sabia perfectamente que encontraria a aquel hombre, lo sabia desde el principio, solo que queria prolongar un poco el momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos _¿Qué iba a decirle después de lo que escucho_?, Darien nunca habia estado en la intimidad con esa mujer, y de alguna forma eso la reconfortaba, pero no entendia las razones de el para unirse en matrimonio con ella. Era necesario que el la sacara de esa duda.

Al llegar al parque noto el lujoso auto convertible que estaba estacionado, lo reconocio al instante, asi que con pasos presurosos camino recorriendo casi de memoria aquellos pasillos llenos de arboles y flores de multiples colores. Se detuvo cuando a lo lejos, descubrio la silueta de aquel hombre, se encontraba en el puente del lago, aquel lago que fue testigo de las multiples palabras y promesas de amor, entre ellos dos. Se acerco con cautela, no queria interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- tardaste mucho en llegar-la rubia se detuvo al oir la voz de Darien que le hablaba

- Darien…yo…lo siento…. No sabia si estarias aquí- mintiendo nuevamente

-¿no sabias o estabas evitando este momento?- aun dandole la espalda. Lo cual le dolia en el alma a Serena pues sabia lo enfadado que se encontraba siempre era asi,

- Darien… aun sigues conociendome a la perfeccion, la verdad es que.. tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de escuchar lo que tienes que decirme. Después de lo que escuche hoy, sospecho que hay mas cosas que tienes que contarme y que yo….- comenzaba a quebarsele la voz

- no llores Serena… tu, no tienes la culpa de todo esto que nos paso-esta vez la volteo a ver y se perdio en esas lagunas azules- simplemente fue el destino que quiso jugarnos una mala pasada, fue un malentendido, que…¡por estupido! No quise aclarar a su tiempo, conteniendo las lagrimas que tambien amenzaban con brotar de sus bellos ojos

-no entiendo ¿por que dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que paso?- inquirio la rubia con curiosidad

-tu ya me contaste tu version de los hechos, de aquella vez que te vi besandote con Seiya…pero tu, no sabes lo que paso en realidad conmigo- comenzo cambiando el timbre de su voz, Serena recordo que el habia dicho que Seiya la habia besado

-entonces ¿me viste?- dijo con voz nerviosa-Darien, yo… ya te dije como fueron las cosas, y en realidad siempre me he sentido mal por eso

- mi Serena..- acariciando suavemente su mejilla con su mano, y con la otra acercandola- tu y yo, solamente fuimos victimas de un malentendido, que como te repito no fuimos capaces de afrontar,, yo ¡me deje llevar por los celos y la rabia!-decia mientras cerraba los puños y golpeaba con el, el tronco del puente

- si… yo tambien fui victima de los celos cuando vi esa fotografia, pero ¡no entiendo!, yo siempre crei que tu la amabas… ¡que te habias enamorado de ella!, y te habias olvidado de mi, ¡de nuestra promesa!, pero al escuchar lo que escuche hoy, no se, quede mas confundida aun, ¡no entiendo! si lo que hizo fue por despecho o si en realidad las cosas pasaron como dice

- yo…debi haber confiado en ti, debi saber que tu,, serias incapaz de traicionarme, pero en ese momento la vision que tenia frente a mi me cego- Serena se dio cuenta de cómo la mandibula de Darien se ponia tensa mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas de una vez?- dijo Serena con voz dulce, y a la vez muerta de curiosidad

- mi desgracia comenzo hace cuatro años atrás…

--------------------------INICIO DEL FLASBACK------------------------

En el Aereopuerto Internacional de Tokio, una calida mañana de verano, descendio un atractivo joven, tenia aproximadamente 29 o 30 años, un par de ojos azules; muy intensos; una cabellera negra azabache que contrastaba con el tono de su piel, a su paso, miles de miradas femeninas se posaron sobre el, y es que aparte de todas estas cualidades, tenia un cuerpo atletico, y la playera negra junto con los jeans de mezclilla que llevaba ese dia, daban pie a apreciar toda esa musculatura bien proporcionada.

El joven iba muy emocionado, un par de dias antes, habia logrado uno de sus mas grandes sueños, y ahora iba en busca del otro, para que pudiera ser feliz, ese dia por fin; después de cuatro largos años; veria nuevamente al amor de su vida. Sin perder mas tiempo abordo un taxi.

-hey taxi!-agitando los brazos y abriendo la puerta para ingresar en el taxi  
-si joven, a la orden

- Dese prisa por favor..llevo tanto tiempo sin verla que ya no aguanto mas!-dijo sin querer revelando el motivo de su llegada

-digame la direccion y al momento lo llevo- la sonrisa del taxista no se hizo esperar pues era evidente la emocion que el joven tenia

-la direccion es distrito de Azabu Jiuban, calle Senpai # 1435

- muy bien, entonces ¡vamonos!- desde el retrovisor el chofer, que ya tenia una madurez en cuanto a la edad lo observaba, el joven que iba en el asiento trasero iba consumido por los nervios, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿viene de muy lejos joven?-indago para entablar una platica

-la verdad si.. he estado fuera de este lugar durante algunos años, y.. moria por volver

-que bueno!, y ¿Por qué razon se fue?... digo si se puede saber

-pues, fui a terminar mis estudios.. y hoy por fin, eso se ha vuelto realidad- Darien miraba una fotografia de su novia con su uniforme de secundaria y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro lleno de pecas.

-ahh!! Mire que bien, pues si que lo veo muy entusiasmado

-si… no hay nada como el lugar donde uno nacio.- guardo silencio para continuar admirando cada uno de los lugares que el conocia y otros tantos que para el eran nuevos, en eso sus ojos se clavaron en un local- parese por favor

-¿Qué me pare?- dijo sorprendido, pues se encontraban en pleno trafico y en el centro de la ciudad

-si… es que voy a comprar rosas para mi amor- al momento el chico corrio apresuradamente y escogio una docena de hermosas rosas rojas, adornadas curiosamente. El chofer desde el taxi sonreia. Luego volvio a subir al auto

-mmm joven , por lo que veo el motivo de su alegria, no es tanto el volver a esta ciudad ¿no es asi?

-..tiene usted mucha razon… la verdad es que me muero por verla, ni siquiera la llame ¡a nadie!, quiero darle una gran sorpresa…-dijo y luego completo en voz mas baja- _mi princesa… este dia… por fin cumplire la promesa que te hice-_ mientras con su mano oprimia su bolsillo izquierdo en el cual llevaba una pequeña cajita negra.

El pequeño auto atraveso la ciudad y por fin el joven doctor comenzo a ver las calles y casas que el conocia a la perfeccion, casi pudo oler el aroma de los cerezos, estaba a unas cuadras solamente, y sentia que su corazon se saldria del pecho, estaba tan cerca de la mujer que el habia amado.

-por favor detengase aquí…. Y espereme, quiero que nos lleve a otro lugar- dijo dandole un billete, con el cual el chofer no pudo negarse, al bajar del auto, comenzo a caminar despacio, cruzo la calle … el joven vio la residencia que se levantaba frente a sus ojos, aun indeciso se detuvo para admirar y comprobar que todo estuviera como la ultima vez que habia estado en ese lugar, todo estaba en su sitio, si acaso habia cambiado el color de la casa y alguno que otro rosal… cuando a cierta distancia escucho esa dulce voz… el no distinguia lo que decia, pero estaba seguro que era ella, ¿Cómo olvidarla? La tenia grabada en su mente.

Volteo a ver y cuando lo hizo se encontro con una preciosa rubia que llevaba sus dos chonguitos acostumbrados, vestia el uniforme marinero azul marino de la prepa, ¿Cuántas veces soño con verla asi?… pero se paralizo al ver que alguien venia junto a ella, y venian caminando muy cerca. Retrocedio un poco y se quedo observando escondido detrás de un arbol… su corazon empezo a latir muy rapido.. tenia un mal presentimiento… apretaba los puños para contener la rabia de verla ahí, con otro hombre, estaba a punto de acercarse a ellos, quizas… simplemente era un amigo, decidido dio un paso para dirigirse a ellos cuando vio que el pelinegro… se acercaba mas a ella y la abrazaba.. la estaba abrazando a ella, a su princesa, y le acariciaba los cabellos, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo.. unos segundos después se separaron el tomo su rostro y se dieron un beso.. ese beso que el jamas lograria sacarse de su mente ni aun con el transcurso del tiempo… eso fue todo, no iba a quedarse a ver como terminaba esa escena, de prisa cruzo la calle y regreso al taxi. Sin ver que la rubia aventaba al chico y se metia a toda prisa a su casa, dejando al chico de cabellera negra y larga afuera parado como un tonto.

-¿ya nos vamos?- interrogo el señor, pero al verlo mas claramente se dio cuenta de que volvia solo, y aquel hombre que habia bajado sonriente, feliz y lleno de ilusiones, en cuestion de segundos se habia convertido en un anciano.. sin ilusiones, desolado

- pues aquí me tiene otra vez- su voz sonaba fria

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- acomodandose para ver hacia la parte trasera del auto

-pues… es que me equivoque señor, esta calle no es

-pues digame a que lugar- dijo el señor sonriente

-lleveme lejos de aquí….valla….maneje… sin preguntar- cerrrando la puerta del carro.

Al verlo asi, el taxista comprendio lo que habia sucedido, sin saber a donde ir, siguió manejando mientras discretamente veia por el retrovisor como un hombre iba hecho pedazos, llorando lagrimas amargas, de ninguna manera podia ser el mismo que hacia unos momentos queria comerse al mundo.. no..este hombre estaba completamente destrozado, iba tirando los petalos de rosas a su paso, como si con eso, lograra ahogar el sentimiento de dolor que abrigaba su corazon.

-lleveme al aereopuerto- se escucho decir

-lo que ordene- esta vez, comprendio que no podia sacarle platica alguna, estaba claro que el, no era el mismo chico que horas atrás llegaba muy feliz a la ciudad.

----------------------------------------FIN DEL FALSBACK----------------------------------

Serena no podia creer lo que oia, jamas imagino que el hubiera pasado todo eso, y mucho menos que hubiera sido testigo de aquel beso que le robara su mejor amigo.

- entonces…¿volviste?- fue lo unico que ella pudo decir

- si, pero para mi mala fortuna, el que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo- mencionaba cabizbajo y Serena logro ver un par de lagrimas salir de esos hermosos ojos azules

- Darien…yo… no se que decirte- apretando sus manos contra su falda para evitar lanzarse a sus brazos a consolarlo

- Y no tienes que hacerlo ¡esta claro Serena! ¡fui un estupido! ¡fui un completo idiota al alejarme de esa forma sin pedirte una explicación!- ahora levantaba la voz y las gruesas lagrimas salian sin que pudiera contenerlas, era demasiado, las habia contenido durante muchos años y ahora lo traicionaban de esa manera, Serena estaba hecha pedazos, por un lado entendia, pero por el otro, copartia la opinión que Darien tenia de el _"¿Cómo pudo dudar de mi amor?_ Pensaba.

- la verda… es que fuiste un tonto, debiste haberme llamado en ese mismo instante, correr hacia mi, - decia la rubia con los ojos humedecidos

- no podia Serena.. ¡entiendeme!- sin voltear a verla para no cometer una locura mas y ahyentarla

- ¿Por qué, por que no podias?, me dejaste aqui, creyendo toda la vida que me habias olvidado y me habias abandonado!- ahora la que no podia contener el llanto era la chica, que chillaba cual chiquilla de 5 años.

- entiende…¿con que cara iba a reclamarte,, ¡cuando fui yo el que te dejo libre, para encontrar a un buen hombre antes de partir!

- yo nunca acepte esa proposicion, me negue, mil veces- dijo con un grito casi ahogado

- ¡si! Pero era logico… yo crei que en realidad habias encontrado la felicidad y reencontrado el amor, y yo, me aleje de ti, para no hacerte sufrir- ella no esperaba tal confesion, habia sido muy sincero, mas, ella continuaba muy dolida

- ¿y por eso corriste a sus brazos? Sabes bien que yo vi ese beso y luego, se casaron, todo paso tan rapido- agarrandose la cabeza para evitar recordar ese momento.

- tampoco me dejaste explicar esa parte- decia mas tranquilo- Setsuna, siempre habia estado enamorada de mi, me acosaba y me acechaba, estudiaba con nosotros en la misma facultad pero en el area de actuación, pero yo siempre le deje bien claro que no me interesaba ninguna mujer, ella no pedio las esperanzas, pero nunca le di motivo alguno que la ilusionara

- ¿y entonces que paso?- pregunto Serena respirando tranquilamente, habia llegado el momento en que se revelaria el misterio por el cual Darien se habia casado con Setsuna, y sobre todo lo mas importante ¿Por qué se habian besado?

- el dia de la graduación, nos dieron a Sahori y a mi, el premio a la excelencia, pues ambos habiamos obtenido la mejor calificación,…-cerraba los ojos mientras recordaba aquel momento- todos los compañeros se acercaron a nosotros a felicitarnos, eran muchos y nos impedia ver con claridad lo que pasaba, cuando en eso, alguien me llamo, voltee a ver y cuando o hice, tenia frente a mi a Setsuna, que se habia abalanzado hacia mi rostro y …-cerro los puños y apretaba las mandibulas lo que Serena pudo ver, estaba claro que no le mentia, la estaba viendo a los ojos, el era incapaz de mentirle- y cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando, se escucho un grito de ovacion por parte de todos y algunos aplausos, y senti las luces de los flashes que nos apuntaban, la empuje sumamente molesto y le reclame por lo que habia hecho, ella se disculpo manifestando que debido a que a lo mejor era la ultima vez que nos veriamos, quiso despedirse de mi. Lo que nunca imagine es que… ella era muy conocida, y.. esa noticia se publico en muchos periodicos… nunca imagine que tu ..lo hubieras visto- termino y la rubia noto un semblante de amargura al recordar todo eso

- ¿eso es lo que me ibas a decir aquel dia?- mirandolo a los ojos

- si, pero tu me lo impediste- respondio

- ¿y pensabas decirlmelo cuando vinieras por mi?- era una duda que le inquietaba

- claro que si!, de ninguna manera te hubiera ocultado algo tan grave, aun sabiendo que no teniamos ninguna relacion, para mi…- guardo silencio y luego completo- tu siempre has sido la unica princesa. Tomandola por los dos brazos,

- pues … la verdad, es que ¡fuiste un completo tonto!- respondio con furia

.-lo se Serena, por eso he tratado de hablar contigo desde que llegue, pero tu, no me lo permitias, luego pense que Seiya y tu…- bajanbdo la mirada y guardando silencio

- aun asi… ¡debiste hacerlo!- le reclamo

- ¡pero si fuiste tu quien me rechazo!- dijo confundido por la actitud de la chica

- lo hiciste mal Darien.- separandose de el

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ahora ya no hay nada que nos impida ser felices, hemos aclarado las cosas- apretando con mas fuerza sus hombros para hacerla reaccionar

- no Darien, te equivocas… las cosas no son tan sencillas, hay mucho que perdonar, primero tu abandono, te largaste después de que te di la mas grande prueba de mi amor, ¿tienes idea de cómo me senti? Me heriste con esas ultimas palabras y luego… tu desconfianza tu amor no fue lo suficientemente grande para que confiaras en mi

- princesa, por favor… no comencemos otra vez- temiendo perderla

- No Darien.. ahora ¡no! No se si hubiera sido mejor, no enterarme de nada y saberte ajeno a mi-decia muy seria y sacando sus manos de sus hombros para poner distancia

- mi amor!...por favor… los ojos de Darien la veian suplicantes, y sumado a esto sus ojos cristalizados por el llanto hacian muy dolorosa esa despedida

-me voy!... no me busques ni me sigas!- alejandose rapidamente para evitar correr a sus brazos, y es que necesitaba un poco de paz, y ordenar sus pensamientos ahora que se enteraba de todo no sabia que iba a decidir

- Serena, espera!- con desesperación, vio como nuevamente la mujer de su vida se alejaba, sin querer saber nada de el, la siguió hasta llegar al estacionamiento, pues habia oscurecido, y no queria que nada malo le pasara, luego la siguió hasta que ella entro a su departamento y se fue, se fue completamente destrozado al comprender que el, habia sido el unico causante de tantas lagrimas, y dolor tanto de el, como de su princesa, y eso era algo que no podia resisitir.

AVANCES DEL PRIXIMO CAPITULO:

_DECISIONES_

_DARIEN:-¡no puede ser! ¡es que no piensan dejarme en paz!  
MAMORU:- Y no lo haran hasta que logren hablar contigo  
DARIEN:- pero es que yo.. no quiero hablar, no pretendo declarar nada  
RAI:- piensa que eso unicamente traera mas especulaciones y serios problemas-dijo mirando con seriedad a su hermano mayor  
DARIEN:- P-pero_

_Por fin llego la hora en que sus alumnos debian retirarse, asi que unicamente quedaban algunos niños y Hotaru, quien se acerco a ella._

HOTARU:- ahora si le voy a enseñar la foto que mi papa tiene de usted señorita Serena  
SERENA:-¿la foto?- pregunto curiosa  
HOTARU:-si, se la robe a mi papa, pero solo un ratito

_MELISSA:- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor, no has pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el camino?- trataba de ocultar sus nervios para no perder el control.  
DARIEN:- si, es cierto, lo que pasa es que… te he traido a este lugar para que hablemos de algo muy importante  
MELISSA:- ¿de que se trata?- mientras el corazón le latia muy fuerte, sospechando a donde iria a parar todo ese misterio_

_¡¡¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!! Me da gusto poder dejarles esta actualizacion ,les ruego una disculpa por no haber tocado durante estos dias mis otros fics, pero es que la verdad en las vacaciones he estado muy ocupada entre las labores de la casa, mi esposo y otras cosas jeje ¡! Pero espero poder actiualizar pronto **Full House** y terminar el epilogo de **un regalo inesperado**, no pasa de este mes!!! Es una promesa de sailor jejeje!!

Ahora mis agradecimientos a:

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA**: mi queridisima Patty! Esperemos que la ponzoña de Setsuna por lo menos halla servido para ablandar el corazoncito duro y frio de Serena ¿no?

**CHERRIE SA:** ¿su rubio tormento? Que linda forma de llamarla, y espero estes complacida en este capi, aunque no se han reconciliado aun, con los avances espero que te des cuenta de algunas cosas

**PATY GARCIA:** jajajaja no de plano tu si acabaste con la pobre de Set con ese comentario jejej pues si, que mala onda para ella, que no disfruto de Darien y ahora por ardida inventa tonterias, y que mala onda de esa pe….rfida que acoso a tu macho, pero tienes razon y coincido contigo, elhombre fiel si existe afortunadamente me case con uno de ellos jeje!!

**PRINCESS MOON-LIGHT:** jajaj entiendo tu enojo con la pobre de Setsuna pero asi es, esta ardida la pobre!!! Por que no se le hizo tener a ese papacito entre sus sabanas jeje, ahora ya estan empezando a hablar por lo menos Serena ya escucho la version de Darien. Es cuestion de tiempo

**SAILOR LADY:** no te apures ya tus deseos se estan cunmpliendo ya que como ves en esta occasion ellos ya pudieron hablar ahora solo falta que Serena ¡abra los ojos! Por dios!! Saludos y gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic

**ISABEL20:** una delcaracion muy fuerte sin duda, esperemos a ver que pasara ahora

**ANYRETH**: tienes muchisisima razon con respecto a Melissa, es muy inteligente al no hablar de eso con Darien jeje convenenciera, pero en fin!! Ya en este capi pudiste ver lo intenso de la conversación, la cual espero pueda servir para sanar heridas y hacer un nuevo comienzo, yo si fuera Sere y estuviera en su lugar me moriria al escuchar que ese hombre me guardo fidelidad por tantos años!!! Jejee

**EMERAUDE SERENITY**: coincide contigo no es justo que acusen a Darien de semejante cosa, tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto ¿no es asi? jejeje


	14. DESICIONES

NA: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia esta creada sin fines de lucro.

Este capitulo me salió largo, el otro no tanto pero igual espero lo disfruten.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DESICIONES**

Al llegar a su casa una atractiva rubia de ojos celestes, descendio con lentitud de su camioneta, no tenia la mas minima intencion de dar explicaciones en su casa, pero habia estado evitando a sus padres desde que se habia dado la noticia de ella y Darien.

-¡hola Serena, al fin te has dignado a visitarnos!- exclamo su padre con fingida molestia

-papa,¡ no exageres!, apenas han pasado dos dias, y la verdad es que he tenido muchos pendientes, no olviden que comi con ustedes el domingo- se justifico

-Kenji, no agobies a Serena con preguntas indiscretas, imaginate como ha de sentirse- decía su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello y besaba su cabeza

- pues si yo fuera ella estaria feliz, no todos los dias te engachan con el soltero mas codiciado de Japon,- mientras dejaba el play station para integrarse a la platica- aparte de que es tu gran amor hermanita-dijo en tono ironico

-¡Samuel!, te prohibo que me hables de esa manera- reprendió la rubia

- Sammy por favor, mejor dejemos que ella misma nos explique como estan las cosas- respondió un poco mas calmado Kenji

- yo creo Kenji, que Serena esta lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hacer o no hacer con su vida, y no nos tiene que dar explicaciones- trataba de explicar la mama

- no mama, papa tiene razon, la verdad es que, no tengo mucho que decir, se trata de simple amarillismo, que pretende dañar la imagen de Darien, lamentablemente pasaron a afectarme

- ¡pero Serena!. Todos sabemos que la novia de Darien es Melissa ¿que hacias tu con el besandote?- la curiosidad había matado al gato y esta vez Ikuko había hablado de mas

- ese beso… - dijo tomando aire para confesarse peus de alguna manera era vergonzoso hablar de eso con su famila- en realidad paso mucho tiempo antes de que ellos dos se hicieran novios, asi que no tengo nada de que avergonzarme papa

- entoces, ¿ya te habias reconciliado con tu galan, y que fue lo que paso?- indago Sammy

- Sammy, no seas impertinente- dijo Ikuko

- miren, el y yo, no, no nos hemos reconciliado, unicamente hablamos un par de veces de lo sucedido, y esas veces fuimos fotografiados, pero la verdad es que no hemos ni tenemos nada…¿quedo claro?

- entiendeme, no me gusta que dañen tu imagen de esa forma y me preocupas hijita- decía Kenji acariciando la mano de su hija

- si papa, pero afortunadamente yo no tengo nada que esconder, ademas no fui la unica, la doctora Kumada tambien resulto afectada

- y ella no es la unica, tambien nos enteramos de las barbaridades que dijo la exesposa de Darien..- decía alarmada Ikuko- ¡pero que mujercita!

- es verdad, pobres de Mamoru y Yumiko, es un golpe muy duro para la reputacion de su familia- dijo con seriedad Kenji

- pues eso si es verdad, supongo que Darien tendra que dar la cara si quiere arreglar las cosas.

- pues si Sammy… eso creo- por unos momentos la familia pareció quedar conforme, pero la madre de Serena se atrevió a hacer otra pregunta indiscreta

- y tu Serena ¿Qué opinas de todo eso?

- pues todos sabemos que se trata de una mentira de esa mujer-dijo en un tono serio, tratando de ocultar su evidente molestia-

- ha de ser que se esta vengando de el por todo lo que le hizo- enfatizo Sammy- pero no cabe duda de que es una de las mujeres mas guapas del espectáculo, ante lo cual se gano unas miradas de reproche de sus progenitores

- puede ser..- dijo la rubia cabizbaja- pero bueno ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, solo vine saludarlos, me voy a casa, mañana me espera un largo dia, los periodistas han estado a la orden, y la verdad me estoy cansando de esto

- si hija, cuidate mucho y ten cuidado con lo que digas.- le recomendó su padre

- sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes nosotros te apoyamos- le aclaro su madre con esa sonrisa calida que le caracterizaba

- pero no te sigas haciendo la tonta hermanita, todos conocemos tus verdaderos sentimientos. Ante esto Serena no pudo decir ni responderle nada a su hermano menor, estaba claro que todos en esa casa conocian sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Un poco mas tranquila se dirigio a su pequeño departamento, se metio en la tina para relajarse un poco y aliviarse del estrés que se habia acumulado en ella en tan solo un par de dias.

A la mañana siguiente el doctor se levanto muy temprano.

- Hotaru, sabes que no puedo llevarte al colegio pero lo hara James, recuerda que te quiero mucho,

- bueno- teniendo un semblante muy triste

- pero mi vida, no te pongas asi, que me duele el corazon, ver como te vas de triste- poniéndola en sus piernas (quien fuera Hotaru v-v)

- no papa, no estoy triste por ti, sino por lo que dijo mi mama- todos en el comedor guardaron silencio ante tal comentario. Darien no sabia que decir.

- ¡nena!,- ese era un asunto delicado que nadie sabia de que manera explicar a la niña- mira, no te preocupes, seguramente tu mami tuvo un mal dia, y pues se desquito con tu papa- tratando de sonreir ante esta afirmación que estaba dando

- ¡no!.. yo se que mi mama es muy mala con mi papa y no lo quiere por eso nos hace mucho daño- comenzando a llorar

- vamos princesa, no te pongas triste, sabes que nosotros te queremos mucho, y eso es lo unico que debe importarte- le aclaro el abuelo

- es verdad, eres la alegria de esta casa y este par de viejos asi que por nada del mundo queremos verte triste otra vez ¿entendido?- completo Yumiko para alegrar un poco a la pequeña

- si, gracias- sonriendo. En eso el chofer entra al comedor donde la familia Chiba y el licenciado Kumada se encontraban platicando.

- disculpe joven Darien, pero… afuera tenemos a una gran cantidad de periodistas que esperan a su salida

-¡no puede ser! ¡es que no piensan dejarme en paz!- poniéndose de pie para mirar a la ventana

- Y no lo haran hasta que logren hablar contigo- le enfatizo Mamoru

- pero es que yo.. no quiero hablar, no pretendo declarar nada- preocupado

- piensa que eso unicamente traera mas especulaciones y serios problemas-dijo la pelinegra mirando con seriedad a su hermano mayor

- P-pero

- debes de enfrentar los problemas Darien, tu siempre has sido un hombre justo, y derecho, nosotros no tenemos por que avergonzarnos de ti, unicamente demuestra con hechos lo contrario, pero tienes que hablar y dar la cara- regañaba su abuelita que había querido mantenerse al margen

- disculpen que me meta, pero, imagino que Darien aun no se siente capaz de enfrentar a la prensa, y es normal, lo que han dicho de el, no es algo facil de asimilar, asi que yo, como su abogado hablare con ellos, claro si la familia me lo permite y nadie mas de ustedes quiere dar la cara por Darien- intervino Nicolas

- te lo agradeceria mucho, unicamente diles que, en su momento yo personalmente hablare con ellos.- respondió el doctor

- esta bien.- el chico de cabellera castaña se dirigio a la entrada de la mansión, en la cual como era de esperarse estaba repleta de periodistas. Al verlo salir lo rodearon

- en usted familiar del doctor Chiba- dijo una reportera bajita

- soy su abogado, y esta mañana estoy aca unicamente pare decirles algo..-comenzo a decir Nicolas con seriedad

- entonces ¿no hablara con nosotros en señor Darien Chiba?- manifestó otro pediordista

- lo lamento, creo que por el momento eso no sera posible, mi cliente me ha pedido el enorme favor que dejen de agobiarlo, tanto a el como a su familia, el no es una figura publica, y no le interesa nada, es su vida personal …..

- pero queremos saber si todo lo que se ha dicho es cierto

- el de manera personal aclarara cada una de sus dudas, cuando llegue el momento adecuado, por ahora unicamente les pedimos que no se dejen llevar por intrigas y testimonios negativos que lo unico que quieren es dañar la integridad del Doctor Darien.

- pero ¿usted como su abogado sabe si le pueden quitar a su hija, después de escuchar tales declaraciones?

- no pueden proceder en su contra, puesto que no hay elementos que comprueben que lo que esta mujer dijo es cierto, ademas, eso es algo que a mi no me corresponde mencionar pero si aquí hay alguien que no merece la custodia de la niña, es la madre. Digo, si a eso se le puede llamar madre- termino de decir con frialdad, despidiendose y retirando a todas las personas que ahí se encontraban. Desde la ventana 5 personas observaban detenidamente la escena.

- si que Nicolas es increíble, ha manejado la situación a la perfeccion-decia Rai muy emocionada, y en sus ojos se dibujaban dos corazones

- ay, tia , es que tu estas enamorada- y se alejo lanzando carcajadas, mientras la tia Rai la perseguia dandole gritos, lo cual puso de mejor humor a todos los presentes

- bueno hijo, pues ahora debes de pensar detenidamente que es lo que piensas hacer.- decía Mamoru

- descuida abuelo, lo hare, ahora tengo que irme.- tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la mansión.

El dia habia transcurrido un poco mas tranquilo para la atractiva rubia, quien se encontraba trabajando con sus alumnos, pero al mismo tiempo, nada le impedia sumirse en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, y es que , aun no se sobreponia de la confesion que un dia antes le hubiera hecho su adorado Darien, durante todo ese tiempo, el no habia dejado de amarla, y ese pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Por fin llego la hora en que sus alumnos debian retirarse, asi que unicamente quedaban algunos niños y Hotaru, quien se acerco a ella.

- ahora si le voy a enseñar la foto que mi papa tiene de usted señorita Serena- comenzó a decir Hotaru mientras buscaba en su mochila un sobre.

-¿la foto?- pregunto curiosa

-si, se la robe a mi papa, pero solo un ratito-decia mientras la extendia, cuando la vio, ella no pudo ocultar sus emociones, se trataba de una fotografia donde ellos dos se encontraban sentados en el pasto de su parque preferido, el detrás de ella, rodeandola con su brazo por su cuello, y la chica sonriente en medio de las piernas de el apoyaba su cabeza sobre los hombros del varon, ambos se veian sumamente felices, el tenia unos pantalones color azul, con una camiseta sin mangas, pues era un primaveral dia, y ella tenia sus dos acostumbradas colitas y una blusa de tirantes con un short muy cortito de bolsas a los lados.

-esta foto es… muy linda,- mientras se le quebraba la voz- dices que ¿tu papa la tenia guardada?

-sin, en una cajita donde tiene mas fotos de usted, y muchas cartas de amor

- ¿en serio?, no crei que Darien conservara esto-sumamente emocionada

-¿usted si me va a contar su historia?

-¿Cómo?-abriendo los ojos y soltando una risita nerviosa

- pues es que, papa se niega a platicarme, dice que es algo de lo que no le gusta hablar, por que fue un tonto

- si,, la verdad, tu papa fue un tonto

- ¿le hizo daño?-la forma en que la niña lo preguntaba era tan natural, que sin darse cuenta Serena comenzo a platicarle

- tu papi y yo nos conocimos hace 10 años, al año de conocernos nos hicimos novios y…-comenzo a ponerse triste

- digame si se porto mal, para regañarle- lo cual provoco la risa de la maestra

- no, no es eso, tu papa, como sabes estaba estudiando medicina, y tuvo que ir a otra ciudad a terminar sus estudios, entonces fue cuando el y yo terminamos

- ah, y entonces ¿el conocio a mi mama?- poniendo una expresión de mujer madura lo que provocaba la risa de la rubia

- pues si, en la misma universidad estudiaban los dos, y después de graduarse se casaron, al poco tiempo naciste tu y pues lo demas ya lo sabes

- entonces ¿se separaron porque mi papa se fue a otra ciudad?- pregunto tratando de comprender

- si..- decia mientras bajaba la mirada para ocultar su tristeza

- ¿entonces por que no se vuelven a hacer novios?- indago con toda la inocencia del mundo

- ¿Qué?-asombrada por el comentario

- pues si, mi papa esta solo y usted tambien esta sola, por que no pueden estar juntos nuevamente- al oir eso, se puso feliz por un momento no creyo que la niña la aceptaria con tal facilidad

- mira Hotaru, las cosas no son tan faciles, ha pasado mucho tiempo y…- en eso se ven interrumpidas por alguien

- Asi que no piensas dejar a mi amado Darien en paz

- ¿de que hablas Melissa?- furiosa

- estas tratando de meterte hasta con su hija, ¡claro!, eres una mosca muerta pero conmigo esa carita angelical no funciona- dejando a las dos sorprendidas

-¡la maestra Serena y mi papa se aman!-grito la chiquilla, ante el gesto grosero de la pelirroja

- ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡chiquilla insolente!- perdiendo el control de sus emociones y la poca paciencia que le quedaba

- ¿a quien le llamas insolente?- todas voltearon a ver a Darien que justo en ese momento habia llegado

- ¡mi amor!, que bueno que veniste por mi, -colgandose de su brazo a lo cual Darien ni se inmuto, ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Serena.-lo que pasa es que Serena, le estaba inventando cosas a tu hija

- ¡yo no estaba inventando nada!- defendiéndose

- ¡es verdad!, ella solo me platico su historia- cuando escucho esto Darien no sabia que hacer pues no esperaba que fuera Serena la que hablara de ese tema con Hotaru, y le puso muy feliz., pero solo un instante ya que la rubia lo seguía mirando de la misma forma

- Melissa, sera mejor que me acompañes, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-decia seriamante lo cual Melissa entendio, pero tratando de disimular exclamo

- ¡claro mi amor! Vamonos- volteando a ver a su compañera a la cual no le hizo mucha gracia la invitacion

- eh..Serena te puedo pedir un favor

- no te preocupes Darien, yo llevo a la niña A CASA- enfatizando la frase para que Melissa la entendiera, a lo cual le lanzo una mirada asesina

- gracias…diles a todos que llegare para la cena.- sonriendole con disimulo, por el gesto de celos que había manifestado Serena, sin darse cuenta

- esta bien, ¡nos vemos!.-respondio ella sonriendo, la pareja se alejo del lugar. Mientras las dos mujeres observaban la imagen, deseando en el fondo de su ser que fuera la ultima vez que los verian asi.

Una camioneta blanca entraba a la residencia Chiba, de ella descendió una simpatica rubia de porte muy delicado y a su lado, bajo, una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos purpura, se tomaron la libertad de entrar hasta la sala.

- hola Serena, ¿Cómo estas linda?

-muy bien Yumiko, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme- respondió mientras cargaba a la pequeña

- no trates de disimular pequeña. Sabemos perfectamente el apuro en el que te ha metido nuestro nieto, y creenos que no nos hace ninguna gracia lo que hizo- dijo Mamoru levantando una ceja, gesto que había heredado su nieto e hizo a Serena sonreir

- no de verdad no se preocupen- poniéndose muy roja ante lo que comentaba el abuelo de Darien.

- abuelito, no digas esas cosas, ¿Qué no sabes que mi papa esta enamorado de la maestra Serena?- todos en la sala guardaron silencio, y miraron con incredulidad a la rubia que si ya se había puesto roja, para esas alturas estaba completamente colorada hasta los pies. Ella no sabia que decir.

- ay amiga, no pudieron guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?-dijo su amiga mientras sonreía pícaramente

- ¡Rai, Por favor!- sintiendo como su rostro hervía de la pena

:- no se enoje señorita Serena, por que hoy mismo cuando papa venga a casa hablare muy seriamente con el- decía con aire de superioridad y poniéndose muy seria

- entoces, ¿lo que dice la niña es cierto?- mirando a Serena, pero también a su nieta

- yo…-

- no digas nada Sere, miren abuelos, es verdad Darien ama a Serena y Serena ama a Darien ¿no es asi amiga?, vamos hay que decir las cosas como son- Serena quería fulminarla con la mirada, era uno de los momentos mas vergonzosos de toda su vida, pues ella hacia años llegaba a esa casa, la conocían desde que era una chiquilla y casi la veian como otra nieta.

- pero ¿Cómo es eso?

- es una historia muy larga abuelito, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que mi hermano esta que muere de amor por esta mujercita

- entonces mis corazonadas eran ciertas-decia Yumiko mientras sonreía a la vez que veía a Serena

- pero, entonces ¿Qué hace Darien con otra mujer, si ama a Serena?- el abuelo cada vez se ponía mas serio

- la verdad es que…- ahora todas las miradas estaban clavadas sobre ella, no sabia que decir, pero ya había abierto su boca y tenia que terminar lo que había empezado- Darien y yo, no hemos arreglado unos asuntos, el y yo, fuimos novios desde antes de que se fuera a estudiar, pero por cosas del destino, terminamos

- pero ¿por que nosotros no sabemos nada

- abuelita, en ese entonces, ustedes se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a velar por los negocios de la famila, y pues se encontraban viajando de un lugar a otro ¿no lo recuerdan?

- pues si, pero… eso no se lo perdonaremos a Darien- decía con un semblante que asustaba a cualquiera-nos hubiera encantado conocerte como la novia de nuestro querido nieto. Ya que nunca le conocimos a ninguna novia, ni siquiera a su esposa.

- bueno, pues…. No se enojen con el, la verdad es que pensábamos asistir a sus bodas de plata y hacer oficial la presentación, el tenia muchas ganas de decírselos pero yo no se lo permiti, y pues, cuando ese momento había llegado , ya Darien y yo nos habíamos separado

- pero Rai, hijita tu debiste habernos dicho, tantos años que tiene Serena de frecuentarnos

- abuela, no me digan nada, por que ella me prohibió hablar mas del asunto, y menos con ustedes- culpando a su amiga que aun no le quitaba la mirada.

- ¿es verdad eso Serena?

- si Mamoru, es cierto, lo siento mucho

- pero ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo

- pues por que, no quería estropear mi relación con Rai, somos excelentes a migas y además quería tratar de olvidar a Darien

- ¿tratar?-indago la abuelita, ante esta pregunta Serena no supo que responder, asi que llego a la conclusión de que era tiempo se retirarse

- bueno, yo traje a la niña por que Darien tuvo un compromiso y yo me ofreci a traerla personalmente.

- bueno Serena yo me voy contigo, quedamos de vernos en el Crowne, para lo de la despedida de Mina y pues pasare un rato a ver a Nicolas, asi que vamos.

- esta bien- las chicas salieron de la residencia y subieron a sus autos. Dejando a los abuelos de Darien sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus extrañas ideas.

En un sencillo pero elegante restaurant, se encontraban Darien y Melissa, desde que entraron, muchas miradas se posaron en ellos, por supuesto Darien no podía pasar desapercibido, y aun era muy reciente la noticia que Setsuna había dado frente a las cámaras, asi que muy incomodos se sentaron en la mesa y después de que el mesero les tomara la orden, permanecieron en silencio, Darien, parecía querer evitar esa platica y que todo pasara muy rápido.

- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor, no has pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el camino?- trataba de ocultar sus nervios para no perder el control.

- si, es cierto, lo que pasa es que… te he traido a este lugar para que hablemos de algo muy importante- respondió el

- ¿de que se trata?- mientras el corazón le latia muy fuerte, sospechando a donde iria a parar todo ese misterio

- mira Melissa, quiero que quede muy claro todo y…- guardo silencio un momento para ordenar sus ideas

- ¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez? Es que ¿tan malo es?

- no.. pero, la verdad es que yo necesito decirte algo…- guardo silencio mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida tratando de enfriar sus pensamientos.

- ¿se trata sobre Serena?- por alguna razón, ella presentia desde hace tiempo que había algo entre ellos

- si.. no tiene caso hacerte mas daño, ni darle mas vueltas al asunto, es sobre Serena

- pero, no te preocupes, si lo dices por las fotos, creeme que yo entenderé si me explicas- tratando de sonar tranquila y tomandole la mano, la cual Darien le arrebato al instante

- ¡no Melissa!, la verdad es que debimos haber tenido esta platica hace unos días, pero yo, tontamente trate de evadir lo que debi enfrentar desde el primer momento. La chica frente a el, miraba de una lado a otro, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- pero, ¿por que no hablamos de ello?, estoyo segura de que es un error, ¡si! Seguramente se trata de un fotomontaje ¿verdad?

- no Melissa, esas fotos y ese beso son reales, y una de las cosas mas reales que me han pasado en la vida- en ese momento, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al decir eso ultimo

- Entonces… ¿quieres decir que Serena y tu….? ¿¡ me han estado engañando?!- levantando un poco la voz y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

- ¡calmate!. Venimos a hablar como la gente civilizada que somos ¿si?- con un tono en la voz que dejo a Melissa muy claro que esta vez las cosas serian como el decía

- bueno entonces explicame por que no entiendo

- no tengo que explicarte mucho, lo único que puedes saber es que esas fotos fueron tomadas, en diferentes momentos, como viste uno de ellos fue en la boda de mi amigo Andrew

- si, pero esas fotos no revelan nada, y la del beso..

- ¡la del beso!- termino de decir Darien,- fue tomada cuando tu y yo no eramos novios aun ,asi que no tengo por que explicarte mas que eso,

- entonces ¿?fueron novios?- lanzo la pregunta con el temor se escuchar la respuesta

- mira Melissa, no hagamos las cosas mas difíciles, ¿si?. Serena y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, y la relación que llevamos o no, no es algo que tenga que platicarte a ti, es algo muy intimo para mi- la chica rechinaba los dientes del enfado, pues su novio estaba perdiendo todo lo caballeroso que siempre había demostrado hasta ese momento- l o que venimos a hablar no es de mi relación con Serena si no de la nuestra

- si… entiendo, y… perdóname, pero es que Serena me dijo una vez que ella no te conocía y pues, ahora me asombra que me digas lo contrario

- si ella te dijo eso, sus razones tendrá, ahora lo que yo quiero pedirte es que por favor me perdones- había cambiado su tono de voz, y la veía fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué te perdone? Pero ¿Por qué?. Ya me explicaste que el beso fue antes de conocernos no?

- no, no se trata de eso, si no de que me he dado cuenta de que nosotros dos, no podemos continuar con esta relación

- p-pero Darien

- no lo hagas mas difícil, mira yo te agradezco mucho por tu comprensión y por el tiempo que me brindaste pero, la verdad es que…. Yo me equivoque, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguir mas con esta relación

- no Darien, mira yo…

- por favor Melissa, entiéndeme, yo no te amo, y no se me hace justo estar con una persona por la que no siento mas que cariño y amistad- dijo esto muy serio para que la chica no malinterpretara las palabras y desistiera de pedirle otra oportunidad

- ¿cariño y amistad?- con la mirada perdida

- si, yo… siento que, debo de hacer lo que debi de hacer hace muchos años- las palabras mas que para Melissa eran para su subconciente.

- entonces ¿me estas dejando para irte con Serena?

- te estoy dejando por que no puedo estar contigo, lo de Serena ya te dije que no esta en discusión, ella sabra lo que quiere o no hacer de su vida

- ¿la amas, verdad?

- no puedo negártelo. La amo, la amo desde el primer instante en que la conoci, ella me ha dado las mayores alegrías en mi vida, y también las mas grandes tristezas, pero, la amo, y es algo que no puedo ni pude olvidar nunca

- entonces lo que dijo Setsuna es verdad.. ¿nunca llegaras a amar a otra mujer que no sea ella?- la voz comenzaba a quebrársele y en sus ojos se podía ver las lagrimas que comenzaban

- de verdad Melissa,… lo siento mucho, te juro que yo trate de poner lo mejor de mi para que esto funcionara pero…

-¡ no digas mas!. Que no pienso seguir oyendo como hablas de ella. Ahora la que se va ¡soy yo!- levantándose de la mesa- en verdad espero que seas feliz a su lado si eso es lo que quieres

- espera, te llevo a tu casa

- no es necesario…. No quiero que me sigas teniendo ¡lastima!- para esas alturas las gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por la mejilla de la chica de ojos verdes que tuvo que caminar mas a prisa para evitar las miradas curiosas que durante toda la noche los mantenían vigilados. Darien la vio salir, por lo menos ahora ya tenia un problema menos, y lo único que le faltaba era luchar por el amor de su princesa, ahora que Seiya no estaba en medio, el podía reconquistarla, hasta volver a tenerla junto a el.

Habian pasado tan solo algunos dias, . y todo continuaba de la misma manera, Serena no habia tenido noticias de Darien, y eso la aliviaba un poco, aunque por otro lado la tenia muy triste ya que ansiaba poder verlo, por lo menos de lejos. Ese dia como de costumbre llego James a recoger a Hotaru, asi que Serena, se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su salon, y se dirigia al estacionamiento cuando en eso se encontro con Seiya, estaban junto frente a frente por lo que es chico, a pesar de que intento evadirla fue imposible puesto que no queria parecer grosero con ella.

-Se..Seiya, ¡hola!- dijo la rubia sonriendole muy preocupadamente pues no sabia si el chico le corresponderia de la misma forma

-¡hola Serena!- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada -¿Cómo has estado?-dijo fingiendo estar mejor

- pues.. bien, ya sabes entre el trabajo y la casa, pues no ha pasado nada interesante

- ¿Darien no ha hablado contigo?

-¿Darien?, pues no, no lo he visto, y mucho menos hemos hablado…¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar hacer esta pregunta

-no, es que Sahori me dijo que… bueno, pues que el – el chico guardo silencio, no sabia que decirle a Serena- bueno, el caso es que el y Melissa terminaron, y crei que tu y el, habian aclarado las cosas

-no, aun no, pero creo que es mejor asi- la chica bajo los ojos al suelo para evitar que su amigo viera su tristeza

- Serena, te conozco y sabes bien que esa no es la mejor opcion, Darien te ama, y tu lo amas a el, ¡no esperes a que el te busque! ¡hazlo tu misma!

- pero Seiya..- la mujer estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras que le diera su amigo

- te conozco muy bien, y se que estas sufriendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a sufrir por lo mismo?

- aun asi, lo de Darien y yo, es algo que no quiero volver a pensar, ha quedado atrás- se dijo mas para si misma que para el chilo de larga coleta

- haces mal bombom, pero bueno alla tu, ahora te dejo tengo que ir a un compromiso- cuando dijo esto ultimo, Serena noto un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero no pudo apreciar muy bien a que se debia

- muchas gracias, Seiya, tu siempre has estado cuando te necesito aun cuando yo…

- no digas nada bombom, tu sabes que yo siempre estare aquí, y no te preocupes, nuestra amistad sigue como siempre, yo sabia perfectamente las condiciones en las que aceptaste ser mi novia y en verdad que, ya me resgine a verte feliz al lado de Darien. Bueno nos vemos me voy

- adios Seiya y gracias de nuevo.

Al despedirse la femina lo vio subirse a su auto, y no pudo evitar pensar en que ojala pronto encontrara a ese ser especial que tanto se merecia.

Mientras tanto Seiya, llegaba a las afueras de la clinica Kiusuke, camino hacia la recepcion cuando descubrio la silueta de la mujer a la que iba a ver. Le sonrio desde lejos y se quedo observandola por lo que no se percato de la compañía que ella tenia.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- la voz era fría y llena de seriedad

- ¡hola Darien! No, la verdad es que he venido a ver a Sahori- decia sonriendole a la chica que en ese momento se sonrojo

-¿es eso cierto Sahori?- mirando la reaccion de los dos chicos, con cierta curiosidad

- si Darien, es que quede con Seiya de ir a comer, asi que, si me permites, nos vemos en un rato

-claro, pasa- respondio,mientras veia a la pareja alejarse

- ¡que sucede Darien?- pregunto Amy que en ese momento llegaba a la recepción

- ¡ese Seiya!, tal parece que lo unico que busca es jugar con las chicas

- ¡por que lo dices?- pregunto extrañada

- ¿no que estaba muy enamorado de Serena y miralo ahora, ahí va feliz de la vida con Sahori?

- perdon que me meta doctor Chiba pero, la verdad es que Sahori es una gra amiga de Seiya, y en estos dias, en que todo ha sido difícil para el, ella le ha servido mucho de consuelo, en verdad es una chica especial

- si, es una mujer excepcional-

-¡estas celoso Darien?- dijo la chica sonriendo

- no, Amy como dices esas cosas, lo que pasa es que Sahori es un poco mayorcita para el ¿no creen?-decia a los jóvenes que lo acompañaban y luego agrego- aunque para mi mejor que Seiya tenga otra mujer en su vida, eso me deja a mi el camino libre con mi princesa- contesto el varon, con una expresión de infinita ternura en sus ojos

- pues de verdad espero, que las cosas entre Serena y usted pronto se arreglen, por que conociendo a la terca de Serena

- pues eso espero, ojala pueda reconquistarla muy pronto

- pues suerte Darien, las chicas y yo te apoyamos en todo

- gracias Amy, bueno ahora me voy, tengo algo importante que hacer, asi que me tomare la tarde libre

- no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

- Taiki ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablarme de usted?, pronto vamos a ser colegas y ademas, ya te considero uno de mis amigos, eres un buen chico, y ojala hagas muy feliz a Amy- decia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica-a estas chicas las conozco desde que eran unas mocosas, y pues nada me haria mas feliz que ver que realicen sus sueños

- pues, me halagas con ese comentario Darien, y no te preocupes, ten la seguridad de que Amy sera absolutamente feliz a mi lado.

- bueno pues nos vemos ¡ADIOS!

Darien camino rumbo a la televisora, que se habia encargado de destrozarle un poco la reputacion, habia llegado el momento de aclarar todas las dudas, de una buena vez

Mientras tanto Serena y el resto de las chicas, se reunian, para saber los detalles de la boda de cierta rubia.

- ¡chicas el momento se acerca y yo, estoy muy nerviosa!.-exclamaba la rubia moviendose de un lado a otro

-calmate, aun faltan dos semanas y veras que todo sale bien, ¿no me ves a mi? Soy una mujer felizmente casada

- eso es lo que me preocupa amiga, el no correr con la misma suerte

- ¡ya Mina!, ayer fue tu despedida y la verdad es que todo salio a la perfeccion

- ademas Yaten se ve que babea de amor por ti, te lo demuestra a cada instante

- ay chicas, no se que haria sin su apoyo, gracias- dijo Mina abrazando a Lita y a Rai

- pues que bueno que todas estamos felices con nuestras parejas- y luego lanzo una mirada furiosa a Serena- aunque aun hay personitas que no hacen lo posible por encontrar la felicidad ¿no creen?

- ¡chicas, no empecemos de nuevo!- se disculpo Serena quien entendía de quien hablaban

- es que Serena ¿no entendemos tu necedad?

- pues es que… no se, creo que ya dejamos pasar demasiado tiempo, y Darien, - la chica cambio su mirada hacia otro lado para no ver a sus amigas

- ¿Qué pasa con Darien?

- pues, el, no me ha buscado

- ¿y por que no lo haces tu? ¿Qué estas esperando?

- no lo creo, para mi que, se canso de mis negativas, desde que Setsuna aparecio el y yo no hemos hablado

-¡pues eso no es cierto! ¡mi hermano te ama!- dijo la pelinegra alzando la voz- ¡y esta es la muestra de lo mucho que te quiere!- subitamente la chica tomo el control de la tele y cambio los canales hasta llegar a uno, que todas conocían muy bien

- pero Rai ¿Qué te pasa?- decía Lita al ver la actitud de su amiga

- ¡miren!, ¿ese que esta sentado ahí, no es Darien?- cuando Serena escucho eso, rapidamente miro al televisor, al igual que todos los chicos.

- ese Darien cada vez me sorprende mas, mira que estar en la televisión, si es un ermitaño jaja esto se esta poniendo interesante- dijo Andrew

-tienes razon, sabemos perfectamente que el odia a la prensa

- claro que si, pero el insitio en que debia de ir y aclarar todo- respondió Rai

- no puede ser ¡que hace el ahí?- murmuro la rubia.

_NATSUMI:- bueno y como lo prometido es deuda, ha llegado el momento de dar el derecho de prorroga al doctor Darien Chiba  
_

_HIKARU:- buenas noches Doctor, es un placer para nosotros tenerlo con nosotras esta noche  
_

_DARIEN:- mmm… - aclarando su garganta. Y jalando su corbata para ocultar su evidente nerviosismo- buenas noches- se limito a decir  
_

_NATSUMI:- conocemos a la perfeccion su rechazo hacia los medios de comunicación, desde el instante mismo en que se dio a conocer con la famosa modelo y actriz Setsuna Meio, entonces diganos ¿Por qué tomo la decision de venir hoy con nosotros?  
_

_DARIEN:- bueno, la verdad es que, elegi este programa, ya que, en primera fueron los que publicaron esas fotos con esas chicas- sonriendo por el comentario- en segunda por que fue por este medio por el que Setsuna decicio dar ese lamentable comunicado  
_

_HIKARU:- entendemos, pero bueno, ahora te tenemos aca para que nos aclares todas nuestras dudas ¿estas de acuerdo?  
_

_DARIEN:- claro, para eso he venido, he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y se han dado muchas especulaciones.  
_

_NATSUMI:- bueno pues ¿por donde quieres empezar?  
_

_DARIEN:- me gustaria aclarar las cosas que dijo Setsuna, la verdad es que, no se cuales hallan sido las razones que la obligaron a decir esas cosas, pero no es cierto  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿Qué es lo que no es cierto por que sin duda confeso muchas cosas?  
_

_DARIEN:- bueno, de antemano saben que ella y yo, no quedamos en buenos terminos  
_

_NATSUMI:- Si, lo sabemos  
_

_DARIEN:- bueno pues, en realidad cuando yo me case con ella, fue por….- el chico guardo silencio, no podia gritar frente a las camaras lo que en realidad pasaba con la familia Meio- bueno pues, yo me case, por que habia tenido una decepcion amorosa.  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿y ella lo sabia?  
_

_DARIEN:- claro, yo siempre fui sincero con ella, cuando nos unimos en matrimonio, yo estaba terminando con una relacion, que significaba mucho para mi  
_

_NATSUMI: ¿y asi te acepto?  
_

_DARIEN:- pues si, ella estaba muy enamorada y pues acepto todas las condiciones que habia puesto para casarme con ella  
_

_HIKARU:- entre ellas estaba ¿lo de su hija?  
_

_DARIEN:- si, me apena un poco decirlo, pero mi pequeña sabe como son las cosas y aunque es muy pequeña, y no habia querido darle detalles, pero, espero que me comprenda, yo le pedi un hijo a Setsuna por que queria darle a ese ser, todo el amor, que mi corazon jamas podria darle a la persona que amaba en ese entonces-serena lo escuchaba estupefacta, las palabras que decia le estaban llegando directamente, sus amigas, no sabian que decirle, pero estaban seguras que después de que la rubia escuchara lo que Darien iba a decir, todo se arreglaria.  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿yo como tomo ella esto? ¿Por qué acepto?, ¿hubo dinero de por medio?- la pregunta habia sido muy directa, claro que habia dinero, a Setsuna le importaba mucho el dinero, y Darien la habia convencido de hacer semejante cosa, a cambio de que salvaria a las empresas Meio, de una bancarrota segura, pero Darien, como todo el caballero que era, no iba a confesar semejante cosa  
_

_DARIEN:- pues, a ella le parecio buena idea, y yo le dije que, con la llegada de nuestro hijo y el trato diario, me iba a ir enamorando de ella pero..  
_

_NATSUMI:- ¿eso no paso no es asi?  
_

_DARIEN:- lamentablemente, ella y yo nos dimos cuenta de que eramos muy diferentes, y tratamos de sobrellevar nuestro matrimonio, durante cuatro años, pero no lo conseguimos  
_

_HIKARU.- ¿te crees el culpable de ese fracaso?  
_

_DARIEN:- pues… en mayor parte si fue asi, ya que yo nunca deje de amar a esa persona- Darien clavaba la vista en las camaras y Serena podia sentir su mirada estaba hablando de ella, y eso la hacia sentir muy especial, pero a la vez muy incomoda, jamas se esperaba eso.-  
_

_NATSUMI:- sin embargo ella tambien cometio grandes errores ¿no es asi?  
_

_DARIEN:- pues si, el abandono y el desamor que sentia la hicieron tomar decisiones que, a lo mejor no fueron las mejores, pero eso es algo que ya no me interesa, hablar lo unico que queria es alcarar que lo que ella dijo no es cierto  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿te refieres a las declaraciones que dio en cuanto a que tu eres homosexual?- dijo timidamente la chica  
_

_DARIEN:- pues si, es sobre eso, soy completamente heterosexual, y a las pruebas me remito- dijo riendo y abriendo los brazos, lo cual provoco un grito por parte de las chicas presentes- bueno lo que trato de aclarar es que… es mentira quizas ella asi lo penso, ya que es imposible creer que alguien guarde su sexualidad solo para la persona que ama, pero yo soy asi, creo que ese es un acto de amor, y pues en mi matrimonio no habia ese sentimiento  
_

_NATSUMI:- nos quieres decir entonces que ella lo dijo solo por resentimiento?  
_

_DARIEN:- de alguna manera, ella quedo muy resentida conmigo, y juro buscar venganza, pero pues ya explique las cosas y ojala que la gente sea lo suficientemente inteligente para creer y saber quien dice la verdad  
_

- ese Darien, si que es un amor, ¿verdad Serena? Anda ¿no me digas que no se te derrite el corazon al oirlo hablar asi? – decía Mina juntando sus manos

- Mina, ¡no empieces!

_HIKARU:- bueno y entonces, vamos a lo segundo, ¿Quién es esa chica que te rompio el corazon?  
_

_DARIEN:-¡ es la chica de las fotos!- dijo rapidamente Darien, mientras sonreia, ahora su semblante parecia mas relajado y sereno.  
_

_NATSUMI:-bueno pues, hablemos de las dichosas fotos- cuando Serena escucho eso, no pudo evitar sentirse muy nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que Darien pensaba hacer? Ese chico tan timido no podia ser su Darien.-¿Qué hay con esas fotos, anduviste con alguna de ellas o con las tres?.- pregunto entre risas la mujer  
_

_DARIEN:- bueno, pues, Sahori, es una gran y buena amiga, nos conocimos en la universidad, y pues nos hemos llevado bien durante todo este tiempo, no tengo mas que decir sobre ella  
_

_HIKARU:- entendemos ¿y las otras dos jóvenes, que por cierto con muy lindas?  
_

_DARIEN:-Melissa Steven, es la chica con la que solia salir, es una encantadora mujer, preparada, intrepida arriesgada, pero, las cosas no funcionaron y… hemos terminado- Serena, no sabia si reir por la noticia que estaba escuchando o llorar, por que estaba dando mas información de la debida  
_

_NATSUMI:- entonces… debemos suponer que la dueña de tu corazon es la rubia ¿es cierto?- decia la periodista sumamente emocionada, pareceian estar contagiadas del amor que profesaba ese hombre hacia su amada  
_

_DARIEN:- pues si, el amor de mi vida es ¡Serena Tsukino!, la chica mas maravillosa que he conocido en la vida ¡Serena Te amo!- dijo viendo a la camara dejando a Serena en estado de shok  
_

_HIKARU:- ¿Serena Tsukino? Y bien, ¿que es lo que ha pasado para que no puedan estar juntos?  
_

_DARIEN:- yo…. Cometi un error muy grande- empezo a decir, pero sin darse cuenta, el dialogo dejo de ser entre tres personas, y tal parecia que Darien queria trasnmitirle a Serena todo su sentir- y ese error, me ha costado muchas lagrimas, y mucho sufrimiento, durante años, he vivido con este dolor, y esta anguastia, pero hoy, quiero pedirte una disculpa, Serena se que estas ahí, escuchandome, y aunque las cosas entre nosotros, ya no pueden ser quiero pedirte que me disculpes, ¡por favor!, te amo, y esa es la unica verdad que yo tengo que decir- En el foro se escucho un grito de ovacion y unos aplausos Lita y Andrew, brincaban de felicidad  
_

- ¡no puede ser que Darien halla dicho eso!- menciono Andrew que conocía a Darien mejor que nadie

- claro que si mi amor, ves lo que puede hacer el amor

- ayyy! Lo que diera por que Yaten me dijera que me ama, frente a todo el mundo!!

- Mina, tu no tienes remedio ¿y tu que piensas Serena?- hasta ese momento las chicas se fijaron en su amiga, que al parecer aun no salia de la emocion en la que se encontraba

-y-yo…yo- las palabras se negaban a salir

- ¿ay Serena!. No me digas que no te llego al corazón- dijo la pelinegra un poco enfadada

- no se que decir

- pues ¡dile que lo amas!

:- …..- sin atreverse a moverse Serena estaba conmovida, su corazón palpitaba, al escuchar decir a Darien que la amaba…

_En el foro Darien se retiraba  
_

_KIKARU:- bien, pues le damos las gracias y en realidad esperamos que esa mujercita que se encuentra por ahí, por fin le de el si a este hombre, ¡niña, es un bombonazo, soltero, millonario, educado y sobre todo guiapisimo!!-  
_

_NATUSMI:- ¡es verdad!, Serena Tsukino, si nos escuchas, queremos decirte que ojala la proxima exclusiva que tengamos sea la de su boda, nos despedimos y hasta pronto.  
_

Las manos de Darien temblaban cuando tomo el volante de su deportivo gris, no esperaba que terminaria cometiendo esa locura, es mas no sabia ni siquiera por que habia actuado como un chiquillo adolescente, pero lo unico que sabia, era que ahora solo era cuestion de tiempo para volver a tener a Serena a su lado, bueno al menos eso pensaba el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Niñas de mi vida, se preguntaran ¿Qué mosca me pico por actualizar tan pronto tres fics? Jejej, pero es que la inspiración me pego duro en este semana, que hasta me atrevi a escribir una nueva historia **Guardian de tu corazon**, jajaja, y además le din fin a **un regalo** **inesperado**, por los comentarios veo que les gusto ¡arigato! ya veremos como termina todo esto, por lo pronto agradezco infinitamente los comentarios de todas y agredezco a:

**Sailor lady, Karanbunnymoon, kary ciba, paty garcia, seremoon, princess moon-light, Isabel 20, cherrie SA. Patty Ramirez de chiba, anyreth, sailor o, emeraude serenity**.

Espero que en este capitulo hallan resuelto sus dudas con respect a Melissa y Darien, ahora solo resta esperar lo que piensa Serena…

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo…. No les dejo el nombre por que seguramente sabran de que se trata, ¡no me maten! Un beso enorme a todas, y agradezco las alertas y los favoritos, también a las que se dan vuelta por este fic, saludos!! Su amiga

**Usako de Chiba**


	15. LA RECONCILIACION

N.A. Sailor Moon, le pertencesn a su autora la gran Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia esta realizada sin fines de lucro, ni de plagio alguno.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

LA RECONCILIACION

Parecía que el suelo se había movido de su sitio, la chica era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, y menos con la mirada de sus amigos que parecían atravesarla. Sentía claramente la atención de la que en esos momentos era presa, asi que incapaz de afrontarlo dijo.

- lo siento, tengo que irme- levantándose de su lugar

- pero Serena, ¿A dónde vas- interrogo Lita con un gesto de preocupación

- es que… no me siento muy bien chicas, y la verdad

- Serena, no sigas poniendo mas pretextos…admite tus verdaderos sentimientos- decía la pelinegra mientras la tomaba de los dos brazos para hacerla reaccionar

- chicas, será mejor dejar que Serena piense bien las cosas, asi que dejesmosla,- luego se dirigió a la rubia- y sabes que cuando nos necesites y quieras contarnos algo aca estaremos

- gracias Mina, a todas, pero la verdad es que, no se lo que voy a hacer- dejando a todos muy tristes con esta contestacion

- perdón Serena que me meta, pero yo soy el mejor amigo de Darien, y la verdad es que me gustaría que pienses bien las cosas antes de decidirlas, yo he visto el sufrimiento de mi amigo, y por nada del mundo me gustaría que se ilusionara nuevamente.

- precisamente, eso es lo que no quiero provocar- contesto, sus amigas pudieron notar la tristeza reflejada en sus palabras y en sus miradas

- bueno Serena, entonces piensa no solo en Darien, sino en tu felicidad también..- la rubia solo asintió, y acto seguido salió de la cafetería, los chicos se quedaron viéndola.

- si esta Serena no fuera tan necia, las cosas entre mi hermano y ella serian diferentes- menciono Rai sumamente molesta cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el lugar donde ella había desaparecido

- pero no se preocupen, amigas, estoy segurisima que después de lo que Darien hizo hoy, pronto habrá una reconciliación- aclaro Mina con su habitual tono

- pues, no se.- Dijo todavía dudosa la castaña

- pues yo creo que si, vi a Serena muy conmovida, creo que no se lo esperaba.- respondió Rai cambiando un poco su semblante

- hablando de eso, nos debes una explicación Rai!- dijo Mina lanzándole una mirada fulminante-¿Cómo sabias que esto pasaría?

La heredera de los Chiba, respondió un poco nerviosa

- jeje, la verdad es que Nicolas me platico lo que mi hermano pensaba hacer, pero como se trataba de una locura, no creía que Darien seria capaz, y me lo platico, asi que el mismo me confirmo la noticia y se me ocurrió que Serena debía de ver eso.

- aahhh!!!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

En eso llega Yaten, acompañado de Nicolas, Taiki y Amy.

- Mina, ¡ya estoy aca mi amor! ¿Cómo van con los preparativos?- tomando de la cintura a su novia y mirando a la castaña

- disculpanos Yaten pero la verdad es que hoy no pudimos avanzar mucho- llevando una mano a su cabeza en un gesto de disculpa

- ¿y por que? ¿Acaso se la pasaron jugando?- mirando a su novia con cara picara y acariciándole el rostro

- ¡no mi amor!, lo que pasa es que Darien salió en la televisión, diciéndole a Serena cuanto la ama- sin quitar su gesto de felicidad y poniendo sus manos en sus dos mejillas

- ¿queee?- dijo la pareja que entraba tomada de la mano

- ¡sii!, Amy, Taiki ¿no me digan que no lo vieron?

- pues la verdad no- respondió Taiki con un semblante extraño y colocándose una mano en la barbilla

- ahora que lo recuerdo pienso que Darien estaba muy nervioso- las palabras de Amy capto la atención de todos

- bueno y a todo esto ¿Qué dijo Serena?- decía el castaño, de cabellera larga acercándose a su novia para abrazarla.

- mm, pues no se, no la vimos muy convencida- lo contesto muy desaminada lo que provoco que todos se contagiaran

- ¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar Yaten

- pues se fue asi nada mas, yo en su lugar hubiera dado saltos de felicidad, imaginate decirle a tu novia que la amas!- Gritaba Mina emocionada

- pues yo ya no tuve tiempo de ver a Darien asi que no se que es lo que va a hacer, el… se estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo- menciono Nicolas cabizbajo

- pues mas le vale ir en busca de Serena, y decirle personalmente todo lo que siente.-sentencio Rai

- eso seria lo mejor, pienso que ya han sufrido demasiado, y no solo ellos.

- por cierto Taiki ¿Cómo esta tu hermano?- la voz del rubio esposo de Lita se escucho desde la cocina, luego apareció el

- pues la verdad es que al principio estuvo muy deprimido, pero le hemos hecho ver que si de verdad ama a Serena, debe dejarla ser feliz con el hombre que el ama- dijo el castaño

- además, Sahori se ha portado increíblemente con el- lo que Yaten había dicho dejo a todos con la duda

-¿Sahori?- extrañada. Al igual que Mina las demás miraban a los hermanos Kou llenas de curiosidad

- si, de hecho ella a estado muy al pendiente de el, es una gran chica y de buen corazón.- respondio el mayor con risita nerviosa pues las miradas de todos se posaban en el

- mmm, eso esta muy sospechoso, ¡chicas!- dijo Rai con un gesto de complicidad que solo ellas fueron capaces de entender.

En otro lado Seiya y Sahori justamente acaban de apagar el televisor

- ¡valla! Ese Darien si que se ha vuelto loco ¡lo desconozco!- dijo la pelinegra entre risas

- pues la verdad ojala que Serena por fin lo perdone- aunque decía eso… la chica pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras y en su mirada

- ¿hablas en serio?- pregunto con el rostros totalmente iluminado puesto que significaba una esperanza para ella

- claro que si- tocando una rodilla de la chica con la mano, puesto que se encontraban en el sofá- los dos sabemos muy bien que un amor como el que ellos se tienen, es indestructible ¿o no?- viéndola a los ojos

- bueno…- muy nerviosa- pues si, pero…. Tu y ella…

- ¡ella y yo nada!, he comprendido que Serena y yo podemos ser excelentes amigos como lo hemos sido siempre.. y que Darien será el único hombre en su vida, y en su corazón. –musito Con una mirada triste

- pues, entonces..

- ¡entonces nada señorita!, no empiece otra vez con tonterías y por que no mejor ¿me acompañas al cine?

- ¿al cine? ¿tu y yo?- levantándose de su lugar

- ¡claro! ¿Por qué no?, tu me has ayudado mucho en estos días y te has preocupado por mi pero dime Sahori, ¿Quién se preocupa por ti?- dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora que ella no pudo resisitir

- esta bien, vamos, solo que pasemos a la casa para que me cambie- amarrándose su cabello en una cola

- pero si asi estas muy linda!- dijo con sinceridad, lo que provoco que Sahori se sintiera en las nubes pues Seiya era en verdad muy guapo

- ¡por dios Seiya!, aun tengo el uniforme de la clínica, no creeras que ire asi ¿o si?

- bueno tienes razon, vamos a tu casa a cambiarte, pero insisto, aun asi te ves muy linda- reafirmo el pelinegro sonriéndole y notando que la chica se ponía colorada como un tomate.

Mientras tanto Serena iba sumida en sus pensamientos, había sido un dia muy complicado, primero por la conversación con Seiya, después la confrontacion con la familia Chiba y para terminar era el blanco de las miradas nuevamente gracias a la astucia de Darien, lentamente abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento, preparo la tina y se sumergió para darse un rico baño, coloco un aceite con esencia de vainillay se dedico a relajarse, se encontraba sumamente pensativa y preocupada, pensaba en lo que Darien había hecho esa tarde, la verdad es que se sentía muy halagada pero sobre todo muy feliz, Darien le había dicho que la amaba, en ese momento ya no había ningún obstáculo de por medio para que ellos fueran felices. Asi que pensaba muy seriamente lo que habría de hacer, ya que sabia que tarde o temprano Darien iria en su busca, y ella temia por lo que pudiera pasar.

Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre de su puerta, ella tan sumida en sus pensamientos, tomo su bata de baño, y apresuradamente salió a la sala a abrir la puerta, pensaba que seria alguna de sus amigas o algún miembro de su familia, que se había enterado de lo ocurrido y ahora iban a confrontarla. Los timbres fueron mas insistentes asi que sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta. Pero al hacerlo lo que vio, no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba ver.

- t..tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la rubia sorprendida por la extraña visita.

----segundos antes-----

No sabia como habia llegado hasta ahí, solo levanto la vista y, dudado aun miraba la puerta blanca que tenia frente a el, no sabia que hacia ahí, y tampoco sabia que pasaria dentro de unos segundos, pero un impulso lo llevo a tocar el timbre.

Pasaron unos segundos y su corazon latia con mas fuerza, asi que toco al ritmo de los latidos de su corazon. Tan solo unos instantes después la puerta se abrio, y sus ojos azul zafiro se encontraron con una imagen que jamas imagino ver ni en sus sueños mas profundos.

Frente a el se encontraban los ojos azul cielo que lo habian enamorado, ni una gota de maquillaje, se veia tan hermosa asi, al natural, su cabellera estaba mojada y traia los largos cabellos dorados completamente despeinados, al bajar la vista el panorama era mejor, la dueña de su corazon se encontraba semidesnuda, a no ser por una bata de baño que cubria las partes necesarias, se quedo sin aliento, y se tomo el tiempo suficiente para admirar su belleza, ahora el cuerpo de Serena era el de toda una mujer, y no cabia duda de que estaba mas hermosa que nunca, la chica al ver y notar que Darien no le quitaba la vista de encima se apresuro a decir toda sonrojada

-Darien..te pregunte…¿que haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?. Muy sorprendida

-Serena soy el hermano de tu mejor amiga- dijo con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, se veía muy vunerable y ansioso, ella noto como sus ojos no se desapartaban de ella

-si claro… debi suponer que esa Rai no me guardaria el secreto- musito

-bueno y, ¿no me invitas a pasar a tu casa?- tratando nerviosamente de desviar su mirada hacia otro punto

-este… si claro pasa- al tiempo que abria la puerta y le señalaba un pequeño sofa.

- y dime ¿acostumbras a recibir asi a tus visitas?- admirando una vez mas su cuerpo, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por el comentario y por la manera en que el hombre la estaba mirando por lo que se puso mas roja de lo que ya se encontraba

-no estaba esperando a nadie, y .. nunca imagine que tu vendrias a buscarme- al tiempo que le servia una café y se acomodaba la bata que amenazaba con dejar al descubiertos sus encantos, Darien no pudo evitar apreciar el nacimiento de sus senos, la piel balnca y delicada de esa zona lo hicieron revocar en su mente lo que había vivido cuando ella era aun una niña. Tomando la taza de café se dispuso a cambiar de tema

-gracias.. –dijo el guapo hombre dando un sorbo intentando calmar sus nervios- bueno Sere, la verdad es que yo, necesitaba hablar contigo- acto seguido se levanto y camino hacia la rubia, que se encontraba inmóvil al oir aquella confesion

- ¿hablar conmigo?... yo.. Darien- sus corazón latia aceleradamente, su sola presencia le hacia perder el control de sus emociones, pero oírlo hablar asi, era demasiado

- Serena, ¡ya no puedo mas!, he tratado de vivir y soportar esta agonia que me provoca el estar lejos de ti, ¡y no puedo! ¡simplemente no puedo!- su voz sonaba alterada como si se estuviera desahogando- ¡tenia que gritar al mundo lo que sentia por ti- luego se tranquilizo-¿viste hoy la televisión?- su voz sonaba dulce pero a la vez impaciente

-si- tratando de controlar el timbre de su voz para no advertirle lo nerviosa que se encontraba- y la verdad,, nunca imagine que harias eso- levantando la mirada para encararlo y analizar su reaccion

- ¿no te gusto?- palido por lo que escucho- si es asi disculpame por favor- tomando una mano de ella para llevarla a su corazon- lo que pasa es que no encontre otra manera de que me escucharas, siempre estas negandote y evadiendome, pero tienes que saber que te amo Serena, y nunca he dejado de amarte. El haberte dejado, ha sido la mayor estupidez que he cometido en mi vida, y te juro, que lo he pagado muy caro, por favor Serena ¡creeme! ¡te amo!

- darien, no se que decirte .-perdiendose en esos ojos azules, habia llegado el momento de aclarar todas las cosas, comprendia al fin que de nada habia servido tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos- yo ..

- entiendo- respondio el varon al notar el titubeo de la joven- no es necesario que me lo digas, comprendo que he cometido muchos errores y jamas podras perdonarme- los ojos de Serena se abrian, al escuchar eso

- ¡no Darien, yo…!- las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, el hombre se acerco al oir esas palabras "¿sera posible que Serena y yo al fin estemos juntos!"

- ¿Qué Serena?, ¡dime de una vez que quieres de mi!.- acercose mas al rostro perfecto de la rubia, y con una mano jalo hacia atrás delicadamente un mechon de cabello, ella al sentir la caricia y el roce de sus dedos, se estremecio toda, miro sus ojos, se veia relejada en ellos, tenia la mirada triste y melancolica.

De pronto sintio como los fuertes brazos de Darien la estrecharon con fuerza, y ella vio el temor en sus ojos, un temor de perderla, tenerlo asi, la turbaba, la ponía en desventaja ya que el tenia la voluntad para hacerla ceder, sentia su aliento, y los latidos de su corazon, tambien sentia su aroma, pero lo que anhelaba sentir ella era un beso queria probar sus labios los cuales estaban entreabiertos esperando una respuesta. Serena no lo penso mas, rodeo con sus brazos a Darien y cerro el estrecho espacio que se formaba entre sus rostros. Al sentir una vez mas esa caricia y la dulzura de sus labios provoco que Darien reaccionara y correspondiera a ese beso, que tanto tiempo habia estado guardando, la beso dulcemente y poco a poco empezo a explorar mas su boca, haciendo mas presión y profundizando la entrega, el beso se volvio desesperado, lleno de ansiedad. El pudo sentir que Serena se estremecia con aquella demostración de amor por lo que suavemente se separo de ella para preguntarle

- ¿eso significa… lo que yo imagino?- irradiando felicidad en su mirada

-¡ mi Darien!- mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y abria sus brazos para rodearlo por encima de sus hombros olvidándose de proteger su cuerpo, en ese momento solo necesitaba llorar en sus brazos, sentirse protegída por el hombre que amaba

- ¿que pasa princesa?- negandose a soltarla todavía y permaneciendo los dos entrelazados, el le acariciaba la cabeza para consolarla

- es que… soy una llorona- mientras sollozaba y trataba de tranquilizarse bajando la mirada-

- mi Serena, ¡mi amor!, no sabes que feliz me haces- levantando luego la barbilla para verla a los ojos- te amo Serena, y juro que nunca mas de dejare sola

- y yo a ti te amo Darien, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en la vida- ambos se quedaron perdidos en las lagunas azules del otro, para asi continuar con ese y otros besos que ansiaban poder entregarse, y que no habían podido darse, el varon, temeroso aun, acaricio el rostro de su amada, ella al sentir el roce de sus manos se estremeció, Darien sintió como los pechos desnudos de ella se juntaron en su cuerpo, sintió como se ponían duros y hábil y tiernamente descubrio los hombros de su amada, para besar tiernamente su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡te amo! princesa- le murmuro al oído, mientras besuqueaba y olia su cuerpo, Serena sentía desfallecerse, el solo escuchar su voz, la derretía, y el sentir sus besos la estaba volviendo loca., ella torpemente metió sus manos entre la camisa de Darien para sentir su piel, ya no bastaban, los besos y las caricias, tenia necesidad de mas.

Darien se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba lo mismo que el, y perdiendo el miedo, beso sus hombros y abriendo totalmente la bata descubrió la anatomía de la chica, en instantes la prenda que cubria el cuerpo de la rubia estaba en el suelo, ella no puso resitencia, profundizo mas el beso y entonces se decidieron a entregarse al amor. Darien no lo pensó mas, y la cargo, llevándola hacia la recamara, donde la deposito tiernamente, al recostarla admiro su desnudez, el cuerpo de Serena era el de una mujer sus senos habían crecido desde la ultima vez, al igual que sus caderas, y por lógica sus bien formadas pompas, recorrió cada centímetro de su piel mientras respiraba agitadamente, ella le sonrio.

-¡hazme el amor Darien!- le dijo abriendo sus brazos. ¡era lo que esperaba!. Se acosto a un lado suyo, Serena se apropio de su camisa y la desabotono ansiosa, dejándolo desnudo, acaricio su espalda, que también había cambiado desde que se había entregado a el por primera vez, ahora sentía los musculos desarrollados de un hombre, sus brazos fuertes y beso sus pechos y su abdomen,

Poco a poco, se despojaron de sus ropas, quedándose completamente desnudos, Serena permanecia con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de el, Darien quería memorizar y recorrer pacientemente cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, acariciaba sus senos, y ella gemia de placer. Sentia como su piel se erizaba por completo y con cada caricia ella acariciaba con mas fuerza, beso sus senos, delicadamente, haciendo presión con ellos mientras masajeaba el otro.

-¡hazmelo ya! ¡ te necesito!- le exigió, pues ya no esta conforme con lo que recibia, asi que el, con cuidado abrió sus piernas, las acaricio sin dejar de besar sus senos, y con suma delicadeza se acomodo en su entrepierna, buscando lo que tanto anhelaba, por fin, lo logro y Serena dejo escapar un gemido y un suspiro.

-¿estas bien? Dijo mirándola detenidamente

-si Darien… ¡te quiero mucho!- sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, Darien comenzó a acariciar su interior, con cada movimiento ambos se sentían cada vez mas extasiados, ella movia sus caderas siguiéndole el ritmo, y a su vez el besaba sus pechos y su cuello acariciando sus piernas y agarrando con sus manos sus caderas para marcar los movimientos que cada vez se hicieron mas y mas rapidos, a medida que sus corazones latian con la misma intensidad.

Finalmente Serena clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Darien, el se levanto un poco para ver el rostro de placer que manifestaba la dueña de su corazón, y sonrio por dentro. Las convulsiones le hicieron saber que ella había llegado al climax, asi que nada mas recobro los sentidos, continuo con sus movimientos logrando asi, que ella siguiera perdida de placer entonces, el sintió como una descarga recorría todo su cuerpo y un grito ahogado, escapo de su garganta.

-….. ¡te amo Serena!- dijo antes de doblar sus brazos y acomodarse sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amada.

-¡te amo Darien!- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, finalmente el se acomodo entre su pecho y dejándose acariciar por la rubia fue quedando dormido, Serena al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, no dejaba de sonreir, beso la frente de su amado y también quedo profundamente dormida.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mis lindas amigas, hasta ahora me doy un tiempo para poder subir este capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, no soy muy experta con eso de los capítulos con lemon, y mas en este donde quería que todo fuera tierno, es un poco difícil, pero bueno ¡ahí esta! Y ahora a recibir comentarios…. Ya sean buenos o malos, saben que se les agradece infinitamente, saludos a todas un enorme beso y un abrazo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	16. NUESTRO PRIMER DIA

Este fic, esta realizado sin el fin de plagiar nada, la historia esta basada en mi propia inspiración, y los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeuchi.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**NUESTRO PRIMER DIA**

El amanecer habia llegado demasiado pronto para cierta pareja, el primero en despertar fue el caballero, el cual, sintio un leve peso sobre su dorso desnudo, al bajar la vista pudo apreciar la rubia cabellera de su amada, la cual estaba fuertemente sujeta a su cuerpo, el sonrio, al recordar la noche anterior.

Tomo entre sus manos sus cabellos negros y penso en lo feliz que se sentia de volver a tener a su lado a la mujer que tanto habia amado, y por la que habia sufrido tanto, al parecer ahora las cosas estaban mejor. Se le ocurrio darle una pequeña sorpresa, asi que de inmediato se levanto, tratando de no mover a su pequeña, y después de ponerse la ropa del dia anterior; pues no habia llevado mas ropa; y lavarse la cara y cepillarse se dirigio a la cocina, rapidamente busco entre la despensa algo que preparar, y se dispuso a darle una sorpresa a su chica, cuando todo estuvo listo, se dio cuenta de que hacia falta algo, asi que salió dejando entreabierta la puerta para poder regresar.

En esos momentos los rayos del sol hicieron a Serena abrir los ojos, aun somnolienta miro a su alrededor y vio el tiradero que habia en el suelo, la toalla, las sabanas.. al hacer esto recordo la noche anterior, de inmediato se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, y de un salto se levanto de la cama para buscar a su amor.

-¿Darien, ya te despertaste?- dijo mientras se colocaba la bata de baño que habia usado el dia anterior, al no obtener respuesta fue al baño, para comprobar que el, no se encontraba ahí. Se lavo la cara y los dientes y salio hacia la sala

-¿Darien? ¿esas ahí?- su corazon comenzo a estremecerse al no oir respuesta ni sonido alguno "_se habra ido, pero ¿porque_?" fue entonces cuando descubrio la mesa servida, en la cual ya se encontraba todo lo necesario para un rico desayuno, y lo escucho entrar

-¡princesa! Ya te has despertado-dijo al tiempo que corrio a sus brazos para abrazarla fuertemente, cosa que la chica correspondio ansiosa

-¡Darien!, crei que…- su voz se empezaba a quebrar

-Serena, no me digas que pensaste que yo, me habia ido- pregunto Darien separando un poco su rostro para observar la reaccion de su ahora novia, la cual no pudo contener las lagrimas- pero mi cielo, como crees que haria eso, te prometi que nunca mas te volvere a dejar sola, y eso es lo que voy a hacer- le dijo obligandola a verlo a los ojos

-es que yo..

-ya no me digas nada, mejor ven sientate a desayunar conmigo, queria despertarte con una sorpresa pero veo que ya la has descubierto. Al decir esto Serena vio nuevamente hacia la mesa y sonrio

-gracias Darien!., todo se ve muy rico- el chico le dio una hermosa rosa roja que habia salido a comprar

- y esto es, una rosa para la princesa mas hermosa. -Dando un suave beso en la rosa y en los labios de su novia

-¡ es muy linda mi amor!-llevandosela a la nariz para olerla

- no tanto como lo eres tu- le respondio al momento que junto sus labios y disfruto de esa caricia- ¡buenos dias princesa!

-mm… buenos dias Darien- le respondio la chica

-y ahora ¡a comer!- dijo el y de inmediato le retiro la silla para que ocupara su lugar correspondiente. El joven habia preparado unos deliciosos hot cakes y los habia embarrado con mantequilla, cajeta y un poco de nuez, ademas preparo un jugo de naranja.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto en la residencia de la familia Chiba

-¡no, no quiero!, yo quiero ver a mi papa- se escuchaba decir en una de las grandes habitaciones

-¿Qué sucede Akane?- interrogo la tia al ver que la chica no podía controlar las rabietas de la pequeña Hotaru

-es que la niña se niega a salir de la cama, por que quiere ver a su papa- dijo con expresión acongojada, a lo que Rai se preocupo

-dejame a solas con ella, y gracias Akane- la muchacha se retiro y la pelinegra lanzo una mirada a su sobrina

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con voz suave y mirada tierna- ¿Por qué el berrinche?- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama y acariciaba su rostro

-es que yo quiero que me cambie mi papa- dijo entre sollozos la niña

- bueno pero, tu papa aun esta durmiendo no pensaras que lo despertemos ¿o si?

-¡no es cierto!. Mi papa no esta durmiendo. El no vino a dormir-chillo

-¿Cómo dices, y ¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo curiosa

-porque yo ya fui a verlo-"_que raro, el nunca falta a dormir. ¿Que habra pasado?_" Pensaba la chica tratando de parecer serena para que su sobrina no notara su preocupación

:-bueno, seguramente tuvo algo que hacer y se desperto muy temprano

- ¡no es cierto tia!, su cama esta tendida- dijo tristemente sin que las algrimas dejaran de salir de su rostro

-y ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto con cierto temor

-que mi papito este tomando otra vez, solo cuando tomaba el llegaba tarde- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y Rai recordo todo lo que habia acontecido en los ultimos dias, y temiendo lo peor trato de reconfortar a su sobrina

-ven- y la mujer abrazo tiernamente a la niña mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza,- no pensemos lo peor, mejor por que no te viste y vamos al cine con el tio Nicolas ¿quieres?, yo ahorita hablo a su celular para que quedes mas tranquila- la niña solo asintió, no muy convencida y se dejo arreglar por su tia, la cual marco insistentemente sin obtener ninguna respuesta, se estaba empezando a preocupar, asi que bajaron a desayunar. Cuando todos estaban en la mesa la niña pregunto

-no contesta su telefono ¿verdad tia?

-¿de que hablan?- las dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del abuelo

- de mi papi- respondio inocentemente

- ¿Qué pasa ahora con el?- esta vez la pregunta era para Rai

-bueno es que anoche no vino a dormir y.. la niña esta un poco preocupada

- ¿y dices que no responde el telefono?- con preocupación

- no abuelita, por eso estoy preocupada- dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de la pequeña

:- no te preocupes, veras que no pasa nada- le respondió su novio para tratar de calmarla

- pero, Nicolas ¿y si le paso algo?

- calmate, que vas a espantar a la niña, seguramente se quedo por ahí, y se le apago el celular, y no ha de tardar en llegar- dijo y con una mirada complice le pidio que se tranquilizara

- es cierto, bueno porque no llevamos a Hotaru al cine después de desayunar-dijo para cambiar el tema

- es cierto, escuche que ayer se estreno una nueva pelicula ¿no te gustaria ir?- le dijo dulcemente a su nieta

- bueno,. –dijo con desanimo, en eso Rai comenzo a marcar un numero, sabia que ella era la causante del sufrimiento de su hermano y aunque fuera su amiga, tenia que decirle lo que ya no podia aguantar por mas tiempo

-¿a quien le hablas?- interrogo Nicolas tomandole la mano

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En ese momento Serena se encontraba lavando los trastes después de desayunar, mientras Darien la observaba con amor. Recorrió con la mirada las piernas que estaban completamente visibles gracias a la diminuta bata que llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- decia la chica mientras se sonrojaba

-pues. Lo que pasa es que… me gusta esa bata, la verdad es que es extremadamente reveladora y seductora- le respondio mirandola de arriba abajo y acercandose a ella para besar sus hombros

-Darien.- dijo la chica mas roja que un tomate

-Te amo, Serena- mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y besaba delicadamente sus mejillas, cuando en eso comenzo a sonar el telefono

-¿podrias contestar por favor?, tengo las manos mojadas

-claro, solo ¡espero no asustar a ningun galan!- dijo el chico con sarcasmo

-¡que gracioso!, sabes bien que eres el unico en mi vida- dijo guiñandole un ojo, el doctor levanto el auricular y apenas lo hubo hecho escucho una conocida voz

-¡¡¡¡mira Serena…!!!! ¡sera mejor que ruegues por que no le halla pasado nada a mi hermano! Te quiero mucho amiga, pero ¡por favor! Ya no lo hagas sufrir mas, ahora mi sobrina esta….- la chica no pudo terminar la frase por que le respondieron

-¿Rai….eres tu?- un poco sorprendido, y divertido por la actitud de su hermanita

-¿Darien?- se escucho -¿Qué haces ahí… es decir…¿¡estas en casa de Serena?!- dijo ella gritando

-¡gracias hermanita!- apuesto a que toda la casa se ha enterado de esto gracias a tu indiscreción,- respondio ironico

-bueno es que… - y luego agrego bajando la voz-¿Qué paso? ¿serena y tu?..

-nos vemos en la casa eh!...-comezando a cortar la llamada-, sale gracias por llamar, te veo luego…tengo cosas que hacer…¡adios!- dijo colgando el telefono

-¿Darien esta en casa de Serena?- dijo Yumiko quien ya se encontraba cerca de su nieta

-eso quiere decir que..- Nicolas fue interrumpido

-¡no lo se!, ¡no lo se!, pero, se escuchaba muy contento, por que hasta tuvo el descaro de dejarme con la palabra en la boca- respondió ella sin salir de su asombro

-a lo mejor ellos pasaron la noche juntos- todos se sorprendieron al oir el comentario de Yumiko

-bueno, pues entonces. Esperemos que asi sea y que hallan arreglado sus problemas- respondio el abuelo, y todos pudieron notar cierta alegria y conformidad en sus palabras

En casa de Serena;

-¿Quién era?- la dulce voz de su novia, logro quitarle el pequeño malestar que su hermana le había hecho pasar

-¿no te imaginas?- mirándola sumamente serio

-pues no… me espantas…¿paso algo?- acercándose a su novio

-era Rai, y sabes para estas alturas, estoy completamente seguro de que todos se enteraran de lo que paso… -dijo el colocando su mano en la barbilla a lo que Serena coquetamente le dijo

-ah si, ¿y me puede decir este guapo galan, que es lo que paso?- logrando sacar una risa de su rostro

-pues que, me has convertido en el hombre mas feliz del mundo Serena, te amo- y beso su cuello

-Darien, ¿no te parece que es muy temprano?- totalmente roja

-pero ¿Qué tiene? Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido- besando sus labios

-tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no invitamos a todos a cenar y ahí les damos la noticia

-¿te parece?- pregunto sin dejar de besuquear su cuello

-si, asi, compartimos esta felicidad con nuestros amigos y sobre todo con Hotaru, ya quiero ver su carita cuando se entere.

-¡lo que quieras!- Serena sonríen al escuchar la respuesta de su amado Darien-, pero ¿donde lo hacemos?

-¡pues aca mismo!

-estas segura, no quiero que te metas en lios, ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a un restaurant?- acariciando sus hombros

- Darien, anda, además tu me ayudaras- mirándolo fijamente

-¿yoo?, veamos…- y mira hacia el techo para fingir que lo esta pensando

-¡Darien!- le reclama

-jaja, claro que si princesa, hago lo que tu me pidas, entonces, tenemos que salir de compras- poniéndose muy serio y separándose de ella

-es cierto, bueno, me voy a bañar y en un momento estoy lista,

-¿Qué te parece si paso por ti en hora y media, necesito ir a casa a cambiarme y además a advertir a esa hermana que tengo de que no abra el pico

-esta bien, pero no tardes ¡eh!-

- no seas ompaciente mi amor, de ahora en adelante me tendras toda la vida junto a ti, te quiero mucho, - y antes de despedirse tomo de la cintura a su novia y la estrecho contra su cuerpo fundiéndose ambos en un beso apasionado, el la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, y la chica, se negaba a terminar aquella dulce caricia

- a este paso, jamás llegaremos para la cena- le bromeo la rubia

-tienes razón, me voy.- y salió del departamento, apenas lo hubo hecho la rubia corrió al teléfono

- ¿Mina?...hola, sabes te hablo para invitarte a una cena esta noche en mi departamento, ¡no preguntes nada!, ¡te espero a las 7 eh!, besos…ah puedes traer a Yaten- y colgó, quedando muy pensativa al recordar que quizás Seiya se enteraría pronto de todo aquello y eso la hizo sentir muy mal. Luego envio un mensajito por celular al resto de sus amigas.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto un atractivo chico, en traje de medico, llevando dos tazas de café en la mano

:-no, es Serena, que nos invita a cenar a su departamento- respondió su novia mirándolo con amor

-¡valla! Eso si que es extraño, por lo general ella no es tan entusiasta ni le gusta andar haciendo fiestas- dijo Taiki

-pues si, a mi también me extraña, pero bueno, será mejor ir a ver que quiere ¿no te parece?- dijo sonriéndole

- si, tienes razón.

En ese momento la pelinegra y su castaño novio entraban al restaurant del matrimonio Furuhata, de su mano iba Hotaru, pues la llevarían al cine.

-¡chicos que gusto verlos!

- de casualidad ustedes saben ¿Qué se trae entre manos Serena?-al oir eso la ´pareja trato de hacerse la desentendida, pues habian recibido la amenaza de Darien.

- ¿Serena?- fingió Rai

- si, nos llamo para invitarnos a cenar- respondió Lita

- es verdad- se adelanto Nicolas- a nosotros también nos llamo, pero quien sabe que sea

- a lo mejor quiere preparar una fiesta para Mina y Yaten- dijo Rai

- si, puede ser … y dime Rai ¿Cómo esta Darien?- Andrew permanecia preocupado por su amigo, con el cual no había podido comunicarse

- pues, mucho mejor, … bueno eso creo, la verdad es que ayer ni siquiera..- iba a comenzar a cometer una indiscreción cuando su novio la interrumpió

.- pues has de conocerlo, anoche ni siquiera quiso hablarnos- dijo Nicolas nervioso mientras miraba a Rai

- si entiendo, ojala que pronto se le pase-contesto el ojiverde y acto seguido continuaron platicando sobre otros asuntos.

Eran las 11 y media de la mañana y Serena aun había tenido tiempo para arreglarse, la verdad es que se encontraba nerviosa como cuando era una chiquilla adolescente que tiene una cita con s primer novio, y de alguna manera, asi era, tenia una cita con su primer novio, y el único en mucho tiempo, hasta que Seiya y ella habían andado, aunque hubiera sido algo breve, pero contaba, el timbre de la puerta sono. Ella corrió con las sandalias en mano, y colocándose los aretes, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con el dueño de esos ojos azules que la hacían suspirar, ella no lograba entender como ese hombre lograba ponerla nerviosa y la hiciera temblar con tan solo un roce de sus dedos, sin darle tiempo de nada, recibió un beso en los labios

-¡te ves muy bonita!- y el noto como su novia se ruborizaba, la admiro de pies a cabeza, tenia una falda de mezclilla y un top en color amarillo, con unos zapatos de plataforma en el mismo color, se había peinado en una cola alta con unos dorados cabellos por alrededor de su rostro, se veía tan angelical, al verla asi, le hacia recordar cuando era una chiquilla y sonrio

:gracias…¿de que te ries?- alejándose de el, un poco dudosa

- de que tantas veces soñé con volver a verte asi, no tienes idea de lo mucho que desee verte mi princesa

- yo también Darien. Siempre ansie que volver a tenerte y poder  
volver a sentir tus besos, tus manos y tus brazos rodeándome- al momento que se acercaba a el, y lo rodeaba con sus manos por encima de la nuca y con sus dedos deslizaba suavemente sus cabellos

: no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, ni cuanto sufri, abrazandola con fuerza

- lo bueno es que al fin, estamos juntos nuevamente- recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho- pudo sentir su aroma tan varonil

- será mejor irnos, el dia se nos esta yendo ¿Qué tienes pensado comprar? O ¿Qué hacemos?

- se me antojan unas hamburguesas al carbon, ¿quieres?- el rostro iluminado le impidió negarle ese deseo y el asintio

-, si hamburguesas quiere mi princesa, hamburguesas tiene, vámonos.

Bajaron por las escaleras y el le abrió la puerta del corvett gris plata, enseguida puso en marcha el auto y fueron al centro departamental numero 10 de la ciudad, llegaron y estaban de lo mas entretenidos comprando que el tiempo se les fue sin darse cuenta, y ya era casi la hora de la comida

- Darien ¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto ella, que comenzaba a sentirse hambriente

-: si, la verdad es que ya es tarde mira ahí hay un area de gourmett, seguramente han de vender algo ¿no crees?- dijo tomandole la mano y es que el conocía los gustos de su princesa para ella no eran necesarios los restaurantes lujosos, pues mientras se encontraran juntos el lugar era lo de menos, iban de la mano Darien se sentía el hombre mas afortunado al llevar junto a el, a una mujer tan hermosa que muchos hombres volteaban discretamente a verla, y es que en realidad tenia una figura envidiable y además de eso era muy bella.

Serena también se sentía soñada, como cuando era una niña y logro que Darien la invitara a salir y le pidiera ser su novia, era increíble, que un hombre tan guapo, se hubiera fijado en ella, noto como muchas chicas, miraban coquetamente al doctor, y también noto que el no le quitaba la vista de encima y ni siquiera se había percatado de las miradas femeninas. Eso la puso sumamente feliz. Se acercaron y pidieron su orden, cuando iban a sentarse vieron a una pareja conocida, Serena no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y bajo la mirada, se habían visto y no había nada para poder cambiar las cosas.

:-¡hola Serena, hola Darien! ¡que sorpresa verlos juntos- dijo Sahori al momento que se levantaba de su lugar con el uniforme blanco todavía puesto

- ¿Sahori?, la verdad es que si, es una sorpresa- tratando de ser cortes pues Seiya se encontraba también ahí, y al comprender que no tenia escapatoria se levanto saludar

-¡bombom!, me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien- dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causaba verlos juntos

- gracias Seiya- cabizbaja y oprimiendo con fuerza la mano de Darien

- la verdad a mi también me da gusto Darien, me alegro mucho de verlos juntos, ¿andan de compras?- pregunto la chica, al ver el carrito lleno

-eh.. si, lo que pasa es que…-Darien titubeo un poco pues no sabia si decir o no aquello, asi que volteo a ver a Serena, la cual entendió el mensaje y asintió discretamente con la cabeza- estamos preparando una cena para esta noche.. es en el departamento de Serena

- ¡muy bien!, pues que bueno, no pierden su tiempo –dijo Sahori mirando a Seiya para animarlo

- pues, ojala puedan acompañarnos. – dijo Serena educadamente evitando ver a Seiya

- pues gracias, a los dos, pero… Sahori y yo, - mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba a ella- ya tenemos planes para esa noche- todos se sorprendieron, pero Serena y Darien comprendieron que era mejor asi

- bueno pues, no les quitamos mas su tiempo, nos vemos- y la pareja fue a sentarse cerca de ahí, Darien noto la preocupación de su novia-¿te encuentras bien?

-si,

- princesa, durante todo este tiempo, he aprendido una cosa, y eso es, que nosotros dos debemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro,

-tienes razón Darien, y gracias por recordármelo- dijo levantando su rostro y tomandole las dos manos

- entonces… ¿vas a contarme?- la curiosidad lo estaba matando, crei que su novia sintió algo, al verlos juntos

- no es nada, solo que, me sentí un poco incomoda, por la situación, Seiya, debe imaginarse para que es la cena y .. de alguna manera nuestro rompimiento es algo muy reciente, y no me gusta – Darien sintió un enorme alivio al oir esas palabras.

- no te preocupes, además ya escuchaste que ellos dos se traen algo

- si, es verdad. -Respondió, mas tranquila, luego se dispusieron a comer

Mientras de regreso con Seiya y Sahori.

-perdoname Sahori, no debi haber dicho semejante estupidez- bajando la cabeza a lo cual la pelinegra le tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo

:- no tienes por que pedirme disculpas, yo, lo volveria a hacer encantada- acercándose mas a ese rostro  
.pero es que, te utilice de la manera mas vil- apartando la mirada y cerrando fuertemente los puños- a ti, que eres tan linda y tierna y que siempre me has demostrado tu cariño- la suavidad en su voz hizo que la chica tomara valor para hacer aquello

-Seiya ¡te quiero, te quiero much!

- yo también te quiero mucho,- volviendo a encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros- por eso es que te pido…

- no me entiendes Seiya, yo ¡te quiero, pero no como lo imaginas!- dijo al fin la pelinegra

:- ¿entonces… quieres decir que…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que abruptamente la chica se lanzo hacia el, y tomandolo por sorpresa le dio un beso en la boca, el joven sintió el beso, y aunque se encontraba sorprendido, correspondió a Sahori, cuando de repente ella se separo

- yo…¡lo siento!, no debi haber hecho eso- y acto seguido tomo su bolsa de mano y salió a toda prisa, dejando a Seiya completamente confundido.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Las horas habían pasado, Darien ya estaba dispuesto a irse asi que pidió a Rai y Nicolas que se adelantaran, para no levantar sospechas

- y se puede saber cual es el misterio- dijo la abuela

- no comas ansias abuelita, te prometo que mañana sabras todo, mientras se peinaba por decima vez frente al recibidor

.-pues es que estas tan nervioso que pareces un adolescente, mirate nada mas, llevas mas de media hora mirándote al espejo

- ¿en serio?, bueno pues te aseguro que mañana temprano te platico todo, a ti y al abuelo

- no es necesario hijo, tus ojos reflejan la alegría que sientes, y también lo enamorado que estas, solo espero que sea lo que estoy imaginando- meciono la mujer mientras sonreía pícaramente a su nieto, el cual sospechaba la actitud de su abuela

- ¿ya me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa papi?- la niña se acerco y jalo de lo pantalones a su padre

- si, muy pronto, ahora es hora de irnos, subamos al carro

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena:

- ya Serena dinos ¿para que nos citaste con tanta urgencia?

-tranquila Mina aun no estamos todos- dijo la rubia sirviendo unas bebidas

- pero es que Mina esta hecha una loca desde que recibió tu llamada, ya te dije mi amor que no comas ansias- decía Yaten mientras abrazaba por atrás a su novia

- ¡ahí vienen, ya Amy y Taik!i,-dijo la pelinegra que miraba por la ventana mientras bebía un refresco

- pues ya estamos casi todos, solo faltan unos cuantos- sonriendo y abriendo el balcón para encender la parrilla

- a ver Serena, dejame ayudarte- se acercaron todos a la terraza y la rubia entro por los refrescos

- ¡hola chicos! Ya llegamos- saludo efusiva la peliazul, sumamente intrigada por el motivo de la reunión

:- ¡buenas noches a todos! ¡valla mi hermano Yaten haciéndola de chef! Eso si que es divertido- bromeo el castaño

- ¡callate! Y mejor ven a ayudarme que no logro encender esta cosa- algo desesperado. Los hombres salieron y las chicas corrieron al lado de la rubia que se encontraba frente al espejo

- ¿me veo bien?- el timbre de su voz y su actitud delataban lo nerviosa que se sentía

- ayy Serena, claro que te ves bien, ese vestidito esta supercoqueto, ¿Qué pretendes con eso?- Serena se había alaciado el cabello y lo traia suelto, además se había puesto un vestido celeste de tirantes, el cual le llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y que acentuaba sus curvas.

- muy pronto lo sabras- decía, mientras las chicas se miraban una a otra, solamente Rai, fingía demencia y se hacia la desentendida

- Serena nos tienes con el Jesus en la boca, mirate, tal parece que fueras a comprometerte en matrimonio, mejor cuéntanos- trato de convencerla Amy

- ya dije que no contare nada hasta que estemos todas.- respondió la chica en tono seco mientras no dejaba de arreglarse el cabello

- pues ya no tendras que esperar mas, por que estamos todas!- dijo la castaña rodeando a Rai y Mina de los hombros

- ¡ah no!, aun no estamos todos, faltan los mas importantes, asi que sean pacientes y déjenme de estar presionando con lo mismo

- ¿acaso hay alguien mas invitado?- la pregunta de Amy, se la hacían las otras chicas

- claro que si, falta el mas importante. -Sonriendo ampliamente- pero no me vean asi, mejor díganme si en verdad me veo bien

- ayy Sere, ¡te ves increíble!- le respondió Lita

- bueno entonces, andando vamos a ayudar a los chicos- respondió Serena saliendo al balcón

- ¡hola Serena! ¡chicas!- saludo el rubio dándoles un beso a todas, mira Serena te trajimos un pastel de nuez

- ay gracias Andrew, no se hubieran molestado

- bueno, y ahora si ¿podemos saber el motivo de la visita?-dijo Yaten

- ¿no quieres escuchar algo de música?- dijo la rubia entrando y dirigiéndose a la grabadora, dejando aun mas intrigados a sus amigos

- por lo que veo, no lograremos sacarle nada a esta niña- decía Nicolas divertido, que ya imagiba de que se trataba todo aquello

- es verdad, chicos, dejemosla, ella sabra en que momento nos dara la sorpresa- dijo la acompañante de este, y al momento una rubia se acerco a ella

- ¡Rai Chiba! ¡tu sabes algo!- decía la rubia atacando a su amiga

- claro que no ¡de que demonios estas hablando Mina!

- entonces ¿por que no has estado de preguntona?, ¡lo sabes verdad!- todas las miradas se dirijeron a ella, ante lo cual, corrió a las espaldas de su novio a abrazarlo

-¿quieres mas refresco Nicki?- con voz dulce

- claro Rai….gracias- propinándole un beso, lo cual logro que las amigas la dejaran un momento en paz.

Por un momento olvidaron el tema, y comenzaron a ayudar en la preparacion de las hamburguesas, sin embargo Serena miraba hacia el estacionamiento, cuando de pronto descubrió es ostentoso auto convertible que se había estacionado, y del cual descendieron dos personas

- bueno chicos, en cuestión de minutos, verán entrar al resto de los invitados, dijo Serena llenando aun mas de curiosidad a todos los presentes. Los cuales miraron hacia la puerta para ver como entraba, la persona que ellos menos imaginaban encontrarse ahí

- D-Darien- pregunto Andrew con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que los demas

- buenas noches a todos, - recorriendo con la mirada buscando a su novia a la cual se acerco - ¡princesa!- la manera en que le hablo hizo que inevitablemente juntaran sus cuerpos y se dieron un beso frente a todos

- guau!!! Serena, esta vez si que nos has sorprendido- decía Mina

-¿quiere decir que…

- si amigas, Darien y yo…- mirándolo tiernamente- por fin estamos juntos otra vez

- queríamos compartir este momento con ustedes- decía el, sin soltar a Serena

- entonces ¿tu y mi maestra son novios?- dijo Hotaru con sus ojitos llenos de felicidad

- asi es Hotaru, - Serena se había agachado a ver a la niña la cual, efusivamente se lanzo a sus brazos

- ¡gracias papi! Señorita Serena entonces ya le puedo decir ¡mama!- aun aferrada a su cuerpo, Serena no esperaba esa reacción de la pequeña y no supo que hacer

- ¡claro que si mi amor!, puedes llamarla como mejor te guste- le dijo el papa, que había notado como los ojos de su novia comenzaban a cristalizarse, al igual que todos los presentes que se encontraban conmovidos

- bueno pequeña, ¡ahora vamos a cenar!. – dijo la tia Rai, después los novios recibieron felicitaciones por parte de todos los presentes.

Entre risas y bromas el resto de la velada la pasaron, comodamente, la nueva pareja era acosada con interrogantes, y se sentían amenazados, pero comprendieron que sus amigos se sentían felices de verlos nuevamente juntos

- lo mejor de todo esto es que podrán ir juntos a mi boda!- dijo la rubia

- es cierto, no olviden que los estaremos esperando – completo Yaten

- muchas gracias, será un placer acompañarlos.- respondió mientras besaba en la mejilla a su novia

- bueno, pues nosotros ya nos vamos- anuncio el mas alto de los chicos, y buscando con la mirada a su novia

- es verdad, tenemos algunos reportes que entregar antes del próximo fin de semana- Amy comenzó a despedirse de todos.

- mmm, esta bien, muchas gracias por asistir, Amy, Taiki-

- no hay de que Darien, además somos nosotros los que les agradecemos que nos hallan invitado

- bueno, nos vemos pronto entonces. En seguida uno a uno fueron despidiéndose y felicitando nuevamente a la pareja por la elección que habían tomado

- bueno hermanito, nosotros también nos vamos

- si quieres ¿nos llevamos a la niña?- quien se encontraba dormida en la habitacionn de Serena

- no te preocupes, ahorita la llevo yo- lo cual se gano una mirada por parte de Rai

- ¿estas seguro Darien?- con una sonrisita picara

-¡Rai!- logrando ponerse nerviosa, Darien tiene que irse temprano y yo también pues tenemos que trabajar mañana- dijo mirando a su novio

- es verdad- con un poco de tristeza

- bueno, pues entonces, nos vemos amigo- abrazandolo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- ¡debemos platicar eh!

- si, gracias por venir- volvió a decir el doctor

Rai y Nicolas salieron del departamento. Y al quedar solos la pareja se busco para abrazarse nuevamente, parecía que querían permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo uno junto a el otro

- no quiero irme- dijo mientras le besaba los cabellos

- yo tampoco, no sabes cuanto necesito tenerte aca conmigo- respondió aferrrandose mas al corpulento cuerpo

- pero, ya mañana será otro dia- separo su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de Seren, -¡te extrañare!

- yo también Darien,- y sutilmente se paro de puntillas para poder alcanzar el premio que tanto anhelaba, Darien sintió con invadían su boca, y el roce de su lengua con la de su novia, logro que su cuerpo se estremeciera

- bueno señorita, es hora de irme, - caminando hacia la recamara para tomar en brazos a su pequeña

- ¿me llamaras mañana?- mirándolo con carita de pucheros

- sabes bien que si, mi amor, lo que mas anhelo es escuchar tu dulce voz- Serena se sonrojo

- bueno, que pases buenas noches- dijo ella mientras arropaba a Hotaru, que comenzó a moverse inquieta por el cambio brusco de posicion

- ¡descansa Serena!, te veo mañana- dijo antes de partir guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando la chica cerro la puerta, no pudo evitar reclinarse y lanzar un suspiro "_ayyy, Darien ¡por fin estamos juntos otra vez! Espero que ahora si, no nos separemos nunca mas_", y después de decir esto, se metió a su recamara, habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos dos días, que necesitaba relajarse y pensar con claridad.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno, le llego el momento a este fic, asi que ahora les doy sus agradecimientos sinceros a:

**Princess moon-light, mapi, serenity chiba col, anyreth, nahima-chan, sailor lady, usagi tsukino de chiba, Cherrie SA, seremon, karanbunnymoon, paty Ramirez de chiba y nidga**.

Un beso enorme a todas, y ¡felices fiestas patrias! Bueno, para las mexicanas jejeje como yo!! Nos vemos!!


	17. LA BODA DE MINA Y YATEN

**NA.** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia esta basada en mi propia inspiración, espero les guste.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**LA BODA DE MINA Y YATEN**

Al dia siguiente Serena se despertó muy emocionada, se arreglo rápidamente y se marcho hacia el colegio, se encontraba muy pensativa pues hasta el momento no había recibido la llamada de su amado, pero pensó encontrárselo en el jardín de niños, bajo del estacionamiento y camino a toda prisa hacia el salón de clases, al hacerlo se topo con la mirada despectiva de Melissa.

- ¡buenos días a todos!- dijo Serena saludando a todos los presentes, y evitando ver a cierta chica, la cual se la devoraba con la mirada

- ¡buenos días Serena!. Oye ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo con un aire de misterio el joven de gafas oscuras y larga coleta

- claro que si Seiya, ¿Qué quieres-un poco nerviosa

- bueno, únicamente quería disculparme si ayer te incomode, no fue mi intención

- pero ¿Cómo crees eso Seiya? Sabes bien que eres mi mejor amigo y..

- si, Sere agradezco esa estima que me tienes, bueno ahora tengo que irme, ah por cierto, ¡cuidado con Melissa!, eh, no esta muy contenta con todo lo que ha pasado

- no te preocupes, gracias por decirme- en ese momento llega Hotaru, la cual se lanza a los brazos de la rubia maestra, la cual inevitablemente busco con la mirada al dueño de sus suspiros, sin encontrarlo, cosa que la puso un poco triste.

- ¡buenos días mama!, bueno papa me pidió que te siga llamando señorita Serena dentro del cole, pero es que…

- llamame como quieres nena, oye ¿y tu papa, no vino a dejarte?- dijo son ocultar la ansiedad que se estaba acumulando

- ¡no!, hoy no vino, - respondió con sinceridad, mientras entraba al salón, dejando preocupada a su maestra, la cual, decidió refugiarse en su trabajo y olvidar por un momento el tema.

en otro lugar, unos hombres sumamente atractivos dialogaban mientras tomaban un café matutino.

- ¿asi que todo se ha arreglado?- indago el castaño

- pues que bueno, me da mucho gusto por los dos, pero que calladito lo tenias eh!- dijo el rubio de ojos verdes y mirada noble

- bueno, es que, todo paso tan rápido, y sin que yo lo tuviera pensado, la verdad crei que Serena me iba a mandar al demonio de nuevo. Mirando a sus dos amigos.

- pues que bueno, oye cuñado, y ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Digo se que es muy prematuro, pero se bien cuanto tiempo has amado a Serena- dijo nervioso, por lo que estaba diciendo

- Nicolas, por favor, se mas directo ¿Qué quieres saber?-mientras sonreía pues entendía muy bien la indirecta de su amigo.

- pues, quiero saber si, ¿se van a casar?- ante la risa de Andrew y la mirada incrédula de Darien

- Nicolas, pues como tu dices… apenas estamos comenzando y no se no quiero espantarla ya sabes como es

- eso es cierto, Serena es algo especial, bueno se ha vuelto muy desconfiada con todo esto- menciono Andrew

- aunque sabes bien que no hay nada mas que yo desee en la vida que hacer feliz a esa niña, ¡la amo!- dijo al momento que sus ojos se iluminaban.

- el matrimonio es algo muy bonito, pero también algo difícil, ten mucha paciencia con las mujeres.- Bromeo el rubio.

- bueno chicos, yo me voy, gracias por el café, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes de ir, a la clínica,- el joven se despidió de sus dos amigos dejándolos platicando acerca de sus respectivas mujeres.

Era ya la hora en que los niños debían irse, Serena se encontraba parada junto a su puerta y se notaba muy impaciente ya que con la mirada buscaba algo,

- mami ¿vendra hoy mi papito?- pregunto Hotaru desde el columpio cercano a su salón de clases donde Serena la cuidaba fielmente

- no lo se mi amor, no me ha avisado supongo que si, no te preocupes- tratando de ocultar su tristeza " se ha olvidado de llamarme" penso

esta bien, ire a jugar- dijo mientras salía al patio con unos compañeritos.

Cuando en eso un enorme ramo de rosas estaba frente a sus ojos, la rubia se puso feliz, y el rostro se le ilumino completamente.

MENSAJERO:- ¿señorita Serena Tsukino? Hagame el favor de firmar de recibido

sin quitar la vista del presente y tomando la tarjeta la abrió ansiosa.

"_¡PRINCESA: Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, pero quería darte esta sorpresa, gracias por permitirme entrar nuevamente en tu vida, te prometo con mi vida, que siempre estare a tu lado, y te invito esta noche a el Rouyal, muero de ansias de volver a verte y tenerte entre mis brazos! Paso por ti a las 8, CON TODO MI AMOR DARIEN_"

serena sonrio, se sintió tonta por lo que acababa de pensar pero tambien se sentía muy feliz, nunca había recibido un regalo asi, y mucho menos en su escuela, no se fijo que se había acercado cierta pelirroja.

- ¡valla, parece ser que ahora si has logrado quitarme a mi novio!- dijo ironica

- Melissa por favor, llevemos la fiesta en paz ¿quieres? Darien y tu ya no son nada, asi que no permitiré que te interpongas entre nosotros- dijo seria

si, si, ya entendí, pero recuerda que el que rie al ultimo….- volteándole la cara groseramente. La verdad se moria de celos al ver el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que la rubia había recibido.

-bueno Hotaru creo que han llegado por ti, salúdame a tus abuelitos ¿si?

- esta bien mami, - y luego se acerco a darle un abrazo y un beso. Serena se sentía tan tranquila cada vez que ella se acercaba y le hacia ese gesto, era una niña muy tierna y linda. Luego la vio alejarse. " _ya me las pagaras…jamás te perdonare el haberme quitado a Darien, disfruta mientras puedas"_ se alejo imaginando quien sabe cuantas cosas

En la noche Serena recibió puntualmente la llegada de Darien.

- ¡mi amor te he extrañado tanto!- dijo abalanzándose a sus brazos. Sin darle tiempo de que terminara de hablar

- mi amor, yo también te extraño- y busco ansiosa sus labios no se había dado cuenta de cuanto los necesitaba hasta ese momento.

- ¿estas lista?- dijo para verla con detenimiento. Tenia un vestido color perla, de tirantes que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. -¡te ves lindísima!

-¡gracias! Tu también te ves muy guapo- le dijo mirando lo apuesto que se veía con esa camisa de rayas negras con gris, manga larga y pantalón negro.- ¡pues vámonos! Jalándolo de la mano hacia una bonita velada.

El lugar era increíblemente hermoso, tocaban música clásica y era romantico, Darien había pedido una milanesa al gratin para los dos y unas bebidas sencillas.

-Darien, todo esto es muy bonito, muchas gracias-dijo ella muy feliz

-no agradezcas nada princesa, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de recompensarte por todo el tiempo perdido

-mi Darien el hecho de que estes aca, a mi lado , me llena completamente de felicidad- dijo acercándose a el y mirándolo seductoramente

-Serena, yo quería decirte algo- poniéndose muy serio lo cual espanto un poco a Serena

- ¿Qué cosa Darien?

- pues, no se quiero que vallas a pensar que estoy apresurado, pero, creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo alejados y..- la voz comenzaba a quebrársele por los nervios

- ¿y?- completamente ansiosa al tratar de adivinar de que se trataba tanto misterio

-bueno, veras hablando con los chicos ..yo me preguntaba si… ¿estas dispuesta a estar junto a mi siempre? Es decir, tengo a mi lado a Hotaru y, nada me haría mas feliz que formar una familia- y luego agrego –algun dia claro, esta, no quiero presionarte, solo quería saber si me aceptas con todo y la niña, se que no es alguna obligación tuya, pero necesito saber eso

- Darien, ¡no es necesario que lo preguntes! Yo te amo a ti, y por lo tanto amo a tu hija, ¡es encantadora! Y la quiero mucho, por supuesto que quiero pasar junto a ustedes todos los días de mi vida- Darien vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Serena y eso lo tranquilizo y le hizo saber una vez mas, lo valiosa que era ella.

- gracias, no sabes cuanto me tranquiliza escuchar eso. – tomando su mano. Ella le sonrio "pensé que me diría otra cosa" se dijo un poco nerviosa aun

Siguieron cenando, Serena se había quedado un poco triste, pues creyo que Darien le pediría que vivieran juntos por fin, por su parte Darien ansiaba poder estar todos los días con Serena pero, no quería precipitar las cosas, y quería llevarlas con calma. Llego la hora de despedirse.

- ¿tienes que irte?- dijo mirándolo coqueta

-Serena, no me gustaría que los vecinos dijeran que…- no pudo terminar pues la rubia se pego a su varonil cuerpo y tomandolo por el cuello se acerco a su oreja y le susurro al oido

-¿Qué pueden decir? Soy una mujer adulta ¿no crees?- con la voz a punto de derretirse y Darien también, el cual ejercía su autocontrol para no cometer una locura.

- bueno pero es que yo….- no logro terminar de hablar por que Serena, comenzo a besarlo tierna y dulcemente, beso que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas profundo hasta que casi se ahogaban en el, Darien no pudo contenerse mas, comenzó a caminar y Serena cerro la puerta. El hombre la tomo fuertemente y la empujo junto a la pared dejándola acorralada entre el y la pared, Serena estaba feliz, y correspondía a su beso, súbitamente metió sus manos entre los botones de la camisa, y empezó a acariciar su dorso desnudo, tan perfecto y tan firme, lo cual desato al varon, que sin contenerse mas, la llevo en brazos hasta la cama, para reclamar su premio.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los días pasaron. Hasta que llego el dia de la boda de Mina, para esto, Serena fue a casa de sus padres muy temprano.

- ¿estonces todo se a aclarado?, mmm, no se hija, no quiero volver a verte sufrir nuevamente, pero si esa es tu decisión- decía Kenji

- no seas tan pesado Kenji, la niña ha sufrido muchísimo, al estar lejos de Darien, en cambio ahora que la veo, me parecer mas alegre, mas feliz, es la misma niña de hace algunos años, en sus ojos se ve el reflejo vivo del amor que siente por ese hombre

- gracias mama, y si, es verdad, amo a Darien, lo amo con todo mi ser, y he entendido, que únicamente nos hacíamos daño al estar lejos uno de otro.- una mirada melancolica se logro ver por unos instantes

-pues bueno, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es multimillonario, no has podido elegir mejor partido hermanita- dijo con ironia el pequeño Tsukino

-Sammy, sabes bien que a mi no me interesa el dinero,- le recrimino su hermana mayor

- ¡ya Serena, no te enojes! Mejor desayunemos pronto ya que tienes que ir todavía donde las chicas, ¿no es asi?- al hacer mención de esto su mama ayudo a evitar un conflicto entre sus retoños

- si, quedamos de vernos en casa de Amy, para ayudar a Mina, ay que felicidad me da, ver que otra de mis amigas, por fin cumple su sueño y se convierte en realidad

- no lo dudo, pero me da la impresión de que la próxima seras tu mi niña- decía Kenji con voz melancolica mientras abrazaba a su hija

- papa, no seas tan dramático, además aun no se si me voy a casar

:- ¡¿queee?! ¿no creeras que dejare que vivas en unión libre con ese tipo?, ¡de ninguna manera!- dijo casi atorándose con el pedazon de pan que acababa de llevarse a la boca

- no exageres Kenji, ¿no será asi verdad Serena?.- dijo Ikuko Tratando de ocultar un poco su preocupacion

- claro que no, Darien y yo no hemos hablado sobre eso, ¡por dios!, ya cuando sea el momento yo misma se los dire.- moviendo sus ojos dramaticamente

- ya ves, - mientras comenzaba a servir el desayuno, cuando en eso Serena sintió que todo le daba vueltas, la impresión que tenia el platillo, la hacia sentir mucho asco, y abruptamente se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo hacia el baño a devolver. Todos en la mesa se quedaron preocupados, esperando su regreso.

- ¿Qué paso Serena?- la mirada de su mama era muy preocupante

- no lo se, de pronto me dieron muchas nauseas y..- la rubia fue interrumpida

-seguramente no te has de alimentar bien – su padre la miraba con seriedad mientras decía esto

- si, ¡eres una anoréxica, por eso estas tan delgada!- dijo para molestarla su hermano

-¡uy!, tu siempre tan inoportuno, será mejor que me valla- tomando su bolsa.

- pero, si ni siquiera has probado un bocadado- analizando la reacción de su hija

- pues si mama pero ya se me quito el hambre además comeré algo con las chicas no te preocupes, me voy que aun tengo que ir por mis cosas a la casa. Adiosito- enviando un beso a todos con la mano. Quienes se habían quedado muy pensativos.

Serena no le dio importancia al asunto, asi que al cabo de unas horas iba rumbo a casa de su amiga Amy. Mientras las chicas ya se encontraban ahí.

- esta Serena, como siempre llega al ultimo, tenemos el tiempo justo- decía mientras buscaba el tocado de su amiga

- ¡ay ya Rai, no seas tan impaciente! ¡que me alteras!- grito chillante la rubia novia que comenzaba a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse

- Mina, trata de calamarte, hoy es tu dia, y no debes presionarte por nada- decía la mas tranquila del grupo

-Amy tiene razón, tu solo dejanos a nosotras hacer todo, veras como todo sale a la perfeccion, acuérdate de mi boda

- si tienes razón,- decía mientras era maquillada por Lita. En eso llega la única que faltaba

-¡Serena! Por que has tardado tanto- regaño la pelinegra, al no obtener respuesta vieron a la rubia la cual se había sentado en la cama

-¿Qué pasa Sere? ¿estas bien? Te noto muy palida- Amy rápidamente toco la frente de su amiga .- y tienes algo de fiebre

- no, Amy, no pasa nada, únicamente estoy un poco desvelada- levantándose y esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa

- ¿y como no? Si mi hermano lleva noches sin aparecerse por la casa- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa picara- las chicas voltearon a verla y no pudieron ocultar su risa

- ¡Rai, por dios!- dijo ella completamente colorada por el comentario

- uyy Serena, a este paso, ya imaginamos quien será la próxima ¿no lo creen chicas?

- Mina, deja de moverte, que estas estropeando el maquillaje. -Todas, asintieron y ayudaron a su amiga a arreglar cada detalle, asi como entre ellas, ya que debían lucir esplendidas.

Al cabo de algunas horas todas se encontraban listas, en esta ocasión Rai había optado por un vestido strapples, en color gris, de corte a la cintura, a partir de la cual se dejaba caer la falda en línea A era algo muy femenino, y tenia algunos detalles en color negro, se recogió el cabello completamente y se puso unos hermosos aretes largos de oro blanco, con pequeñas incrustaciones de brillantes.

- Rai, tu siempre tan impactante ¡tu vestido esta hermoso! ¿Dónde lo compraste?-pregunto Amy

- ah, bueno, en realidad no es la gran cosa, lo compre en mi ultimo viaje de negocios a New York, es de una diseñadora llamada Carolina Herrera

- pues en verdad que tienen muy buen gusto los Americanos ¡te ves fantástica!- menciono su cuñada mirándola embobada

- además para nuestra multimillonaria amiga este es un pequeño gusto ¿no es asi?- el comentario de Lita les causo gracia y estuvieron todas de acuerdo

- gracias, pero ya saben que no es asi..- dijo ella sonrojándose

- tu también te ves muy linda Amy, me gusta tu vestido

-gracias- completamente sonrojada. Ella había elegido un vestido de color amarillo, de largo escote en V el cual hacia un cruce en la parte de enfrente de los senos formando un ovalo y jalaba hacia la parte trasera por lo que también revelaba algo de piel de su estrecha cintura, en la orilla de todo ese escote tenia un cinturón bordado con pedrería e hilos, que brillaban, la tela era de una suave caída dejando admirar su femenino gusto. Solto sus cabellos levantándose las puntas y coloco una bonita diadema de brillantes en el mismo tono del vestido, sus zapatos hacían juego a la perfeccion, pues iban a tono.

- bueno chicas díganme ¿Cómo me veo yo?- todas miraron a la castaña la cual tenia un precioso vestido strapples en color oro, pero que llevaba un tirante amarrado delicadamente hacia el lado derecho del cual caia un pequeño moño en forma de mangas, al bajar traia un grueso cinto alrededor de su cintura en un tono mas encendido, en cual se amarraba por atrás. La falda tenia un ruedo en line A, delineando perfectamente sus curvas ya que se entallaba en la parte alta de las caderas para luego dejar una semiabertura cubierta de mas tela del lado derecho. Sus zapatos en color oro y unos sencillos aretes hacían juego con el vestido. Se recogió el cabello completamente dando un toque de elegancia.

- ¡hermosa!- fue el comentario de Serena que todas aplaudieron

- Serena tu también te ves muy linda.

Serena había comprado un precioso vestido rosa, encendido de cuello halter, en cual dejaba anunciar sus delicados pechos en ese discreto escote. Al terminar el escote tenia un hilo de pedrería, el vestido se entallaba a su cintura gracias a unas costuras que tenia en la parte de en medio, haciendo el efecto de un drapeado, al llegar a sus pronunciadas caderas se soltaba suavemente delinenando su figura, dando la visión de ser una sirena la dueña de esa silueta. Lo mas impactante sin duda era la parte trasera.

- ¿serena hasta donde llega ese escote?- dijo asombrada abriendo los ojos mientras seguía con la mirada la espalda descubierta de su amiga

- hasta la duodecima vertebra- respondió ocurrente.

En la parte de arriba se amarraba y luego comenzaba un pronunciado escote que llegaba justo a donde la espalda píerde su nombre. El escote terminaba en forma de V y de ahí, caia una singular cola que caia sobre todo el largo del vestido. Se miraba ¡hermosa!, los accesorios de oro blanco y las zapatillas plateadas, se había hecho un peinado semirecogido, una media cola con la raya al lado, y su cabello suelto, parecía una reina. El maquillaje era perfecto labios rosas y ojos delineados delicadamente con sombras en tono rosa encendido. Y rubor al mismo tono.

- mi hermano quedara con la boca abierta Serena, ¡Qué provocativa eres!

- ¿de verdad lo crees? – llevándose las manos al rostro-Por que lo compre pensando en el precisamente

- claro que si, a ese paso yo creo que muy pronto tendremos otra boda, ya que Amy y Taiki solo tienen tiempo para estudiar. Ironizo la novia

- jajaja que graciosa Mina.- se defendió la doctora Mizuno

- bueno chicas creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos.- dijo Lita

- bueno dejame llevarte esto y te lo ponemos a la hora.- tomando el velo se su amiga. Todas salieron subiendo al deportivo auto color blanco propiedad de los hermanos Kou, Taiki era el chofer

- ¿pero que hermosas se ven todas!- menciono Taiki

- ay! Ni te incomodes en hacernos sentir bien ,sabemos que solo tienes ojos para cierta personita. En ese momento salía Amy ayudando a Mina y a Serena

- A….Amy, te ves.. ¡increible!- din dejar de admirarla cosa que provoco un leve sonrojo en la peliazul y una sonrisa picara en sus amigas

- gracias Taiki- agradeciéndole el cumplido con un tierno beso

- bueno será mejor irnos ¿ no lo crees?- dijo la castaña interrumpiendo el momento

- si, dejenme abrirles las puertas. -Sin dejar de admirar a su novia

Asi llegaron todas a la boda, Darien y Andrew aguardaban pacientes la llegada de sus princesas, a su lado se econtraba Nicolas, un poco mas alla Seiya y Yaten quienes miraban los últimos detalles de la boda.

- parece que ya llegaron- señalando hacia la puerta donde entraba Taiki y Amy, un poco mas atrás venia Rai y el resto

- pues vallamos por ellas- dijo el ojiazul inquieto caminando hacia la entrada

A Darien se le ilumino el rostro por completo al ver a su querida Serena hacer su acto de aparición, el vestido y el color hacían un juego inocente de seducción total ,pues por un lado era provocativo y por otro lado era tierno, tal y como era Serena.

- ¡mi amor, te ves hermosa!- sin dar tiempo a que ella respondiera se acerco a sus labios y los beso, lentamente.

- gracias.. tu también te ves muy bien.- admirando el cuerpo de su amado el cual no pasaba desapercibido con ese traje color gris oscuro.

- ¡mi vida! El vestido te quedo perfecto- Andrew tomaba a su esposa por la cintura

- Nicolas, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado?- el hombre se encontraba mudo al ver a Rai.

- no Rai, lo que pasa es que… ¡te ves genial!- lo que provoco que la pelinegra sonriera ampliamente

- gracias.- Acercandose a el y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, ya que se negaba a moverse de su lugar.

-bueno será mejor que tomemos nuestros lugares.- todos se dirigieron a la mesa. Serena y Amy colocaron el velo a la novia la cual estaba muy nerviosa

- calmate, todo va a salir bien no te preocupes

- esta bien, - tomando aire – bien ¡comencemos!- sonriendo muy feliz-

Desde el altar Yaten pudo ver a la que en cuestión de momentos seria su esposa. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Mina se miraba como una diosa, el vestido que Yaten le había diseñado, era espectacular!!! De una finísima delicada tela en color champaña, era un vestido de corte de sirena, el cual le quedaba como un guante, se veía irresistiblemente sexy, no cabia duda que hacia juego con su personalidad.

La parte superior del vestido tenia un escote en forma de corazón, en el que tenia bordado un guipiure francés, el resto del vestido era de shangtu de seda, y le entallaba completamente hasta llegar a las caderas, y un poco mas debajo de las rodillas se abria vaporosamente. Tenia accesorios de oro y zapatillas del color del vestido, se había recogido completamente el cabellos haciéndose un sexy peinado de donde caian cabellos dorados alaciados graciosamente.

Poco a poco Mina se acerco, hasta llegar al lado del que en cuestion de segundos se converitiria en su esposo.

- ¡hermosa!- le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la novia, deteniéndose en su profundo escote y su estrecha contura, lo cual logro que ella se sonrojara y se pusiera mas nerviosa aun.

- Yaten, tu te vez…¡guapisimo!. No ocultando la devoción que siempre había manifestado para ella. Yaten tenia un traje del mismo color que el vestido de Mina para que hicieran juego y una corbata en color ocre, resaltaban perfectamente sus hermosos ojos verdes.

La ceremonia dio inicio, todos los presentes miraban complacidos a la pareja y es que los dos eran muy guapos, ella comenzaba su fama internacional como una prestigiada modelo y su rostro había aparecido en varias revistas, y el, un joven y guapo empresario que había sabido destacar en el mundo de la farandula. Serena estaba muy emocionada

-¿te sientes bien?-mirando como sus ojos de su novia se enrojecian

- si Darien, es que.. me emociona tanto ver que mis amigas son tan felices

- ¿y tu, eres feliz?- abrazandola

- completamente Darien, tu eres mi felicidad,- mientras se recargaba en sus hombros cosa que el aprovecho para besar su frente mientras pasaba sus manos pos sus hombros.

- te amo.- le susurro con suavidad.

La noche transcurrio tranquilamente, en eso llego Sahori a saludar a todos

- ¡hola Darien buenas noches a todos!- todos la saludaron

- Sahori no te había visto ¿Dónde estabas?.- pregunto el doctor

- es que, justamente acabo de llegar, no sabia si..- dirigio una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Seiya y luego la bajo, - no sabia si venir o no

- ¿Por qué? Si eres invitada de Seiya ¿no es asi?- dijo Serena quien no sabia la situación que ellos pasaban.

- pues si pero…- no pudo terminar la frase por que en ese momento Seiya se acerco por atrás y acercándose a su oído le murmuro

- Que bueno que veniste… ¡quiero hablar contigo!- todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la manera en que el, le hablaba y ella se ponía nereviosa.

- discúlpenme- dijo bajito

- espero que me entiendan pero… necesito llevarme a esta princesa, espero me entiendan. Dijo cerrándoles un ojo y caminando detrás de la chica.

- estoy seguro de que se le declarara- la voz de Taiki hizo a todos almar un alboroto

-¿ Seiya y ella…?- trato de preguntar la peliazul, todos voltearon a ver al castaño

- bueno, nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de que Sahori esta enamorada de el, pero es demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad siente,

- nada me daría mas gusto que verlo feliz- Darien se sintió mas tranquilo cuando escucho aquellas palabras provenientes de su rubia.

- ¿vamos a bailar?- decía mientras le besaba la mano.

- si,-dijo sonrojándose y tomando su mano para levantarse

La pareja paso a bailar, en el baile se miraban tiernamente transmitían a todos los presentes el amor que se tenían

- estoy tan feliz, que a veces siento que todo esto es un sueño- reflejándose en los azules ojos de su amado

- ¡no es un sueño Serena!, ¡esta es la realidad.- apretando sutilmente el frágil cuerpo de la chica, mientras rozaba su espalda descubierta provocando que Serena se estremeciera.

Mientras tanto afuera, una pareja platicaba

- Sahori, te ves muy linda con esa ropa- mirándola de pies a cabeza, la chica tenia un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes muy delgados, y un abertura en la pierna, accesorios en el mismo tono oscuros y se había recogido el cabello.

- gracias- agachando la cabeza, Seiya se le acerco y delicadamente tomo su barbilla entre sus manos para obligarla a verla a los ojos

- en realidad ¡eres muy hermosa!- enfatizando esta frase ella se sonrojo

- Seiya yo…- se atrevió a decir

- shht, no días nada, poniendo su dedo en sus labios.- Solo dejame hablar. La chica no lograba salir de su asombro lo tenia demasiado cerca como para poder reaccionar

- es que.. yo..- quería disculparse por la forma tan arrebatadora en que lo había besado, pero el hombre se adelanto a decirle

- ¡te quiero Sahori!, me siento irresistiblemente atraído hacia ti.. mirándola detenidamente, ella no lograba articular palabra. – Durante este tiempo, has logrado cautivarme con tu personalidad, no solo eres una hermosa chica, sino que además eres inteligente y de nobles sentimientos- poniendo una mano en su corazón

- Seiya, yo… yo te amo- logro decir por fin. Ya no podía callarlo mas tiempo, y en eso ella sintió el aliento de Seiya muy cerca de su rostro, aquello le erizo la piel, y sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos, abalanzando su cuerpo contra el chico, el cual rozo sus labios delicadamente, era una suave caricia, que luego concluyo en un beso.

- ¡te necesito! No tienes idea de …cuanto te necesito.y quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado, me enamoraste… de una forma tan sutil que no me di cuenta

-¡Seiya.. me haces tan feliz!- dijo abrazandolo con fuera y el abrazo a la chica la cual, parecía haber quedado en estado de shok al escuchar aquello. Luego se tomaron de la mano y regresaron a la fiesta, Sahori se veía sumamente feliz.

- ¡ya vieron!, Sahori y Seiya están tomados de la mano!- dijo la pelinegra

- en verdad es que hacen una linda pareja- respondió su novio

- es cierto.- En ese momento Serena y Darien vuelven a su lugar, las chicas iban a comentarle lo sucedido con la que al parecer se había convertido en la nueva parejita, pero justo al legar a la mesa Serena se marea y se desvanece. Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Continuara……..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno amigas, pues hasta aca la actualización, de este capitulo, espero sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias. Este fic puedo actualizarlo con mas frecuencia puesto que ya tengo muchos capítulos escritos, de hecho ahorita estoy escribiendo en antepenúltimo, por eso para GUARDIAN DE TU CORAZON y FULL HOUSE, les suplico su paciencia. Aunque me siento muy comprendida por muchas de ustedes, bueno pues ahora mis agradecimientos sinceros para.

Karabunnymoon, serenity, chiba col, nahima chan, princess moon-light, Isabel 20, cristy de chiba, sailor lady, cherrie SA. Usagi tsukino de chiba, ange_bengi, mapi, varonessa y seremoon.

Les agradezco sus comentarios y las espero en el próximo capitulo, un saludo a todas.


	18. PLANEANDO NUESTRO FUTURO

NA- SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECES A NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN MI INSPIRACION DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

**PLANEANDO NUESTRO FUTURO**

Antes de que el cuerpo de Serena tocara el piso, los fuertes brazos de Darien la tomaron fuertemente.

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa?- tomando entre sus brazos a la chica y llevándola a un lugar mas apartado donde pudiera tomar aire, discretamente 4 mujeres los siguieron

- ¿Qué pasa Darien?-pregunto Sahori, acercandose

-¡ no lo se! Serena mi amor ¡despierta!-tocando sus mejillas

tranquilo Darien a ver, dejame revisarla. -La chica se inclino tomandole el pulso

-Amy, Creo que es un simple desmayo- menciono algo inquieta la castañatratando de soplar con un abanico

-¡ esta Serena tonta! No quiso probar bocado durante toda la tarde

- ¡Rai! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿no ha comido? ¿pero como es posible?- un poco molesto

- es cierto, hoy no comio por estar al pendiente de Mina, tranquilo, voy a buscar un poco de agua-decia la doctora de cabello azul en ese momento Serena comienza a reaccionar

.- mm… ¿Qué paso? Todo me da vueltas- Darien la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Serena.. me has espantado,- besando sus manos con fuerza y dando besos en todo su rostro

- Serena, será mejor que comas algo, vamos justo están por servir la cena-

- Lita, es que… no tengo hambre- llevando su mano a la boca

- ah, no, no aceptare un no como respuesta, ya las chicas me dijeron que no has podido probar bocado-le reprendió su guapo novio poniendose serio

- esta bien, - entendiendo que no tenia escapatoria pues todas la veian con preocupacion

-Sserena no es bueno que hagas esas cosas, tienes que alimentarte bien- le dijo Sahori,

- ya, dejemosla y regresemos al salón,- las cuatro mujeres caminaron de vuelta a su mesa tras Amy. Mientras Darien hablaba con Serena

.- ¿te parece bien lo que has hecho?-mirandola con ternura y ayudándola a caminar

-disculpame Darien, es que fue un dia muy intenso

Cuando regresaron a la fiesta todo transcurrió con normalidad, llego el momento en que los novios habrían de despedirse

- ¡chicos! Muchas gracias por acompañarnos!-muy feliz y colgándose de su ahora esposo

.- les agradecemos infinitamente su presencia!- expreso el peliplateado

- bueno, pues deseamos que tengan un feliz viaje- brindo el mayor de los Kou levantando su copa seguido de los amigos de la pareja

.- pero espérense debo de aventar el ramo antes de irme, ¡chicas colóquense!.- dirigía la incansable novia a la que aun le sobraba energia

Todas corren sumamente emocionadas en especial una pelinegra y una rubia que fueron las primeras en ponerse en primera fila.

- ah no, Serena ¡no te atrevas a quitarme el ramo!-levantando una ceja y mirándola muy seria a lo que la rubia correspondio

- ¡no, Rai yo quiero ese ramo!- gritando y de sus ojos salian rayos que se encontraban con los ojos negros de su cuñada.

- ¿y se puede decir por que esta señorita tan hermosa no va a participar?- dijo Seiya dirigiéndose a Sahori

- ¿yoo?..p-pero-asombrada

- nada de peros tu eres mi novia y también tienes derecho a competir por ese ramo- todos se quedaron anonadados, por lo que Seiya habia dicho

-¿ya son novios?. Me da mucho gusto hermanito crei que nunca abrirías los ojos?-con tono ironico le dijo Yaten

- ¡muchas felicidades Sahori!- dijo Mina abrazandola y jalándola hacia la multitud.

Mina se puso delante de las jovencitas que esperaban con ilusión ser las próximas en casarse.

- ¡una, dos……tres!- grito el novio y el delicado ramo de flores volo por los aires, seguido por la mirada de muchas chicas las cuales no solo seguían con la mirada. Finalmente el ramo llego a caer justo en las manos de una de las presentes

-¿¡Serena?!.- Amy abria los ojos y miraba a Darien al igual que las demas

.- ¡siii, felicidades amiga!- la rubia no se había movido de su lugar desde ahí miro a Darien el cual la miraba inexpresivo, y se llevo un sorbo de su bebida a la boca. Ella no lograba entender que significaba esa mirada.

- mm ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡tendras que ser el próximo hermanito!- guiñándole un ojo

- ¡es verdad! Ahora si, tendras que dejar tu soltería- bromeo el castaño, Darien se notaba nervioso, pero aun asi se acerco a su novia

-¡ojala pronto tengamos otra boda! Ya sabes amiga yo puedo organizarte la mejor boda de todas-comento en voz baja Lita

- al parecer los dos se han quedado mudos- dijo el esposo de Lita todos reian mientras la pareja se ponía muy colorada.

Después de despedirse los recién casados, todos comenzaron a despedirse e irse a casa.

- creo que es hora de irnos- tomandola de la mano suavemente

-¡si!-recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban. Llegaron al automóvil y Darien tan caballeroso y atento como siempre le abrió la puerta para luego subir. Llegaron al departamento de Serena, durante todo el camino Darien iba sumido en sus pensamientos y eso preocupaba un poco a la chica _"¿y si el, no quiere casarse?"._ Eso la puso muy triste. Sin embargo no dijo nada y siguieron su curso.

- Serena …yo… con respecto a lo que paso hoy, yo…quiero decirte que….¡eres mi vida! Y me alegro que hallas sido tu la que halla recogido el ramo y yo….- el volteo para verla pero ella ya se encontraba dormida, "no _me escucho…bueno mejor asi…tendre tiempo suficiente para , pensar bien las cosas"_ al llegar a su departamento Darien la bajo en brazos, sin embargo ella se despertó.

-¿ya llegamos?

- si, vamos, -llegaron al departamento y el se despidió- será mejor que descanses, fue un dia pesado para ti

- si Darien, la verdad estoy muy cansada

- bueno princesita, ¡que pases buenas noches!- dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente, Serena estaba aferrada con fuerza a su cuerpo

- ¡hasta mañana Darien!- levantando su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de su novio que esperaba ansioso ese beso, ella sonrio y lo beso, luego lo vio alejarse lentamente.

Pasaron algunas semanas, ya Mina y Yaten se encontraban de regreso de su luna de miel por Estados Unidos, para ser precisos en Las Vegas. Las chicas se habían reunido en el departamento de Serena.

- ¡fue fantástico! Hubieran visto, ¡las luces, los hoteles, los casinos!- deica maravillada con los ojitos iluminados por estrellas- y lo mejor mi Yaten y yo, juntitos jajaja- riendo

.- ¡no necesitas ser tan especifica amiga!, pero te comprendo ¡yo también sueño con que llegue el dia en que me convierta en la señora Kumada!- poniendo la misma expresión que la rubia había puesto momentos antes, mientras a las demás se les escurría una gota en la cabeza

- estas dos no cambiaran- decía la castaña sonriendo

- ¿Serena, por que estas tan callada? ¿te pasa algo?- el comentario de Amy logro que todas la miraran.

- es verdad Serena por lo regular nunca esta callada ¿Qué pasa?

- no Lita, nada,. Dijo sobreponiéndose y sonriendo-vamos a comer aca les prepare algunos pastelillos

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿no vas a envenenarnos! ¿o si?- le dijo ironica

-¡pues no Rai deja de molestarme! ,-sacandole la lengua- para que lo sepas he estado tomando un curso de cocina

- ¿en serio serena? Que bueno me da gusto

- Bueno pues le demos el visto bueno- todas se sirven y toman el primer bocado bajo la supervisión de Serena que esperaba los comentarios de sus amigas.

- y….¿que tal esta?- no pudiendo evitar poner una expresión de angustia.

- ¡felicidades Serena! ¡te quedo muy rico!- le sonfeso Lita

- es verdad, tiene un buen sabor –prosigui la peliazul

- ¿en serio?, ¡que bueno!- llevándose un bocado. En verdad disfruto mucho de su bocado

.- ¿y este cambio a que se debe Serena? ¿estas llendo a clases para aprender a cocinar para mi hermano?- a lo que Serena casi se ahoga con el refresco

-Rai, ¡que cosas dices!- le regaño Lita en eso las chicas notan que Serena se pone un poco triste.

- ¿otra vez triste Serena? ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que te pasa?- trato de persuadir Amy

- no, es nada chicas

- Serena te conocemos muy bien, ¿acaso las cosas no van bien entre mi Darien y tu?- la pregunta de Mina parecía algo desubicada pero al ver la cara de Serena comprendían que era cierto, estaba preocupada por Darien

- Serena si mi hermano te ha hecho algo, ¡yo misma lo reprenderé!

- no te preocupes…lo que pasa es que….- cerrando sus puños con su falda, haciendo que sus amigas se dieran cuenta

- vamos…cuéntanos.- apoyando una mano en su hombro

- pues es que, yo… no se muy bien a donde va mi relación con Darien

-¡¿QUEEE?!- gritaron todas

- Serena ¿Cómo dices eso después de todo lo que Darien ha hecho por ti?- le dijo su cuñada

- es que el..yo- sin decir nada

- creo comprender, lo que pasa es que Darien aun no te ha propuesto matrimonio ¿no es asi?-todas miran a Serena, despes de lo dicho por Amy

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- pues fácil el dia de la boda vi, como miraste a Darien cuando te cayo el ramo y vi el rostro de Darien, desde ese dia los he visto a los dos muy pensativos y extraños- respondio

-¿Darien esta…?,no se si el esta listo aun- sin levantar el rostro para ocultar un poco su estado de animo

-no te preocupes Serena veras como pronto llega ese dia, no lo presiones, recuerda que el, ya paso por una amarga experiencia y para el ha de ser difícil tomar esa decisión.- Rai apoyaba una mano en la espalda de Serena

- es cierto, solo disfruta de los momentos junto a el, y lo demás pronto llegara – comento la rubia cerrándole un ojo

- creo que, tienen razón- al terminar de decir eso Serena se llevo una mano a la boca y se levanto deprisa para encerrarse en el baño

-¿Serena que pasa?-tocando la puerta, después la rubia sale del baño muy palida

- ¿has vomitado, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lita

- si seguramente algo me hizo mal- limpiándose con un pañuelo que Amy le pasaba

- eso no esta bien, deberías ir a ver a un doctor

- teniendo a mi hermano a tu lado no es necesario ir a un hospital

- creo que tienen razón, mañana mismo ire pues…

- no nos digas que te has sentido asi otras veces- interrumpió Mina

pues…a decir verdad..si- con algo de pena

- pues no debes tomarlo tan a la ligera ¡Serena tonta!

-mm creo que se lo que te pasa- decía Amy con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- yo misma te sacare una cita con el especialista y te llamo para que vallas

- si gracias, Amy, no se preocupen chicas, ya ire al doctor ¿contentas?- todas un poco mas animadas continuaron con la velada. Platicando acerca de sus planes y las aspiraciones que habían tenido, Amy y Taiki pronto se recibirían y estudiarían su especialidad. Mina había conseguido un contrato muy importante con una casa de modas a nivel internacional, y Yaten también tenia éxito como diseñador. Lita y Andrew habían ampliado el restaurant y aunque vivian modestamente eran muy felices, habían abierto dos o tres cadenas en Tokio y Rai se preparaba para tomar la presidencia de CHIBA CONSTRUCCIONES pues su abuelito ya pronto iba a jubilarse, y el negocio había crecido muchísimo, Nicolas estaba a su lado para apoyarla en todo.. Serena seguía preparándose para ser una buena maestra, disfrutaba de la compañía de los niños y era muy feliz al lado de Darien.

En esos mismos momentos en un bar, se encontraban los chicos.

- ¿y que tal las vegas?- la pregunta de Seiya saco de sus pensamientos a Yatem

- ¡genial!, es una cuidad fantástica, ya imaginaras a Mina- jalando su mano para atrás arreglando su cabello

- si, me lo imagino- comento el castaño

- pues me da gusto por todos, veo que cada uno de nosotros poco a poco ha ido encontrando la felicidad- fue lo que respondió Andre

- la verdad si, yo estoy muy feliz al lado de Rai, y….bueno pues en cuanto reuna el dinero suficiente le pediré que sea mi esposa

-¿y para que quieres el dinero?

.- ¡Andrew! Pues para darle la boda que ella se merece, no creeras que soy un caza fortunas ¿o si?-todos comenzaron a reir

- sabes bien que mi hermana no piensa asi, ella tae ama, mucho y no tiene ideas tan tradicionalistas.

- aun asi Darien, quiero hacer las cosas por mi mismo y demostrarle a ella que puedo hacerlo, tengo mi propio bufete pero quiero continuar creciendo

- eso es muy bueno, pero tus padres son muy importantes en Tokio no entiendo- la expresión de Taiki era muy parecía a la de los demás, para nadie era un secreto la procedencia del joven Nicolas Kumada

- es que, yo me independice desde muy temprana edad y aunque mis padres me apoyan en todo, quiero sobresalir por mi mismo.

:- ¿y ustedes Taiki que piensan hacer ahora que se titulen?

- bueno yo, quiero especializarme en pediatría y Amy quiere especializarce en ginecología

-mm, muy buena decision- respondió con seriedad.

-¿Darien que te pasa? Te noto muy pensativo- no en vano Andrew era el amigo de antaño del pelinegro

- ¿a mi! No, no es nada- meneando los hielos de su bebida demostrando asi que mentia

- ¡vamos, ya no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta!- le siguio Nicolas

- Parece que te conocen bien- expreso Yaten

- no se que es lo que les preocupa…- confeso al fin el doctor

.- pues si en algo podemos ayudarte no lo dudes- el ofrecimiento era por parte del mayor de los Kou

- es cierto, nosotros estimamos a Serena y a las chicas, y tu eres alguien muy importante para Sere asi que aca nos tienes para lo que sea- Darien se mostro muy sorprendido, pues nunca se espero una confesión de ese tipo del orgulloso de Yaten, el mas orgulloso de los Kou- bueno es que yo…

- ¡hola! Veo que han comenzado sin mi- saludo efusivamente el chico de cabellera larga que entraba en esos momentos

- ¿y se puede saber porque tardaste tanto?- regaño el peliplateado

- ah, es que, fui a dejar a Sahori a la clínica – muy sonriente

- por lo que veo, estas muy contento de estar con esa chica- menciono Andrew

- la verdad si, ella es, una chica increíble-decia ilusionado

- nada mas, recuerda que tiene quien la defienda ¡eh!- amenazo el castaño

- ¿ y a que viene eso Nicolas?- dijo Andrew

- pues solo lo digo como advertencia, yo he visto como sufrió Sahori por Darien y, hasta hace unos días tu estabas muy enamorado de Serena, no quiero verla llorar otra vez- todos guardaron silencio y esperaban la respuesta del apuesto chico, sobre todo Darien

- tienes razón, pero lo de bombom, fue un enamoramiento de adolescente que nunca pude concluir y por eso me obsesione un tanto con ella,- mirándolo seriamente- te aseguro que yo…estoy enamorado de Sahori, y no te preocupes por que la hare feliz

- eso espero- dijo por toda respuesta

- y bueno Darien ¿vas a platicarnos?

- …..- no sabia que decir puesto que se encontraba Seiya y para el era incomodo hablar de Serena de alguna manera sabia que el la habia amado mucho tiempo

- mm creo que ya entiendo, quieres hablar de Serena ¿me equivoco?- si que Andrew lograba leer los pensamientos de su amigo

- pues si, es de ella de lo que quiero hablar- dirigió una mirada a su exrival, pero el parecía indiferente y estaba esperando ansioso al igual que los demás lo que diría- bueno es que yo…. Quiero pedirle a Serena que se case conmigo- el ruido de los presentes no se hizo esperar

TODOS:- ¡que bien! ¡felicidades! ¡que sean felices! ¡ya te estabas tardando!

- haz muy feliz a mi bombom, por que ella te ama infinitamente- dijo Seiya y todos notaron sinceridad en sus palabras

- ¿pero que es lo que te preocupa?

- es que, yo he venido pensando en esto desde hace días, pero..

- ¿ que?- indago ansioso el ojiverde de cabellos rubios

- no se si ella quiera lo mismo

- ¿Cómo dices eso cuando ella no ha hecho mas que esperar a tu regreso y ha mantenido la esperanza de estar junto a ti, todos estos años?

- ¿creen eso? No lo ven muy precipitado?

- ¡Darien no seas tonto! Han pasado casi 9 años y aun asi tu crees que, ella te dira que no- las palabras de Andrew lograron convencer a Darien

.- tienen razón, ¡se lo pediré! No puedo esperar mas tiempo para hacerla mi esposa- mientras se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- además quiero pedirles un enorme favor….

La velada termino poco antes del amanecer y algunos días después Darien tenia todo preparado, debido a todo esto había dejado a Serena un poco abandonada, haciéndole creer a esta ultima cosas que solo su cabecita imaginaba.

Un dia al salir de la escuela Serena paso a saludar a su amiga Lita.

- ¡Lita! ¡que gusto verte! ¿Cómo estas?

- muy bien, un poco ocupada – mientras sacaba platillos y se las daba a los meseros

- ¿estas sola? ¿y Andrew?- mirando hacia la cocina

- pues hace unos minutos paso Darien por el, y me dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer cosas de hombres-. Dijo sin dejar de hacer su arduo trabajo con una habilidad impresionante

- ¿cosas de hombre?- muy preocupada

- ¡vamos Serena! ¿no me digas que estas celosa? Darien solo tiene ojos para ti… y Andy… bueno espero que también ¡o si no!- dijo mientras apretaba un cuchillo con fuerza lo cual logro sacar una sonrisa de su amiga.

- tienes razón, a lo mejor solo estoy un poco paranoica- dijo con tristeza a lo cual su amiga termino por dejar de hacer sus labores para ponerle atención.

- ¿Qué pasa Sere? Me habían dicho que te habian notado muy preocupada la ultima vez, pero no crei que fuera para tanto

- es que, es Darien

- ¿Qué hay con el? ¿se han peleado?- y luego agrego mas escandalizada-¡¿no me digas que han terminado?!

- ¡no Lita!, pero no se, lo he notado ausente, casi no pasa tiempo conmigo y además….

- Serena, no seas tan posesiva, recuerda que el, es un medico y tiene muchas responsabilidades, además debe procurar velar por los intereses de la familia de vez en cuando, aunque sea doctor no quiere decir que le deje a Rai todo el paquete, comprende que el ha de estar muy ocupado- las palabras de su amiga lograron hacerla recapacitar un poco

- tienes razón Lita, ¡que tonta al preocuparme por esas cosas tan simples!

- además si algo te preocupa, habla con el, dile como te sientes te aseguro que el recapacitara y tratara de pasar mas tiempo a tu lado

-¡¡siii!- ¡gracias amiga. Abrazandola- ¿oye y quien te dijo que estaba preocupada?

- pues Amy…- la castaña no logro terminar por que la rubia se levanto estrepitosamente

-¡Amy! ¡me va a matar!, olvide que tengo una cita con ella hoy en la tarde,

- ¿cita?

- Si, ella obtuvo una cita con el doctor Irie, y estoy con el tiempo preciso, ¡tengo que irme! ¡adios, me saludas a Andrew!- dijo la rubia mientras dejaba una hilera de polvo a su paso dejando a su amiga con la palbra en la boca

- …suerte- despidiéndose con la mano.

En una joyería un apuesto chico de cabellos negros iba acompañado por dos atractivos hombres, un rubio de ojos verdes y un pelicastaño con los ojos del mismo color.

- creo que hemos llegado- los ojos de Nicolas recorrían la fina joyería a la que habían llegado

- ¡amigo, esto será fabuloso! ¡no imagino que tipo de joya le habras comprado a Serena!- comento el rubio

- pues, es algo sencillo- se diculpo el, modestamente

- ¿viene por su pedido doctor Chiba?, adelante ya lo tenemos- dijo muy sonriente una linda chica que los atendio

Los dos amigos curiosos fueron los primeros en acercarse a apreciar el detalle que Darien daría a Serena

- ¡esto es…. Es …!-Nicolas no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir la joya que era de oro blanco pero lo mas sobresaliente era el diamante incrustado en el medio.

- ¡esto debió costarte una fortuna!- mirando el anillo- ya imagino la cara de Serena, ¡le va a encantar!

- de verdad les gusta, yo mismo busque el diseño y eso no es nada comparado con el amor que ella me hace sentir- decía con una expresión de enamorado que las chicas sonreían al verlo asi

- si, tienes razón, pues tiene muy buen gusto, en realidad esta muy lindo- le respondió Andrew

- aca le entrego, la cajita, su anillo y la tarjeta de garantía con todas las características de la joya que usted esta adquiriendo, únicamente tiene que pagar el resto

- si, son 3 mil dólares, ¿no es asi?- sacando de su saco una chequera

- ¡si, gracias!- tomando el cheque que el pelinegro le hubiera extendido

ANDREW Y NICOLAS:-¡¿tres mil dólares?!,- completamente asombrados

.-bueno, es que….- un poco apenado pues no era nada presuntuoso

- no digas nada, para un Chiba eso es como quitarle un pelo a un gato- dijo Nicolas poniéndose muy triste

- ¡vamos Nicolas, estoy seguro de que Rai te ama por lo que eres y no por lo que puedas darle!

- eso es verdad, Rai es una chica muy sentimental, y no importa como sea la sortija siempre y cuando se la entregues con todo tu amor- Nicolas se sobrepuso y mas animado contesto

- ¡es verdad! Yo amo a Rai, y eso es lo único que importa.

Los tres hombres salieron del lugar, seguidos por las miradas femeninas que los acosaban pues eran muy guapos.

EN LA CLINICA KIUSUKE

.- ¡Hola Amy ya llegue!- dijo saludando a su amiga

.- Serena, que bueno crei que llegarías tarde, ahorita mismo te llevo con el doctor Irie

.- ok, pero no debes preocuparte, ya veras que únicamente es el estrés

.-si, si Serena- diciendo esto en tono ironico,- ¡sigueme!- caminaron hasta llegar a un elevador y llegar al octavo piso, Serena recorría todo con la mirada

- nunca imagine que esta clínica fuera asi, digo cuando venia a verte únicamente quedaba en la recepción

- en realidad es una clínica muy completa y tenemos a muchos especialistas.- en eso llegaban al consultorio, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como dos platos al leer, de que clase de especilista de refería su amiga

En esos momentos Darien y los chicos salian de la joyeria cuando fueron observados por dos mujeres

- tia Rai, ¿Qué no ese de alla es tu novio?- dijo la pequeña, Rai los vio muy sorprendida puesto que estaban saliendo de una joyeria y de inmediato su rostro se ilumino

- ¡sii! ¡vamos!- dijo casi jalando a su sobrina con el carrito lleno de bolsas- ¡Darien!- exclamo a lo que los tres hombres atendieron el llamado

- ¡amor! ¿Qué haces aca? Esto si que es una sorpresa- decia mientras se acercaba a darle un beso

- ¡oigan no se olviden de mi!- dijo la pequeña extendiendo sus manos

- Pero princesa se puede saber ¿que hacen ustedes dos aca?- mientras cargaba a su preciosa hija

- venimos a comprar algo de ropa- dijo con modestia la niña

- ¡chicas!- dijo el ojiverde

- y… se puede saber ¿que hacian ustedes tres muy misteriosos saliendo de esa joyeria?- dijo la pelinegra no ocultando su curiosidad

- lo que pasa en que Darien le compro un anillo a Serena- por un momento Rai se puso muy triste al saber que lo que ella pensaba no era cierto pero luego reacciono

- ¡¿un anillo a Sere?!-. llevándose las dos manos a la boca para tratar de contener su emoción, sin que esto diera mucho resultado

- eso quiere decir que ¿te vas a casar con Serena?- pregunto inocentemente la niña, su padre las miraba completamente sonrojado ante tal acoso

- pues si…

.- ¡Felicidades hermanito! ¡me alegro por los dos!

- ah, pero tiene que ser algo muy especial eh papa. La señorita serena es una mujer muy romantica y soñadora, lo se por que cuando nos cuenta cuentos le gustan las historias de amor- decia Hotaru poniendo ojitos de ensoñacion

:- ¡a ver quiero verlo!- Darien entendio a que se referia ella y saco en el acto el estuche el cual la pelinegra abrio cuidadosamente para quedar totalmente deslumbrada

- ¡Que bonito brilla!- decía la niña

- Darien.. esto es ¡unico! ¡esta perfecto!- dijo ella sin percatarse de que Nicolas se ponia triste

:- es cierto, Serena no podra negarse- dijo Andrew con ironia para molestar a su amigo

- ¿insinuas que Serena es una interesada?- arqueando una ceja

- no, ¡como crees!, jaja amigo deberías ver tu cara, claro que Serena te ama a ti, ¡si lo sabre yo!

- esta muy lindo ..¿verdad?- Rai noto la forma en que Nicolas le hablaba y le respondio

.- si, es muy lindo pero no importa tanto que tan caro halla salido, sino el sentimiento que hay depositado en este obsequio.- Nicolas levanto la vista y le sonrio a su novia para abrazarla con fuerza.

- Y ¿A dónde la vas a llevar papa?- la pregunta desconcerto a todos puesto que no esperaban que fuera ella quien hiciera esa pregunta

- ¡ah, esa es una sorpresa! Mañana te platicare

.- ¡andale hermanito, no seas asi, cuentanos!- trato de convencerla Rai

- de ninguna manera, no quiero que Serena sospeche algo con lo indiscretas que son

- ¡dimelo a mi- dijo la niña haciendo carita de gatito de Shrek pero ni asi lograron convencerlo

- ¡no a mi!- y de esa manera se fueron caminando seguidos por Andrew y Nicolas que se reian por la escena.

En la clinica Kiusuke….

- Amy.. esto es… ¿ginecologia?- casi tartamudeando y dando pasos hacia atrás

- Si Serena ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta?- dijo Amy sonriendo.

- ¿de que?- en ese momento la puerta se abrio y un hombre sumamente guapo las atendio, tenia el cabello rubio cenizo y sus ojos de color miel un semblante de total seriedad

- ¡Amy! Ya llego tu amiga…- mirando a Serena y analizandola detenidamente- ¡Por favor pasen y tomen asiento! Me llamo Naoki, Naoki Irie (NA. El chico de Itazura Na Kiss), y soy el ginecologo…. Al ver que la rubia no articulaba palabra alguna le pregunto- … bien dime ¿Cuántas semanas de retraso llevas?

- ¿¡quuueeeee?!- abriendo los ojos como plato

.-Naoki lo que pasa es que, mi amiga no tiene ni la mas minima sospecha- respondio Amy muy apenada mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza

- si… ya veo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa por la ingenuidad de Serena- disculpa, no es mi intencion asustarte, mejor platicame ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿te has sentido mal?

- bueno … es que yo…- parecia que Serena comenzaba a entender a donde querian llegar con todo eso- bueno yo, me he sentido un poco mal últimamente

- entiendo ¿Qué has sentido?

- bueno pues, he sentido muchas nauseas algunas veces. Sobre todo en las mañanas o al ver una comida,

- ¿has vomitado?

-si… s

- mmm. Y dime ¡ te ha dado mucho sueño?- Serena miraba con desconcierto a Amy que con cada respuesta ampliaba mas su sonrisa

- Pues si, algo… doctor digame. Sin quitar la vista de la peliazul ¿yo … estoy?...

- pues al parecer si- respondio rapidamente el doctor, - solo que necesitamos asegurarnos de que es cierto, y para eso es necesario que se haga unos analisis- dijo mientras en la computadora imprimia un oficio que lleno y firmo. Por lo tanto le recetare estas medicinas. Necesita vitaminarse muy bien, tomar acido folico y sobre todo, no comer cosas chatarras ¿entendio?-

- s..si ¿Amy tu lo sabias?

- Serena por dios tus sintomas son evidentes. Pero dime ¿acaso no te da alegria?- a ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga

- ¡si, claro que si!- dijo reaccionando al fin y llevandose una mano a su vientre. Lo que pasa es que.. no se como se lo dire….

.- estoy segura de que se pondra muy feliz

- un hijo…¡un hijo de Darien y mio!- exclamo

- disculpe mi intromisión, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación ¿es usted la novia del doctor Chiba

.- si- respondio

- ya decia que la habia visto en algun lado- Serena se sonrojo al recordar el beso que habia sido transmitido en todo Japon- ¡Darien es un excelente doctor y sobre todo persona! Y la noticia lo hara muy feliz

- gracias- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa y levantandose

- la espero en una semana con los resultados, si todo sale como lo pensamos tendremos que darle seguimiento a ese embarazo

- ¡muchisimas gracias Naoki!- se despidio la peliazul

- doctor.. por favor, no le mencione nada de esto a Darien,

- no te preocupes, ante todo yo tengo etica profesional- les dijo sonriendoles y despidiendolas.- cuidate mucho y acuerdate de las indicaciones-

- Amy ¿te das cuenta? ¡voy a tener un bebe!- dijo con emocion

- ¡Serena al fin la vida te devuelve toda la felicidad que un dia te arrebato!

- es verdad- contesto la rubia conteniendo las lagrimas- Y ¿Cómo le dire a Darien? Tendre que esperar a que este confirmado todo, pero yo… siento – tocandose su vientre- siento que ¡es verdad!

- ten paciencia, por lo pronto se discreta y no comentes nada hasta no estar seguros

- ¡si! Amy muchas gracias

.- No tienes por que agradecerme, - en eso llega Taiki

- amor ¿Dónde estabas te he estado buscando desde hace rato?

- es que Serena vino a visitarme- respondió Amy algo nerviosa por que por poco las sorprendian

- ¡hola Taiki lamento habertela robado!

- ¡no te preocupes! ¿y a que se debe tu visita?..- la chica no sabia que responder pero en ese momento fue salvada por su celular que comenzo a sonar.

.- ¿Darien? ¡hola mi amor! ¡Qué gusto escucharte!.... ¿a cenar? ….¿esta noche?... ¿Dónde?.....uy que misterioso…. Esta bien, estare lista….. gracias…. Yo tambien te amo muchisimo… un beso..- y colgo

- bueno al parecer tienes una cita muy especial ¿no?- pregunto Amy

- asi es, Darien me invita a cenar asi que tengo que irme para arreglarme-

- un gusto saludarte nos vemos pronto- la pareja se quedo mirando alejarse a su rubia amiga.- se lo pedira esta noche….

- ¿Qué? ¡ Taiki de que hablas?- dijo sorprendida

- Darien le pedira que se case con ella, nos lo platico, pero no le digas nada

- ¡¿en serio?! ¡que alegria!- respondio emocionada y luego se reflejo en los ojos de su novio

- te amo tanto Amy… que yo…

- ¿dime?

- estoy seguro de que tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi ¿te amo!

-¡ y yo a ti!

- quisiera que el tiempo volara para poder hacerte mi esposa

- ¡Taiki!- sonrojandose

- es la verdad, a veces quisiera poder cumplir mi deseo de ser medico para que por fin nos casemos- poniendose triste

- ¿Por qué dices todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- tomandole la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla

- a veces… me da miedo de perderte- confeso lo cual conmovio a Amy

- pero ¡como crees esas cosas!, yo no tengo ojos mas que para ti

- gracias- y le dio un tierno y discreto beso puesto que se encontraban en horas de trabajo y no se les permitia ese tipo de demostraciones.

La noche habia llegado y Serena estaba nerviosa desde que se enterara de que podria ser madre y que Darien le hubiera hecho esa invitacion tan misteriosa.

Serena se habia puesto un vestido rosa, pastel, muy coqueto y femenino que entallaba su frágil cintura, en la parte de atrás levaba un cruce y un escote hasta la media espalada y el largo del vestido llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Se colgo unos pendientes en cristal rosa y un collarcito que hacia juego, se maquillo discretamente con un tono rosa en los ojos pero muy delineados para enfatizar la mirada y los labios rosas aplicandoles un brillo. Simplemente estaba hermosa. Darien como siempre llegaba puntual. Pues se escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

- ¡ya voy!- abriendo la puerta, y al hacerlo quedo completamente enmudecida por lo que veia, Darien tenia un elegante traje en color azul marino el cual le quedaba muy bien pues sus ojos azules parecian tener un color mas intenso. una camisa blanca de cuello de paloma y una corbata de mosquita. Se veia como todo un galan de novelas. Pero el no se quedo atrás pues al ver a su novia sentia que estaba viendo un sueño

- ¡estas hermosa!. Te ves lindisima.. y sin perder mas tiempo se abalanzo sobre ella para saludarla como se debe (quien fuera Serena) dandole un profundo beso de esos que te dejan sin aliento.

- ¡me vas a asfixiar!- dijo cuando por fin pudo articular palabra.

-ah no, eso no- dijo - ¿estas lista?

- si- respondio mientras tomaba una chalina que hacia juego con su vestido y se la colocaba y tomaba su bolsa. Darien le dio su brazo y de esa manera llegaron al estacionamiento, el le abrio la puerta para que pudiera entrar y camino hacia su lugar para encender al auto.

Muy cerca de ahí……

- ¡ahí estan! ¡no los pierdan de vista!- exclamaba la pelinegra que iba al volante

- ¡Ay…Lita!, dejame mirar- exclamaba la rubia que hacia el intento por mirar hacia fuera

- sshhhtt. ¡callense!. El carro se esta poniendo en marcha ¡vamos!- dijo la primera encendiendo el motor de su auto

-¡por favor no creo que esto sea buena idea!- decia apenada

- Amy, pero yo quiero ver como mi papito le pide matrimonio a mi mamita Serena- con lo cual lograron convencer a la mas timida de las chicas

- pues ya estoy en el carro ¡que puedo hacer!- aunque en el fondo se moria de ganas por ver esa declaración de amor

- Rai date prisa, dieron vuelta en esa esquina a la izquierda-le dijo Lita la pelinegra acelero mas aun y logro alcanzarlos

- mas despacio que van a mirarnos- Amy trataba de controlarse pero la verdad la adrenalida que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos eran algo que nunca habia experimentado

Asi pasaron veinte minutos en el que las amigas de Serena iban muy emocionadas tratando de descubrir y apreciar lo que esa noche pasaria. Sin que la pareja sospechara de que eran observados

- ¿ya pensaron que vamos a hacer cuando entren al lugar? Seguramente Darien tiene hechas las reservaciones y dudo mucho que nos dejen pasar- reflexiono Amy

- es cierto – dijo con tristeza Lita

- dejenmelo a mi chicas, con una belleza como la mia, cualquier hombre me dejara pasar sin pensarlo- a todas se les cae una gota en la cabeza

TODAS:- ¡Mina!

- no se preocupen, a veces es bueno tener un apellido influyente, jejeje. -Rio con malicia Rai mientras seguia manejando la Expedition negra completamente polarizada pues como era mas amplia entraban todas.

- lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar estas ropas?- decía Amy mientras se miraba ya que todas incluyendo a la pequeña Hotaru, tenian gafas oscuras a pesar de que era de noche una gorra negra, y unos overoles de mezclilla con camiseta negra

- es un disfraz para que nadie nos conozca- respondió la niña entusiasmada y guiñando un ojo- me siento como en una pelicula de Yaimes Pond. Las chicas rieron

- ¿y ustedes creen que con estas ropas pasaremos desapercibidas?- nadie le respondio y unicamente bajaban la vista en señal de que Amy tenia razon

- bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo chicas- se disculpo la rubia

- ¡debi imaginarlo!- poniendo una expresión muy graciosa.

- ya, ya callense,- grito Lita, usando unos binoculares- que ya estan entrando a L' Chat de la mua. Rai freno hasta que se escucho el rechinar de las llantas. Afortunadamente los que iban a un par de carros delante de ellas parecieron no darse cuenta.

- ¡ay! Serena se ve tan linda- quitandole los binoculares a la castaña

- ¡y mi papa mas!- todas a excepcion de Amy tenian corazones en los ojos por lo que no oian que les hablaba el valet parking

-¡ Rai, nos estan hablando!- decía Amy con el rostro de color escarlata debido a que todos las miraban de pies a cabeza

-¿eh? Ah si. Bajemos- todas obedecieron y bajaron caminando de puntillas hacia la entrada mientras eran observados por todos los presentes

.- ch..chicas- completamente roja- ¿estan seguras de que nos dejaran entrar con esta ropa? Todas comenzaron a gritar como histericas al darse cuenta de su error

- Amy, tiene razon, ¡nuestro plan no funciono!- la castaña se cruzaba de brazos en señal de frustracion

-¡ah no! La gran Mina Kou, no ha llegado hasta aca para darse por vencida- levantando muy alto su mano- ¡tengo una idea! ¡siganme!- todas caminaron detrás de la rubia para dirigirse a la parte de atrás, del estacionamiento desde donde se podia ver la parte de adentro del restaurant

- ¡que bonito, y que lujoso!- los ojos verdes de Lita brillaban de emocion

-¡alla van!- las mujeres seguían a la pareja que caminaba a lo que parecia un lugar apartado

-¡si estamos de suerte!- dijo Rai tronando los dedos de su mano

- ¿Por qué?

- al parecer se dirigen a una seccion fuera del restaurant, como es algo muy especial seguramente Darien reservo ese lugar. Y como es en la parte de afuera podremos escondernos debajo del balcon y oir todo, jijijiji- frotandose sus manos

- ya estan afuera….pero…siguen caminando- dijo Hotaru y todas miraban que era cierto

- ¡¿quee?! ¿ a donde van a ahora? las 5 se asomaban por una barda para mirar como la pareja se alejaba mas y mas.

mientras, con nuestra pareja:

- Darien, ¿A dónde me llevas? Ya hemos salido del restaurant acaso ¿planeas secuestrarme?- pregunto la rubia en tono picaro

- no me malentiendas Serena, ¡hemos llegado!- tomandole la mano, pero la chica no veia nada mas que el mar que se encontraba frente a ellos

- ¿llegamos?- un poco confundida-

- si, nuestra cita es ¡ahí!- señalando un lujoso Yate que se encontraba estacionada en el puerto que decia "Princesa Serena"-¡vamos!

- pero Darien.. esto es…- su corazonn latia tan fuerte por la felicidad y la emoción de descubrir esa sorpresa

- es lo que te mereces- la silencio y la tomo de la cintura para besarla, ayudandola a abordar el Yate.- espero que esta noche, sea fantastica- mientras le besaba la mano.

- Da…Darien esto es… es ¿fantastico!- caminando sobre el borde el Yate para apreciar la luna que se veia reflejada en el agua del mar

- ¿en verdad te gusta?- dijo el abrazandola por detrás y colocando su barbilla junto a su oido para decirle –porque hice todo esto pensando unicamente en ti

-…¡es increible Darien! ¡muchas gracias!- volteandose para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban. Y la hacian perder la cordura fue inevitable que se dieran un beso, se besaron hasta desgastarse los labios cuando en eso Darien reacciono al recordar para que habian llegado esa noche a ese lugar

- bueno princesa, si me lo permites- tomandola delicadamente de la mano y llevandola al segundo piso del Yate, donde habia una mesa perfectamente decorada con velas, y petalos de rosas, habia ademas un elegante arreglo floral y una champaña

-¡valla! ¡y se puede saber que es lo que celebramos?- decia la rubia mientras que en sus ojos se dibujaban dos estrellas

- ¡eres mi vida Serena, mi vida entera!- la chica le sonrio y rozo suavemente sus labios como agradecimiento, luego el, le dio el arreglo de flores

- ¡son bellisimas! … gracias Darien- luego el le retiro la silla en señal de que iniciarian la cena.

Mientras tanto en un cafe las chicas se habian refugiado después de su fracaso como detectives

-¡no es justo!- decia la rubia haciendo pucheros

.-chicas desde un principio les dije que esto no era buena idea, - se disculpo la peliazul

- y dime Amy ¿Qué hacias con nosotras entonces?- dijo Lita levantando una ceja lo que puso nerviosa a Amy

.- Bueno es que… debemos dejar que ellos solos den ese paso, ya Serena nos contara todas las sorpresas de este dia

- Amy ¿tu sabes algo que nosotras no sepamos?- dijo con una mirada amenazadora Mina

- Y..yo, no, jajaja- riendose nerviosamente y llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza- ¿Por qué habria de saberlo?

- ¡cierto! Serena me dijo hoy que tenia una cita contigo iban al doctor ¿Qué paso?- las miradas se posaron en la joven doctora la cual no sabia que hacer ni que decir

- bueno si es verdad, pero no se nada es que al final Serena se fue y no pudimos hablar por que yo me fui con Taiki- en eso se acercaron Hotaru y Rai quienes habian ido por un helado para la pequeña

- ¡que fracaso amigas! No pudimos ver nada- decia Rai dando un sorbo a su café

- no te preocupes tia, estoy segura de que papa le pedira que se case con ella- decia la niña muy animada

- es cierto. Lo mas seguro es que Serena le diga que si, ellos dos se aman- Lita colocaba sus manos en su barbilla mientras suspiraba

- ¡que felicidad! -Decia Mina agarrando sus manos y de sus ojos salian dos enormes corazones- ¡por fin nuestra amiga es feliz!

- ¡ay!- suspiro con tristeza la pelinegra

- ¿Qué pasa tia Rai?

- nada- dijo apartando su vista hacia fuera

- Rai, nos conocemos hace años cuentanos ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- no tendra que ver con que casi todas estan a punto de casarse  
¿o si?- la chica asintió con su cabeza ante la mirada de preocupación de sus amigas

.-¿pero que te preocupa? Nicolas y tu apenas estan iniciando y según se ve ese hombre ¡te adora!- menciono la castaña de ojos verdes

-¿ de verdad creen eso?- levantando la vista

- claro Rai, solo es cuestion de tiempo y veras que muy pronto Nicolas te dara la sorpresa

- ademas ahorita te deberias dedicar a prepararte para enfrentar la presidencia de CHIBA CONSTRUCCIONES

TODAS:-¡Amy! ¡nunca cambiaras!- mientras la chica se sonrojaba y Hotaru las miraba divertida.

De regreso a la cita de nuestra pareja favorita, Serena y Darien habian terminado de cenar. Y una hermosa melodia comenzo a escucharse.

Amo toda tu figura  
modelo de lo increíble  
belleza y virtud en una

- ¿me permite esta pieza señorita?- hablandole galantemente

- ¡claro que si mi principe!- tomando la mano de Darien para ponerse pie y comenzar a bailar.

Darien tomaba con fuerza la cintura de su amada, como si de eso dependiera su vida negandose a separarse de ella, Serena recosto su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, era tan feliz, hacia tiempo que no sentia esa sensación, que solo el cuerpo de ese hombre la hacia sentir. Entrecerro los ojos y se dedico a sentir su aroma,

- Darien…¡soy tan feliz!- murmuro la rubia

- ¡yo mas Serena! El tenerte entre mis brazos nuevamente es un sueño que hasta hoy veo que se hace realidad- dijo con dulzura.

En esos momentos sus ojos se encontraron, el hombre admiraba la belleza de la chica que tenia entrte sus brazos y ella, admiraba el perfecto y bello rostro del amor de su vida, buscando algun desperfecto en el, sin lograr tener éxito. Sus miradas estaban llenas de amor, Serena creyo que ese momento era magico, y tenia que decirle ese mismo dia que ellos dos estaban esperando un hijo. Pero en esos momentos unicamente queria prolongar ese momento.

Darien acaricio la mejilla de Serena logrando que ella cerrara los ojos, y no pudo resistirlo, no pudo resistirse a esos labios rosas que tenia enfrente de el y que estaban entreabiertos esperando a ser besados. Los tomo delicadamente y los beso con vehemencia.

El beso persistia y podian sentir el latir de sus corazones, hasta que se separaron. Darien miraba a Serena.

mas que a nuestro beso primero  
mas aun que esto te amo  
mas que a nuestro beso primero  
mas aun que esto te amo mas que a nuestra mágica  
noche de bodas  
mas aun que esto te amo  
(te amo, te amo)  
Te amo.

- Este, es uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida- dijo ella

- y espera que la noche aun no termina

- ¡¿aun hay mas?!- sorprendida- en ese momento Darien mete la mano a su bolsillo y respirando profundamente se arrodilla ante la mirada atonita de su rubio tormento, levanto las manos y miro a los ojos celestes de su novia para dejar claro que queria decir

.- Serena ¡casate conmigo!- con la voz mas seductora que pudo y abriendo el estuche para dejar ver el hermoso anillo que brillaba cual lucero en la noche mas oscura del firmamento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Oooohhhhh!!!! Hasta yo me encuentro emocionada aun, con esta declaración de amor!!! Amigas digamne ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les halla gustado porque créanme que me inspire mucho al escribir el capitulo!! Bueno eso trate jeje y además creo que es el mas largo de mi historia jijii la inspiración me agarro y no me solto, espero que a ustedes les halla gustado, quiero darles mis agradecimientos y este capitulo va dedicado para ustedes._

_Serenity Moon001, varonessa, MileniodeplataSYD, mapi, nahima-chan, cristydechiba, lucecita moon, seremoon, Carmenn, serenity chiba, serenity chiba col, sailor lady, seiya moon, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, anyreth, karanbbunnymoon,Princess moon-light, Isabel20, y Cherrie SA._

_Si escribi mal un nombre u omiti alguno una disculpa de antemano amigas._

_Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, las quiero mucho amigas!!! Usako de Chiba_


	19. COMPROMETIENDONOS

Les repito que Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko, y la historia no es más que un producto de mi imaginación

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**COMPROMETIENDONOS  
**  
Bajo la luz de la luna llena, y un manto celestial cubierto de estrellas, estaba un hombre de bellos ojos azules, haciendo la propuesta más importante de su vida a la mujer que amaba, ella había permanecido silenciosa después de escuchar eso pues no lo esperaba, finalmente después de unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternos, ella respondió.

- ¡si ¡ ¡si quiero ser tu esposa!- exclamo al momento en que se arrodillaba junto a Darien y le daba un beso en los labios. En ese momento para ellos dos no parecía existir nadie más que su amor, y la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

- ¡gracias Serena! ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo! Y te juro …- mirando fijamente a sus ojos para sellar esa promesa- ¡que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo!

- lo único que quiero es que… nunca más vuelvas a irte de mi lado

- ¡jamás!- respondió el volviendo a besar sus labios, esta vez introduciendo mas su lengua al de su amada, ella también recorrió y saboreo el dulce néctar de sus labios, comenzaron a sentir el fuego recorrer por sus venas y fue el chico quien se detuvo- ¡será mejor terminar aquí!- ante la mirada de reproche de su novia

- ¡está bien! ¡Volvamos!- dijo, Darien se levanto y le ayudo a levantarse también, caminaron por la cubierta para esperar que llegaran al puerto, una vez ahí, el deportivo gris de Darien estaba esperando, subieron a el, y se dirigieron rumbo al departamento de la rubia, Serena no dejaba de ver el anillo que segundos antes le hubiesen obsequiado, mientras Darien la miraba de reojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- mientras le dirigía una mirada tierna y tomo su mano para besarla

- es que… ¡es muy bonito!. –Con un brillo de ilusión en su mirada

- me alegro de que te guste

- pero en realidad… estoy muy feliz, porque jamás pensé que este día llegaría- bajando la cabeza. Darien noto esto, por lo que bajo la velocidad hasta estacionarse

- ¡ya no llores princesa!. Porque no me gusta, ¡ni quiero! Que derrames mas lagrimas por mi culpa…- tomando su cabeza y besando tiernamente su frente.

- ¡te amo!- dijo apretándolo con fuerza ¡te amo tanto!

- y yo te amo mas a ti mi amor… ¡eres la mujer de mi vida!- rozando con suavidad sus labios y poniéndose en marcha- ¿nos vamos?- Serena le asintió con una sonrisa. Al llegar al departamento de la chica esta lo invito a pasar

- ¿te ofrezco algo?

- mirándola de arriba abajo y levantando una ceja- ¿quieres saber mi respuesta?- le pregunto en tono pícaro, provocando un gran sonrojo en su novia

-… - no sabía que decir de lo nerviosa que estaba

- jajajaja, .- rio al ver su expresión. No te preocupes amor, será mejor que me valla, sabes, uno de estos días, quiero llevarte a casa a cenar ¿quieres?

- ¡claro mi amor!- colgándose de su brazo

- quiero que formalicemos nuestro noviazgo y compromiso, y…- guardo un poco de silencio

- ¿y que?- dijo curiosa

- también quiero ir a casa de tus padres… para hablar con ellos

- ¡¿de verdad?!. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Mama se pondrá como loca!- decía

- bueno, entonces, preparare todo para que vayas a casa a cenar y … bueno de tus papas ya me avisaras

- no te preocupes, yo le diré a mama, ¡esto les dará muchísimo gusto!

- me alegro- y luego se acerco estrechándola con fuerza- bueno mi amor ¡que pases buenas noches! Tengo que irme

- mmm, está bien. ¿Pero me hablas en la mañana?

- ¡Es una promesa! No hay nada mejor que empezar el día, escuchando tu voz.

Los días pasaron, nuestra pareja se encontraba más que enamorada, puesto que su noviazgo apenas comenzaba, las chicas no perdían tiempo para interrogar a su rubia amiga, los detalles más importantes ya que disfrutaban mucho de verlos juntos por fin después de tanto tiempo. Esa mañana Serena recibió una llamada de Amy..

- ¡hola Amy! ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mientras hablaba por el celular sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía en su escritorio

- ¡ay sabia que te olvidarías!- respondió la amiga

- ¿olvidarme.. De que? Oye Amy…¿aun no es tu cumpleaños….¿ o si?...- algo alarmada

- ¡ay, Serena! ¡Olvidaste que tienes que venir por los resultados con el doctor Naoki!- al escuchar eso, la rubia se espanto

-¡es cierto!, Ay Amy, mil gracias por recordármelo, apenas salga de la escuela voy para allá, ..Te busco y ¿me acompañas?

- claro Sere… acá te espero- y corto la llamada, en eso Serena comenzó a recordar y a creer en la posibilidad de tener un hijo… un hijo de Darien, miro a Hotaru, y se pregunto _"¿Qué pensara ella? ¿Le gustara tener un hermanito?.. ¿y a Darien?, me parece que es muy pronto para esto.."_ pensaba preocupada

- ¡oye Hotaru!- dijo llamándola

- ¿Qué quieres mami Serena?- cuando ella le decía así, a ella se le iluminaba el alma, pues Hotaru era una niña muy tierna y cariñosa que carecía de afecto maternal

- ¿tu papi ha hablado contigo?- pregunto un poco preocupada

- sí, nos dijo que mañana te va a llevar a cenar a la casa- dijo entusiasmada

- ahhh-. Respondió

- ¿ya se van a casar?- la niña pregunto con toda la ingenuidad del mundo

- ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo ella nerviosa

- por el enorme anillo que llevas en la mano… sabes ¡ya quiero que tu y mi papa se casen, para que podamos ser una familia muy feliz, y sobre todo que me den un hermanito-al escuchar eso Serena se sintió muy feliz, al menos Hotaru no sería un problema ya que quería tener un hermanito.

En eso el chofer de la pequeña llego y la rubia se apresuro a ir a la clínica, al llegar pregunto por la doctora Mizuno.

- ¡Serena! ¡Vamos! Antes de que el doctor se valla, le pedí de favor que te hiciera algo de tiempo

- ¡gracias Amy!- subieron por el ascensor, muy entusiasmadas, el corazón de Serena latía rápidamente, de alguna manera intuía lo que le pasaba, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

- ¡hola Serena! ¿Cómo te has sentido?- dijo ofreciéndole la silla, mientras una enfermera de largos cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos cafés, la miraba con desconfianza y arreglaba los medicamentos del doctor. O por lo menos eso hacia hasta que el doctor le dijo-¡Kotoko! Déjame a solas con la paciente por favor, ella sintió un balde de agua fría caer por su espalda y fingiendo sonreír respondió

-¡Si doctor!- y se retiro, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a la rubia la que al sentir eso se intimido un poco y miro hacia otro lado. Naoki esbozo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pero no hizo comentario alguno.

- muy bien doctor…pero ¡dígame! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-pregunto Serena mirándolo con seriedad

- ¡no te preocupes Serena! Mira acá tengo los resultados, los cuales confirman mi sospecha…- Amy y Serena se volteaban a ver totalmente emocionadas y nerviosas

- ¿ que pasa doctor?.- la sonrisa de Amy comenzaba a dibujarse

- Amy, en realidad… tus sospechas fueron ciertas

- ¿a que se refieren?- pregunto al ver el rostro de su amiga que se iluminaba y la miraba de manera especial

- ¡Serena…estas embarazada!, tienes 6 semanas de gestación- dijo sonriente. Serena parecía no escuchar nada, de un momento a otro sintió que su vida estaba dando un cambio inesperado

- …¿embarazada…yo?- dijo levándose sus manos a la cara para ocultar un poco su evidente sonrojo

- ¡que felicidad Serena! ¡Felicidades!- dijo su amiga quien le tomo la mano y la apretó en un signo de amistad

- bueno, únicamente es necesario que tome estos medicamentos que le ayudaran a fortalecer al bebe, y por supuesto la espero nuevamente para realizar un ultrasonido- Serena parecía no escuchar las recomendaciones del atractivo doctor, únicamente miraba su vientre y lo tocaba con ternura

- ¡Amy! ¡Un bebe! ¡Estoy esperando un bebe!- dijo con emoción al fin comenzando a reaccionar. Luego agradecieron al doctor el cual las acompaño a la salida puesto que, el también ya se iba, caminaron por el pasillo cuando en eso se encontraron con alguien

- ¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto él, ataviado con su uniforme blanco y llevando un cubre bocas, colgado de su cuello,.- la rubia no supo que responder y volteo a ver a Amy y el doctor Naoki

- ¡ah, hola Darien… Serena…- fue interrumpida por Amy que se apresuro a decir

- ¡Darien, al fin te encontramos!. Serena vino a buscarte y se perdió

- pero mi amor..¿Por que no me llamaste?- dijo el mirándola dulcemente y rodeando su cintura para darle un beso.

- bueno… es que… yo…

- me encontré a Serena, yo venía con el doctor Naoki y estábamos por ir a buscarte- dijo la peli azul mientras miraban al doctor con ojos suplicantes, el cual no necesito mucha información

- es cierto… por cierto Chiba, tu novia es… muy linda- a lo que Darien tomo como un cumplido pero no por eso se mostro confiado

- ¡mi prometida!- juntándola más a su cuerpo, pues conocía de antemano lo que las enfermeras comentaban acerca de ese atractivo doctor

-¿¡su…su prometida?!- interrumpió la linda enfermera que no se había perdido ningún detalle desde la salida de las tres personas del consultorio de Naoki

-¡Si Kotoko! ¡Su prometida!- respondió el castaño haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras a lo que la chica sonrojada bajo la mirada y respondió

-¡le ruego me disculpe doctor Chiba! ¡No quise ser impertinente!

-¡pero lo fuiste!- dijo Naoki evidentemente molesto, mientras cerraba una carpeta y comenzaba a caminar para alejarse de ellos -¡nos vemos luego Darien!

- ¿porque hiciste eso Darien?- la chica noto como su novio se sonrojaba un poco y haciendo como que tosía trato de disimular

- no sé de que hablas Serena- trato de evadir la pregunta

- ¿te cae mal el doctor Irie?

- no… para nada- titubeando, lo que confirmo las sospechas de la rubia quien solo sonrió- bueno lo que pasa es que… se escucha que Naoki es uno de los doctores más guapos de la clínica y….

- ¿y?- arqueando una ceja y mirándolo fijamente

- ..Bueno.. Este- rascándose la cabeza como un chiquillo- no me gustaría que tu también cayeras rendido a sus encantos- confeso al fin

- jajajaja, Darien, pero si no estoy mal informada, el más guapo de esta clínica es el propietario.. El doctor Chiba, no sé que te preocupa- él se sonrojo nuevamente.- además no tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tu, rodeándolo del cuello y rozando su nariz con la de el

-eso me tranquiliza mas- rozando fugazmente sus labios y ofreciéndose a acompañarla, mientras la chica de cabellos cafés se mantenía aun observándolos, cuando la voltearon a ver dijo

-¡lo siento!- dijo la enfermera agachándose – es que… su prometida es tan linda…- sus ojitos le brillaron y luego mirando al doctoro Irie quien se encontraba cerca de ahí se despidió -¡nos vemos luego! ¡I..Irie-kun!- grito y corrió a alcanzarlo

-¿Qué pasa con esta chica, no lo entiendo?- dijo la rubia

-¡es Kotoko Irie! Es una gran chica- sonrió Amy mientras la miraba

-¿Irie?- pregunto Serena sorprendida

-¡si, es la esposa de Naoki… y ¡es muy celosa!- respondió su futuro esposo

- ¿ah si?- bromeo ella- tanto que me recuerda a cierta personita-

-¡hare como que no oí eso!-dijo el alto chico pasando una mano por encima de sus hombros mientras caminaban junto a Amy.

- bueno Darien… solo quería pasar a verte, pero ya me voy-tratando de despedirse

- ¿ya te vas tan pronto?

- si, veo que estas muy ocupado, así que mejor nos vemos luego.

- creo que yo también me voy- dijo la chica de cabellos azules retirándose

- nos vemos mañana- se despidió Serena de ambos

- recuerda que iremos a cenar a casa. Así que pasare por ti en la noche

- está bien ¿te amo!- dijo a manera de despedida

Serena abordo su camioneta blanca y sin más tiempo que perder se comunico con sus amigas.

-¡ necesito verlas a todas! ¡Reunión urgente las espero en mi departamento!

- ¡que raro! Serena rara vez nos pide que nos reunamos- dijo una hermosa chica mientras leía el mensaje

- ¿Qué pasa Lita?

- nada, es que Serena tiene algo importante que decirnos… aunque no se que pueda ser.- con preocupación

- no te apures, recuerda que ellos se van a casar, posiblemente quiere que la ayuden

- es cierto- dijo ella tapando la olla de aluminio sobre la estufa

- entonces Señora mía, será mejor que vaya a casa para estar lista- le dijo su atento esposo

- si, Andy, mil gracias- y quitándose el mandil se acerco a su esposo para despedirse de él- nos vemos en la noche

- te extrañare Lita- abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un beso, a pesar de tener algunos meses de casados, se llevaban muy bien, y es que Andrew era un chico caballeroso y atento con ella, cuidaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle de la relación y ella también.

- te amo- dijo la esbelta y alta chica antes de salir del restaurant

Casi al mismo tiempo en un residencial una pareja se encontraba plácidamente dándose sus arrumacos.

-¡ Yaten!… amor,.., espera. Mi celular ha sonado. -Dijo tratando de zafarse de los brazos desnudos de su esposo que se negaba a dejarla ir

- ¿Por qué? ¡Quédate otro ratito conmigo..!- dijo a manera de reproche

- pero es que puede ser algo importante- por fin en la soltó, solo un momento por lo que pudo alcanzar su celular que estaba en el buro y recostándose en el pecho del peli plateado abrió el mensaje

- ¿Quién es?- dijo el acariciando los dorados cabellos de su esposa

- ¡es Serena! Nos invita hoy a su casa, al parecer es algo importante- dijo escribiendo un mensaje para responderle a su amiga

- ¡ya lo ves! No era algo importante- acariciando su espalda desnuda lo cual erizo la piel de la rubia.

- ¡claro que si! – le dijo volteándose boca abajo para ver su hermoso rostro.

- bueno, pero antes de irte, ¿deberás cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa!- le dijo en tono seductor, la rubia únicamente sonrió de manera picara y se entrego a los besos apasionados que solo Yaten le sabia propinar

Más tarde….

- ¿quieres que venga por ti?- preguntaba dulcemente un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes a su hermosa novia

- ¡si! Pero la verdad no se a que horas terminemos y no quiero hacerte esperar mucho- dijo Raí aun arriba del coche de su novio

- no te apures, mira iré a mirar unas películas a la casa y en cuanto te desocupes tu me llamas y voy por ti ¿si?

- Esta bien, - mirando hacia el edificio- bueno será mejor que entre, al parecer soy la primera en llegar y quiero ayudar a Sere en lo que pueda

- bueno, ¡no te olvides de llamar mi vida!- con estas palabras llenas de ternura, la mujer fuerte que ella aparentaba ser se esfumaba para dar paso a una chiquilla enamorada

- ¡te amo Nicki!- y se acerco un poco a su novio para acariciarle su cabellera castaña, y mirar esos ojos que la miraban con ternura y devoción, era muy impulsiva así que sin pensarlo más, se lanzo a los labios de su novio, el cual correspondió a su beso.

Instantes más tarde tocaban a la puerta de Serena

- ¡ya voy!- decía apurada terminando con unos aperitivos que había preparado y corrió a abrir la puerta-¡Raí!- la saludo emocionada y la abrazo efusivamente. _" ¿Qué dirá cuando le diga que la hare tía por segunda vez? Seguramente me gritara… ¡Serena tonta porque no te cuidaste!"_ pensaba mientras sonreía

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?- dijo ella extrañada

- no es nada, no me hagas caso, mejor ayúdame con estos pastelillos

- ¿se puede saber cuál es la urgencia?

- no comas ansias. Pronto vendrán las demás y te enteraras.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde ya se encontraban todas reunidas.

- bueno Serena ahora si ¡dinos! ¿Cuál es la noticia?- decía impaciente Mina

- bueno Amy ya está enterada,- las miradas se posaron sobre la intelectual del grupo que sentía que era atravesada por miles de espadas en su cuerpo

- …pero es que yo…- dijo para defenderse mientras ya Rai y Lita se acercaban a ella

- ¡chicas! Escúchenme… lo que tengo que decirles es que yo… ¡estoy embarazada!- dijo al fin

TODAS A EXCEPCION DE AMY:- ¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE?!!!

- ¿embarazada? ¡Amiga que bien!- dijo ella colgándose del cuello de su amiga

-Mina suéltala ¡es una súper noticia!- dijo la castaña acercándose y mirando con atención el vientre de su amiga- Amy que mala eres no nos dijiste nada

- apenas hoy me entere- todas rieron y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que cierta pelinegra se encontraba en estado de shock

-¡Rai…! ¿Estas bien?- interrogo un poco nerviosa la futura madre

- ¡seré tía otra vez! ¡Es maravilloso!- grito al fin ella con dos corazones que saltaban de sus ojos. Lo cual provoco que a todas se les resbalara una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿y ya se lo dijiste a Darien- todas voltearon a verla muertas de curiosidad

- aun no.. Es que.. No sé cómo- mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- ¡hazlo pronto te aseguro que se pondrá feliz!- la animo su cuñada

- es verdad… sería maravilloso para el- le animo Lita

- bueno es que no encuentro el momento perfecto, tenemos tantos pendientes y con la boda, no sé cómo hacerlo

- tranquila, ya encontraras un momento adecuado para ello, solo llévalo a cenar después a un lugar romántico y mientras están acurrucados bajo la fogata y con sus cuerpos desnudos ¡zas! Le das la noticia

-¡ay Mina!- dijeron a coro todas-¡no cambias!

Así entre risas y bromas las chicas continuaban con su reunión, dando consejos y aprovechando su compañía pues ahora que algunas se habían casado tenían menos tiempo para estar juntas.

En un departamento tres chicos terminaban de ver una película.

- bueno , creo que es hora de irme…- dijo el tomando su celular y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡valla primo al parecer esa chica si que te trae de un ala… corres a su encuentro- rio divertida su prima

-amor no lo molestes- dijo acostándose en su regazo, lo que ella aprovecho para acariciar su cabellera larga

- la verdad es que…. La quiero muchísimo, pero bueno me voy antes de que sea más tarde, no quiero que se enoje- dijo saliendo del lugar, mientras la pareja quedo mirándose.

- ¡te ves hermosa sin el uniforme!- dijo el acariciando su mejilla, mientras que Sahorí se sonrojaba

- ah,¿ o sea que con uniforme no te gusto?- dijo ella haciendo cara de pucheros y cruzando los brazos

- no, no es eso, eres muy bella, pero con esa ropa- sentándose para verla de arriba abajo, pues su novia tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta color vino, lo cual resaltaba su piel blanca y su fina figura.- ¡te ves increíble!- controlando su respiración- ¿porque no vamos a tomar un café

- pero si acabamos de tomar palomitas- dijo ella un poco roja por el comentario de su chico y la manera en que la miraba

- pues si pero….- bajando la mirada muy apenado

- ¿pero que?- mirándolo curiosamente

- es que necesito salir de aquí, la verdad el estar a solas contigo me pone…- sumamente rojo.- muy nervioso

- está bien, ¡vamos!- dijo ella un poco sorprendida pero muy feliz de ver a su chico así, - ah y gracias.. – Dándole un pequeño beso

- ¿Por qué?- esta vez el sorprendido fue el

- por ser un caballero.- el le respondió con un tierno beso.

Al día siguiente Hotaru se acercaba a darle un beso de buenos días a su papa.

- buenos días preciosa ¿Cómo amaneciste?- tomándola entre sus brazos

- muy, bien, ¡y muy feliz!- completo, mientras todos la miraban –porque muy pronto la señorita Serena y tu van a casarse- el abuelo Mamoru casi se ahoga al escuchar eso

- ¡que rápido eres hermanito!- dijo ella sonriente, el abuelo iba a tomar la palabra pero el pelinegro se adelanto.

- esta noche Serena vendrá a cenar con nosotros.

- ¿alguna celebración especial?- indago la abuela al notar la manera en que su nieto miraba ahora y es que no podía negar que estaba sumamente feliz.

- ¡papi, la vas a traer a vivir aquí?- pregunto ella con toda la emoción del mundo, lo cual provoco la risa de todos los presentes

- ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos hijo?- dijo acercándose a su nieto

- si… yo…- miro a todos que lo miraban con curiosidad, su hermana muy sonriente y mas despreocupada puesto que ya estaba enterada, y su hija con una mirada de ansiedad al escuchar lo que tanto ansiaba. Continuo…- yo, le he pedido a Serena que se case conmigo

- sí ¡al fin!- dijo la chiquilla besándolo pues fue la primera en reaccionar

- ¡hijo que bueno! Me alegro mucho por los dos- abrazándolo fuertemente- se que esta vez serás tan feliz como te lo mereces- después de eso, el atractivo doctor miro a su abuelo el cual permanecía inmóvil

- ¿estas seguro?- la mirada del señor, era algo alarmante, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por su nieto y su bienestar.

- ¡claro abuelo! ¡La amo y … quiero hacerla feliz! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que esperaba este momento

- pues.. Te deseo suerte, esa chiquilla es muy querida por nosotros y… si la amas, y ella a ti, a nosotros nos basta.

- gracias abuelo… bueno tengo que irme, se me hace un poco tarde.

- déjame a la niña yo la llevo, necesito pasar al centro a hacer unos mandados y de ahí me voy a la oficina

- está bien hermanita- besándole la frente a su hija y saliendo de su casa.

Serena había estado muy inquieta la mayor parte del día, y es que no solo tenía la cena con su familia política, sino que también debía confesarle a Darien que pronto ellos dos serian padres. Las horas fueron eternas para ella, que no conseguía la tranquilidad, y no dejaba oportunidad para verse en un espejo como si tuviera una panza de siete meses. Luego sonreía al darse cuenta y acariciaba su vientre hablándole a su bebe.

- ¡hola bebe! Sabes…. Muy pronto papi se enterara de tu existencia, yo.. Me siento muy feliz de llevarte conmigo… ¡te quiero!- se decía mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan extraña?- su hermanito la había descubierto mirándose

- ¡ay! No te metas en mis asuntos … ¿estarán papa y mama?- caminando a su lado

- supongo que si, papa no ha de tardar en llegar- ambos entran a la casa y mama Ikuko sale a recibirlos.

- ¡que bueno que llegas hijo! ¡Serena! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo la mama irradiando felicidad

- pues es que… ¿ya llego papa?- sentándose en la mesa mientras su mama le serbia una limonada

- ¡ya te dije que no tarda en llegar!. Respondió su hermano subiendo las escaleras

- ¡que genio! ¿Tu hijo nunca cambiaras?

- ¡déjalo! seguramente se peleo con su novia

- ¿su novia?

- si, al parecer anda con una chica de su escuela, pero vamos que no has venido por eso ¿o si?- dijo como si sospechara algo

- bueno.. Es que yo…

- ¡ya llegue mama!- entrando y al instante mama Ikuko fue a recibirlo

- ¡serena ha venido a comer!

- ¡hola papa! ¿Qué tal te va?

- muy bien mi hijita- besándole la frente- en ese momento Sammy había bajado para comer y menciono

- ¡pues disfrútenla mientras puedan!- dejando a todos con la duda

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- terminando de servir la mesa

- ¡pues no han visto el enorme anillo de diamante que tu hijita tiene en su mano!- Serena sintió que un calor cubría sus mejillas y noto como sus progenitores miraban su mano

- ¿es verdad eso Serena? ¿Te vas a casar?- completamente alarmado

- ¡Ay Kenji! Sabíamos que este día llegaría- sonriéndole y luego miro a su hija- pero cuéntanos hija

- bueno, papa, mama- y luego respiro profundo- Darien… me ha pedido que me case con el- la forma en que lo decía y el brillo de sus ojos hizo ver a Kenji y a su madre que en verdad ella estaba completamente feliz

- ¡que felicidad me da! ¡Estaba segura de que este día llegaría!- dijo la madre de ella juntando sus dos manos

- ¡te felicito hermanita! Aunque compadezco al pobre de Darien- comentario con lo cual se gano un merecido coscorrón

- ¡mama, nuestra pequeña hija…se casa!- dijo Kenji con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¡papa por favor no exageres! ¡Ni que me fuera a morir o a vivir al otro lado del mundo!- respondió su hija mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso- además si les digo esto es porque.. Darien quiere venir a hablar con ustedes formalmente

- ¡pues tráelo! ¡Quiero conocerlo en persona! Es muy poco de él, apenas recuerdo cuando venía acompañado de la pequeña Raí, hace tiempo

- ¡órale! Entonces ha de ser un viejo porque yo ¡no lo conozco!- comento en tono sarcástico mientras su padre casi se atragantaba con la comida

- ¡cállate! ¡Tú estabas pequeño.. Aunque ahora como ya tienes novia…- dijo logrando con esto que su infantil hermano guardara silencio y dejara de molestar- ¿entonces cuando puede venir?

-. Pues cuando quieras, pero para que papa tenga tiempo, que te parece ¡el próximo domingo ¿ que dices Kenji?

- ¡me parece bien!- respondió un poco más tranquilo-

La comida continuo sin ninguna novedad, poniéndose al corriente con sus actividades cotidianas. Por fin la hora de la cena había llegado, el timbre del departamento de Serena sonó puntual.

- ¡guau que guapo te ves!- dijo mirando a su novio el cual llevaba unos pantalones en color gris, y camisa roja, resaltando el color de su piel y su negra cabellera.

- ¡pues esta vez me has ganado! ¡Porque tu… - tomándole la mano para que diera una vuelta –te ves hermosa!- Serena se había puesto un vestido de coctel, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas en color gris, era straples y amplio en la parte de abajo, en la cintura tenía un ancho cinturón de color negro de satín y que estilizaba su figura y unas zapatillas de tacón en el mismo tono, su maquillaje era impecable, resaltando únicamente sus labios en un tono rojo pasión.

- bueno pues ¡estoy lista!- dijo tomando su bolso y cerrando la puerta.

Rato después la pareja llegaba a la mansión de los Chiba.

¡Pasa Serena querida, estas en tu casa!

- gracias Yumiko… toma traje un detalle- dijo dándole un pastelillo- ¡es de vainilla ojala les guste.

¡U pero que hacendosa me saliste amiga!- dijo Rai riendo comentario que provoco que la rubia se pusiera muy nerviosa

-¡papa, mama! ¡que bueno que llegaron!- decía la niña mientras le daba un beso a su papa y a su futura mama

-¡Serena, ya Darien nos comento sobre sus planes… solo quiero decirte que… estoy muy contento con esta decisión, creo que… es una de las mejores que mi nieto ha escogido dijo Mamoru- ella solo sintió que todas las miradas se posaban en ella y se puso más nerviosa aun

- ¿te comió la lengua el ratón?- dijo para molestarla Rai

- yo…¡muchas gracias por este recibimiento!-

- bueno, pasemos a la mesa

- ¡si!- contesto animadamente la rubia.

- ¿dime Serena estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?- nadie entendió el sentido de la pregunta del abuelo

- no entiendo abuelo- un poco inquieta

- pues eso de estar con una persona tan acechada por los medios- contesto riendo

- Bueno eso es por haberse casado con una modelo reconocida, los medios de comunicación se fijaron en el- trato de justificarla Yumiko

- es cierto, jaja aunque también a su posición social- completo la pelinegra

- ¿Cuándo se van a casar? ¡Yo quiero jalar la cola!- dijo con los ojitos iluminados como dos estrellas y continuo hablando – y mama Serena se verá hermosa como una princesa-

- es cierto, ¿para cuándo es la boda?

- No es que te presionemos hijo, pero la verdad queremos verte formar una familia con Hotaru y Serena- decía la abuela completamente feliz

- tomando la mano de Serena- bueno pues, no se… quizás unos tres o cuatro meses, en lo que… organizamos la boda, todo depende de cómo quiere mi princesa su boda, si no nos podría tomar cerca de un año, no lo sé, ¿Qué opinas mi cielo?- pregunto con una mirada llena de dulzura

- yo, creo… que no- respondió, dejando a todos con la boca abierta

- ¿necesitas más tiempo?, bueno, dime cuanto tiempo, aunque yo estoy ansioso por ser tu esposo-

- no, es que… creo que…- jugueteaba con el tenedor en el plato de lo nerviosa que se encontraba

- ¿sucede algo?- los ojos de Darien la analizaban cuidadosamente.

- es que… tendrá que ser antes- se limito a decir

- ¡valla si que estas ansiosa!- menciono Rai sarcástica que ya sabía porque Serena estaba así.

- ¿antes… bueno está bien pero ¿Por qué?-su rostro estaba entre feliz y angustiado, pues no entendía las razones de Serena

- es que Darien…yo….-titubeo un poco al no saber si decir eso en ese momento, pero los ojos suplicantes de su prometido le pedían a gritos saber la verdad- Darien…..¡estoy embarazada!

Por un momento todos permanecieron en silencio, a excepción de Raí que miraba la reacción de todos.

- ¿tendré un hermanito?- rompió el silencio la pequeña Hotaru

- ¿es-estas segura Serena? ¿Vamos a ser ..Papas?- oprimiendo con fuerza su mano, dentro del, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente ante lo que su prometida le estaba diciendo.

- si…. El doctor Naoki me dio el diagnostico- tronaba sus manos de lo nerviosa que se encontraba

- ¡otro nieto…! ¡Mamoru tendremos otro nieto!- el abuelo aun no se sobreponía aun de la noticia

-¡mi amor… es… es la mejor noticia que me hallas podido dar!- grito y al momento se levantaba para abrazarla muy fuerte y besarla- ¡un bebe! ¡Tendremos un bebe! – la miraba lleno de amor, y se agacho a acariciar su vientre- ben Hotaru, mira….saluda al bebe

- ¡hola hermanito! ¡Ya quiero que nazcas!- dijo y acaricio la pancita de Serena dándole un beso

- ¡gracias….es….la mejor noticia de mi vida!- besándole la cara y abrazándola una y otra vez

- ¡es una gran noticia, y esto merece un brindis!- dijo al, al fin el abuelo reaccionando- ¡por un Chiba! Y todos brindaron por la noticia y por la felicidad de los novios y la familia que próximamente integrarian.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, amigas queridas acá tienen este bonito capitulo, que está lleno de noticas y sorpresas, a petición de algunas. Incluí a la adorada Kotoko con Naoki, ojala les haya gustado, no les di más protagonismo porque nos desviariamos un poco.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "LA BODA" espero que sea de ensueño Jejeje, no me resta mas que darles las gracias por todas y cada una de sus palabras de aliento y motivación, cuídense mucho y miles de gracias por los rewievs, que son mi aliciente para continuar escribiendo.


	20. NUESTRA BODA

¡Por fin el capitulo que tanto anhelaban! Amigas espero que les guste y les agrade! Créanme que lo escribi poniendo todo mi corazón en el, y en verdad me inspire muchísimo, espero muchos comentarios, así que sin mas, les dejo el capitulo de hoy.

* * *

¡NUESTRA BODA!

Habían pasado unos días y la cena en casa de la familia Tsukino había llegado al fin, Serena había ido a ayudar a su mama desde muy temprano con la elaboración de la cena, Kenji y Samy ayudaban a servir la mesa.

- ¡no se porque tengo que hacer esto, cuando podría estarme divirtiendo con Yuki en el cine!- se lamento el hermano menor de la rubia

- Samy, hijo, Serena es tu única hermana, y debemos apoyarla, hoy es un dia muy importante para ella.- La rubia se asoma desde la cocina

- además….¡debes de ir aprendiendo hermanito!, para cuando vallas a pedir en matrimonio a Yuki- le dijo en tono de burla, cosa que molesto aun mas a su adolescente hermano

- ¡callate!- mas que irritado y colorado por el comentario de su hermana.

- ¡ya niños!, Serena porque no subes a arreglarte, se te va a hacer tarde y debes de estar lista a tiempo, ya nada mas, dejo en el horno el spaguetti, no te preocupes

- ¡si mama! Voy a darme un baño,- y subió a su habitación dejando a sus padres muy pensativos

- Kenji… ¡aun estas triste! – dijo su esposa acercándose a el

- ¡ay, mama es que… mi pequeña niña.. va a casarse!- con la voz a punto de quebrársele

- no se porque arman tanto alboroto, si de todos modos Serena ya no vivía en la casa

- pero esto es diferente….- sentándose en el sofá mientras miraba una fotografía de Serena cuando era una niña pequeña

- ¡vamos animate!. Deberías estar contento de que por fin nuestra hija vuelve a sonreir, despues de tanto tiempo y además va a casarse con un buen hombre, que la ama-

- tienes razón,-trato de sonreir- voy a darme una ducha también- dijo quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos y tranquilizarse un poco.

Eran las 8 de la noche, el timbre sono en casa de los padres de la rubia, Sammy, fue quien abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Darien. Quien llevaba una camisa manga larga en color azul cielo, y unos pantalones negros, con rayas grises muy delgadas.

- ¡bienvenido, a esta humilde casa!- saludo Kenji dándole un saludo de manos

- ¡Hola doctor Chiba!- se animo a saludar Sammy al sentir la mirada de su madre

-¡muchas gracias!., por favor díganme Darien- y al instante otorgo un ramo de orquídeas a la señora Ikuko-¡para usted, espero que sean de su agrado!

- ¡son bellísimas, Darien, no te hubieras molestado!- metiéndose a la cocina – en un momento baja Serena-

- ¡toma asiento Darien! ¡estas en tu casa! ¿quieres tomar algo?-ofrecio su futuro suegro

- ¡gracias!, un whiski esta bien- mirando impaciente hacia las escaleras, un silencio se formo así que para iniciar platica le pregunto a su futuro cuñado- ¿Qué estudias Sammy?-

- bueno pues voy en el ultimo año de preparatoria y pronto entrare a la universidad, de hecho ya casi están por venir os exámenes de admisión

- ¡que interesante! ¿y que piensas estudiar?

- me gustaría estudiar, ingeniería o ciencias políticas- En eso llegan Kenji con las bebidas, e Ikuko

- pero le he dicho que son carreras que requieren de mucha dedicación- comenzó su padre, Darien sonrió y comenzó a decir

- si, es verdad, pero estoy seguro de que…- en ese momento todos guardaron silencio, ya que Serena venia bajando las escaleras, al verla Darien se puso de pie, para admirar a su musa y acercarse a ella para ayudarla a bajar, por un momento sus pies no se movían del piso, y es que permaneció mirando a su bellísima novia, Serena se había puesto un vestido de tirantes en color beige, de corte imperio, el cual hacia resaltar su linda figura pues justo debajo del busto caia en línea A delinenado su figura a la perfeccion, el vertido tenia en la parte superior un drapeado, con pequeños dobleces y justo debajo de el, había un delicado caminito de piedrecitas brillantes, había recogido su cabello y se coloco una diadema que hacia juego con el vestido, aretes de pedrería cortos y un maquillaje muy natural.

- ¡Darien, buenas noches!- mirándolo un poco enrojecida por la forma en que su prometido la mirada

- ¡te ves hermosa!- dijo besando su mano, y jalándola con suavidad para ponerla a su lado- Los padres de Serena los veian complacidos, Darien y su hija se veian muy enamorados y felices eso los tranquilizo

- bueno, pues ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a la mesa?- todos asintieron y se dispusieron a cenar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

- ¡hola, disculpen un poco la tardanza!- dijo el alto chico de cabello castaño cediendo el paso a su novia-

- ¡pues ya se habían tardado muchachos?- le respondió su hermano menor

- ¿pues donde estaban?-. comento Mina sarcásticamente logrando que la pareja se pusiera muy nerviosa y se pusieran colorados ante el comentario de Mina

- ¡ay Mina! Tu ¡ni casada vas a cambias!- le reprendió la pelinegra

- bueno, creo que ya nos encontramos todos ¿no?- tomando a Rai de la cintura

- ¡si, creo que si!-respondio el rubio de ojos verdes

- bueno, pues entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- comento entusiasmada por la idea de salir todos juntos a bailar a algún lugar

- pues a donde quieran, yo conozco un lugar donde hay muy buen ambiente- expreso Sahori

- ¡no yo prefiero algo donde halla rock!- el comentario de Yaten provoco que todos comienzan a armar un gran alboroto

- ¡valla! Creo que no resulto muy buena idea eso de salir todos juntos- dijo ironica a la peliazul a la que una gota le resbalaba por la cabeza

- ¡ademas no es lo mismo sin Darien ni Serena!- poniendo sus manos en su cara

- ¡Amor! Ellos tenian un compromiso, además pronto podremos salir juntos todos- trato de animarla su esposo

- si, seria una excelente idea ir a algún lugar juntos, yo tengo una casa en las montañas,el dia que quieran podemos ir alla- dijo Nicolas

- ¡de verdad! ¡seria fantástico!- comento Rai mirándolo con amor

- pues gracias por la invitación la tendremos en mente- fue el comentario de Taiki quien tenia a su novia del brazo, por un momento todos permanecieron mirandose

- bueno, entonces ¿A dónde nos vamos?- pregunto Andrew

- ¡vamos a un lugar que les gustara a todos, tocan todo tipo de música!- decía Seiya caminando hacia su novia

- ¡pues vámonos!- contesto al instante Lita poniéndose de pie

Asi las 5 parejas salen para divertirse todos juntos como lo harian en muchas ocasiones mas.

De regreso en casa de los Tsukino. Despues de la cena, Darien se muestra un poco impaciente y nervioso, su novia lo nota y trata de ayudarlo.

-¡papa, mama! Darien y yo queremos decirles algo…- en ese momento Darien reacciona y toma la palabra

- bueno, en realidad, ¡soy yo! El que quiere hacerles una petición muy importante- los padres de Serena escuchaban atentos al igual que Sammy, que aunque se hiciera el desentendido, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que Darien decía

- ¡adelante hijo! -

- bueno…. No se si ustedes están enterados pero…- comenzó- Serena y yo, fuimos novios hace muchos años- mirándola con amor mientras recordaba- las cosas no salieron como las hubiéramos querido… cometi muchos errores… pero hoy… el destino me vuelve a dar la oportunidad de estar a su lado… lo que quiero decir es que… yo- mirando nuevamente a su novia - ¡amo a Serena! La amo con todo mi corazón, y no hay un solo dia de mi vida que halla dejado de hacerlo… por eso, les pido su consentimiento… para poder casarme con ella.

Los padres de Serena no decían nada, únicamente se miraban uno al otro de manera complice

- Darien, la verdad es que… no te conozco mucho, pero puedo ver…. Que eres sincero y sobre todo que amas a mi hija, que es lo mas importante Ikuko y yo- tomando de la mano a su esposa- soñamos con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo único que pedíamos a dios, es que, ella tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar el verdadero amor

- ¡papa! Yo..- trato de decir la rubia

- ¡estamos seguros de que, Serena esta en buenas manos, y que a tu lado será completamente feliz!- termino su padre, con la mirada de aprobación de su madre

- ¡solo espero que no vengas a devolverla al poco tiempo!- bromeo el hermano menor

- ¡nunca!- riendo por el comentario ocurrente de su cuñado- ¡le prometo que… la hare feliz, todos los días de su vida!

- bueno, y entonces ¿para cuando es la boda?- quiso saber Ikuko con esa pregunta Darien casi se atraganta ya que estaba llevándose un poco de refresco a la boca, Serena sonrio al verlo asi

- la verdad es que… ¡nos casamos en un par de semanas!- menciono con timidez

- ¡que rapidos!- manifestó Sammy-¡si que tienen prisa!

- ¿tan pronto?- dijo Kenji un poco sorprendido

- si, Serena y yo… queremos casarnos pronto..- miro a Sere para pedir su autorización y ella asintió- antes de que… nuestra familia crezca mas. Kenji pareció no entender al igual que Samy, pero Ikuko se levanto de su lugar y miraba a su hija con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- ¿eso quiere decir que… que? ¿serena estas…?-

- si mama, Darien y yo, estamos esperando un bebe- dijo un poco apenada por la reacción de sus padres

- ¡que alegría me da! ¡Kenji vamos a ser abuelos!- sacudiendo a su esposo que parecía en estado de shok

- ¡que buena noticia hermanita! Pero si es niño le pondrás como su tio, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡ya veremos!- respondió la rubia para luego ver a su papa- ¿papa… estas bien?

- ¡hija… vas a ser madre! ¡yo, voy a ser abuelo! ¡es el momento mas feliz de mi vida!- dijo reaccionando al fin lograqndo que los novios se tranquilizaran un poco

- nos da gusto de que lo tomen asi. Espero que nos entiendan entonces, porque nos casaremos tan rápido

- ¿quieres que te ayude con algo hija?

- no mama, Lita y las chicas me están ayudando, y además ya casi todo esta listo, no te preocupes

- pues entonces. Les deseamos toda la felicidad y la suerte del mundo que su matrimonio perdure muchos años- dijo con firmeza el padre de Serena, mientras seguían haciendo una y mil preguntas acerca de la boda, y del embarazo de su hija.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y al fin, el dia de la boda de Serena y Darien había llegado, Serena estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, además de que las nauseas en los últimos días, habían sido mas frecuentes. Las amigas de ella habían llegado desde muy temprano a ayudar a su amiga.

- ¡Vamos Serena es hora de salir de la bañera¡- grito desde afuera la rubia con la toalla en mano

- ¡solo un poco mas! –respondio Serena quien quería disfrutar mas de ese rico baño con sándalo y petalos de rosa que ellas le habían preparado

- ¡Serena, estamos muy atrasadas recuerda que a las 4 viene la estilista.- dijo Amy tocando suavemente la puerta

- ¡soy la próxima en meterme al baño!- dijo tomando su toalla y colocándose junto a la puerta del baño, por fin esta se abrió dejando a ver a Serena, Mina rápidamente le dio su bata

- ¡ay Serena! ¡demonos prisa! Estamos con el tiempo justo- dijo un poco desesperada su cuñada

- ¡ya voy, ya voy!- dijo ella, un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Serena tu vestido esta hermoso!- en la cama Mina acababa de acomodar el ajuar y todas se acercaron para admirarlo, llenas de emocion

- ¡Darien mando a traerlo de Europa! ¿esta bellisimo verdad?- dijo irradiando felicidad

- ¡es perfecto amiga! ¡que buen gusto tienes!, aunque debo confesar que crei que no llegaría a tiempo – le dijo Rai

- ¡Serena! ¿Dónde has dejado las zapatillas?- decía nerviosa Amy buscando entre las cosas de todas puesto que tenian sus vestidos y accesorios listos.

- ¡me parece que los vi en la sala Amy! Mientras comenzaba a secarse el cabello para peinarse.

- ¿en que te ayudo Sere?- al instante Mina comenzó a cepillar el cabello de la novia y a pasar la secadora para peinarla

- nada mas me pongo algo comodo, y comenzamos ¿ok?- saliendo a ponerse la ropa interior y encima una delicada batita para tener comodidad

- esta bien, ire a calentar algo para que comamos mientras- respondió Amy.

Por su parte Seiya Taiki y Yaten se encontraban en casa del platinado para irse juntos los tres, ya que se verían con sus novias y esposa, en la fiesta.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer? Ya es un poco tarde- comento Taiki

- Mina dejo un poco de comida, ahorita la caliento- se apresuro el de cabellos plateados

- ¡valla! Mina cocinando, ¿Quién lo imaginaria?- comento ironico su hermano menor

- pues para que lo sepas ella cocina y muy bien… - un poco molesto Taiki no pudo evitar reírse

- pues si que estas enamorado hermano- lanzando una carcajada, Seiya estaba provocando a su hermano y Taiki únicamente se burlaba de la forma en que Yaten cambiaba su rostro

- ¡Seiya no…- acercándose a el mientras le aventaba unos zapatos

- ¡ya chicos no se peleen! Pero dinos Yaten ¿Cómo es la vida de casado?- pregunto ya con mas seriedad

- es verdad…. Yo jamás crei que tu serias el primero en casarte y ¡mirate!- dijo Seiya

- pues la verdad…. ¡estoy muy feliz! Mina, es una gran mujer, y se esfuerza por hacerme feliz dia con dia

- me lo imagino, en realidad es muy entusiasta- sirviendo los platos

- y …. ¿Qué se siente? Digo, tu amabas tu libertad y ahora…- Seiya fue interrumpido

- hay tiempo para todo Seiya… yo… comprendi que mi felicidad estaba a su lado, y decidi no perder mas tiempo, claro te mentiría si te dijera que todo es miel sobre hojuelas, porque tenemos nuestros pleitos y todo, pero…. Siempre tratamos de remediarlos a tiempo

-pues te felicito hermano, veo que has sentado cabeza- dijo el castaño palmeándole la espalda- ¿y tu Seiya como vas con Sahori?- el pelinegro no dudo en responder

- ¡de maravilla, Sahori es una gran chica, pues además de ser muy inteligente y muy independiente, es cariñosa, atenta y …- su carita cambiaba a un semblante lleno de felicidad

- ¡ya, ya, ya. Nos queda mas que claro que la amas! La pregunta es..¿cuando piensas hacerlo?- la pregunta desconcertó al pelinegro y logro sacar una sonora carcajada al mayor de los hermanos

- ¿de que hablas Yaten, que te pasa Taiki?

- creo que la pregunta esta mas que clara jajaja- la risa de Taiki era para desesperarlos, ahora era Yaten quien estaba molestando a Seiya

- ah… eso, bueno, creo que es muy pronto, debemos llevar las cosas con calma- dijo al fin, pareciendo entender lo que sus amigos querían decirle.

- bueno, será mejor irnos de una vez, muero por ver a mi muñeca- dijo ansioso yaten

- ¿Quién es el que esta ciego de amor?- con ironia, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del peliplateado.

En la mansión de los Chiba, el novio, estaba casi listo.

- ¡papito! ¡te ves muy guapo!- dijo la pequeña llegando hasta su papa para abrazarlo

- ¡tu no te quedas atrás princesa… te ves ¡bellisima! ¡como una verdadera princesa de cuento de hadas!

- ¡¿ de verdad papi?!, - completamente feliz, pero luego se puso muy seria

- ¿Qué pasa, acaso no quieres ser la mas linda princesa?-pregunto Yumiko acercándose con unos refrescos

- ¡no, no quiero!- haciendo un berrinche. Lo cual desconcertó a todos

- ¿pero porque princesa?

- porque hoy, la mas linda de todas debe ser mi mamita Serena- respondió casi a gritos, Darien al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sonreir y sentirse muy feliz

- pero Hotaru, claro que Serena va a ser la novia mas linda, pero tu, seras, la niña mas linda,- le aseguro su abuelita, las lagrimas de Hotaru no sejaban de salir

-ademas, vas a tener el honor de llevar la cola de Serena y todos van a mirar a la linda niña que viene detrás de ella- eso pareció sonarle mejor y esbozo una leve sonrisa. – a ver modela para mi- le animo su padre.

Hotaru llevaba un lindo vestido de corte de princesa en color blanco, con aplicaciones en tonos purpura, lo cual resaltaba sus bellos ojos, tenia algunas flores en ese color, en la parte superior del vestido, su cabellos lo tenia levantado, y sujeto con una diadema de flores, algunos cabellos caian desordenadamente por la coleta, y unas zapatillas de cristal, como ella les llamaba.

- ¡te ves lindísima!- en ese momento el abuelo entra con un traje en color gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata color rojo vino, lo cual hacia juego con el color de vestido de su esposa, la cual tenia un sencillo vestido de corte recto, y una abertura de la rodilla hacia los pies, la parte de arriba era en manga larga, con un elegante escote, del cual únicamente colgaba una bonita gargantilla.

- Yumiko, será mejor que nos vallamos con la niña. Se esta haciendo tarde- manifestó el abuelo

- si abuela, llevate a la niña. ¡Hotaru, obedece a tus abuelitos, nos vemos alla en un rato

- ¿con quien te vas a ir tu?- pregunto Hotaru

- me voy con tu tio Nicolas en el auto, no te preocupes.- dándole un beso a su pequeña

-¡espera papa!- y le coloco una rosa roja en el bolsillo izquierdo, - te faltaba esto para verte mas guapo (NA que niña tan lista) lo cual provoco una sonrisa en el hombre.

- bueno Hotaru ¡vamos! No atrasemos mas a tu papa- asi, cuando las dos mujeres se fueron, quedaron Darien y Mamoru, completamente a solas

- ¡hijo! ¡no sabes, lo feliz que me siento…- bajando la mirada, pues para el era difícil decirle esas palabras a su nieto

- abuelo… no necesitas decirme nada, - colocando una mano en sus hombros

- ¡si hijo, es necesario!... cuando tus padres murieron, Rai y tu, eran tan solo un par de chuiquillos, a Yumiko y a mi, nos dolio en el alma, verlos crecer sin sus padres, sin el amor de una mama, como el resto de sus amigos y conocidos, - tomaba aire, mientras Darien lo veía gruadando silencio, pues nunca le había gustado hablar de eso- al perder a mi hijo….yo me derumbe, fue tu abuela quien supo reaccionar, y la que tuvo el valor de enfrentar todo lo que venia

- ¡Abuelo… yo… no se que decir!

- ¡me avergüenzo. No sabes como me sentí de impotente en esos momentos, pero gracias a Yumiko, ustedes crecieron, llenos de amor, y sin que nada les faltara, tratamos de darles todo lo que la vida les quito…. Y siempre nos prometimos cumplir con ese deber, ….mas que deber, ese honor… pues los amamos, nos imaginábamos con el dia en que formaran su propia familia, el dia que se casaran y …- fue interrumpido por su joven nieto

- pero yo… yo no

- ¡lo sabemos, cuando decidiste unirte en matrimonio con Setsuna, sabíamos que no ibas a ser feliz…no demostrabas ese brillo.. que ahora tienes- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a los ojos a su heredero – Yumiko y yo, sabíamos que tarde o temprano ese matrimonio iba a fracasar, pero ahora…. ¡ahora puedo estar tranquilo! Pues estamos completamente seguros de que Serena, es el amor de tu vida

- si abuelo, Serena, es la mujer de mi vida, ¡la única a la que he amado!

- me da gusto hijo, ahora, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta, que debes hacerla muy feliz, y hacerte feliz a ti mismo, eso… es lo que prometimos ante la tumba de tus padres, y no habíamos podido cumplir, hasta hoy- mirándolo con seriedad

- ten la seguridad de que Serena será tan feliz como lo soy yo, y junto con Hotaru, y el bebe que viene en camino, seremos muy felices

- ¡gracias Darien! Se que puedo contar contigo, también quiero que estes al pendiente de Rai,

- pero Abuelo, … no hables asi

- sabes bien, que pronto, ella llevara el mando de Chiba Construcciones, pero necesitara tu apoyo

- despreocúpate abuelo, estare al pendiente de ello

- ¡gracias, nuevamente gracias y – abriendo sus brazos para estrecharlo con fuerza- ¡felicidades hijo mio, que seas muy feliz!- Darien sentía como una gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, de alguna manera, ellos eran y habían sido sus padres, y aunque su abuelo siempre se mostro mas duro y estricto, sabia que era por su bien, y esas palabras lo hacían inmensamente feliz.

Las chicas estabas listas, una a una fueron apareciendo. La primera en estar completamente lista fue la pelinegra.

- ¡apurense! ¡dios mio Serena! ¿aun no te has puesto el velo?- dijo apareciendo frente a todas

- ¡claro como tu ya estas lista!- respondió Mina igual de desesperada que las chicas.

Rai llevaba un bonito vestido rojo de un fino satin, con un corte de estilo griego, pues era suelto, teniendo una singular caída que delineaba su escultural cuerpo, llebava una pequeño cinturón de la misma tela en la cintura y únicamente tenia una manga que pasaba sobre el hombre derecho. La caída de la tela, hacían un efecto sobre el cuerpo, pues parecía tener pequeños pliegues, terminaba al largo de los tobillos y dejaban ver unas lindas zapatillas con los pies descubiertos en color plata, sus accesorios consistían, en unas argollas, gruesas y una pulsera que hacia juego, su cabello lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás, dejando un fleco asimétrico que caia por su cara con una raya de lado.

- ¿Dónde compraste ese vestido?-interrogo ella tocando la suave tela, Lita tenia un gusto exquisito y había apreciado ese detalle en su amiga

- ay, ya sabes que Rai, tiene una gran colección de vestidos de grandes diseñadores- respondió la rubia ironica para molestarla

- ¡Mina!, bueno la verdad es que es la boda de mi querido hermano, quería estar fantástica, me lo compre acá en Japon, luego te paso la tarjeta del diseñador- le dijo a la castaña

- ¡Rai, siempre te ves muy bien! ¡eres guapísima!- le dijo sonriente serena

- mi querida hermanita… de ahora en adelante seremos hermanas.- dijo ella conmovida, mientras acomodaba un mechon de cabello de la rubia que la veía anonadada- ¡te ves hermosa! Mi hermano se quedara con la boca abierta con tan solo verte.

-¿crees eso?- llevándose las manos a la cara, sin dejar d everse al espejo

- ¡Claro Serena! ¡la estilista eligio el arreglo perfecto!- respondió Amy

- amigas, ayúdenme con estos aretes, se me han enrededo!- dijo Lita, todas la miraron de pies a cabeza.

Lita, tenia el cabello completamente recogido, haciendo unos torceles, y levantondolo todo, con un bello broche de color verde aceituna, su fleco estaba adherido al peinado, dándole un toque elegante. Puso sombras en tono verde resaltando sus bellos ojos, y sus labios, rosas, se puso unos largos aretes de oro, y el vestido era de corte imperio, tallándose únicamente por el busto, en donde había un bonito escote, que se ceñia a sus senos, y del cual, subían dos delgados tirantes, el escote tenia un ligero traslape, uno encima del otro y un bordado en todo el pecho, de una tela transparente de color verde suave. En medio del escote, y donde comenzaba el amplio del vestido, había una gasa discreta que se formaba con la tela del vestido, que era de color verde, aceituna y de tela brillosa, era de corte amplio lo cual hacia resaltar su estilizada figura y su estatura, por lo cual era imposible dejar de admirarla.

- ¡Lita, ese color te queda muy bien!- le halago la morena

- es verdad- decía Serena mientras se colocaba el tocado, de pedrería y plumas, en el cabello.- tus ojos resaltan aun mas.

- únicamente te falta … un delineador ¡para agrandarlos aun mas!- dijo Amy mientras le ayudaba a pintarse

- gracias murmuro, para abrir bien sus ojos y dejarse consentir.

- ¡oye Lita, pero…. Disculpa si soy entrometida, pero, por tu vestido, es imposible dejar de pensar esto….- la manera misteriosa en que hablaba la rubia, logro que todas la voltearan a ver, para saber que era lo que se le había ocurrido ahora.

- ¡Mina… habla claro!- mientras Lita, se ponía muy roja y Serena noto como Lita jugueteaba con la gasa de su vestido

- ¿Qué pasa Lita! ¿acaso Mina sabe algo que nos quieras ocultar?- le animo la novia

- ¡lo sabia! ¡dime que si! ¡dinos que vamos a ser tias!. Por eso ese brillo especial en tu mirada- dijo casi a gritos mientras llegaba a la alta chica y se colgaba de su cuello para darle un gran abrazo

- ¡queee!-grito Amy- ¡L…Lita, eso ¿quiere decir que..?- todas la miraban llenas de asombro

- ay amigas! Es que… no quería opacar la felicidad de Serena con esta noticia, y estaba esperando el momento preciso para decirles esto- comenzó, con dificultad mientras Mina aun, permanecia colgada de ella

- Mina, ¡que vas a ahogarla! ¡dejala hablar!- dijo con voz autoritaria Amy

- ¡amigas… la verdad es que… tengo dos meses de embarazo!- dijo llevando su mano al vientre

- ¡Lita… esa es una maravillosa noticia!... no debiste quedarte callada- dijo Serena mientras la abrazaba y también acariciaba su vientre aun plano

- ¡otro bebe llegara a nuestras vidas! ¡que alegría!-dijo Rai abrazandola

- ¡felicidades Lita! ¿Qué dice Andrew?- pregunto Amy

- bueno, la verdad es que… no le he dicho nada aun

- ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras todas se sorprendían

- bueno es que, estoy buscando un momento indicado, pero muy pronto, ¡se los prometo!

- amiga, ¡que gusto! Mi bebe, tendrá un primito con el cual jugar-comento serena con la mirada tierna

- ¡valla, creo que tendre que escribirle a la cigüeña con mas insistencia- dijo Mina, con un dedo en la frente en una pose muy madura, mientras todas la miraban incrédulas

TODAS:-¡¡¡Mina!!!

- ¡bueno, ya, ya!…. Lo he hecho seguido pero…- dijo sin darse cuenta que hablaba de mas, afortunadamente Amy la logro detener

- por cierto Mina, tu te ves ¡espectacular! ¡ese vestido es realmente provocativo!- dijo la pelizazul para lograr que Mina se olvidara del tema

-¿en serio!- dijo cambiando bruscamente el tema, mientras se miraba al espejo de arriba abajo muy sonriente posando los ojos en la parte en la que todas las mujeres suelen hacer, las pompas o la parte de las caderas- a todas les resbalo una gota en la cabeza al notar el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

Mina se veía radiante, había elegido un largo vestido de color naranja, de corte de sirena, de un fino shangtu, el escote en forma de corazón, delineaba su linda figura, tenia en la parte superior, un drapeado, bordado de pedrería, el cual, atravesaba asimétricamente todo el largo del talle del vestido desde el nacimiento de los senos, se iba por el lado izquierdo, hasta llegar a las rodillas que era donde comenzaba el acampanado del vestido.

Su cabello lo llevaba en un bonito peinado semirrecogido y alaciado, en forma de media cola, en la cual llevaba un bonito prendedor en tono dorado para hacer juego con los aretes que eran discretos ya que llevaba un enorme collar de flores de cristal, y una pulserita. Su maquillaje era de sombras en el tono oro y naranja, y pinto sus labios aplicando una suave brillo.

-Mina, ¡tu vestido es precioso!- dijo la novia

- ¡gracias Serena, Yaten paso muchas horas, realizando el boceto, y me gusto muchísimo- respondió feliz

- pues no cabe duda de que te conoce muy bien- dijo Amy sonriente

- es cierto, jajaja, ¡se te ve un cuerpo increíble amiga!- le animo Lita

- creo que las horas en el gimnasio han valido al pena.-sonrió Serena luego agrego, viendo a la única que faltaba-Amy tu también te ves muy linda.

- ¡gracias Serena!- respondió sonrojada- ella siempre se caracterizaba por ser mas conservadora que el resto de sus amigas, pero eso no deja que se vea menos bella que ellas.

Se había peinado el cabello con la secadora, levantándose las puntas, de forma muy sexy, y coloco dos pasadores de brillantes en ellos, sus ojos los pinto en tonos celestes y plata, y se dedico a resaltar sus labios con un rojo carmín. su vestido de color azul como el tono de su cabello, la llevaba un discreto pintado a mano, de algunas flores en tonalidades, celestes, plata y café, muy discretas, y resaltadas por unos brillos que tenia incrustado en el centro de las flores, era de delgados tirantes, y de suave tela, semitransparente debajo de la cual, llevaba un forro. Al llegar a la media pierna, tenia una abertura que dejaba ver sus lindas y bien torneadas piernas, el vestido no era muy tallado, pero si, muy femenino. Sus zapatillas plateadas, se amarraban coquetamente hasta le media pantorrilla. Simplemente se veía espectacular.

- ¡que bello esta! Y esa abertura tan coqueta..¡seguramente Taiki querra sacarte de la fiesta antes de tiempo!- expreso Mina con su singular tono picaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo, a lo que Amy se volvió del mismo color de sus labios.

- Mina ¡que cosas dices! Ni porque eres casada agarras juicio… aunque es verdad Amy… te queda muy lindo ese vestido. ¡te ves muy bien- las palabras de Lita hicieron sonrojarse a la futura dictora

- ¡gracias nuevamente chicas!

- la verdad… me has sorprendido. ¡amiga tienes muy buen gusto!- dijo Rai, mientras le acomodaba las puntas del cabello

- ¡te vez muy sexy y a la vez femenina!- decía Serena mirandola

- ¡santo dios!- ¿ya vieron la hora que es! ¡chicas demonos prisa o el novio seguramente pensara que la novia ya se arrepintió- mirando el reloj

- ¡¡ayyy nooo!! ¡¡es tardísimo!!, y aun no termino de ponerme los zapatos.- dijo con voz llorosa

- ¡calma! Ya la Limosina esta afuera, ¡vamos! Te ayudaremos a calzar los zapatos, - dijo Lita ayudando a la novia con el vestido para poder subir a la limosina que el novio había rentado, se trataba de una hermosa limusina blanca mercedes benz.

- ¡ay!- dijo ella deteniéndose un momento al ver el elegante auto -¡Darien se pasa esto es demasiado!- dijo ella deteniéndose en la puerta para admirar el lujoso auto sin moverse de ahi

- ¡Serena apurate o llegaremos tarde dijo la rubia asomando la cabeza pues ya se encontraba dentro de la limosina, mientras todas la veian divertidas.

- ¡bueno Serena con cuidado! Primero mete la cabeza- Amy le ayudo a tomar con suavidad en velo para que Serena entrara

Y asi entre maniobras y ayudando a su amiga, las 5 chicas se instalaron, dentro del coche.

- creo que me tomare una poco de champagñe para calmar los nervios ¿quieres Serena?- le ofreció la cuñada, ella extendió la mano para recibirlo cuando Amy le regaño

- ¡como se te ocurre! Serena ¡no lo hagas!- desesperada al ver que ella estiraba la mano

- es que ya olvidaste los efectos que produce en alcohol en ti. Toma mejor bebe este jugo- le ofreció la castaña

- ¡tienen razón! ¡gracias no se que haría sin ustedes! ¡las amo!- dijo y al momento todas rodearon a la novia cuidando de no manchar su ajuar.

- ¡proxima parada! ¡catedral de la Luna!- grito Mina con emocion. La limusina arranco mientras Serena comenzaba a sentir como las manos le temblaban, al imaginar que dentro de pocos momentos Darien y ella estarían casados. ¡su sueño al fin se haría realidad!

Mientras tanto en la iglesia un hombre muy guapo, de ojos azules, y mirada pofunda, caminaba de un lado a otro completamente nervioso.

- ¡Darien calmate! Amigo, Serena no ha de tardar en venir- Nicolas no se había separado de el ni un solo momento

- ¡Nicolas, debió haber estado aquí hace 10 minutos!- dijo al borde de la desesperación mientras trataba de darle una sonrisa fingida a los presentes que no le quitaban los ojos de encima

- ¡lo se! Pero ya sabes como son las mujeres, además no debes preocuparte, ninguna de ellas ha llegado, lo que significa que, están juntas y no tienes una novia fugitiva- dijo para calmar los animos del pelinegro. En ese momento se acercan los hermanos Kou

- ¡Darien! Queríamos felicitarte, y de manera personal, espero que Serena y tu sean muy felices.

- ¡gracias Taiki!- respondió con voz seca y angustiada

- sabes que cuando necesites de nuestra ayuda puedes contar con nosotros.- al notar la actitud del novio, la chica que acompañaba a los Kuo le dijo:

- ¡Darien. Calmate,! Podrías al menos disfrutar de este momento, estas completamente fuera de control- dijo la chica que lo conocía perfectamente. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- ¡Sahori, es que…!

- ¡tranquilo, Serena llegara en cualquier momento! ¡vamos sonríe! ¡disfruta el momento!- dijo tranquilizándolo

- ¡Darien conoces a Serena! Seguramente se ha tardado mas de lo habitual con su arreglo y eso es todo- dijo el guapo chico de larga coleta y traje azul oscuro, para calmarlo

- ¡gracias Seiya!- dijo mirándolo amablemente, comprendía y le alegraba saber que al fin había encontrado el amor, al lado de Sahori, que era una chica excelente.

- por cierto, espero que hagas feliz a Serena… ella ¡te ama, siempre te ha amado! Y no me gustaría verla sufrir nuevamente por ti, a pesar de que no la veo con otra intención, es mi amiga y le tengo un gran aprecio- dijo mirando a su novia, la cual le agradeció el gesto sonriendole

- ¡no te preocupes Seiya! ¡Serena es mi vida! Y aunque la hice sufrir, juro que compensare cada segundo que ella vivio entre lagrimas y tristezas para hacerla completamente dichosa. Respondió seguro. En ese momento se acerca Andrew .

-¡ya llego la novia! ¡Darien debes de entrar a la iglesia pues no puedes verla aun

- pero es que…. Ya quiero verla- dijo con un aire infantil

- ¡no puedes ver a la novia hasta que estén dentro!- le reprendió su peuqueña hija, cosa que provoco que todos se rieran

- ¡creo que será mejor que obedezcas!- dijo Taiki

- ¡esta bien!- dijo al fin el pelinegro, al ver como bajaba Amy y Lita, y se preparaban para ayudar a Serena

- ¡creo que todos debemos pasar!- invito el abuelo Mamoru, los invitados entraron a la catedral, la cual estaba adornada en la entrada por un arco lleno de flores de alcatraces, al igual que en el pasillo de la iglesia que había ocho candelabros, resaltaba el blanco, color que a Serena le gustaba mucho.

El sonar de las campanas anuncio la entrada de la novia. Una música sonaba en el piano, a petición del futuro esposo, tocando una melodía bella melodía titulada Tuxedo Mirage, la cual procovo muchas sensaciones, no solo en los novios, sino en los propios invitados.

Serena comenzó a caminar lentamente. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y giraron, para verla. El vestido de Serena era un vestido de corte de princesa , el cual ceñia su estrecha cintura, puesto que aun no se notaba mucho su embarazo, por tener pocos meses, alrededor de la cintura había; en la parte trasera; unas florecitas de la misma tela del vestido el cual terminaba en una gasa desde la cual se dejaba caer la larga cola. En la parte del corset, tenia una delicado y fino bordado a mano de flores de alcatraces, haciendo juego con los arreglos que Lita había realizado en la iglesia y en los centros de mesa. Algunas piedritas apenas perceptibles y de color trasnparente se pegaban a los alcatraces.

En la parte superior, venia el escote del vestido en forma triangular, el cual acentuaba sus pechos y para darle un toque femenino, surgia una tela de seda en todo el contorno superior, rodeando los brazos de la novia en forma de mangas caídas, las cuales la hacían ver como una princesa. El vestido tenia tres holanes, en la parte inferior, era de una seda muy fina y en la orilla del primer holan, tenia bordados los mismos detalles que el corset del vestido, los holanes caian hacia el lado izquierdo, formando una rosa en la parte superior, con la misma tela. Llevaba en la mano un ramo de listones, flores y cristales, y una cola larga, donde al final, venia caminando junto a la novia una hermosa niña de grandes ojos color purpura, lo cual cautivo a los presentes pues se trataba de la hija de Darien Chiba, la pequeña sonreía sin dejar de ver a la novia, la cual parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Serena había decidico hacerse un peinado semirecogido dejando algunos rizos dorados de su cabello, desde el cual caia el velo, que cubria su bello rostro. Y una corona de finas piedras y cristales coronaba, el ajuar.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver entrar a la novia, del brazo de su padre, que tenia un traje negro, camisa color gris y una corbata en tono plateado, se veía muy apuesto, a pesar que se encontraba muy nervioso porque pronto entregaría a su hija, al hombre que ella había elegido como compañero de su vida.

Darien la mirada con devoción, desde el altar escucho las campanas que anunciaban la entrada de la novia, miro a su suegro, aunque no se fijo demasiado en el, puesto que no podía quitar los ojos de su futura esposa, Serena lo miro y le sonrio, el sintió que las piernas le temblaban, y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, pues parecía que miraba una ilusión, Serena estaba hermosa parecía ¡un angel!, la miraba con el cuerpo aun temblando de emoción, pues dentro de poco serian esposos, ¡lo que tanto habian soñado! cuando ella era apenas una niña, y el, un joven. Serena sonreía, su angelical rostro, estaba cubierto por un velo, y apenas se lograban divisar esos hermosos ojos azules que lo habian cautivado, y también se asomaba una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

- ¡es la novia mas hermosa que he visto!- susurro Amy

- es cierto… se ve tan linda… ¡que alegría me da!- dijo la castaña con la voz a punto de quebrársele, pues todas habian visto a su amiga derramar lagrimas amargas por el amor de su vida.

- estoy segura de que serán muy felices… se lo merecen.

- ¿chicas…. Ya vieron a Darien? Miren nada mas ese rostro de borrego a medio morir, no cabe duda de que esta profundamente enamorado de Serena- las chicas ven al apuesto y guapo novio, que vestia un elegante y finísimo smoking, de color negro y de mosquita del mismo color. Peinado de forma elegante y con la mirada profunda, no dejaba de ver a la novia, y era un cuadro enternecedor.

- es verdad… Darien se ve muy tierno- comento la mas seria de ellas

-¡Serena ve a Darien… Darien ve a Serena! ¡que lindo es el amor!, cuando yo me casé, no recuerdo como fue este momento estaba sumamente nerviosa, ni siquiero recuerdo que cara tenia Andrew

- no te preocupes… para eso tengo mi cámara- dijo sonriendo, y comenzó a filmar ese momento tan mágico- de esta forma a Serena y a Darien no se les olvidara este momento ¡jamas!- dijo

- ay Mina.. debo confesar que esta vez tienes razón.

- chicas…guarden silencio- dijo Amy sonrojada ya que algunos comenzaban a mirarlos de manera indiscreta.

Serena caminaba segura, aparentemente, porque sentía que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de ellos dos, en esos momentos, miraba a sus familiares, a su madre y su hermano que estaban mirándola tiernamente, a un lado estaban los chicos, sus amigos, que le sonreían, y mas cerca del altar, sus inseparables amigas, que la miraban risueñas y le tomaban fotografías, vio también a la familia Chiba que le sonreía fraternamente, pero lo que ella no podía dejar de ver, era al hombre que estaba al pie del altar… ¡ahí estaba el! ¡ el amor de su vida!, el único y primer hombre en su vida, en el amor, y en todos los sentidos, sentía como su corazón latia mas de prisa cada que daba un paso. Los nervios la traicionaban y sentía que tropezaría, pero sus amigas le daban la confianza necesaria, y sobre todo, el… su Darien, quien lo miraba tiernamente. Por fin Kenji llego al altar, y dio la mano de su hija a Darien.

- Darien ¡hijo!- dijo con voz apenas audible debido a la emoción que lo embargaba -¡aca tienes a mi mas bello tesoro! ¡por favor hazla feliz! ¡ella se lo merece!- a lo que Darien le respondió

-¡le juro que viviré para hacerla feliz cada dia de mi vida!- mirando a Serena y perdiéndose en sus ojos azules y con sumo cuidado, descubrió el rostro de su novia, solo para comprobar que se veía mas hermosa que nunca, su maquillaje la hacia resaltar su lindo y perfecto rostro. En eso el sacerdote toma la palabra.

- estamos reunidos este dia, para dar celebración al matrimonio de nuestros hermanos Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino.

Serena miraba y aparentemente escuchaba al padre hablar, pero su corazón latia fuertemente mientras pensaba "_gracias dios mio, por haberme permitido llegar a vivir este dia, y por que al fin ¡mi mas grande sueño se esta cumpliendo!, si me quitaras la vida en este instante, me iria satisfecha, por que soy completamente feliz al saber que Darien me ama, bendice esta unión"._ Mientras bajaba la cabeza

Darien por su parte no dejaba de ver a Serena, se sentía muy feliz, y escuchaba atentamente a lo que el padre decía. También pensaba _"Serena… mi Serena, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, ¡gracias dios! Por que me diste la oportunidad de reconquistarla, y porque se que ella me ama, tanto como yo a ella, es el momento mas feliz de mi vida, solo concedeme la vida para poder, llenar e iluminar el resto de su vida de felicidad y de amor!_"

PADRE:- ¡pueden entregarse sus anillos y decirse sus votos!- dijo el padre, a lo que cedió la palabra a la novia, la cual sonrio nerviosa. Mientras Lita y Andrew se acercaban con los anillos. Delicadamente ella tomo, el que le correspondía a Darien. Lita le sonrio para darle confianza y comenzó a hablar

- ¡mi Darien…. Recibe este anillo, como prueba de mi infinito, amor, aquel que una vez nació en mi desde que era una chiquilla, y que ha crecido dia con dia, eres y has sido el amor de mi vida, y por eso, te entrego mi vida y mi amor….. por toda la eternidad!- sin apartar la vista de la mirada azul del guapo novio.

- ¡Princesa…. Mi Serena…gracias por confiarme lo mas valioso que tienes… yo Darien Chiba, me entrego a ti, completo, sin reservas, porque has sido la mujer que ha logrado despertar en mi este sentimiento, cuando eras una niña me enamoraste, y ahora… que eres una mujer, aun sigues conquistándome como el primer dia… te amo y te amare eternamente!- mientras colocaba su anillo y besaba su mano, dulcemente. El padre realizo las preguntas mas importantes. Mientras a Ikuko las lagrimas contenidas comenzaban a traicionarla

- ¡tranquila mama, si eras tu la que me decía que me calmara.- la consolaba su esposo

- pero Kenji, es que… ¡estoy tan feliz! Siempre soñé con este dia- dijo emocionada limpiándose las lagrimas.

PADRE:-Darien Chiba… ¿aceptas como esposa a Serena Tsukino, para amarla, y respetarla, todos los días de tu vida?

- ¡acepto!- respondió con seguridad, mirando los ojos azul cielo de su novia la cual lo miraba llena de amor

- Serena Tsukino….¿aceptas como esposo a Darien Chiba, para amarlo y respetarlo, todos los días de tu vida?

- ¡si, acepto!- dijo sin pensarlo y sin dejar de ver los ojos de su amado con lo cual demostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras.

PADRE:- por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro ¡marido y mujer¡ puede besar a la novia- en eso Hotaru se acerco a ellos y comenzó a aplaudir mientras gritaba.

- ¡beso, beso, beso! – decía la chiquilla que parecía ser; aparte de los novios; la mas emocionada con la ceremonia, los amigos de los novios siguieron el coro, mientras veian emocionados

- ¡Serena… este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida! ¡ gracias!- rozando con sus manos sus mejillas

- ¡Darien te amo!- grito impaciente, y se lanzo a sus brazos, capturando sus labios, lo cual, dejo boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

- ¡asi se hace amiga!- le animo su amiga y confidente la modelo

- ¡veo que Serena es muy aventada! ¡jaja!- reia Rai momentos después en la salida de la catedral, todos felicitaban a los novios.

- ¡bombom!- dijo suavemente el pelinegro, Serena lo miro, y le sonrio-

-¡Seiya!- mirándolo y apretando con fuerza sus manos

- ¡quiero desearte toda la felicidad del mundo… ojala que Darien y tu…. Sean muy felices- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¡Seiya…yo- dijo un poco cabizbaja

- ¡Serena, el amor que hay entre Darien y tu es muy fuerte!- no permitas que por nada del mundo se destruya- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

- ¡gracias Seiya! ¡eres un gran amigo y ojala tu también seas muy feliz con Sahori- le dijo

- ¡por fin amigo!- djo mientras le daba fuertes palamadas en la espalda- aun recuerdo el dia aquel, cuando te vi, que llegaste a la cafetería completamente ebrio e irreconocible. No cabe duda de que el amor, hace milagros.. en tono bromista

- ¡gracias Andrew…. Yo también te quiero!- respondió sarcástico- aunque debo confesar que tus palabras me hicieron reaccionar a tiempo

- ¡es lo minimo que podía hacer Serena te amaba y tu a ella!- en eso fueron interrumpidos

- mi amor, creo que debemos irnos adelantando, quiero ver algunos pendientes en el salón-

- ¡anda Drew. Nos vemos mas tarde! Debo secuestrar a cierta novia- dijo sonriente, para luego acercarse a Serena quien hablaba con Sahori

- ¡por eso les deseamos lo mejor! Yo se que Darien te ama como a nada en el mundo- decía Sahori quien permanecía pegada a su guapo novio

- gracias ¡a los dos! Y espero que también sean muy felices- en eso su esposo le pone la mano en la espalda

- lamento interrumpirlos pero…. Si me disculpan, quiero llevarme a la novia- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

- ¡claro, también es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos adelantando- le dijo tomando de la cintura a su novia.

-mi amor. Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, y muero de ganas por que pronto nuestro bebe nazca, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hotaru?- pregunto ella tomandolo del rostro

- ¡aca estoy mama! ¡papa! ¿verdad que que mi mami era la novia mas hermosa!- preguntaba sin dejar de ver a Serena

- claro que si mi vida… Serena es la mujer mas hermosa… dijo mirando a Serena que se enrojecía ante ese comentario

- pero tu no te quedas atrás princesa….¡te ves muy linda!¡ese vestido es hermoso!- mientras se agachaba para ponerse junto a ella. Hoyaru le sonrió agradecida

- ¡serena hija! Quiero aprovechar que están juntos para desearles toda la felicidad del mundo- la abuela comenzó a desearles toda la felicidad en su nueva vida

- ¡Yumiko! ten por seguro que en estos momentos, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo-

- y tu jovencito, espero que sepas valorar a la mujer que tienes por esposa, conocemos a Serena hace tiempo, y sabemos lo que vale- dijo su abuelo con la misma seriedad que acostumbraba.

- bueno, papi, mami, ¡deben irse! ¡nos vemos mas tarde!- dijo la niña mientras ponía su cabecita en la pancita de su mama-¡ te quiero hermanito!- dijo para luego salir corriendo sin dejar tiempo a que sus papas reaccionaran

- ¿viste eso? Hotaru…- Serena no termino de decir ya que estaba muy emocionada por lo que acababa de pasar

- si Serena, estoy seguro de que seremos muy felices los cuatro- tomando a su esposa por detrás y abrazandola, mientras ella, recargaba su cabeza en su cuerpo

- ¡Darien vámonos ya quiero llegar al salón, imagino que quedo igual de precioso que la iglesia – jalo al novio de la mano y caminaron hacia la limosina

- es verdad Lita, se ha esmerado muchísimo- en eso suben a la limusina y se van al salón, el cual, estaba en lo alto de una colina, con un mirador y vista panoramica, a deseo de Serena, que no quería una boda en un palacio, o salón muy ostentoso.

En la recepción las parejas por fin tomaron sus lugares, y se sentaron en una mesa, todos, Rai con Nicolas, al lado estaban Mina y Yaten, el cual platicaba con Seiya que tenia a su lado a Sahori. Del otro lado, estaban Amy y Taiki, y el lugar de Lita y Andrew, que llegaban en ese momento

- ¿tienes algún problema, podemos ayudarte?- dijo Amy recordando el estado de su amiga, y que era delicado que estuviera de un lado a otro

- no Amy, ¡gracias! Ya vengo a sentarme con ustedes

- la verdad es que todo quedo perfecto, no cabe duda que eres la mejor de todas amiga

- si, creo que ire pensando seriamente en tener una cita contigo para nuestra boda ¿verdad Rai?-Nicolas miraba embelesado a su novia, ante el asombro de la chica la cual abrió los ojos de emoción, pues era lo que siempre había estado esperando- ¿Rai?- indago su novio

- ¡ah si, me parece!- dijo mientras quedo pensativa logrando descifrar lo que su novio había querido decir.

El maestro de ceremonia anuncio la entrada de los novios, los cuales fueron recibidos con aplausos por parte de los invitados, y luego tomaron su lugar correspondiente. Después de eso, llego el momento en que los novios deberían realizar su vals.

- ¡a petición del novio. Ha llegado el momento de que realicen su primer baile!. Esta canción esta dedicada principalmente a la novia Serena, con amor para ti, de Darien.- dijo el rubio mientras sus amigas daban de gritos, y comenzaban a subir a escenario Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, y Nicolas, quienes habian estado organizando todo y tomaban los instrumentos. Nicolas tocaba la guitarra, Andrew, el bajo, y Seiya la batería, mientras cantabam acompañado de Yaten, Taiki tocaba el órgano

- ¡pero Darien! ¡cuando hicieron esto?- pregunto sorprendida la novia quien se resistía a soltar a Darien, quien la fue conduciendo lentamente hasta el centro de la pista

-¡era una sorpresa y los chicos fueron muy amables en ayudarme! ¡vamos princesa! Espero que la canción te guste.- los novios pasaron al centro de la pista, mientras Yaten comenzaba a cantar suavemente.

Tantos momentos de felicidad  
Tanta caridad tanta fantasía  
Tanta pasión tanta imaginación  
Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
Tantas maneras de decir te amo  
No parece humano lo que tú me das

- ¡esa canción… es muy linda!- exclamo ella, llena de emoción,

Cada deseo que tú me adivinas  
Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina  
Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas

- ¡te amo Serena, te amo!- susurro a su oído mientras comenzaba a cantar

Como me llenas como me liberas

Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

Seiya acompaño a cantar el coro y Darien le cantaba a Serena que

sentía como una lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar en su cara.:

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decir te  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

Serena se aferraba con fuerza a Darien, el la tomo de la barbilla, y vio los bellos ojos azules de su amada, cristalizados por el llanto, los beso tiernamente y limpio sus mejillas.

El sentimiento de que no soy yo  
Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras  
La sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas  
Como me llenas como me liberas  
Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decir te  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.

En la mente de los novios llegaron aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, cuando se hicieron novios, y cuando planeaban con tanta ilusión, el dia en que se casaran, cosa que hoy por fin se cumplia, después de muchos años, y de muchas tristezas. Darien seguía cantándole al odio mientras la estrechaba con fuerza como si temiera que toda ella fuera un sueño y se esfumaría en cualquier momento

Que me da la luz  
Que hace despertar  
Que me aleja de la oscuridad  
Que me llena de calor el mundo  
Para que no pierda el rumbo

- ¡soy tan feliz ….. mi Darien! ¡te amo y te amare siempre!- susurro ella, Darien la llevaba de un lado a otro, tomandola de la cintura, sin dejar de verla

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Y me de tiempo para regresar  
Aunque sea tan solo un poco de  
Lo mucho que me das  
Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
Para decir te  
Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amoooorrrr

La voz de Yaten y de Seiya parecía la de unos verdaderos angeles, eso, sumado a la magia que había en los corazones de los novios, provoco, que al terminar la canción, Darien lentamente se acercara a Serena, la cual, pensaba lo mismo que su novio, pues se levanto un poco de puntillas, para alcanzar sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos, Darien se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba, quizá debido a que eran el centro de atención, pero su corazón latia apresuradamente, sus cuerpo temblaba y suavemente la atrajo hacia el, rodeándola de la cintura y sin pensarlo mas, cerro el breve espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, besando dulcemente a la rubia, la cual, se sentía entre las nubes.

Las luces se volvieron mas tenues, únicamente la luz de las velas iluminaban ese mágico momento y bajo ese efecto los novios permanecieron besándose, al parecer, para ellos había dejado de existir el mundo, todos miraban la escena, sin atreverse a respirar o hacer algún movimiento, por temor a causar interferir en los sentimientos de la pareja. Quien permanecían unidos por ese beso lleno de amor un amor capaz de soportar cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

¡ahí esta! , no se ustedes pero yo aun estoy emocionada por lo que paso, dios mio, ¡por fin se casaron! ¿sera este el final feliz? ¿o les falata una prueba mas que enfrentar? Espero sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias ya que este fic, muy pronto se acerca a su fin, ¡esperenlo!

Ahora me despido no sin antes darles mis agradecimientos a todas las que me envían un rewiev con unas palabras de aliento, ¡gracias amigas! ¡Me hacen completamente feliz!

**Neo reyna Serenity, seremoon, isabel20, nahima-chan, cherrie SA, princess moon-light, Sailor lady, anyreth y Usagi Tsukino de Chiba**

Muchas gracias por sus rewives chicas!! Recuerden que es gracias a ustedes que la inspiración hace acto de presencia mil besos nos vemos pronto!


	21. AMARGO REGRESO

Nuevamente regreso con abandonado y sin amor, para dejarles este capitulo, les repito que los personajers le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi y que la historia esta escrita sin finalidades de lucro. Disfrútenlo y por favor háganme saber ¿Qué les pareció?

* * *

**Amargo regreso  
**  
Al dia siguiente de la boda Serena y Darien se realizo en casa de Serena un pequeño convivio para agradecer las atenciones a la familia del novio y tambien para despedir a la pareja que se iria de luna de miel durante un mes.

Todos llegaron al aereopuerto a excepción de Taiki y Amy quienes después de la comida habian tenido que presentarse en la universidad para una asesoria. Y Sahori estaba en el hospital por lo que unicamente Seiya estaba en el aereopuerto acompañado de los demas. El vuelo fue anunciado y la pareja comenzo a despedirse

-¡diviertanse mucho!- dijo la castaña

-¡tomense muchas fotografias! ¡se los recomiendo! -Dijo el esposo de esta

-¡hija! Hablanos en cuanto llegues!- recomendo Ikuko

-mama ya esta casada, no tiene por que darte explicaciones- dijo acertadamente Sammy -¡diviertete hermanita! Y…- bajo la mirada un poco para no darle tanta importancia a sus palabras- no te lo habia dicho pero te deseo muchas ¡felicidades!- Serena le sonrio

-¡amiga disfruten al maximo esta etapa! Por que los meses pasaran rapido y tu pancita crecera mas y mas- comento en tono picaro, el comentario de Mina provoco que el rostro de los recien casados cambiara a mil colores y los padres de ella se hicieran los desentendidos, todos miraron a la rubia queriendo gritarle pero nadie lo hizo

-¡cuida de mi hermano! ¡el te ama mucho!- dijo Rai

-descuida Rai, lo hare

- ¡papi! ¡vas a traerme algo cuando regreses?- pregunto la pequeña que estaba aun en brazos de su padre

- ¡yo misma me encargare de eso princesa! ¡ahora ven, y dame un beso y un abrazo- dijo la rubia abriendo sus brazos para que Hotaru se aventara a ellos y los besara a los dos

-amigo ¡me da gusto verte tan feliz!- menciono Nicolas, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza

-¡Darien cuidala con tu vida! ¡ella es mi pequeña!- Serena miro con ternura a su padre

-no se preocupe suegro Serena sera completamente feliz a mi lado.- mientras abrazaba a Serena la que le dio una gran sonrisa y aprovecharon para darse un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios.

Muy cerca de ahí, una mujer miraba la escena, llevaba gafas oscuras y una manta que cubria sus cabellos, los labios rojos encendidos. Lo que vio no le agrado para nada. Y apreto los puños con odio. "_ya encontrare la manera de acercarme a ellos, por lo pronto vallan a su luna de miel que al regresar les espera una sorpresa"_. Pensaba

-bueno Darien, Serena – dijo Yaten – esperamos volver a verlos de regreso sanos y salvos

-¡que tengan buen viaje! – dijo Seiya como despedida.

Asi los novios comenzaron a caminar rumbo al sitio indicado, mientras todos agitaban sus manos, con una gran sonrisa para despedirse de ellos.

En el avion, la pareja viajaban rumbo a su luna de miel.

-¡que bueno que podras ausentarte del trabajo durante todo el mes!- decia ella con felicidad recargando su cabeza en sus hombros

-¡princesa, me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado mas tiempo pero me fue imposible!- dijo besandole los rubios cabellos

-¿bromeas? Si un mes es demasiado tiempo para un viaje de luna de miel- decia sorprendida

-¡te aseguro que todos los dias de nuestra vida estaremos de luna de miel!- la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Serena levantara su rostro, y se vieran a los ojos, cosa que Darien aprovecho para tomarla de la barbilla y besarla tiernamente.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir primero?

-¡a Europa!. Ojala que en una semana nos de tiempo de conocer los lugares mas importantes… después iremos a America ahí estaremos mas tiempo, primero en el norte y luego en sudamerica, Ya luego veremos que otro lugar visitar pero quiero recorrer el mundo junto a ti mi pequeña- mostrandoles un mapa, a la rubia le brillaban los ojitos de felicidad. El pensar en el tiempo que pasaria junto a Darien la llenaba de felicidad inmensa.

Mientras tanto en la tierra. Los padres de Serena ya se habian marchado y unicamente quedaban los amigos de la pareja…

-¡no te pongas triste Hotaru! Papa y mama deben estar solos, cuando regresen podran pasar todo el tiempo que quieran juntos- decia Rai para animar a su sobrina, la cual parecia no entender razones

-¡vamos nena! ¿Por qué no mejor pides a las tias que te lleven de paseo divertilandia?- dijo Nicolas

-¡¡¡¡ssiiii!!!, es una gran idea Nicolas ¿verdad Yaten?- colgandose del brazo de su esposo al cual le resbalo una gota de sudor

-este….si.. me parece bien- respondio

-¡entonces le marcare a Amy y a Taiki para que nos alcancen alla ¿les parece?

-¡si! Hay que aprovechar que es domingo y no abrimos el restaurant ¿verdad Andy?

- ¡si mi cielo! Es una gran oportunidad para pasarlo juntos.- besando la frente de su esposa

-¡¡¡¡ayy!!! aunque a mi, aun no se me quita el desvelo, prefiero ir a dormir- menciono Seiya, ante la mirada asesina de todos

-¡¿de ninguna manera cuñadito! ¡iremos todos!- dijo Mina amenazante, a lo que el no le quedo ninguna opcion

-¡¿no sera que lo que quieres es ir a la clinica a pasar el resto del dia con tu novia, ya que ella no tiene el dia libre?- comenzo a molestar el peliplateado

-¡mejor callate Yaten!- y comenzaron a pelearse mientras caminaban al estacionamiento para abordar a los autos para pasar un divertido dia. En eso Hotaru se agarro el pecho y dijo

-¿¡ma….mama?!- con la mirada perdida Rai, se extraño y volteo a ver a donde la niña miraba

-¡Hotaru! ¿estas bien?- todos miraban a la pequeña la cual parecia ansiosa y miraba atemorizada

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- dijo Lita mientras se acercaba a verla

-¡mi mama!- volvio a repetir y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos color purpura.

-¡tranquila Hotaru! Tu mama y tu papa, estaran bien, mira, en cuanto lleguen si quieres les hablamos para que estes mas tranquila.- dijo la rubia con suavidad lo que asombro a muchos.

La niña parecio reaccionar, aunque sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro insistentemente _"vi a ¿mi mama?"_ pensaba ella pues no se referia a su mama serena. Los chicos la rodearon para animarla y Seiya le dijo.

-¡no te preocupes recuerda que Serena esta en las mejores manos princesa! ¡no hay nadie mejor que Darien para cuidarla y protegerla- y le extendio una mano cosa que ella tomo y se acomodo en su pecho para dejar a flote sus emociones de chiquilla, todos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que el decia. Luego Seiya la cargo y colocandola sobre los hombros la llevo en forma de caballito, logrando que la niña se tranquilizara. Y olvidara lo acontecido momentos antes.

Los dias pasaron rapidamente. Por fin el dia de la llegada de Darien y Serena habia llegado. Lo primero que hicieron es ir a saludar a la familia Chiba y a su pequeña hija, apenas entro el coche a la mansion Chiba, Hotaru salo corriendo al encontrarse con sus papas.

- ¡papa, mama! ¡ya regresaron!- dijo al momento que se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre quien se habia arrodillado para Abrazar a su hija, mientras Serena de pie observaba.

-¡mamita! ¡que bueno que ya estan aquí!- dijo casi llorando y aferrandose con fuerza a las piernas de Serena quien tuvo que sostenerse del coche para no caerse

En ese momento salen Rai y los abuelos.

- ¡ni imaginas lo angustiada que Hotaru ha estado todo este tiempo.- mientras le daba un abrazo a su cuñada y un beso a su hermano

- ¿pero porque? ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le pregunto Darien viendo a sus ojos. – la niña no respondio

- ¡dejala Darien! Seguramente nos extraño ¡eso es todo! ¿no es cierto mi amor?- ella le sonrio y le respondio moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa

- mmm Serena, no consientas demasiado a esta chiquilla.- dijo el abuelo con semblante serio, que se acercaba a saludarlos tambien

- ¡mira que es muy inteligente y te tomara el pelo!- le siguió la abuela

- ¡no lo creo! ¡ella y yo somo buenas amigas! ¿no es verdad? Mientras agarraba su rostro, en eso Hotaru parecio recordar algo y la sonrisa volvio a su cara

- ¡¿y como esta mi hermanito?!- dijo tocando el vientre de su madre que ya se acercaba a los cuatro meses., pero la pancita apenas era perceptible

- ¡va muy bien! Pero ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar y nos cuentas ¿Qué has hecho durante estos dias? Ademas ¡les tengo una sorpresa a ambas!- dijo Darien y al momento las dos se colgaron de su brazo para preguntarle

- ¡¿Y que es?!-pregunto Serena con carita de felicidad y rogando con la mirada

-si les digo, ya no sera sorpresa- respondio sonriente al ver que las dos sonreian felices

- ¡pero a mi si vas a decirme! ¿verdad? –tratando de ganarse su confianza

- no señoritas, primero vamos a desayunar algo, y después iremos a ver la sorpresa- luego se dirigio a su cuñado -¿Nicolas..esta todo listo verdad?

- ¡claro Darien! ¡Rai y yo, cuidamos cada detalle! ¡todo se hizo como tu ordenaste.

Todos pasaron a desayunar, mientras hacian preguntas a los recien casados acerca de los paises y lugares que visitaron.

en casa de Serena Ikuko y su esposo estaban emocionados.

- ¿nuestra hija llegara en cualquier momento!- dijo la señora Tsukino llevándose las manoa al pecho

-¿estas segura?- cerrando el periodico y levantandose hacia la mesa a ayudar a su esposa

-¡claro acaba de hablarme y dice que estan en casa de Darien...

- ¡ya regresa la revoltosa de esta casa! ¡y como esta?

- al parecer muy bien..¡el embarazo ha ido muy bien!- dijo mientras metia unos pastelillos al horno

- eso me da muchimo gusto. dejame ayudarte mama, ire a comprar al super lo que haga falta ¡vamos hijo!

- esta bien papa, vamos- y asi ls dos hombres salieron de la casa, dejando sola a Ikuko con todos los preparativos.

En la cafeteria de la familia Furuhata, habia una conversacion similar.

-¡Serena y darien han vuelto esta mañana!- exclamo la castaña

- ...- permancia callado y pensativo

- ¿Andrew... que tienes? ¿te sientes mal?- dijo ella acudiendo al lado de su esposo., logrando que el saliera de sus pensamientos

- ¡ah, no, no mi amor!.. ¿decias algo?

- te decia que Darien y Serena ya estan aca... Rai me hablo, y en un rato Darien llevara a Serena a ver su sorpresa-con mucha emocion, mientras que Andrew, no demostraba tanta efusividad - ¿no te alegra?

- ¡claro que si Lita!- tratando de parecer mas atento con ella - ¡imagino la cara de sorpresa que tendra Serena!

- ¡sii, es verdad! ¡muero por verla para tener una reunion entre chicas y que veamos ropa para nuestros bebes- acariciando su vientre, cosa que Andrew tomo como una invitacion y tambien, acaricio su pancita mientras abrazaba a su esposa

- ¡espero que todo salga bien!- dijo sin pensarlo

-¡¿que... de que hablas?!—pregunto Lita quien ya comenzaba a espantarse

- eh.. no, de nada, seguire on los pedidos.. - dijo el alejandose sumido en sus pensamientos _"espero haberme equivocado... pero si lo que vi es cierto, tengo que poner sobre advertencia a Darien"._ penso con preocupacion.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Mamoru y Yumiko, se encontraba una camioneta negra, desde la cual, una mujer realizo una misteriosa llamada:

- si...¿diga?- se escucho desde el otro lado de la linea

- ¡¡todo esta listo! estoy afuera de la casa de Darien, los mantendre vigilados y... estate al pendiente que pronto te dare nuevas instrucciones-

- ¡si, esta claro! ¡entendi que quieres hacerla sufrir lentamente y ¡asi sera!- y cortaron la llamada.

Dentro de la casa se encontraban todos, ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo cerca de sus vidas., se dieron un baño y salieron, habian decidido ir a visitar a los padres de Serena pero antes, Darien las llevaria a ver su sorpresa. antes de irse, llego un personal del servicio de Darien a hablarle.

:- doctor Chiba....- mirando a todos y evidentemente apenado

- ¿que sucede Toshi?

- bueno.. vera, me gustaria hablar acerca de un asunto muy importante con usted.. entiendo que no es el momento, pero, queria comunicarselo a la brevedad posible

- ¡en este momento es dificil!- respondio tomando de la cintura a su esposa y acariciando los negros cabellos de su hija- ¡no ves que voy a llevar a estas linduras a dar un paseo!- dijo sonriente -¡pero en cuanto regrese te busco!- luego agrego- ¿es algo importante?- mirandolo mientras levantaba una ceja para tratar de leer los pensamientos del hombre

- ¡no, no creo que sea para tanto!- dijo para evitar alarmar a la famialia que en ese momento se encontraba sumamente feliz, y sobre todo a la señora Chiba quien parecia muy feliz.

- esta bien, entonces ¡nos vemos en la noche- y diciendo esto, abordaron, su automovil, no sin antes abrir la puerta de sus doncellas.

Darien manejaba el auto, mientras que Hotaru iba en medio de ellos preguntando y platicando quien sabe cuantas cosas. En realidad hacian una hermosa familia, muy de cerca les seguia una Hommer negra completamente polarizada, Darien iba tan embelesado con sus dos bellezas y con la sorpresa que tenia en mente que no se percato que los venian siguiendo desde que habian salido de la casa de el.

- muy bien Serena ahora por favor ¡dejame ponerte esto!- sacando un pañuelo

- ¿para que es?- pregunto sorprendida

- ¡mama, papa va a vendarte los ojos para que no veas tu sorpresa!- dijo la chiquilla

- ¡¿me dejas?!- dijo con ese tono irresistible que Serena unicamente le dio la espalda para permitirle que el amarrara el pañuelo a sus ojos

- mmm ¡que rico huele tu perfume!- le dijo al sentir el aroma de su pañuelo, mientras Hotaru aplaudía totalmente emocionada por conocer la sorpresa. Darien manejo alrededor de 10 minutos mas hasta que al fin, parecian llegar al lugar.

Hotaru veia todo con emocion, mientras Serena tenia los ojos vendados., y sentia que su corazon saltaba de felicidad y de nervios, no poda imaginarse cual era la sorpresa de su amado.

-¿ya llegamos papa?- dijo ella al ver que el auto comenzaba a detenerse lentamente

-¡si cariño, hemos llegado!

-¡y donde esta la sorpresa?- mirando hacia todos lados

-¡esa, es la sorpresa!- le señalo su padre, al ver de que se trataba Hotaru abrio sus ojos como dos platos y llevandose una mano a la boca exclamo

-¡guauu! ¡papa es fantastico!- Serena comenzo a inquietarse

-¡vamos chicos! Tengan compasión de mi, que estoy a punto de que me de un colapso nervioso – decia la chica -¡Darien ya! ¿puedo quitarmelo?

-aun no, esperate,. Dejame ayudarte a bajar- Darien se bajo y ayudo a su pequeña hija a bajar del carro, y luego abrio la puerta de Serena, la tomo de las manos y delicadamente la ayudo a caminar.

Lentamente comenzo a caminar y al fin, la acomodo.

-¿estas lista?- dijo hablándole al oido, mientras Hotaru no se perdia de vista ningun detalle, se sentia tan feliz de estar asi y de que al fin tuviera una familia.

-¡si Darien!- el, comenzo a soltar el pañuelo que cubria sus ojos y lentamente ella los fue abriendo, al principio, no entendia lo que pasaba, no miraba algo fuera de lo normal, se encontraban ahí en medio de la calle con el auto detrás de ellos y en una calle desconocida para ella, y se preguntaba ¿Dónde se habia perdido? ¿aparecerían unos payasos de repente o una camara oculta?

-¡bienvenida a su nuevo hogar … señora Chiba- le dijo su esposo con un tono de voz tan sensual que a ella le dieron escalofrios en todo el cuerpo, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de cual era la sorpresa, frente a ellos se encontraba una hermosa casa, demasiado grande para ella, la casa era de un diseño muy moderno, pero era grañidísima se podia ver un gran terreno, que era un jardin enorme lleno de rosas, una alberca a un costado y la casa color blanco con rosa, el color favorito de Serena. Darien, le depositaba las llaves en su mano.

- ¡es tuya!, bueno, es nuestra, pero… es mi regalo de bodas- dijo con modestia

-¡Darien…! ¿esta casa es… es?- las palabras no lograban fluir de su boca, sus ojos permanecían abiertos y sintio una enorme felicidad, Darien le beso en la oreja desde atrás y fue Hotaru la que logro decir

-¡mami! ¿verdad que es hermosa esa casa?- dijo la niña feliz jalando a Serena, ¡vamos! Ya quiero ver mi habitación!- mientras corria hacia la entrada de la residencia la cual era de rejas y unas bellas rosas rojas adornaban el portal

-espero que ese silencio signifique que te gusto mi sorpresa- dijo Darien dandole la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos

-¡claro que si mi Darien!- dandole un beso en los labios y abrazandolo con fuerza –es solo que… no me lo esperaba, ¡es una casa hermosa!- sin dejar de abrazarlo

-¡mi amor, desde hoy viviremos nuestro sueño de amor

-¡si Darien, y formaremos la familia que tanto soñamos! ¡Hotaru esta emocionadisima con su hermanito  
-si.. es cierto- luego mirando hacia el portal encamino a su ahora esposa a la casa –sera mejor que vallamos o esta niña es capaz de saltar la barda- dijo bromeando mientras Serena se reia feliz.

Estaban tan encerrados en su mundo lleno de amor, felicidad e ilusion que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los miraba desde cerca, y esa mirada estaba llena de odio, y rencor hacia la pareja.  
"_por fin. El momento de mi venganza ha llegado ¡jamás te perdonare por haber hecho esto Darien Chiba y a ti Serena por existir"_ dijo para si, riendo maliciosamente, mientras la familia ingresaba de lo mas tranquilos a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

Cuando Serena ingreso a la casa, quedo sorprendida todo estaba decorado y de un fino gusto, había un precioso recibidor el cual daba a un pasillo, donde había algunas pinturas, al final de el, comenzaban unas escaleras en la cual estaba la sala, la sala era enorme, y el juego de sala color beige de los sillones hacían juego a la perfeccion con los muebles de madera color café. Todo era de un toque clásico el interior era un color suave y las cortinas le daban un toque hogareño Hotaru corria de un lado a otro mientras Serena permanecia maravillada.

- ¡mama! ¡mira que bonito esta el baño!- mientras dejaba abierta la puerta de un cuarto y corria en dirección a la cocina. Asi que Darien tomo a Serena de la mano para llevarla a ese lugar.

- ¡espero que te guste la cocina! ¡me esmere mucho en escoger cuidadosamente cada detalle!- Serena le sonrio con ternura, no se podía imaginar como era, ya que hasta ahora todo estaba perfecto. Darien entreabrió la puerta y Serena entro despacio, la cocina era perfecta, y los muebles que Darien había elegido asi como los accesorios iban en perfecta armonía, la cocina era en color blanco y el refrigerador de color gris plata asi como la estufa, el horno y el lavavajillas.

- ¡mi amor! ¡esta hermosa!- mientras tocaba el antecomedor y recorría con sus ojitos sumamente emocionada, bajo la mirada triunfal de Darien.

- ¡mami! ¡mami!- decía jalándola de la mano- subamos ¡quiero ver mi cuarto! ¡apuesto que papa lo arreglo igual de bonito que toda la casa!

- ¡claro que si princesa! – mientras la cargaba en sus brazos- ¡vamos!- y tomando de la mano a su esposa y llevando en brazos a su hija comenzaron a ascender poco a poco

- ¡Darien! ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?, es decir ¿en que momento? No me di cuenta-

- desde el momento en que regresamos, supe que necesitaba hacerte mi esposa y que esta vez ¡no te dejaría ir!- bajando a la niña quien salió corriendo a las distintas habitaciones - ¡compre el terreno! Y rapidamente elegi un diseño en la costructora tengo a muchos amigos y un decorador de interiores y comencé a amueblarla poco a poco, Rai, y Nicolas ayudaron a que todo quedara en orden en estos días.

- ¡mi cielo! ¡esta preciosa! ¡muchas gracias!

- la verdad, me hubiera gustado que tu misma decoraras cada rincón de este hogar, pero la verdad también moria de ganas de ver esta hermosa carita de sorpresa- rozando con sus manos su hermoso rostro.

Ella le agradeció rozando sus labios para besarlos y el tomo son fuerza la cintura de su esposa besándola con vehemencia.

- ¡ven mama! ¡papa, gracias esta muy bonita!- rápidamente la pareja volteo a verse y caminaron hacia su pequeña. Al entrar Serena estuvo de acuerdo con la niña.

La habitación estaba decorada con detalles en color violeta y blanco, la cama asi como los muebles, el tocador, la pequeña comoda y el area de juegos eran todos de un mismo diseño en color blanco, y las cortinas, asi como la sobre cama eran de color violeta de una princesa de cuentos La bella durmiente. Tenia su propia televisión, su computadora y sus juguetes, donde había infinidad de muñecas y peluches, estaña alfombrado y era el sueño de habitación de cualquier niña.

- ¿te gusto?, si quieres algo mas, no dudes en pedírmelo- decía el padre consintiendola

-¡si esta muy linda! ¿verdad mama?- los ojos de la niña no podían ocultar la felicidad que sentia

- si mi vida, es un cuarto precioso, el mas lindo de todos- le respondió Serena quien al verla reir se sentía feliz

- bueno pues, vamos a buscar nuestra habitación.- dijo Darien llevando de la mano a su esposa

La habitación del matrimonio era también muy amplio, y lleno de elegancia, los tonos en color claro con algunos detalles en colores café y capuccino daban vida a la habitación, la cual tenia su propio baño muy completo y un amplio closet ¡demasiado grande!

- ¡esto es del tamaño de mi habitación!- dijo ella, ¡jamas lo llenare!- bromeando

- ¡claro que si mi amor! Además, pronto tendremos que ir a comprar ropa nueva a nuestra princesa- tocando su pancita ¿no es asi Hotaru?

- ¡siii! ¿por cierto papa cual es el cuarto de mi hermanito?. En ese momento Serena volteo a ver a su esposo y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

- ¡es el que esta aca al lado! Pero…- y abriendo una puerta las dos chicas corrieron apresuradas como dos niñas, no dejando a Darien terminar con su discurso

El cuarto tenia una ventana y cortinas blancas y estaba pintado en color blanco pero asombrosamente no había ningun mueble

- ¿y los muebles?- girando a ver a su padre

- bueno, es que esta habitación ¡la decoraremos entre los tres! ¿les parece?- Serena corrió a su lado

- ¡si!- dijo acunándose entre sus brazos estaba muy emocionada, y todo eso juntado con las hormonas lograron hacerla llorar

- ¡vamos Serena! No te pongas así mi amor– abrazandola con fuerza, en eso son interrumpidos por la niña

- ¿y cuando vamos a ir? ¡ya quiero escoger su cama!, seguramente es un hombrecito asi que tenemos que pintar el cuarto de celeste- dijo emocionada- aca estará la cuna y aca, sus juguetes.. decía

- creo que nos tendremos que esperar hasta que sepamos si vamos a tener un niño o una niña.- dijo el pensativo

- ¡creo que será lo mejor!- respondió

- bueno chicas, pues, es hora de ir a ver a papa Kenji y mama Ikuko

- ¡si, mama Ikuko siempre hace ricos postres!- grito la niña, y de esa manera comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Subieron a su auto y comenzaron a avanzar, Serena y Hotaru iban hablando de miles de cosas cuando el celular de Darien sono, el tomo la llamada.

- ¡hola!- contesto con la voz llena de alegría pues estaba mas feliz que nunca, lo que no imagino fue que escucharía algo que no esperaba

- ¡mi amor! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Darien volteo a ver a su esposa, la que miraba hacia atrás y platicaba con su hija, no sabia si mencionar su nombre puesto que Hotaru venia en el asiento de atrás.- ¡veo que por fin te has casado con esa!- dijo con despecho

-¿Qué quieres?- menciono utilizando el tono de voz mas tranquilo que podía mientras que sus manos se tensaban tomando con fuerza el volante, al parecer sus esfuerzos no dieron resultados puesto que Serena guardo silencio y lo quedo mirando analizando sus gestos.

.-¡veo que hacen una familia feliz! Ah por cierto cariño ¡que linda casa! – al escuchar eso Darien se preocupo mas, miraba hacia atrás, esperando encontrar alguna evidencia de que alguien lo seguía se estaba poniendo nervioso y al ver a Serena y a Hotaru pensaba lo peor -¡no te preocupes! Te dejare disfrutar un tiempo, pero ¡no le cuentes a esa mocosa de mi! ¡Si quieres evitar una tragedia!

-¡¿de que hablas?!- esta vez se puso mas alterado y sus ojos brillaron de una forma que Serena nunca había visto.

- Veo que Hotaru, esta feliz, ¡vamos a ver cuanto le dura el gusto!- dijo amargamente y corto la llamada dejando a Darien perplejo

- ¡espera.. ¡- trato de decir pero ya le habían cortado la llamada así que cerro con fuerza la tapa del celular y trato de controlar su ira. Hotaru y Serena miraban inquietas

- ¿pasa algo malo?- indago Serena suavemente tomando su mano, el se puso nervioso pero no quiso alarmar a su esposa, menos ahora que eran completamente felices, miro por el retrovisor a su pequeña que tenia el mismo semblante de preocupación que Serena y dijo

- ¡no, no es nada! ¡problemas con la clínica! ¡creo que mi ausencia causo algunos… inconvenientes- dijo tranquilizando a sus mujeres mientras pensaba "¿_Qué demonios hace ella aquí? Y ¿Qué quiere?"_  
Sin mas continuaron con su camino, Serena y Hotaru continuaron con su ameno dialogo pero Darien había quedado muy pensativo y preocupado.

* * *

¿mas intrigas! ¡por favor! ¡no me maten! Es que el final se acerca y como sabran hay cosas que se tienen que pagar así que ahora Darien y Serena tendrán que pasar una ultima prueba ¿Qué pasara? Espero verlas en el próximo capitulo, ya que case se acerca el final, espero sus comentarios amigas.

Gracias y un beso a todas las que se toman la molestia de pasar por este fic, mis saludos para:

**Paolac78, princess-moonlight, karabunnymoon, Sailor 1989, isabel20, nydga, cristy de chiba, neo reina serenity, nahima-chan, sailor lady, anyreth.**

Espero que sigan apoyandome, un beso y un abrazo


	22. UNA NUEVA AMENAZA

BUENO AMIGAS ACA ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

NOTA: SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECES A NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO ME ADJUDICO NADA MAS QUE LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA

* * *

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA**

Mientras Serena y Darien iban con la familia de Serena, Mina y Yaten , estaban en la casa de modas.

- y entonces quieren que sea la portada de la revista otoño-invierno ¿¡puedes creerlo?!- decía la rubia emocionada

- pues a mi me parece una gran oportunidad cielo ¿Qué estas esperando para responder?- dijo el peliplateado, acercándose a ella

- Ya..yaten.- sorprendida- es que yo… crei que tu…

- que no lo permitiría, ¡vamos Mina! Sabes que yo siempre te apoyare, además se que es tu sueño convertirte en una gran modelo y aunque seas mi esposa no debes de dejar a un lado tus ilusiones- mientras le acariciaba la cara y pasaba sus cabellos hacia atrás

- Yaten- y de un gran salto se avento a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, el cual se estaba volviendo muy intenso cuando en eso alguien interrumpo.

-¡valla! Al parecer tu amiguita y tu son tal para cual… - dijo la chica de cabellos rojos que se encontraba en la puerta, el matrimonio se miro a los ojos sin entender de que hablaba

- ¡disculpe, pero es que mi esposo y yo…!

- ¡se muy bien que es tu esposo, solo que venia a decirte que espero que Serena y Darien no vallan a terminar con su matrimonio tan pronto y no formen un matrimonio tan perfecto como el tuyo

- ¿¡por que dices eso?- grito alterada al oir que hablaba de su amiga

- yo solo digo que pueden pasar muchas cosas en el matrimonio.- dijo sonriendo

- ¡mira si no vienes a comprar, será mejor que te vallas! ¡no nos interesa escuchar tus amenazas!- dijo el poniéndose entre su esposa y la chica señalándole la salida

- esta bien, yo ya cumpli con advertirles- sonriendo maliciosamente dejando a la pareja pensativa

- Yaten ¿tu crees que..?- sumamente preocupada

- ¡ni lo pienses! Seguramente esta loca esta celosa y aun no comprende que ha perdido a Darien y dice eso por rencor- dijo abrazandola

-tienes razón… de todos modos, tratare de poner sobre aviso a las chicas, porque no quiero preocupar a Serena

-¡si, creo que es lo mejor!- acariciando sus cabellos para luego separar su bello rostro y mirarse a los ojos. Ahora ¿en que estábamos?- ella le respondió con una sonrisa picara

- ¿te parece si cierro el local un momento?- y diciendo esto camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla y bajar las cortinas para asi concluir lo que apenas estaba por iniciar.

En casa de la familia Tsukino, todo era felicidad. Kenji e Ikuko les daban la bienvenida a la pareja.

- ¡hola mama Ikuko, Hola papa Kenji!- dijo la pequeña

- ¡hijos mios, que bueno que vinieron! ¡hola nena!- dijo acariciando el rostro de Hotaru quien entro como ráfaga a la casa para ir a saludar a Samy

- ¡hola a todos! ¡que gusto tenerlos en casa! Aunque…solo espero que aun no te hallas arrepentido Darien- dijo cerrándole un ojo a su suñado el cual sonrio al ver el gesto molesto de su esposa.

- ¡Samy, mejor muestrale a Hotaru su regalo- dijo la madre

- ¡un regalo! ¿para mi?- exclamo sin ocultar su emocion

- esperemos que te guste.-

- ¡espero que te sirva y le saques provecho, no como la tonta de mi hermana- dijo mientras le daba un regalo, el cual la niña abrió con desesperación, al hacerlo se encontró con un hermoso libro con texturas diversas el cual era para manipular y también emitia sonidos.

- ¡que bonito! ¡gracias!- dijo a todos y luego se fue al regazo de sus padres- ¿me contaran este cuento hoy?

- ¡claro que si mi vida! ¡nosotros también traemos regalos para ustedes

:-¡no se hubieran molestado, ¡pero sientense, en un momento servimos la comida!- dijo Kenji quien estaba muy feliz de ver a su hija contenta

- ¡Serena hija! ¡cuentame! ¿Cómo les fue?- dijo Ikuko incapaz de soportar por mas tiempo la duda

-vamos a la cocina mama y ahí mismo te platico todo- asi las dos mujeres se retiraron dejando a los hombres platicando sobre otros asuntos, finalmente la comida estuvo servida, Ikuko había preparado un Chow Men, delicioso, todos disfrutaron de ese platillo.

- es por eso que ahora ya podrán ir a visitarnos a nuestra casa- decia Darien

- ¡pues que bueno! Me da gusto que por fin tengan su propio hogar, ¡no esperaba menos de ti Darien!

- ¡papa por favor!- dijo ella apenada

- pues invitenos y nosotros iremos con gusto- reaspondio Ikuko quien tambien habia escuchado la charla

- por favor mama Ikuko, ustedes pueden llegar cuando gusten, no es necesario que los invitemos- justifico Darien levantandose para ayudar a Serena con la cena

- muchas gracias Darien- dijo el padre

- entonces ¿ya no vas a vivir en el departamento que tenias? ¿me lo puedo quedar?- pregunto con atrevimiento

- ¿y tu para que quieres un departamento?- pregunto Serena

- Serena ya voy a entrar a la universidad y seria genial que tuviera donde vivir

- ¿acaso no tienes donde vivir jovencito? ¿y esta casa?- dijo algo conmocionada

:- si mama, pero me refiero a.. este.. tu sabes, un lugar para ir con mis amigos..- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Serena y Darien se dieron una mirada complice al entender a que se refería el pequeño Tsukino.

- ¡pues lo pensare! ¡primero mama me dira como te has portado!- dijo ella autoritaria

- ¡que bien! ¡gracias hermanita!- todos rieron por el fingido tono que utilizo para decir esto ultimo, y asi, el resto de la tarde la pasaron tranquilamente.

Al fin, llegaba la hora en que debían de irse, asi que Serena y Darien con su hija partieron a su casa, al llegar se dieron una ducha y cenaron algo ligero, después fueron a la habitación de Hotaru para contarle el cuento que le habian regalado sus abuelos, al quedarse dormida, le dieron un beso en la frente y después de acobijarla el matrimonio fue a su nido de amor. Ya estando ahí, Serena se quito la bata, y comenzó a mirarse en el espejo, mientras que Darien terminaba de arrdelar las cosas que al dia siguiente llevaría a la clínica, de reojo miraba las caras que hacia su mujer frente al espejo.

- se puede saber ¿Qué tanto te ves? ¡estas hermosa!- le dijo tomandola por atrás y rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el cuello de la chica y la miraba por el espejo, Serena llevo las manos de su esposo a su vientre y menciono con sentimiento

- ¡mi estomago comienza a crecer! ¡pronto estare fea y gorda! ¡ya no me vas a querer!- dijo con tristeza

- ¡pero mi vida! ¡estas embarazada! ¡te veras bellísima! ¡y ya quiero ver tu pancita! Vas a darme un bebe, y eso me llena de satisfacción ¡nunca te dejare de amar! ¡es mas ahora te amo muchísimo mas!- besando su oreja

-¿de verdad? – volteando a verlo, Darien pensaba que esos eran los momentos mas felices, y no podía esperar mas, al verla con ese semblante acerco sus labios a los de su esposa y los beso dulcemente, sus lenguas exploraban delicadamente cada rincón, y la intensidad fue aumentando, hasta que Darien tomo a su esposa en brazos y la llevo a la cama depositándola delicadamente, para continuar besándola y acariciándola.

- ¡te amo! ¡te amo mas que a nada en la vida!- murmuro, para continuar perdiéndose en sus labios dulces y sus tiernas caricias.

Un par de días, habian pasado, a causa de su ausencia en la clínica, Darien tenia que trabajar mas de lo normal, por lo que tenia poco tiempo para salir, ya que después del trabajo, iba a su casa, y de ahí al trabajo. Por esa razón un Andrew y Nicolas llegaron a su encuentro.

- ¡amigo! ¡al parecer nos extrañaste mucho!- menciono el castaño apretando con fuerza al doctor

- ¡Andrew, Nicolas! ¡que sorpresa! – y los saludo dándoles un fuerte abrazo

- como supusimos que no vendrías a vernos, decidimos invitarte a comer

- ¡pues ya es hora! Justamente pensaba ir a comer a un restauran aca cerca ¡vamos!- los tres salieron y después de ordenar, Nicolas fue el primero en hablar

- ¡Darien! La verdad, no se que tan agradable sea nuestra presencia- comenzó a decir el

- ¿a que te refieres? ¡son como mis hermanos!

-si pero… creo que en esta ocasión, no somos portadores de buenas noticias.- el pelinegro los miraba confundido, en eso una punzada en su corazón lo hizo recordar la llamada que días antes hubiese recibido

- ¡hablen claro! ¿a que se refieren?- pregunto inquieto

- veras,-comenzo Nicolas- Andrew me hablo el otro dia y me dijo algo que no te gustara nada…. – Darien comenzó a sospechar a donde querían llegar.

- ¡Darien! .. hace unas semanas, Lita y yo fuimos al cine, estábamos platicando por el centro comercial cuando…

-----------------------------------------------------------------INICIO DE FLASBACK-------------------------------------------

- ¡amor esperame! ¡tengo que ir a los servicios!- dijo ella

- esta bien cielo ve!- dijo dándole un beso en los labios y sentándose en una banca cercana, mientras cargaba unas bolsas, en eso muy cerca de ahi diviso a una chica que se le hizo conocida, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, sino que la pelirroja se encontraba con una alta y bella mujer de cabellos verdes, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que dijeron

- ¿tu eres Setsuna verdad?- pregunto una pelirroja que inmediatamente reconocio el rubio,

- mirándola despectivamente- ¡si quieres una fotografía dejame decirte que no estoy de humor!-

- ¡no, no es eso! ¡lo que pasa es que tu eres la exesposa de Darien- al escuchar ese nombre la morena volteo a verla y le pregunto

- ¿conoces a Darien? ¡seguramente has de ser amiga de su esposa!- mirándola con detenimiento.- aunque ahora que recuerdo tu… ¡eres la chica con la que el salía! ¿cierto?- riendo misteriosamente

- ¡si! ¡Serena no es mi amiga! Al contrario ¡la odio!

- ah, pues mira que curioso… creo que tu y yo, podremos llevarnos muy bien- y diciendo esto se alejaron un poco mas para ir a otro sitio mas privado, ninguna de las dos cayo en la cuenta de que alguien las observaba,

----------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

- quieres decir que Setsuna y Melissa, se encontraron?- esta vez Darien se mostro mas que impaciente

- y no solo eso, suponemos que se traen algo entre manos, yo conozco a Setsuna, y si ha venido hasta aca, es por algo, ya ves que ni siquiera quiso venir a conocer a tu familia.- le menciono el castaño

- y aliada con Melissa….- fue interrumpido

- ¡no digas nada! ¿asi que Setsuna esta aca? Entonces era cierto….- hablando solo

- ¿Qué cosa es cierto?

- es que, el dia de mi llegada, Setsuna me hablo por teléfono

- ¿que te dijo?- pregunto Andrew

- prácticamente me amenazo pero… ahora, estoy mas preocupado

- por eso hemos venido, para ponerte sobre aviso- la mirada de Nicolas era igual de preocupada que la de Andrew y el propio Darien

- ¿pero que puede querer Setsuna ahora?- se preguntaba el medico

- ¡idinero!! ¡no se me ocurre otra cosa!- menciono el ojiverde

- ¡no lo creo! Ella y su familia tienen mucho- dijo justificadamente Darien

- ¡despecho! ¡ese es un buen motivo! A lo mejor ahora que te has casado esta mas furiosa aun

- de cualquier modo, será mejor que estes al pendiente de Serena y de Hotaru.

-¡si tienen razón! ¡asi lo hare!- respondió nervioso, "¿Qué era lo que podía querer ahora Setsuna

* * *

Los días transucurrieron, aparentemente, todo era calma pero Darien no estaba muy tranquilo, se mostraba inquieto y nervioso y eso no pasaba desapercibido para su bella esposa. Un dia se encontraban en la comida.

.- ¡que bueno que veniste a comer Darien!

- si, casi siempre comemos solas- reclamaba la niña

- saben bien, que no es por que lo quiera, sino que a veces, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- les dijo

- ¡si amor te entiendo!- le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente

- ¿y como te ha ido en el trabajo?- pregunto el, a su esposa

- pues hasta ahorita voy muy bien. La profesora Monica, ha sido muy accesible conmigo y además mi auxiliar me ha servido de mucho apoyo

-¡Serena, mi amor! ¡me encantaria que dejaras de trabajar!. Bueno digo por el momento mientras llega el bebe- trataba de actuar normal pero la verdad es que estaba angustiado por su familia

- ¡pero Darien! ¡no crees que exageras! ¡aun no se nota mi embarazo, y mucho menos me pesa! Al contrario me encanta convivir con los niños

- ¿segura?- trato de insistir- bueno, de todas maneras, en cualquier momento que te sientas mal aunque sea minimo, no dudes en avisarme

.- ¡esta bien! dijo inclinándose para besar sus labios.

- papi, ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a comprar las cosas de mi hermanito?

- muy pronto princesa. – luego se dirigió a su rubia de ojos azules- Por cierto Serena Naoki me dijo que dentro de unas semanas quiere verte, para checar como va todo,

- ¡esta bien! ¡gracias por estar al pendiente!- le sonrio

- ¡sabes bien que siempre estare contigo!- mirándola con dulzura, cuando en eso, llega una chica.

DOROTHY.- doctor Chiba… disculpe la interrupción pero tiene una llamada

- ¿una llamada aca en la casa? - pregunto extrañado

DOROTHY.- ¡si, dice que es muy importante!-

- ¿sabes de quien?

DOROTHY.- no quiso decirme a pesar de que insisti, creo que era una mujer- Serena vio como Darien se ponía rigido y rápidamente entraba a la oficina a atender la llamada, después de unos momentos salió, iba muy serio y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas para regresar a la clínica.

- ¿mi amor, todo esta bien?- tratando de contener su curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba

- ¡si cielo! ¡no te preocupes!- dijo besándola en la frente y saliendo, a pesar de que trataba de fingir, ella sabia que algo no andaba bien, pues su forma de actuar era misteriosa

- ¡bueno! ¿te espero para cenar?- un poco triste

- ¡no, esta noche llegare tarde! ¡por eso vine a comer para estar con ustedes, pero es que tendremos una reunión, para organizar algunas adecuaciones en la clínica.

- ¡ah! Bueno, esta bien, entonces ¡nos vemos en la noche!- tratando de ocultar su triste rostro

.- ¡cuidense mucho! ¡cualquier cosa importante llámenme!- las sentencio con la mirada Hotaru le respondio afirmativamente al igual que Serena

- ¡adios papi!

Darien salió de su casa, sumamente nervioso por la llamada que había recibido, ya era la segunda vez y se estaba inquietando _"¿Cómo supo su numero de teléfono! Y lo mas importante ¿Qué quería_?", solo había llamado para saludarlo, pero el sabia que algo tenia entre manos.

Por su parte en la casa Serena se encontraba igual de pensativa que el, "¿_Quién habrá sido la chica que hablo! Darien no me dijo nada…¡ay no Serena, estas loca ¿Cómo se te ocurre dudar de Darien, seguramente era una emergencia y por eso se olvido de decirme quien era, pero…. Aun asi…. ¿Quién era?"_ y recordó que esa noche su esposo llegaría tarde por lo que decidió pasar el resto de la tarde con Hotaru.

Al dia siguiente Darien llevo a sus dos princesas al jardín de niños.

- ¡gracias mi amor! ¿llegaras a comer?- pregunto miranolo cariñosamente

- no lo creo Sere, tengo muchísimos pendientes, pero procurare llegar temprano,

- ¡esta bien!- dijo algo triste, mientras le dio un breve beso debido a que había personas presentes

- ¡adios papa!- dijo la niña dando un beso a su papa en la mejilla

- ¡cuidense mucho los tres eh!- dijo lanzándole un beso a su esposa, quien se acaricio el vientre que apenas se notaba- lamentablemente esto ultimo fue escuchado por alguien que estaba muy cerca de ahí.

_"¿los tres?, eso quiere decir que… ¿serena esta embarazada?, que bien, eso es una gran ventaja para nosotras_"- pensó caminando hacia su salón de clases.

El resto del dia, transcurrio, sin ninguna novedad, hasta que llego la hora de la salida, y las maestras habian sido convocadas, para una reunión, en la dirección.

- ¡Hotaru! ¡ mi vida! Esperame aca, estare en la dirección, cualquier cosa buscame ahí- Serena llego a la direccion y en el camino se topo con Seiya

- ¡hola Serena! ¿vas a la reunión?

- si Seiya, ¡vamos!- y asi fueron caminando, y llegaron al lugar de la reunión, pero únicamente estaban la profesora Monica, Melissa y otra compañera.

- ¿y que paso con el?- pregunto la directora quien se mostraba interesada en el tema al igual que las demas, Melissa miro de reojo a Serena y sonrio mientras decia

- pues como era de esperarse, el termino enredándose con su secretaria- dijo y Serena y Seiya escuchaban la conversación manteniéndose al margen

- ¡todos los hombres son iguales! ¡a una amiga le paso exactamente lo mismo!- se quejaba la otra

- es que asi, son los hombres, cuando la mujer se embaraza, no le queda de otra que buscarse a otra- decía con toda la intención de que fuera escuchada, Seiya volteo a ver a Serena, la cual bajaba la vista y se llevaba una mano al vientre.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡pero que clase de hombres son esos! ¡inventan cualquier pretexto para llegar tarde, tienen llamadas misteriosas y actúan de lo mas extraño!- la directora de la institución dijo las palabras que Melissa estaba esperando decir, esto sin que la misma Monica lo supiera, claro esta

- ya sabe, si hay una mujer mas joven y bonita, y la mujer esta embarazada buscan otra relacion..

- ¡miserables!- dijo aquella a la que al parecer le dolia lo que hablaban.

- disculpe profesora Sakurada ¿iremos a esperar mucho? La verdad es que tengo algo de prisa- menciono para que las mujeres terminaran con su interesante y profundo dialogo y que Serena no continuara escuchando.

- ¡si, ahorita mismo comenzamos, señorita Stevenson, y señorita Fuji, llamen a las otras compañeras y compañeros para dar inicio- dijo poniéndose seria.

Serena volteo a ver a Seiya y le sonrio agradecida.

- no te preocupes, Serena, estoy segura de que Darien, no es de ese tipo.- dijo para animarla

- ¡eh!, Seiya pero si yo no estoy pensando que..

- no me digas nada, se que lo estas pensando, pero confía en el, estoy mas que seguro de que te ama mas que a nada.

- además Melissa, no lo dijo con esa intención, ella no sabe que estoy embarazada, nadie mas que ustedes lo saben- dijo para justificarse

- aun asi, ¡no te preocupes!- volvió a decirle mientras, le sonreía.

Después de dos horas, todos partieron a su casa, Seiya llevo a Serena y a Hotaru a su casa ya que ese dia no habian llevado su auto. Después de realizar sus tareas diarias, llego la noche, Serena arropo a su hija, y miro el reloj " _¡ya son las nueve, y Darien aun no viene!_- tomo el teléfono para llamarlo a la clínica pero luego se detuvo "_no, no esta bien que le llame, no es una emergencia! Seguramente esta por llegar_". Pensaba, asi que tomando un libro se sento a leer en la sala, se metió tanto en la lectura que cuando reacciono, ya eran las 10 y media de la noche. Asi que tomo el teléfono y marco el celular de Darien _"perdóname Darien pero la verdad estoy muy preocupada!".  
_  
Mas su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de que el celular de Darien estaba apagado, ella sintió una terrible corazonada pero trato de guardar la calma. _"a lo mejor se le apago_". Trato de reanimarse, mientras su cabeza, pensaba otras cosas.

Alrededor de 20 minutos mas tarde llego Darien, Adrew, lo llevaba en su auto, asi que Serena miraba desde la alcoba como el automóvil verde de su amigo partia y el pelinegro entraba a la casa, la rubia trato de actuar normal.

- ¡mi princesa! ¿aun estas despierta?- pregunto el mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa

- Darien, estaba muy preocupada por ti ¿Qué paso?

- ¡no me lo vas a creer! Ya venia a casa cuando se me descompuso el auto y comenzó a marcarme algo el sistema, no le hice caso y continue avanzando, pero al detenerme en un alto, fue imposible hacerlo avazar- decía mientras se quitaba la ropa y se preparaba para darse un baño

- ¿no te paso nada?. Pregunto con preocupación- mientras permanecia en la cama admirando el varonil cuerpo de su esposo, al cual deseaba tener pero debido a su estado, no era posible, ademas estaba un poco molesta y celosa

- no- dijo sin ver la actitud seria de su esposa puesto que estaba demasiado cansado

- ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¡estuve muy preocupada! Pensando que a lo mejor te había pasado algo, y te hable al celular y lo traias apagado.- dijo al fin, no pudiéndose contener mas

- ah si, es que se me descargo .- y lo saco de su bolsillo, para ponerlo a cargar, Serena no perdia detalle de nada

- ¿y como te encontraste con Andrew?,

-pues Lita y el venían del restaurant y al verme ahí, me hicieron compañía en lo que hablaba al seguro y luego se ofrecieron a traerme. – ella pensó "_no creo que Andrew se preste para ocultarme algo!, Serena deja de pensar cosas!"_ Decía para si misma.

.- ¡perdoname mi amor! ¡no quise preocuparte! – reconociendo que Serena estaba preocupada-¡no sabes cuanto te amo!- acercando su cuerpo cubierto unicamente por sus bóxers, logrando que ella se pusiera nerviosa

- es que, estaba muy preocupada.

- ¡no te preocupes! ¡prometo avisarte siempre que llegue tarde!- dijo besando su nariz. Ella se aferro a su espalda y es que el comentario que Melissa hubiera hecho indirectamente, habian logrado hacerla dudar. Y a su mente venían imágenes que solo ella y nadie mas creaban.

Por su parte, la mente de Darien estaba algo inquieta, el trabajo se había duplicado muchísimo, estaba preocupado por Serena y su hija, y su bebe y además de eso, había recibido algunas llamadas de Setsuna en las que le decía que necesitaban verse, pero hasta el momento el, no había acudido al ninguno de los encuentros que ella le había solicitado.

Asi pasaron algunos días, Darien en realidad tenia que pasar mas tiempo en el hospital, y muchas veces llegaba tarde a casa, Serena trataba de entenderlo, pero se sentía muy triste al saber que ellos tenian poco tiempo juntos, además su embarazo y su pancita crecían dia con dia y muchas veces llegaba a pensar mal, y es que a pesar de que tenia dudas, nunca se atrevió a hablarle a la clínica para cerciorarse de que en verdad el se encontraba ahí, pues no quería que el pensara que ella era una desconfiada.

Una noche cuando Darien se disponía a irse a casa, llego a su automóvil, con la llave abrió su convertible y cuando iba a subir miro un par de tacones de elegante diseño, Darien subió la vista como presintiendo lo que se encontraría.

- ¡hola mi amor! ¿me has extrañado?- dijo con todo el descaro del mundo, Darien tuvo que contenerse para no írsele encima y pedirle que se largara lejos de su vida

-¡¿Qué quieres Setsuna!? ¿a que has venido?

-¡veo que estabas impaciente por que llegara este dia!- sonriendo con malicia mientras abria la puerta del carro- ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar, el café que esta aca cerca, alguien podría vernos e irle con el chisme a tu mujer- subiéndose al auto y sentándose a Darien no le quedo de otra que aceptar, después de todo, tenia razón y alguien pudia ver y malinterpretar las cosas y por la insistencia con la que ella lo buscaba, sabia que no quedaría tranquila- al subir al auto y salir de la clínica no se atrevía a decirle nada, pero quería que todo terminara pronto

-no te andes con rodeos y dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres?

-¡me encantas cuando usas ese timbre de voz y te pones rudo conmigo!- le hablo cerca del oido

-¡no digas estupideces!- alejandola- Y ¡dejame en paz! ¡entiende una cosa! ¡amo a Serena y a Hotaru con toda mi alma! ¡no te atrevas a ponerles un dedo encima!- dijo deteniendo el auto en un lugar de la calle

- jajajaja- comenzó a reir –tranquilo.. solo he venido a hacerte una visita, además tengo derecho a ver a mi hija ¿no?

-¿¡tu hija?! ¡estas loca! Hotaru dejo de ser tu hija desde el momento aquel en que decidiste venderla para que te diera el divorcio ¿recuerdas?- respondió con furia- y desde que ventilaste a los cuatro vientos, como fue concebida ¿no fuiste capaz de ponerte a pensar lo que ella sintió? ¡eres una ….!- golpeo el volante del carro para contenerse ante la mirada iracunda de la mujer que lo miraba con frialdad.

- ¡la gente cambia querido! Y yo, he decidido que…

- ¡halblemos claro! ¿¿Qué quieres?? ¿¡dime de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres para que salgas de mi vida? Hotaru no se merece esto, ella es feliz y

- pero yo soy su madre, sabes bien que puedo apelar y pedir la custodia- decia mirandose las largas uñas mientras que Darien trataba de contener su molestia para no perder el control

- ¡¿tu?! Pero ¿para que? Ni siquiera estabas al pendiente de ella cunado era pequeña

- mira Darien, solo quiero una cosa, quiero estar cerca de mi hija, y hasta que no lo consiga no los dejare en paz, ¡asi de sencillo!- el hombre la miro con recelo

- ¡nunca! ¡alejate de Hotaru y de mi familia!- y abriendo la puerta le dijo – ya me dijiste lo que querias…..¡ahora por favor lárgate!

.- ¡me ire, pero de antemano sabes que no descansare hasta lograr lo que quiero – y cerrando la puerta se alejo, dejando en el automóvil a un hombre completamente desesperado.

_"¿Qué voy a hacer, dios mio! ¡iluminame! ¿Cómo le dire a Serena?, no, ¡no puedo decirle nada! ¿para que preocuparla?!"_ Sus pensamientos estaban encontrados mientras que su tranquilidad estaba siendo sometida a una gran prueba. Decidió dar una vuelta en lo que pensaba que iba a hacer y se tranquilizaba para llegar a su hogar.

Serena estaba en la habitación de Hotaru leyendo un cuento a pesar de eso estaba muy triste y preocupada por la ausencia de su esposo y sobre todo por su actitud de esos últimos días, pues a pesar de que el no decía nada ella lo notaba ausente, y comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor, ella embarazada y el,cada vez llegaba mas noche a la casa. Para colmo, ese dia había llamado a la clínica y le habian dicho que su esposo ya tenia una hora que se había ido.

De regreso con Darien.

_"¡le dire a mi princesa! ¡no esta bien que le oculte estas cosas!"_ y pensando en esto partió a su casa, ya había anochecido, y extrañaba oir las voces de sus princesas, al llegar llegaron a su servicio, Dorothy y Peter.

-buenas noches doctor- dijeron al unisono

-buenas noche Dorothy ¿Dónde esta Serena?

-se encuentra en la habitación de la niña- dijo ella, el miro, el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que era mas tarde de lo normal, vio algo de luz por la puerta y se asomo para encontrarse con un bonito cuadro, Serena dormía plácidamente en la pequeña cama de Hotaru, mientras la pequeña tenia la mano en su vientre, el cual, comenzaba a hacerse notorio. Con sumo cuidado se acerco a ella, y tomando sus manos beso sus labios, la rubia se despertó-

- Darien ¿has llegado? ¿se te hizo tarde?- pregunto preocupada -¿quieres algo de cenar?- decia mirandolo de pies a cabeza, de una manera extraña

-no Serena. Mejor vámonos a dormir, mañana quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante- menciono con seriedad lo cual preocupo a su esposa

-¿es algo malo?- llevándose una mano al pecho-

-¡vamos a dormir cielo! Mañana hablaremos tranquilamente, ¿quieres?- mientras acariciaba su mejilla y se inclinaba para besarla

-¡te extrañamos mucho! – dijo abrazandolo con fuerza. Como si no quisiera soltarlo

-¡y yo a ustedes! ¡son mi vida!- y la beso para luego irse a su alcoba llevándola de la mano.

El nuevo dia llego, y con ello, la preocupación de Darien por hablar con Serena, ese dia, sábado había decidido tomarse el dia libre para pasarlo con su familia pero primeramente necesitaba hablar con Serena y es que no quería ocultarle el encuentro con Setsuna, pero tampoco quería alarmarla. Por fin, decidió abrazar a su esposa pero noto que ella no estaba en la cama.

- ¡mi amor! ¿estas en el baño?- grito mirando hacia el techo, no escucho respuesta, asi que depositando su mano en la cama sintió algo caliente y húmedo

- ¡Serena! ¿Hotaru vino a dormir con nosotros?- volvió a preguntar mientras sacaba la mano para levantarla pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver con horror, que la humedad era una mancha obscura que el reconocio al instante. De inmediato se levanto

- ¡Serena mi amor! ¿Dónde estas? ¿estas bien?- y se acerco al baño siguiendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre que ella había dejado- en ese momento sintió que todo su ser se desvanecía, sintió que toda la fortaleza que siempre haba demostrado, de repente desaparecían. Toco la puerta y no se abrió.- ¡Serena! ¡abre la puerta!

- ¡Da….Darien!- se quejo con voz débil- ¡Darien…. Mi bebe!-

Al oir esto, Darien se avento contra la puerta dando gritos, los cuales fueron escuchados por el personal de servicio quienes llegaron de inmediato

- ¿sucede algo señor?- dijo el joven ayudante

- ¡la señora esta encerrada, algo le ha pasado!- grito desesperado

- tranquilo doctor, yo tengo las llaves- dijo la chica quien comenzó a buscar las llaves del baño

Para Darien esos momentos fueron eternos caminaba por la habitación desesperado, en eso entro la pequeña de cabellos negros.

- ¿Qué pasa papa?- al verla Darien, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y miro al joven

-¡por favor Peter! ¡lleva a la niña a casa de mis padres y que no regrese hasta nuevo aviso! ¿¡entendiste?- Hotaru lo miraba extrañada pues nunca había visto que su padre perdiera el control por lo que presentia que algo malo había

- ¿papa? ¿Dónde esta mi mama?- angustiada

- ¡obedece nena! ¡mama y yo, estaremos ocupados!- incapaz de encontrar otro argumento con el cual defenderse, Peter saco a la niña de la habitación y la puerta del baño de abrió., mas lo que el doctor Chiba miro, fue lo peor que pudiera pasarle en el mundo, ¡ahí! Tirada en el suelo, se encontraba su Serena, totalmente ensagrentada y agarrándose con fuerza el vientre, en el piso del baño había sangre, Darien no necesito de mas para saber que estaba pasando. Corrio a su lado y la tomo en brazos llevándola a la cama.

-¡mi bebe! ¡salva a mi bebe!- le suplico antes de desmayarse debido a la impresión. Darien sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba al ver ese cuadro

-¡rapido prepara el auto! ¡debo llevarla al hospital en este mismo momento!- dejando a su esposa mientras se colocaba una camisa y comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente. –tranquila mi amor ¡no dejare que nada malo les pase nunca!- dijo con las lagrimas a punto de traicionarlo.

El camino al hospital fue la tortura mas grande al que el se hubiese sometido en los últimos días, mientras el chofer los llevaba, Darien trataba de controlar la hemorragia, mientras que ya le había hablado al doctor Naoki para que estuviera preparado, por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de lo que días atrás había sucedido, la aparición y llegada de Setsuna, sus amenazas y la platica que hubiera tenido con su personal de seguridad todo esto como si de una película se tratara, constantemente se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de impotencia y de rabia.

------------------------------INICIO DE FLASBACK----------------------------------------------------------

-doctor que bueno que pudo venir- dijo Toshi

-dime Toshi.. ¿Qué pasa?- un poco intrigado

-doctor, hay algo que me preocupa, desde el dia que se fue de viaje de luna de miel, hemos captado en mas de 5 ocasiones un automóvil negro que sospechosamente se estaciona fuera de la casa o a pocos metros.

-¿un aotomovil negro?- dijo preocupado acercándose mas

-si, mire usted mismo para salir de dudas- aparecieron tomas grabadas del portal de la casa donde se estacionaba una auto misterioso, y al parecer vigilaba los movimientos de toda la familia.

-¿alguien mas ha visto esto?- pregunto preocupado

- no señor, no quise alarmar a su abuelo, ha tenido bastante con su despedida de la empresa para preocuparlo mas

-¡gracias! Te lo agradezco, esta pendiente y si vuelves a verlo llamame.

-si doctor, asi lo hare

----------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------

_" soy un tonto, desde ese dia debi tomar cartas en el asunto, y evitar que Setsuna llegara a mi, eso y lo que Nicolas y Andrew me dijeron eran motivos suficientes_"

-doctor, ¡hemos llegado!- la voz lo interrumpió, de inmediato llegaron a auxiliarlo y colocaron a Serena en una camilla y con sumo cuidado la metieron a la clínica, Darien caminaba al lado de ella-

-¡Serena, mi amor! ¡te amo! ¡tienes que reaccionar- en ese momento llega Naoki-¡Naoki! ¡por favor! ¡tienes que salvarla! ¡a ella y a mi bebe!- el doctor trato de animarlo puesto que en verdad se veía desesperado

-¡tranquilo Darien! ¡vamos a hacer lo que podamos! Ahora quiero que me digas ¿Qué ha pasado?- decía mientras se preparaba para atender a Serena

-pues, hoy temprano al levantarme Serena ya se encontraba en el baño y cuando abrimos la puerta ya se encontraba en ese estado.

-¡entiendo! Dime Darien, Serena ¿sufrio algún golpe? ¿realizo algún esfuerzo? O ¿tuvo algún disgusto contigo?- Darien no sabia que responder, pues no sabia en realidad nada de eso ya que había estado absorto en el trabajo

-¡pues no! ¡no que yo sepa!

-¡doctor Irie, todo esta listo!- dijo la enfermera de ojos cafes y cabellos castaños, quien no era nada menos que la esposa de Irie

- gracias Kotoko, bueno le haremos algunas pruebas después, ahora la importante es hacerla reaccionar y luego salvar al bebe-

-¡Naoki! ¡tienes que salvarlos! ¡por favor!- decía el pelinegro tomando al joven doctor del cuello, y mirándolo amenazante.

-¡tranquilo Darien!- dijo un castaño que se acercaba en esos momentos

En otro logar un pelinegro recibia una llamada desagradable, eso lo puso alerta y sin pensarlo exclamo.

- ¿estas segura Sahori? ¿Serena esta hospitalizada? ¿¡pero que paso?!- preguntaba sin percatarse de que cierta pelirroja escuchaba la conversación.- ¿y Darien ya esta con ella?.... ok, me comunicare con las chicas y voy para alla, gracias por avisarme cariño- y colgó, alejándose a toda prisa mientras la chica pensaba.-

_"¡muy bien! esto no nos lo esperábamos, ¿que le habrá sucedido a la estúpida de Serena? Mmm bueno de todos modos esta noticia le alegrara a Setsuna, nuestro plan saldrá mejor de lo que lo planeamos_". – dijo para si con una sonrisa maléfica, al tiempo que sacaba su celular

-¿Cómo esta?- dijo con desesperación la peliazul- ¡apenas nos enteramos que Serena esta aca venimos! ¿darien que paso?- la mirada de la chica buscaba mil preguntas pero Darien no fue capaz de responder

-doctor, ¡vamos!- asi Taiki y el doctor Irie ingresaron a la sala y dejaron a Darien en un estado verdaderamente catastrófico

-Darien ¡por dios! ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba Amy quien al ver el estado en que Darien se encontraba se preocupo aun mas

-¡Amy, mi bebe! ¡estamos a punto de perder a nuestro bebe!- dijo sollozando incapaz de poder tranquilizarse por mas tiempo, ahora que Serena ya no estaba a su lado estaba mas vulnerable, y Amy, lo miro con ternura y lo abrazo

-¡no puede ser!... ¿estas seguro? ¿pero que paso?- decía acariciando sus cabellos mientras Darien lloraba entre sus brazos

-¡no se Amy, no se que pudo pasar!

-bueno, tendremos que esperar, lo importante ahora es no perder las esperanzas, dime ¿ya le avisaste a sus papas?- Darien se separo, hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que debía avisar a nadie

¡no, no lo he hecho es que…

- no te apures, yo misma tratare de comunicarme con Ikuko y Kenji ¿y las chicas, ya saben algo?- la mirada inexpresiva de Darien le dieron la respuesta- calmate Darien, tienes que estar tranquilo, en ese momento entra como huracán una chica.

-¿Dónde esta serena? Darien ¿Qué paso?- el una vez mas no sabia que decir, al parecer el era el único capaz de responder las dudas de todos y no sabia que había pasado ni como.

-Rai, ¡calmate! Darien se encuentra muy mal y es mejor no desesperarlo con preguntas – trato de calmarla la doctora Mizuno

-¡Darien, amigo! ¡calmate!- dijo su amigo Nicolas llegando a su lado – Hotaru esta muy preocupada, al igual que tus abuelo, asi, que será mejor estar tranquilos.

-¡si Nicolas! Tienes razón- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro-¿Cómo llegaron aca?

-bueno es que Hotaru llego llorando, y estaba muy nerviosa dijo que tu la enviaste a casa y que estaba preocupada por Serena, hablamos a la casa y Dorothy nos dijo lo que había pasado y ¡nos venimos al instante!

-¡Rai, debo hablar con Mina y Lita!

-no te preocupes Amy, ya lo hice, no han de tardar en venir, Mina y Yaten iban a ir por los padres de Serena.

- ¡gracias!- dijo el, quien continuaba con su mirada vacia, pensaba en los pocos instantes que habia tenido con Serena desde su regreso a Tokio, y eso lo martirizaba poco a poco, pues siempre pensaba que ahora estarían juntos siempre y pasarían el resto de su vida juntos, sin embargo ahora el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

En esos momentos es interrumpido por una enfermera que dice.

- la paciente ha perdido mucha sangre, ¡necesitamos un donador urgentemente!- dijo Kotoko un poco alarmada

- ¿un donador?- pregunto la hermana de Darien

- ¡asi, es! ¿alguien puede hacerlo?- dijo la enfermera

Todos permanecieron mirándose, al parecer ninguno sabia que hacer

- ¡no puede ser! ¡Serena y yo no somos compatibles! ¡demonios!- grito Darien golpeando la pared

- ¡tranquilo Darien! Encontraremos otro donador

- disculpe, ¿Cuál es el tipo de sangre de la paciente.- se adelanto Nicolas

- necesitamos sangre tipo O positivo- respondio la chica

Todos los presentes negaban con la cabeza, Darien comenzó a desesperarse

- ¡hay que ir al banco de sangre! No será muy difícil conseguirla

-no es necesario, ¡yo pudo donar mi sangre!- dijo una voz, de inmediato todos voltearon a ver a esa persona y una sonrisa de esperanza se dibujo en el rostro de todos los presentes.

- ¿tu…?, pero- Darien estaba sorprendido, pues jamas imagino de quien era la voz

- ¡por favor pase por aca! ¡debemos darnos prisa!- interrumpió Kotoko

* * *

BUENO AMIGAS, PUES HASTA ACA LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, DE VERDAD ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS POR QUE SIENTO QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN POCO ABANDONADA CON ESTE FIC, PERO BUENO, YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL, UNICAMENTE QUEDA UN CAPITULO, ASI QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN, DEJENMS SABER SUS DUDAS, Y PETICIONES, Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, SIN MAS LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE SE DAN UNA VUELTA POR ESTE FIC!!

LAS HE ABANDONADO UN POCO EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PERO ES QUE TENGO UN PROBLEMA CON MI COMPUTADORA, Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, ADEMAS COMO SE ACERCAN LAS FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS ME SERA UN POCO IMPOSIBLE PODER ACTUALIZARLES, ESPERO ME TENGAN PACIENCA!! SALUDOS!!


	23. INSTANTES ETERNOS

Bueno amigas y como todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar aca les dejo el final de esta historia en el cual entenderan las razones que tuvo Serena para ponerse asi.

NOTA.- Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a la autora Naokot Takeuchi, y la historia esta basada en mi imaginacion.

* * *

INSTANTES ETERNOS

Las miradas se encontraban y todos miraban al joven que se presentaba, para ellos el signficaba una luz de esperanza

- ¿Seiya… estas seguro?- pregunto timida la hermana de Darien quien aun no lograba articular palabra alguna

- ¡claro que si! Serena esta en peligro y lo importante es que ella y su bebe estén bien. –tal respuesta no la esperaban pero al fin comprendieron que Seiya siempre seria incondicional con Serena.

- por favor Seiya ¡entra de una vez!-exclamo Amy casi empujándolo- antes de que la enfermera ingresara a la sala, Darien llego hacia ella y pregunto.

- Kotoko, por favor digame ¿Cómo esta la paciente y el bebe?

- lo siento doctor Chiba, pero aun no puedo responder a su pregunta, lo importante es darle atención a los dos, por aca joven ¡por favor!

Al entrar al quirófano todos estaban muy preocupados. En eso se acercaron los padres de Serena quienes se miraban alterados por la noticia

- ¿¡donde esta mi hija?! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- peuntaba Ikuko con evidente angustia

- Darien….- le indico Nicolas para que dijera lo que sabia

- Darien ¿puedes explicarme que paso? ¿Por qué de repente serena se puso grave?- decía Kenji evidentemente preocupado

- no lo se, … de repente ella estaba en el baño y….- su rostro mostraba desesperacion y horror

- ¡papa! Esperemos a que sea la misma serena quien nos platique como estuvieron las cosas, no angustiemos ni preocupemos mas a Darien, dijo Sammy para calmar a sus progenitores

- ¡es lo mas sensato! Únicamente ella puede decirnos lo que paso.- le siguio Andrew

Los minutos se les hicieron eternos a todos los presentes Lita, estaba muy nerviosa mas aun por el estado en que se encontraba y Darien mucho peor. En casa de la familia Chiba también estaban esperando a recibir noticias, la pequeña Hotaru impaciente por no tener noticias, se asomaba al jardín para ver si el carro de su papa llegaba. Cuando en eso, alguien se acerco a ella.

- ¡hola pequeña!, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo alguien desde la parte de afuera

-¿ma…mama? ¿Qué haces aquí?- con un poco de temor y dando un paso hacia atras

- ¡no tengas miedo! ¡soy tu madre! ¿acaso no me recuerdas?-fingiendo hablar con paciencia

- si, pero tu, tu….le hiciste cosas feas a mi papa- decia con temor

- ¡pequeña!, ahora lo importante es que Serena este bien- decia tratando de ganarse su confianza

-¿tu sabes donde esta mi mama Serena?- abriendo sus ojitos y llenándose de alegría lo cual incomodo un poco a Setsuna

-¡claro! Nosotras sabemos donde esta tu mama, si quieres verla ¡puedes venir con nosotras!-decia Melissa, la niña lo pensó un poco

- es que yo..- comenzo a titubear la niña

- bueno, al menos que no quieras ver a Serena ¡vamos al hospital Melissa!-dijo Setsuna dandose media vuelta

- ¿hospital? ¿mi mama esta en el hospital? ¡quiero ir!- mientras que al par de mujeres se les dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡muy bien vámonos! Melissa, tralea- la niña abrió la puerta del jardín la cual no tenia vigilancia alguna debido al problema que la familia estaba atravesando, asi que absolutamente nadie se dio cuenta de la llegada de las mujeres.

De regreso al hospital, habian transcurrido casi una hora desde que Seiya entrara a dar su sangre para ayudar a Serena, Darien aun no lo creía y todos trataban de animarlo tanto a el, como a los padres de la paciente, por fin, el doctor Irie apareció.

- ¡doctor!- grito Ikuko- ¡digame! ¿Cómo esta mi hija?- Darien se levanto para hacer lo mismo, trataba de analizar su rostro para encontrar algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando, pero, quizá debido a los nervios, no logro encontrar nada.

- ¡tranquila mama! Dejemos que hable- decia Kenji tomandola de los brazos

- ¡por el momento la paciente ha recuperado la sangre que habia perdido! ¡pueden estar tranquilos! Solo debemos esperar a que reaccione – mirando a todos con seriedad, mientras tomaba el expediente y hacia algunas anotaciones para luego volver a verlos, indicando a Darien que debian estar alerta

- ¡gracias a dios!- dijo aliviada la pelinegra mientras su novio la abrazaba, Andrew hizo lo mismo con Lita la cual se abrazo de Amy

-Lita, ¡calmate! A ti tampoco te conviene ponerte nerviosa- le dijo con suavidad

- ¡Amy tiene razón cielo! ¿si quieres te llevo a casa?- dijo Andrew, pero la castaña nego con la cabeza

- ¿podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto Mina

- Mina, el doctor dijo que aun no reacciona demosle tiempo, además hay mas personas que quieren verla- haciendo referencia a sus padres y a Darien el cual notaron que aun no estaba del todo tranquilo

- ¿y el bebe Naoki? ¿¡como esta mi hijo?!- el doctor respondió con seriedad

- ¡Darien, sabes como es esto! Todo lleva su tiempo, Serena no habia perdido a su bebe y de inmediato le aplicamos una ampoyetas que contienen progesteno, tenemos que esperar a ver que despierte para hacerle un ultrasodino y una ecografía

- ¡me voy a adelantar para preparar eso y ver que todo este listo!- dijo Taiki,

- ¡te lo agradecería Taiki!, pero quiero ser sincero Darien, no sabemos que tanta sangre perdió, por eso lo mejor es, esperar - Darien quedo un poco mas tranquilo pero aun asi su agonia no terminaba.

- ¡no puede ser! ¡ojala que todo salga bien! Serena no puede perder a su bebe-decia la modelo, casi llorando

- ¡ya mi amor! Veras que no es asi, - acariciándole los cabellos para luego interrogar al doctor- disculpe doctor… ¿y mi hermano?- con cierta timidez ya que al parecer se habian olvidado de el

- es cierto ¿Cómo esta el joven Kou?- pregunto Nicolas

- se encuntra estable, únicamente debe tomar muchos liquidos y jugos para reponerse un poco, pero nada de que alarmarse

- ¡ya estoy aquí! – dijo el chico apareciendo

- ¡Seiya! ¡¿amor estas bien?! no debiste levantarte aun estas débil- en ese momento el chico tiene un mareo y Sahori lo detiene- ¡lo ves?

- ¡no te preocupes Sahori! ¡estoy bien!- dijo sonriéndole coqueto y la doctora no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- Sahori, si me permites, llevare a Seiya a respirar algo de aire fresco- pasando el brazo del chico por encima de sus hombros para que se apoyara y caminara, asi se fueron alejando bajo la mirada de todos.

- ¡Seiya es un buen chico!

- es cierto- dijo Lita

- ¿Sahori, estas bien?- pregunto la pelinegra

.- ¡claro que si! ¡Seiya es un hombre excepcional! ¡cada vez lo amo mas! Tiene un gran corazón- mirándolo aun mientras caminaba con Darien. Los cuales tenian esta conversación.

- Seiya yo…. No tengo como agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros- dijo cuando al fin, se encontraban sentados frente a una fuente

-¡no tienes que dar las gracias Darien! ¡cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo!

- si, pero …. Yo

- no te apures, Serena y su bebe están bien, y eso es lo único que me importa

- ¿aun sientes algo por ella?- su duda fue demasiada que no pudo contenerse

- la primera vez que conoci a Serena me cautivo por completo….- dijo por toda respuesta- Darien no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia al oir aquello- en ese entonces ella estaba en la prepa y mis hermanos y yo nos hicimos amigos de ella, ….era una mujer tan hermosa, tierna y muy amigable, siempre nos sonreía a todos y dejame decirte que habia muchos en la prepa detrás de ella- el doctor apretaba los puños ante la impotencia de haberse perdido de todos esos momentos- …pero a pesar de eso, a mi lo que me llamo la atención es ver que algunas veces lloraba- Darien volteo a verlo sorprendido- ella siempre estaba triste por alguna causa y a pesar de eso, se esforzaba por demostrar lo contrario, asi que cuando nos hicimos amigos logre descubrir el porque ella estaba asi

- ¡Seiya, no fue mi intención! Yo, me fui a estudiar porque…

- no te apures, yo se mejor que nadie lo que paso entre ustedes, sabes….siempre te tuve envidia- le confeso.- pues mientras ella lloraba y no dejaba de pensar en ti, a mi se me partia el corazón cada que la veía sufrir.. ¡no entendía! Como a pesar de estar tan lejos ella te amaba y yo, que siempre estaba a su lado, no podía lograr siquiera que me viera como algo mas que su amigo

- ¡mi Serena! No debió ser fácil para ella- dijo el medico mirando al frente tratando de imaginar el dolor de su amada

- ¡no! Pero siempre estuve ahí para animarla, dentro de mi siempre supe que…. Ella no seria para mi – bajando su mirada triste- ¡asi que cuando regreso contigo! ¡me puse muy feliz! Sabia que era lo mejor,- Darien trataba de no hablar para no interrumpirlo pues al parecer el chico parecía tener la necesidad de confesar todo aquello desde hacia tiempo.- y no me equivoque, desde que esta junto a ti, ella es alegre y feliz, eso me llena de gusto

- seiya te agradezco….¡por todo lo que has hecho con ella! Es decir, no solo por lo de hoy sino por estar siempre que ella te necesito.

- ¡ahora soy completamente feliz! Sahori es una chica maravillosa ¡la amo y ella me ama!.- se perfectamente lo que serena siente cuando se encuentra contigo y, al saber hoy que algo estaba empañando su felicidad, me dije que ¡no debía permitirlo!- cerrando sus puños

- ¡sinceramente muchas gracias!

- ¡no hay de que! Ahora, por que no regresamos creo que ya tardamos demasiado y todos se preocuparan-

- tienes razón ¡vamos!. – y dejando claro sus sentimientos regresaron a la sala de espera justamente cuando el doctor llegaba a su lado.

- ¡Serena ha reaccionado! Y el bebe al parecer se encuentra bien, Tienen unos minutos para pasar a verla pero no pueden hacerlo todos ¡lo siento!

- ¡esta bien! solo de saber que ella y su bebe están mejor es suficiente- dijo la castaña tomandose su vientre y apoyandose en el hombro de su rubio y guapo esposo

- por cierto Darien vamos a realizar el ultrasonido – expreso con seriedad

- ¡estare ahí!

.- entonces ¡vamos!- le comento

- doctor nos podría decir ¿Cuál fue la causa?- al parecer todos querían hacer la misma pregunta porque esta vez la rubia no fue reprendida por sus comentarios fuera de lugar. El doctor Irie volteo a ver a Darien completamente serio y expreso.

- al parecer, no hay golpes ni señas de que halla sufrido alguna caída o resbalon. Lo que me lleva a pensar que posiblemente la paciente estaba sometida a mucho estrés o estaba muy preocupada por algo- dijo esto ultimo clavando su mirada en Darien el cual no entendía que podía haber sido la causa

- ¡vamos Kenji! ¡entremos a ver a Serena! – asi la familia Tsukino entro a ver a Serena y Darien se fue con Naoki

- me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que paso con serena?- decia Rai

- no creo que hallan discutido de lo contrario Darien nos hubiera dicho algo- dijo pensativa Mina

- ya tendremos tiempo de que Serena nos explique.- respondio Yaten

Dentro de la habitación.

-¡serena mi amor! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo la madre de ella besándola con ternura y acariciando su frente

- ¿y mi bebe? ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto angustiada

-¡calmate nena! No queremos que te enfermes nuevamente el doctor dice que los dos están fuera de peligro.

.-¡que bueno que estas bien Serena! Y también mi sobrino- acercándose a acariciarle el vientre que ya era bastante evidente

- ¡gracias Sammy!- derramando una lagrimas- ¡gracias a todos!, en eso miro a su alrededor

-afuera están esperando tus amigos – dijo el padre de ella

- están todos ahí, menos los abuelos de Darien quienes están cuidando de Hotaru

- ¿Hotaru no esta aca?

- no quisieron angustiarla – prosiguio Sammy

- ¿ y Darien, donde esta el?- pregunto al fin al no verlo por ningun lado

- esta con el doctor Irie preparando todo para hacerte una ecografía y ver si todo esta perfectamente bien con tu bebe

- hija dime la verdad ¿darien y tu se pelearon? O ¿tuvieron algún problema?

- ¡no papa! ¿Por qué?- dijo tratando de parecer sincera aunque no miraba a los ojos a su progenitor

- si algo esta mal, será mejor que lo digas- sentencion el

- Kenji, ¡deja de atormentarla!- dijo Ikuko con suavidad

- ¡les contare todo! Una vez que me hagan los estudios. – en eso llega la joven esposa del doctor Naoki e indica a todos que es momento de que realicen el estudio por lo que salen todos y comienzan a meter los aparatos, en eso Darien entra y corre a los brazos de su esposa

-¡princesa! ¡mi serena! – dándole un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que besaba con desesperación su rostro y acariciaba su panza

- ¡Darien! ¡mi Darien!- abrazandolo con fuerza mientras el doctor los miraba, y continuaba con su labor siendo auxiliado por Taiki

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Naoki dice que estabas muy angustiada y estresada ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no me platicaste?- besando su mano y mirándola con vehemencia

- ¡darien es que yo…! ¡yo soy una tonta! – comenzando a llorar

- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! Si eres mi princesa, ¡la mujer que amo!

- ¿de veras? ¿nunca me engañarías?- dijo con inocencia

.- ¡por supuesto que no! ¡solo te amo a ti! ¡a ti y a nuestro bebe, y a Hotaru!- besándole los labios para limpiar sus lagrimas

- es que yo….- trato de decir

.- ¡bien comencemos!-interrumpio el guapo doctor- Serena realizare un ultrasonido para cerciorarnos de que tu bebe se encuentra perfectamente asi que comenzare a untarte el gel

- ¡si doctor!- ella se recostó, mientras Darien le tomaba la mano sin dejar de mirarla se miraban de manera complice demostrando el gran amor que se tenian, lo cual logro que el doctor sonriera un poco. Despues de unos minutos

-¡al parecer! El bebe esta fuera de peligro, la intervención de Darien y el que te trajeran con rapidez ayudo mucho- ellos sonrieron aliviados

- ¿estas seguro?- pregunto Darien

.- ¡Compruebalo por ti mismo! ¡mira como se mueve! Ya podemos apreciar sus bracitos, sus piernas esta es su cabeza- mientras iba señalando cada parte del cuerpo del bebe

- ¡mira Darien! ¡nuestro bebe!- decia Serena mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma especial

- además ya puedo decirte con certeza si es un niño u una niña ¿quieren saberlo?- les dijo, a sabiendas de que esa seria una buena noticia en medio de tanta agonia

- ¡pues! ¿mi amor te gustaría saberlo?- besando su frente

- ¡si Darien! ¡quiero saberlo! Diganos doctor ¿Qué vamos a tener?

- pues bien Darien – sonriendo pícaramente – tendras que tener mucha paciencia con tres maravillosas mujeres a tu alredor- comento

- ¿tres mujeres? ¿eso quiere decir que..?

- ¡una niña! ¡darien vamos a tener una niña! ¡otra niña!- reafirmo ella mientras su esposo besaba delicadamente su mano y luego su frente y la abrazaba con fuerza

- Hare pasar a todos para que compartan este momento. -Dijo para dejarlos a solas, cosa que Darien aprovecho para preguntarle.

- ahora si mi amor ¿vas a decirme? ¿Por qué estabas estresada? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto con ternura a lo que ella desvio la vista apenada

- es que, vas a pensar que soy una tonta

- ¡no es asi! Y lo sabes ¡cualquiera que sea lo que te este pasando cuéntamelo!

- bueno, veras….hacia algún tiempo que, yo me sentía muy intranquila, sentía una corazonada y tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría- llevándose una mano al pecho- de hecho fue desde que comencé a notar que tenias llamadas y te hablaban a la casa

- ¡pero serena!- dijo al recordar de quienes eran esas llamadas

- por favor Darien! ¡dejame hablar!- el guardo silencio- de alguna manera yo, comencé a pensar lo peor habia escuchado rumores de que, cuando una mujer esta embarazada … sus maridos se buscan otra mujer- apretando las sabanas con fuerza lo que hizo a Darien sentirse mal – eso junto con las llamada lograron hacer… ¡que yo desconfiara de ti!- con la voz quebrada- además, comenzaste a llegar a casa tarde, no comias con nosotras y cada vez el tiempo que te veía se hacia menos y yo no quería me negaba a desconfiar de ti

- ¡Serena! ¡perdoname! ¡debiste decírmelo!...- luego pareció analizar sus palabras – un momento dijiste que te negabas a desconfiar de mi, ¿quieres decir que?

- todo paso anoche…- murmuro cerrando los ojos al recordar

----------------------------------INICIO DEL FLASBACK------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, Serena estaba en casa sirviendo la cena porque su esposo llegaría en cualquier momento y después de haber bañado a Hotaru ahora ayudaba en la cena

- señora, ¡tiene una llamada!

- ¿Quién es?- decía sin sospechar lo que pasaría

-pues se negó a decirme, dice que es muy importante- ella se sorprendió un poco, pero creyo que posiblemente se trataba de alguna de sus amigas, por lo que tomo el teléfono

- ¡diga!

- ¡hola señora Chiba!. Dijo con misterio, se trataba de Melissa solo que fingía la voz para no ser reconocida

- ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué quiere?- pregunto un poco inquiera al comenzar a sentir que su corazón latia aceleradamente

- ¿quiere saber donde estará su esposo esta noche?

¡no y no me interesa! ¡adios!-dijo con firmeza tratando de colgar

- ¡que lastima! Porque hoy como otras noches se encontrara con su amante, por eso llega tan tarde y tan cansado- mintió puesto que sabían que Darien llevaba días quedándose a trabajar hasta tarde

- ¡no le creo! ¡y deje de perder su tiempo!

- ¿y que haras? Esperarlo sentada durante horas para que llegue tan cansado y tan noche que terminaras cenando sola ¡como siempre!- esas palabras le dolieron mucho

- ¡no me interesa, ya le dije!

- ¡de todos modos, si te interesa verlo, estará a las 9 y media de la noche en el café que esta a dos cuadras de la clínica

- ¡dejame en paz!- y colgó con fuerza, se llevo una mano a su corazón y otra a su vientre, mientras comenzaba a sentir que sus sospechas podrían ser ciertas "_no, yo no debo desconfiar de mi querido Darien, el nunca me engañaría_" tratando de darse valor mientras se mordía las uñas por los nervios

- ¿señora? ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Dorthy al verla recargada en la pared y su rostro palidecia

-si, claro, ya es un poco tarde ,pero puedes irte a dormir yo me encargo de lo demás

- ¡no señora! ¡como cree! Yo la espero,

- no te preocupes anda ve tranquila además esta conmigo Nancy quien esta con Hotaru

- bueno, pero de todos modos me avisa si necesita algo

- ¡esta bien!- quedando sola en la amplia sala sintiéndose nerviosa mienteas miraba como los minutos pasaban, asi paso el tiempo hasta que Hotaru se habia quedado dormida y subia a su habitación con la niñera, ella miro el reloj, ¡las nueve de la noche! Asi que tomo el teléfono y marco a la clincica

- ¡clinica Kiusuke! ¡le da las buenas noches, ¿en que puedo servirle?

- ¡hola soy la esposa del doctor Chiba, me preguntaba ¿si me podría comunicar con mi esposo?- tratando de no parecer posesiva

- ¡ah si! Pero el doctor Chiba hace una rato que se fue- al escuchar esto sintió en su estomago y en su pecho una opresión y su corazón latia mas a prisa cada vez

- ¡¡ah si?!- fingiendo sorpresa- es que, como a veces llega tarde crei que estaba por ahí aun, pero bueno, ha de estar por llegar ¡gracias!- y colgó, la casa no quedaba muy lejos de la clínica asi que sin pensarlo tomo su abrigo y sacando su auto manejo hasta llegar a cierta cafetería, al estacionarse en un alto pensó.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Serena ¡deja de pensar tonterías! Darien seria incapaz de serte infiel.. ¡por dios! ¿Qué hago aca? ¿Cómo me atrevo a hacerle caso a una llamada anónima?.... será mejor que regrese a casa, quizá Darien ya llego". _Comenzó a avanzar lentamente para que pasara la calle y enseguida regresara su auto , pero justamente al comenzar a avanzar en reversa, se detuvo.

_"¡no! ¡no puedes ser_!" mientras abria sus ojos al descubrir con horror como a pocos metros de ahí, se encontraba el corvette de su esposo, sintió como su corazón latia mas fuerte asi que se bajo de su camioneta y comenzo a caminar " _¡no, posiblemente es otro auto_", tratando de darse animos, camino lentamente para verificar que fuera el auto de su esposo, aunque las probabildades eran muchas, puesto que no habia muchos autos como ese en Tokio.

Al llegar y ver las placas se detuvo, y miro la silueta de dos personas que se encontraban platicando dentro de el coche. Su corazón se paralizo, sintió como las lagrimas se resbalaron por su rostro, cerro los puños, quiso acercarse y abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba ¿Quién podría ser la chica que logro que Darien la engañara?, pero no tuvo el valor, ¡habia sido suficiente! Y no quería humillarse mas, aun con el corazón dolido dio media vuelta y subió a su camioneta, mientras sentía miles de emociones encontradas.

Cuando llego a su casa corrió a su habitación y lloro, permaneció asi por algunos minutos, hasta que escucho que Hotaru llamaba

- ¡mami!

- tu mama esta cansada nena, dejala dormir- decía la chica quien no se habia dado cuenta de que Serena habia salido, la rubia escuchaba todo, asi que limpiándose las lagrimas y respirando hondo dijo

- Nancy ¿aun sigues aquí? ¡puedes ir a dormir! ¡yo la veo!- tratando de tranquilizarse para no evidenciar su estado

- es que cuando iba a retirarme se despertó y quería ver dibujos animados dijo que quería esperar a su papa despierta y como usted estaba durmieno no quise despertarla

- ¡gracias! ¡no te preocupes! Que pases buenas noches- la chica se despidió, mientras Serena leyó un cuento a su pequeña para tranquilizarla y que se durmiera. Cuando lo hizo pensó en como resolvería las cosas y creyo que lo mejor seria, esperar al dia siguiente para hablar, esa noche habia sido muy pesada para ella y además quería ver si Darien seria capaz de seguirle mintiendo, lo encararía y esperaría que se confesara. Pensando en esto quedo profundamente dormida junto a Hotaru

------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASCK-------------------------------------

Darien se encontraba pensativo, habia entendido que estuvo a punto de perder a su hija y a su esposa por una tontería que se le habia salido de control, jamás imagino que Serena hubiera sufrido en silencio todo eso.

- y ¿Por qué no me preguntaste cuando llegue?- tratando de buscar la manera en que le pudiera explicar las cosas

- yo… quería que tu mismo me explicaras, pero, en un dia tranquilo- aun conteniendo las lagrimas al recordar todo lo que habia pasado- Darien …¿tienes algo que decirme?

- ¡perdoname Serena!- acurrucándose en su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza, la rubia matenia sus manos en la cama, incapaz de querer abrazarlo pues suponía que la estaba engañando, y no queria escucharlo, seria un golpe demasiado duro

- ¿desde cuando Darien? Dime ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que me engañabas?- con la voz quebrada por el llanto

- ¿¡que?! … serena yo no te engañe, seria incapaz de hacerlo ¡te amo! y nunca dejare de hacerlo ni haría algo que te lastimara- mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba su barbilla para enfatizar cada una de sus frases- ¡te amo!

.- entonces ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba a tu lado? ¿Qué hacias en ese lugar?- pregunto seria y con voz sombria

- yo….- apretando sus musculos del rostro- yo también cometi un error muy grande … hace unos días que recibi una llamada y, yo no te dije nada

- ¿Quién era?- sin tocarlo aun, lo cual le dolia en el alma al pelinegro

-era Setsuna – dijo al fin

- ¿Setsuna… pero que quería?- volteando a verlo pues eso era algo que jamás imagino

.- al principio no me dijo nada, pero yo sabia que algo tramaba, comenzó a llamarme a citarme para encontrarme con ella, ¡pero nunca asisti! ¡te lo juro!- inclinándose hacia ella para implorarle-yo no quise decirte nada para no alarmarte , no quería preocuparte ni a ti, ni a Hotaru

- entonces era ella…

- si, ayer, al salir de la clínica me la encontré en el estacionamiento, no quería hablar con ella, pero sabia que si no lo hacia en ese momento ella seguiría insistiendo y entonces fuimos a hablar a otro lugar- serena miraba al suelo tratando de hilar los acontecimientos- quería pedirme permiso para ver a Hotaru, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya lo tenia todo planeado para que tu nos vieras, ¡fui un completo estúpido!- golpeando la pared con su mano- ¡tienes que creerme Serena! Yo ya me iba a casa y me la encontré ahí,

- ¡te creo Darien! Pero, debiste decirme, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste- lo encaro

- ¡ya te explique! Pensé que eso era lo mejor pero…- mirando su estado y besando su vientre- ¡pero creo que fui un estúpido! Y por mi culpa- los ojos azules de Darien comenzaban a cristalizarse- por mi culpa casi pierdes a nuestra bebe, ¡no debi subestimarte! Jamás imagine que estabas preocupada por mi. ¡perdoname!- en eso serena levanta su mano y acaricia suavemente su perfecto rostro para limpiarle las lagrimas

- ¡mi amor! ¡te amo! y entiendo que… hallas querido protegerme, yo…no debi ocultar lo que sentía y debi decírtelo cuando comenzó todo esto

- shttt- la callo con un beso rápido para acariciar sus cabellos y mirarla a los ojos. - ¡yo también debi decirte lo que pasaba! Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, ¡no quiero perderte! ¡te necesito!- miro los ojos celestes de ella y acercándose suavemente unió sus labios para besarla con ansias, con amor y con toda la pasión que era capaz de sentir por ella.

Cuando entraron todos miraban como serena y Darien se encontraban besándose, lo hacían con tal fervor que parecía que nunca se separarían.

- ¡hermano! Dejala hablar, el doctor dice que nos tienen una noticia- Ellos se separaron un poco avergonzados

- perdón. – sin soltar la mano de su esposa

- ¿y cual es la noticia?- pregunto Taiki quien tenia a Amy muy cerca

- ¡estamos esperando a una niña!- dijo Serena llena de felicidad,

- ¡felicidades amiga! Corriendo a su lado a abrazarla

- ¡que buena noticia!- siguiendo a la ruba al igual que Rai

- ¡que buena noticia Darien! ¡otra niña!- dijo Andrew estrechandolo con fuerza

- ¡ya ves! Todo se arregla solo hay que tener fe- en ese momento el celular del castaño comienza a sonar y se aleja un poco para responder la llamada.

Los hermanos Kou miraban complacidos

- ¡seiya! ¿puedes venir un momento?-llamo ella, el se acerco un poco débil aun

- ¡me alegro que estén bien las dos Serena! ¡ahora tendras una nila! Estoy segura de que será muy feliz al lado tuyo y de Darien, que … es un gran hombre-

- ¡gracias Seiya! Darien me dijo lo que hiciste, ¡nunca tendre como agradecerte! Todo lo que te diga, es poco comparado con lo que hiciste por mi

- ¡vamos serena! Que me pondrás en vergüenza- llevando una mano para atrás- ¡con verte feliz es suficiente!

- de verdad ¡muchas gracias! Apretando con fuerza su mano.

Seiya se alejo y todos parecían estar tranquilos felicitaron a la pareja y comenzaban a despedirse cuando de pronto Nicolas hizo acto de presencia pero su semblante les hizo sospechar lo peor.

.- ¿Qué pasa Nick?- el castaño miraba a serena y a Darien los cuales se encontraban muy felices, no sabia como decir aquello pero tenia que hacerlo

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿algun problema?- su silencio los atormento, de pronto Darien sintió una punzada en el pecho y un escalofrio recorrió todo su cuerpo, Nicolas lo miraba con tristeza

- ¡dime lo que sea! ¡no me veas asi! ¿Qué paso ahora?- acercándose a el, y jalándolo de la camisa para hacerlo reaccionar

.- ¡oye Darien tranquilo!- dijo Taiki interponiendose entre los dos hombres

- ¡lo siento mucho Darien! No quisiera ser yo quien te diga esto pero…. No hay tiempo que perder…- todos esperaban lo peor _"¿Qué podría ser tan grave para empañar su felicidad nuevamente?_" se preguntaban- …Hotaru ¡ha desaparecido! –

Todos permanecieron en silencio Darien no era capaz de reaccionar su niña su pequeña Hotaru ¡estaba perdida!.

* * *

Amigas, como mencione al principio este capitulo es el capitulo final, solo que me quedo demasiado largo y lo subire en dos partes, espero poder subirles la segunda parte el martes en la noche, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y que me sigan apoyando con este fic. Quiero agradecer a todos en general pero especialmente a quienes me enviaron un rewiev en el capitulo anterior.

Cherrie SA. Quien desde un principio comenzo a leer este fic, y me ha demostrado du apoyo todo el tiempo

Princess Moon-lihgt. Bueno en este capitulo se recolvieron la mayoria de tus dudas, solo esperemos a ver ahora ¿como salvaran a Hotaru?, gracias por tus comentarios siempre

Cristhal: disculpa la demora pero espero que con esto quedes un poco mas tranquila y leas el gran final

Sailor 1989: amiga recien comenzaste con mi fic pero desde esa vez me has seguido siempre gracias por tu apoyo, espero que tambien te gusten mis otras hitorias

Mapi: jajajajaja siii estoy de acuerdo contigo dan ganas de fulminarlas, pero por eso no puedes perderte el otro capitulo para ver ¿que pasara con ese par de brujas? Te espero

Neo Reyna Serenity: tambien agradezco tu tiempo y tus omentarios en cada capitulo amiga de verdad que tu tambien fuiste una de las primeras lectoras, y agradezco que lo hallas terminado, disculpa por tenerte mucho tiempo en suspenso, jeje

Nikona:amiga!!! Tus comentarios ocn respecto al fic, em hicieron dibujar una gran sonrisa y ponerme de buen humor jeje agradezco que te halla gustado y te hallas tomado el tiempo para leer cada capitulo jajaja a mi tambein me encanto la bodam la peedida de mano con la escena de las chicas en pplan de espias jajaja, y todo lo que mencionas, espero no defraudarte en el gran final y tambien que leas mis otros fics arigato!!

Isabel20: amix!! Que decirte tu tambien me diste el apoyo y bienvenida a este sitio y me has seguido capitulo a capitulo, nunca lo olvidare gracias!!

Sailor lady: gracias por tu paciencia y espera jeje, y al igual que las demas tambien comenzaste con este fic, y

Anyreth: tiene razon pobre de darien no sale de una para entrar en otra ¿que hara ahora que Hotaru esta desaparecida? ¿podran ser felices al fin? No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo y tambien quiero agradecerte por todo, tu comentaste desde el primer capitulo y lo seguiste hasta el fin!!!! Gracias, gracias por tus comentarios, sugerencias dudas y reclamos, gracia amiga de verdad!! Espero que asi sea con mis otros fics jeje

Princess-serena-tsukino-any-17: bueno pues creo que eres nueva por aca y aunque el fic ya se termina imagino que te tomaste un tiempo conriderado para terminar de leer todos y cada uno de los capitulos y eso me llena de felicidad amiga, te agradezco infinitamente el apoyo y tus comentarios, te espero en el gran final!!

Nos vemos pronto las quiero!!!


	24. INSTANTES ETERNOS 2

Como lo prometi aca les dejo el capitulo de hoy y el gran final!!!! Espero de verdad que les guste porque sufri como loca al escribirlo.

NOTA:- se que Seiya y Serena no son compatibles en el tipo de sangre pero por peticion de algunas lectoras, decidi hacerlo asi espero no incomodarlas, ahora si!!

* * *

**INTANTES ETERNOS 2**

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que fue un gemido casi convertido en llanto, el que rompió el silencio.

- ¡no puede ser! ¡todo esto es mi culpa!- comenzó a llorar mientras se cubria el rostro con las dos manos- si yo…

- ¡Serena amor tranquila! ¡no quiero que te preocupes!- le dio un beso -¡Nicolas vamos!...- sin soltar la mano de Serena quien tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas, - serena debo irme pero ¡prometeme que estaras bien! no quiero dejarte sola y no estare tranquilo si te veo asi, ¡no pongas en peligro a nuestra hija nuevamente!- hablándole suave

- ¡si Darien ¡ ¡ve! ¡ve y trae a nuestra hija sana y salva! ¡confio en ti!- el pelinegro le dio un beso fugaz y se despidió de todos saliendo rápidamente

.- ¡serena no te sientas mal!- decia su cuñada mientras le acariciaba los cabellos

- ¡tiene razón Darien! Por ahora solo preocupate por recuperarte ¡no pienses cosas malas! Si no, todo habrá sido en vano y ¡no quieres eso! ¿o si?- le sentencio la chica que la miraba con dulzura, serena parecía enterder

-si Amy ¡gracias chicas! ¡gracias a todos!

- ¡serena! ¡nosotros nos vamos! ¡iremos a ayudar a Darien y a nicolas en lo que se pueda!- todos miraron a Seiya

- ¡si espero que te mejores! –dijo Andrew sonriéndole a la rubia - ¡amor, nos vemos luego!- dijo besándola

- ¡cuidate!

Asi uno a uno se fueron para ayudar en lo que se pudiera y en el cuarto permanecieron únicamente las chicas, Taiki y la familia de serena

- ¡nena! No estes triste, piensa que tu bebe se siente insegura cuando tu estas mal- la voz de su madre logro tranquilizarla un poco

-. ¡pero mama! ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? Cuando Hotaru se encuentra quien sabe donde-

- serena, ¡estoy segura de que no le pasara nada malo!-menciono Mina, Rai prosiguio

- estoy segura de que Setsuna tiene mucho que ver con esto- dijo impotente pues a pesar de tratar de ser dura le entristecía ver a su amiga en esa situación

- esa es una razón mas para pensar que no le pasara nada malo, Setsuna es su madre, no creo que le haga algo malo- dijo Amy tratando de ser razonable

- ¿crees eso?- con mirada incrédula a lo que todas reprendieron con una dura mirada

- es verdad, a lo mejor es una manera de llamar la atención de Darien para que hablen- decia la castaña

- ¡si!-

.- hijita ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir? Han sido demasiadas emociones para hoy ¡debes estar cansada

- si hermanita ¡descansa! Y no te preocupes estaremos al pendiente de todo y en cuanto sepamos algo correremos a avisarte

- ¡eso es lo mejor! ¡toma! Estas pastillas te ayudaran ¡nosotros estaremos afuera!- mirando a todos. Taiki logro convencerlos de que lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

- mama ¿puedes quedarte conmigo?- le imploro

- ¡no hay ningun problema señora! Puede permanecer con su hija, lo importante ahora es dejarla descansar

- bueno serena vendre a verte mas tarde- la chica de cabellos castaños se levanto y se despidio dandole un beso

- ¡yo también me voy!

.- ¡gracias chicas!

- yo también debo ir a ver a mis abuelos ¡seguramente han de estar destrozados!- Rai trataba de ocultar su angustia pero era claro que no podia, era un sentimiento mas fuerte que nada

- si, ¡Rai diles que… espero que todo salga bien!- la pelinegra le sonrio y asi salieron dejando en la habitación a Ikuko y a Serena que a los pocos minutos comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a dormir.

Darien iba tratando de comunicarse con Setsuna, tenia el registro de sus llamadas y sabia que nadie mas que ella podría haber hecho semejante locura, intentaba por todos los medios sin obtener resultado alguno.

- ¡maldicion! – cerrando fuertemente su celular, el chico que iba a su lado trataba de animarlo

- ¿no responde?, bueno pues eso es preocupante, no entiendo ¿Qué quiere Setsuna con todo esto?

.- ¡no lo se! Nicolas Pero en cuanto la vea ¡la voy a matar! ¡no entiendo que diablos quiere de mi!, ¿Por qué?, ¿porque ahora que soy feliz junto con Serena viene a empañar mi felicidad?-

- Darien será mejor que te tranquilices para que pienses ¿Setsuna te dijo o menciona algo que pudiera darte una señal de lo que deseaba?- Andrew trataba de hacerlo entrar en razon.

- no, lo único que me dijo es que quería ver a Hotaru, pero estoy seguro de que únicamente era un pretexto para hablarme ¡tenia planeado todo!

- entonces ¿Por qué crees que se llevo a Hotaru?

- ¡eso es lo que no se!

- Yaten y Seiya vienen atrás nos están haciendo señas- Nicolas detuvo el auto y bajo Seiya

- ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer? ¿A dónde vamos? nos dividimos ¿o que?- los chicos voltearon a ver a Darien para ver su respuesta

.- la verdad es que ¡no lo se!

- Darien, Toshi me dijo que personal de seguridad de la casa ha salido a buscarlas

- ¿Cómo?

- es que al parecer lograron ver cuando Hotaru subia a un automóvil pero iba acompañada de dos mujeres

- ¿dos mujeres?-pregunto Seiya

- ¡seguramente son Melissa y Setsuna!- concluyo el rubio

.- ¡muy bien! entonces nos comunicaremos con Toshi, ¡ojala que no le hallan perdido la pista! Y tu Seiya, ¿podrias ir a la policía?

- ¡claro Darien!

- ¡entonces estaremos en contacto! – los atractivos hombres se despidieron y cada uno tomo rumbos distintos

- ¿quieres comunicarte con Toshi!? Yo le dije que me hablara a mi, porque supuse estarías preocupado con lo de Serena y esto

- ¡gracias amigo! Pero quiero hablar – Nicolas le dio el celular y asi se comunico

- ¡Darien! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿la vas a demandar?

- ¡no será necesario Andrew!,-dijo Nicolas- si las cámaras tiene la imagen de ella, será fácil creo que ellas mismas se han echado la soga al cuello. ¡llama a Toshi!

Darien toma el celular y con las manos temblorosas marcaba el numero de su jefe de personal. No lograba disimular su preocupación, los chicos miraban su semblante pero trataban de darle todo su apoyo, la verdad es que estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles.

- ¡darien, todo va a salir bien ya lo veras!- apoyando su fuerte mano en la espalda de el joven de cabellos negros, quien únicamente asintió de manera afirmativa como queriendo meter esa idea en su cabeza. Continuaba intentando hasta que al fin, la llamada fue contestada.

- ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡vamos para alla!

- pero doctor, ¡no creo que sea prudente!-menciono el guardia

- ¡por dios! ¡se trata de mi hija! ¡no me pidas eso! Y dime ¿Dónde estas?.- el señor comprendió que no le quedaría de otra que decirle la verdad

- estamos afuera de una unidad habitacional, ¡las hemos seguido sin que se den cuenta!

- ¡¿es Setsuna verdad?!- como si pudiera ser alguien mas

- ¡si! Es ella, pero la acompaña otra mujer, es la chica con la que salía

- ¿Melissa?- Andrew y Nicolas escucharon eso y se miraban preocupados

- ¡si!

- ¡vamos para alla! ¡vigila bien! vamos a mandar a unas patrullas, cualquier cambio me comunicas ¡de inmediato! ¿entendido?

- ¡si señor!.

En el hospital, Amy y Taiki estaban al pendiente de Serena, pues sabían que el estado en que se encontraba aun era complicado pues la nueva preocupación podría hacerla recaer. Serena dormía a causa de el desgaste tanto físico como mental del que había sido victima.

- ¿Quién diría que Melissa y Setsuna casi logran hacer que Serena pierda a su bebe? El plan les salió mejor de lo que lo esperaban- dijo la doctora Mizuno mirando por la ventana

.- si, es verdad, por eso, ahora tienen a Hotaru, todos nos preocupamos tanto que nos olvidamos de ella.

apuesto que Mamoru y Yumiko han de sentirse muy mal debido a todo lo que estan pasando, después de todo, ellos estaban cuidando de la niña.

- ¡si eso creo! ¡ojala que pronto den con ese par de brujas y encuentren a Hotaru.- decia Taiki

Había pasado casi una hora cuando el automóvil rojo de Nicolas llego a un distrito de Tokio, se comunicaron con los demás y Darien bajo a encontrarse con Toshi.

.- ¡joven Darien! No creo que sea buena idea que usted se este mostrando- le grito Toshi

-¡no puedo esperar mas! Necesito entrar a ver a mi hija

-¡pero señor! Únicamente lograremos llamar la atención.

- ¡es cierto Darien! Propongo que nos coloquemos en puntos estratégicos bloqueando las entradas para que cuando la policía llegue no puedan huir.- Andrew parecia tener la sangre fira para esas cosas

-¡no te preocupes Darien! ¡las tenemos! Solo debemos ser pacientes para esperar el momento preciso, - exclamo Nicolas, en eso llego Seiya

- ¡las patrullas están cerca, hemos rodeado la cuadra, y en cuanto des la orden darán incio.- el joven permaneció inexpresivo jaloneándose la camisa debido a la tensión que estaba viviendo

.- ¡darien! ¡todo saldrá bien! no hay manera de que escapen- la voz de Yaten y la mirada de todos parecian indicarle que todo era custion de tener un poco de paciencia.

- necesitamos hallar la manera de que alguien se acerque a la casa para que abran la puerta solo de esa manera podremos entrar, o de lo contrario procederemos a arrestarlas solo que…- Nicolas fue interrumpido

- ¿¡que?!.- Grito, casi adivinando lo que estaba pensando

- si pasa lo segundo, tendremos a Hotaru fuera de control, lo importante es tenerla al alcance para evitar que la tomen como rehen

- ¡yo iria con gusto! Pero Melissa me reconocería de inmediato- dijo Yaten

- si, a mi también, el otro dia nos fue a amenazar con Mina- expreso el peliplateado

- ¡darien! Yo entrare a la casa.- afirmo el rubio

- ¿estas seguro Andrew? Pero tu, tu ,¡eres muy tranquilo…y!

- Darien, que no se te olvide que eres como mi hermano, conozco a Serena desde hace muchos años y además, pronto sere padre, ¡tu harias lo mismo por mi!- le dijo

- ¡no, no se! Es muy arriesgado, no me gustaría ni me perdonaría que algo malo le pasara a alguno de ustedes

- ¡Nicolas! ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo el rubio sin prestarle atención a su amigo, quien no paraba de hablar y decir argumentos.

- ¡Seiya, será mejor que nos vallamos a otro lugar para prevenir cualquier ruta de escape- le ordeno Yaten

- ¡si vamos!- todos comenzaron a moverse, Darien aun estaba como en estado de shok y sin poder reaccionar mientras que Andrew recibia instrucciones y Nicolas se ponía de acuerdo con los oficiales., al fin, Andrew, se acerco a su amigo.

- ¡darien! Si algo llegara a pasarme… dile a Lita que ¡la amo! y que junto a ella he sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo- esas palabras calaban hondo en el pelinegro

-¡por favor Andrew, no! Dejame ser yo, tu, tienes todo un futuro por delante, ¡debes de estar al lado de Lita, y de tu bebe, ¡te necesitan!- sacudiéndolo con fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡todo saldrá bien! solo, quería decírtelo, por si algo pasaba…- y luego sonriendo de la manera mas amable y cordial que el podía ser se alejo, Darien obedeciendo a las ordenes de todos, se mantuvo al margen de ahí, observando de lejos, Andrew llego en un automóvil, se puso una gorra y cruzando la calle toco el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡hola! ¡muchisimo gusto vecina!, supe que habían llegado no hace mucho y quería darles la ¡bienvenida!. La pelirroja quedo sorprendia por la franca sonrisa del chico y por su mirada color verde.

- ¡ah, hola! ¡mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Melissa Steven ¡pero pasa adelante ¡toma asiento!- desde la otra cuadra todos podian escuchar y ver lo que sucedia ya que Andrew llevaba una cámara escondida.

- me tome la molestia de traerles unos bocadillos a ti y a tu hermana ¡tomen!- dándoles una cesta

- ¡oh! No te hubieras molestado, pero ella no es mi hermana-

- ¡no son hermanas!, valla como todos los vecinos no hacen mas que hablar de las hermosas hermanas que vinieron a vivirse por aca veo que se han equivocado- mirándola de forma coqueta, ella debido a eso no se daba cuenta de la situación y hablaba de mas

.- ella y yo, ¡solo somos amigas!

- ¿y la otra niña?- haciendo referencia a Hotaru.-

- ¡ah! La niña es… es… es la hija de mi amiga,

- ¡ya veo! Entonces es casada… ¡que lastima! Pero tu…¿eres soltera verdad?- clavando su mirada en ella mientras pensaba "_cuando Lita vea esto me va a matar"_

- ¡si, soltera y sin compromisos!- completamente emocionada y sonrojada la chica coqueteaba de forma descarada con el. En eso, Setsuna baja las escaleras, llevando de la mano a Hotaru

- ¡Melissa! ¿Quién es este hombre?- le pregunta mirando de pies a cabeza a el rubio

- ¡permiteme presentarme! Soy el vecino de la casa 34, ¡me llamo Malcon! ¡hola preciosa!- dijo saludando a Hotaru y cerrándole un ojo, la niña al verlo primero abrió muchos sus ojos, pero al ver que el le guiñaba el ojo de forma complice, sonrio y trato de aventarse a sus brazos pero se contuvo y trato de disimular, Setsuna la escondió detrás de ella

- ¡mucho gusto! – respondio Setsuna algo nerviosa y molesta por su precensia

- Le decía a su amiga que , seria un placer que nos acompañaran a un convivio de cuadra

- ¡muchas gracias pero no nos interesa!- poniéndose nerviosa- ahora si nos disculpa, ¡tenemos cosas que hacer!- comenzó a evadirlo y a tratar de sacarlo de ahí, ¡esa era la señal que los demás esperaban, asi que poco a poco se fueron acercando.

- ¡si, entiendo! – levantándose de su lugar- espero que podamos platicar mejor otro dia- y tratando de hacer tiempo, comenzó a despedirse.- Hasta luego Melissa ¡me encantaría verte otra vez!- guiñándole un ojo, Hotaru sonreía pero estaba nerviosa, sabia que si Andrew estaba ahí, era por que su papa estaba muy cerca. Andrew se acerco hacia donde estaba Setsuna logrando asi quedar a pocos metros de Hotaru. En eso las voces de la policía y los sonidos de la patrulla se escucharon.

- ¡Melissa Steven y Setsuna Meio! ¡estan rodeadas y no tienen escapatoria! Será mejor que entreguen a la niña si quieren evitar una tragedia

- ¿¿¡que, de que hablan?!- tratando de fingir mientras se acercaba mas a Hotaru quien no se movia de su lugar

- ¡malditos! ¿Cómo demonios nos encontraron? Sin hacer caso a lo que el rubio decía. -¡no se saldrán con la suya!- y soltando a la niña saco un arma se coloco al lado de la puerta.

- ¡Pero que vas a hacer! ¡estas loca! ¡devolvamos a esta mocosa! ¡eso es lo que quieren! Yo no quiero ir a la cárcel!- comenzó a quejarse

- ¡es demasiado tarde para eso!- asomandose por la ventana ¡nos tienen rodeadas!

- ¡oigan! ¿alguien puede decirme que pasa aca? – fingiendo sorpresa valla que el rubio tenia buenas dotes de actor.

- ¡callate! Si no quieres morir aca mismo- le sentencio apuntando con su arma al joven, Hotaru lo miraba con los ojos casi llorosos y el levanto las dos manos en señal de que no quería problemas

POLICIA.- ¡repito! ¡salgan con las manos en alto y nadie saldrá lastimado!- Darien se sentía morir al no ver movimiento alguno, ni escuchar respuesta, los instantes se le hicieron eternos

- ¡pues alla tu! ¡yo saldré! ¡no quiero pasar el resto de mis días en la carcel!- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para abrir

- ¡ni se te ocurra!- apuntándole a ella, quien comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

- pero ¿Qué no escuchas lo que están diciendo? ¡nos mataran! ¡pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas en la cárcel ¡yo me voy!-. Andrew adivino lo que pasaría a continuación, asi que camino hacia donde se encontraba Hotaru y la jalo detrás del sillón, las mujeres discutían y eso fue de gran ayuda, pero antes de que Melissa siquiera alcanzara a llegar a la puerta Setsuna dio un disparo, afuera el sonido fue ensordecedor, a Darien el corazón se le encogía al imaginar lo peor, asi que sin pensarlo corrió hacia la casa sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Nicolas corrió detrás de el, mientras que los policías hacían lo mismo, al entrar a la casa lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Melissa, sintió un alivio pero no miraba por ningun lado ni a su hija ni a Andrew, los demas llegaron detrás de el, y de inmediato arrestaron a la peliverde la cual se encontraba en estado de shock.

- ¿¡donde esta?!- los ojos de Darien estaban cegados por la ira y se avalanzo sobre Setsuna quien daba gritos

- ¡se arrepentirán! ¡no saben quien soy yo!¡ suélteme imbécil!- Darien la tomo con fuerza de los brazos

POLICIA.- guarde silencio, o de lo contrario ¡todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra!

- ¡¿dime donde esta Hotaru?! ¡o si no ahora mismo..- comenzaba a apretarla de la garganta para ahorcarla ella comenzó a toser y a abrir sus ojos de forma desesperada, los policías trataban de separarlos

- ¡papa! ¡papito!- al escuchar la dulce voz de su hija Darien sintió que las piernas le temblaban, volteo a verla y la niña corria desesperadamente hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos se agacho a ella, y cargándola entre sus brazos la subió

- ¡mi nena! ¡ mi pequeña!- besando todo su rostro! ¿estas bien? ¿te paso algo?

- ¡no papa! ¡tenia miedo! ¡quiero ir con mi mama Serena!- comenzando a llorar Darien la abrazaba con mas fuerza que nunca como temiendo que jamás volveria a verla, luego de eso llego Andrew.

- ¡te dije que todo saldría bien amigo!

- ¡gracias Andrew!- en eso llegaron Nicolas Seiya y Yaten y mirándolos les dijo- ¡gracias a todos!

- ¡sera mejor ir al hospital! Las chicas deben estar preocupadas- Seiya menciono

- ¡ es cierto! ¡vamos Darien si gustas nosotros nos quedamos a relatar loe hechos y levantar una denuncia ahora lo mas importante es que tu estes junto a Serena

-¡gracias Yaten!

A partir de ahí todo paso rápido para el doctor Chiba, quien en poco menos de 24 horas había sentido que perdia lo que mas amaba en el mundo, ahora iba rumbo al hospital para encontrarse con el amor de su vida, todo el trayecto iba en silencio, como recordando todo lo que le había pasado en el ultimo año, desde su regreso a Jiuban hasta su reconciliación con Serena y su matrimonio, el cual pronto daría frutos, eso lo hizo sonreir al saber que a Hotaru le haría muy bien enterarse de que tendría una hermanita.

Serena por fin había despertado y lo primero que hizo fue decir.

.- ¿Dónde esta Darien? Y ¿Hotaru? ¿la han encontrado?- temerosa de escuchar la respuesta

-¡no sabemos nada aun mi amor!- acariciando sus cabellos

- pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- en eso Sammy entro a la habitación dando de gritos

-¡Serena! ¡han regresado, ¡darien acaba de llegar-

-¿de verdad? ¿y Hotaru? ¿Dónde esta Hotaru?- en eso una chiquilla entra como relámpago y se abalanza sobre la cama de Serena

- ¡mama! ¡mamita!- llorando mientras que Serena la estrechaba con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarla nunca mas

- ¡mi amor! ¡perdoname! Todo esto paso por mi culpa

- ¡no es cierto Serena! Todo esto paso por culpa mia, por no actuar como debi haber hecho desde un principio- Ikuko y todos los presentes prefirieron retirarse para dejarlos solos.

- ¡Darien! ¡gracias, gracias por salvarnos, a las tres!- con un gesto de infinito agradecimiento

- de verdad princesas ¡perdoneme! Les prometo que nunca mas les ocultare nada, ¡siempre estaremos unidos!- besando a su hija y a su esposa

- ¡papi mami! ¡los quiero!- dijo la niña acurrucándose en medio de los dos

- ¡por cierto Hotaru! ¿sabes que vas a tener?

- ¡por supuesto! ¡un hermanito!- mirando a la pancita de Serena y besándola mientras la acariciaba tiernamente

.- ¡pues no!, no tendras un hermanito

- ¡noo! ¿Por qué?- poniéndose preocupada-

- ¡por que estoy esperando a una niña!- grito Serena llena de felicidad

.- seras la hermana mayor de una niña- completo el papa

- ¿en serio? ¿yo sere la hermana mayor?

.- ¡Claro, y nos ayudaras a cuidarla! ¿quieres?

- ¡claro que si!- Darien beso a Serena y Hotaru se recostaba en el pecho de su mama-

En eso llega Amy con el doctor Naoki. Detrás de ellos entraron Kenji, Sammy e Ikuko, junto con Taiki.

- ¡me da gusto ver que la paciente esta mejor!, - mirando el cuadro familiar que era muy tierno.- ¿pero quien es esta linda señorita?- dirigiéndose a Hotaru

- ¡Naoki! Te presento a mi hija… Hotaru Chiba

- ¡pues que gusto! ¿sabes que tendras a una linda hermanita?- dijo amable y sonrientemente el doctor

- ¡si

- pues yo tengo una buena noticia para todos- dijo Amy mirando a Naoki y a Taiki

.- ¡Serena! Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, mañana mismo podras irte a casa.

- ¿de verdad?

- ¡claro!- analizando el expediente de la chica- tus niveles están completamente normales, creo que únicamente tenemos que tenerte en observación y ya

- de eso nos encargaremos nosotros- le dijo Taiki sonriendole

- ¡gracias doctor! ¡gracias por todo!- dijo la madre de Serena

.- ¡de verdad le estamos muy agradecidos por todo esto!. Bueno creo que nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar a nuestra nena- menciono Kenji quien se encontraba muy emocionado por todo

- ¡de ninguna manera! Esta noche nadie me separara de mis princesas

- ¡mama, papa! Será mejor que vallan a descansar, ya han pasado mucho tiempo aca

- pero hija...- trato de convencer.

- ¡mama! Si Serena quiere estar con Darien y Hotaru deberíamos dejarlos

.- ¡si creo que es lo mejor nos vemos mañana!- tomando de la mano a su esposa. A Ikuko no le quedo de otra que despedirse

- si papa ¡gracias! ¡te quiero mama!- y todos besaron a la rubia

.- bueno, vendre a echar una vuelta mas tarde, ¡Amy! ¿podrias hacerte cargo?

- ¡claro que si doctor Irie! – le respondió sonriente la chica.

.- entonces puedo marchar tranquilo, Darien, ¡felicidades! ¡cuida mucho a tu familia que esta preciosa!-estrechando su mano

- ¡gracias!

Asi el resto de la noche paso con tranquilidad, Hotaru permanecia dormida, y Serena se atrevió a preguntar

- ¡Darien! ¿Qué paso?- el pelinegro se acerco a su esposa y le tomo la mano

- ¡es una larga historia!- tratando de evadir el tema

- ¡tenemos toda la noche!- el chico levanto una ceja y le sonrio al comprender que no tendría escapatoria

- bueno pues para ser breves, Melissa y Setsuna tenian a la niña- y comenzó a dar una explicación de cómo Andrew había tenido el valor de entrar a la casa Serena escuchaba emocionada y llena de nervios al saber que todos habían puesto en peligro su vida

- ¡no puede ser! Los chicos en verdad se han portado muy bien.- negando con la cabeza- ¡no puedo creerlo

- lo bueno es que ya todo esta aclarado y Setsuna estará muy lejos de nuestra vida, no dejaremos que vuelva a llegar a nuestra vida- dándole un beso en la frente- ahora princesa, ¡a dormir! Que mañana por fin llegaremos a casa.

Serena cerro los ojos y al poco rato quedo profundamente dormida, Darien la miraba, y no pudo resistir acercarse a ella y besarle los labios.

- ¡te amo princesa!

Al dia siguiente la familia de Serena Darien y la pequeña Hotaru llegaron a traer la rubia, después del tramite y el papeleo por fin salieron del hospital, Serena estaba muy feliz pues había recuperado su salud y la estabilidad de su embarazo además, había comprobado que Darien la amaba mas que a nadie. Sin embargo Serena iba algo triste.

- ¿Qué pasa hija?

- ¡no me pasa nada!- Darien sonreía al adivinar el porque de su reacción pero no dijo nada

- ¡serena! Me parece que deberías de dejar el trabajo, por lo menos hasta que la bebe nazca- dijo Kenji

- ¡si Serena! Es una buena idea recuerda que el doctor dijo que deberías guardar reposo

- ¡si mama! Quiero que mi hermanita este bien- besándole la mejilla mientras iba sentada en medio de la pareja, cosa que reanimo un poco a Serena

-¿Qué piensas Darien?- pregunto Serena

- ¡pues a mi me parece una excelente idea!- tomandole la mano

-¡esta bien papa! – el auto llego a la casa de Darien y Serena ella bajo ayudada por su esposo quien la tomo de la mano

- serena yo te conozco ¿sucede algo?- mirándola con dulzura

- no…

-¡Serena!- abrazandola fuertemente de la cintura

- es que las chicas no llegaron por mi y eso me pone triste-haciendo un berrinche

-. ¡no estes triste! Ya las veremos mañana si quieres la invitamos- ayudándole a subir las escaleras para entrar a la casa. Al hacerlo Serena recibió una lluvia de confetis y de serpentinas además de globos, ella se sorprendió

- ¡bienvenida Serena!- ahí se encontraban todos, Seiya y Sahori, Taiki y Amy, Rai con Nicolas, Andrew y Lita y por supuesto Mina con Yaten. Esta ultima fue la primera en acercarse a abrazarla.

Serena no se esperaba tal recibimiento por parte de las chicas, quienes le habían organizado todo para darle la bienvenida, al fin parecía que todo se normalizaba, y en un momento de la fiesta ella dijo.

- ¡gracias chicas! Y también a ustedes chicos

- ojala que ahora si nada pueda empañar su felicidad- dijo Andrew

- ¡recuperate pronto para que nuestros hijos puedan jugar y correr por el parque!- ella le sonrio a Lita por su comentario

- ¡yo quiero brindar por el nacimiento de nuestra bebe! Y ¡por nuestra amistad! ¡Serena te amo! cuando sucedió todo esto y estuve a punto de perderte me di cuenta de que, yo no soportaría vivir sin ti-

- ¡Darien! ¡te amo! – dijo rozando sus labios.

- bueno ahora vallamos afuera, ¿no se les antoja un baño en la alberca?- dijo Rai

- sii- grito Mina -llevando a rastras a su marido, - de esa manera uno a uno fueron saliendo al jardín, dejando a la pareja en la comodidad de su hogar.

- ¡gracias por hacerme tan feliz Darien! ¡jamás imagine que algún dia tu y yo estaríamos juntos!-. recostándose en su pecho

- ¡cuando te vi me dije que tendría que recuperarte, pero creeme que se me hizo muy difícil! ¡crei que jamás me perdonarías" y que además era mi destino estar solo y abandonado, abandonado y sin amor- besando su frente mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza como si sus palabras fueran una profecía

- ¡sin amor jamás! Porque yo, nunca deje de amarte Darien, ¡te amo Darien! Y ¡nunca dejare de hacerlo- levantando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su esposo. Quien la tomo delicadamente de la barbilla, acaricio su hermoso rostro y le susurro

- ¡yo también no dejare de amarte jamás! ¡ Mi Serena! ¡te amo y te amare por siempre!- Serena entrecerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de su guapo esposo, acerco su cuerpo al de el y sellaron esa promesa con un beso, un beso en el cual pareció que el tiempo se detenia y en el que pudieron comprobar como sus corazones latian como el primer dia que se habían besado, hacia mas de ocho años, para ellos dejo de existir el mundo y permanecieron asi dejando que sus corazones se desbordaran de amor sin importarles lo demas. No importaban las prubas que vinieran despues, porque su amor era mas fuerte que cualquier prueba.

**FIN**

* * *

Y ahora diganme ¿que les parecio el final? Creo que me puse un poco dramatica pero creo que al final cada uno tiene lo que merece, tengo el epilogo terminado, y solo espero sus comentarios y peticiones, para saber ¿que paso despues? Espero pacientemente sus rewievs y les mando un beso, gracias a todas por leer y llegar al final de este fic.


	25. EPILOGO

Gracias ...miles de gracias por el apoyo brindado a este fic, fue el primero que escribi y ademas ahora que ha terminado no pudevo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia por ello, pero a la vez me llena de alegria ya que pude hacer muchisimas amigas gracias a ello, por eso este epilogo dedicado con muchisimo cariño a todas ustedes, espero que les guste.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Una fría mañana de invierno en una hermosa casa en las montañas se encontraban, las parejas de esta historia, todos habían acudido para pasar unas merecidas vacaciones después de arduos meses de trabajo, habían pasado 5 años desde aquel trágico dia.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba hospedada la familia Chiba Tsukino. Pacientemente la madre se estaba arreglando, después de haber dejado lista a sus dos hijas.

-¡Rini por favor no te vallas a ensuciar!- grito mientras se ponía el vestido- ¡Darien, ayudame a subir el cierre del vestido! –decia exasperada

-¡tranquila cielo!- dijo acercándose mientras ayudaba a su esposa a bajar el vestido y a acomodárselo, mientras le subia delicadamente el cierre, lo hizo con tal sutileza que para ella era inevitable no sentir el roce de sus fuertes manos en su piel, las cuales a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, logro que cada poro de su piel se erizara al cntacto-¡parece que alguien esta muy sensible el dia de hoy!- murmuro Darien al oído de Serena, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara

-¡Darien! ¡las niñas pueden entrar!- dijo ella mientras que el varon le daba vuelta para dejarla justo donde quería, tomando su mentón y levantándoselo para besarla.-Serena sentía su aliento y estaba dispuesta a entregarse a esos labios-

-¡mama! ¡Rini se quito los zapatos!- entro la pequeña niña de cabellos negros, vestida con un conjunto negro de pants , su cabello suelto y todo listo para poder salir a la nieve.

-¡ay no! ¡esa chiquilla me va a volver loca!- grito mientras salía de la habitación

-¡dejamela a mi! ¡tu termina de arreglarte! – mirándola con ternura-¡te quiero hermosa eh!

-¡por eso hace lo que quiere por que la consientes demasiado!- se lamento

-¡jeje! – reia la niña que permanecía en la habitación admirando a su madre

-¡mira nada mas! ¡las chicas ya deben de estar listas!- tomando el peine para cepillarselo

-¡mama pero te ves muy linda con esa ropa!- dijo acercandose a ella

-¡y tu mi amor, te ves mas linda! ¡ya casi te estas convirtiendo en una señorita!- mirando a su niña que con sus 10 años ya tenia el porte de una señorita- ¡a ver dime! ¿Cuántos novios tienes?- comenzó a bromear

-¡ay mama! ¡no tengo novio todavía!- dijo la niña completamente colorada

-¿Cómo que no? ¡si eres la mas preciosa de toda la clase!- teminando de acomodar sus rubios cabellos para maquillarse mientras la miraba por el espejo

-¡bueno, ya sabes que el niño que me gusta aun no es mi novio!- decía Hotaru meneándose de un lado a otro mientras cruzaba sus dos manos hacia atrás.

-¿de que chico hablan?- dijo el doctor chiba que llevaba a su pequeña en brazos y tenia un semblante muy serio, ninguna de las dos dijo nada

-¡pues del novio de Hotaru!- respondió la pequeña de 5 años

-¡¿Hotaru es cierto eso?!- la mirada de el, denotaba los profundos celos que sentía, y es que con esas tres mujercitas se le cumplia lo que el doctor Irie hubiera profetizado cinco años atrás.

-¡vas a ver pequeña!- grito ella corriendo hacia donde estaba su papa, mientras que ella se escondia en los fuertes brazos de su padre.

-¡dame a la niña! Rini ¿ya estas lista?- el papa la solto para que ella caminara hacia su mama-

-¡que linda!- le dijo su madre, mirando a la niña quien llevaba un conjunto de pants en color rosa con blanco y sus tenis a juego, de una de las princesas de cuentos, tenia unos hermosos ojos color marron y sus cabellos rosas, era fisicamente igual a Serena, al igual que Hotaru era parecída a su padre.-

-tenemos dos lindas hijas ¿no crees?- recargándose en el umbral de la puerta, mientras admiraba el cuadro que lo llenaba de infinita felicidad. El tenia también ropa deportiva en color negra con azul. Y unos lentes deportivos que llevaba en la cabeza, lo cual lo hacia verse muy sexy y varonil, su cuerpo atlético se dejaba ver en ese conjunto.

-¡mama quiero comer!- grito la pequeña de cabellos rosas

-¡ay no! hijita esperame aun no estoy lista… dame unos minutos

-¡no! ¡yo quiero comer ya!-comenzo a patalear

-¡Rini! No deberías de hacer esos berrinches- reprendió su padre poniéndose serio- entiende que mama esta ocupada, ¡espera un momento!

-¡snif, snif- lloriqueo buscando el regazo de su hermana mayor -¡Hotaru!- mientras acomodaba su cabeza en sus piernas para ser consolada

-¡ven nena! Si quieres yo te puedo servir y dar de comer ¿vienes conmigo?-

-¡sii!- dijo llevándose una mano a su ojo derecho del cual resbalaba una lagrima que luego luego se transformo en una linda sonrisa- Hotaru la llevo en brazos hacia la cocina bajo la mirada de sus padres

-¡Hotaru es tan tierna…- dijo Serena con mirada tierna para luego agregar- y Rini se pasa!- refunfuño Serena -¡no debería de consentirla de esa manera cerrando con fuerza la gabeta de la comoda.

-¡ya dejalas! Sabes que se quieren y no soportan verse llorar la una a la otra

-¿pero viste como es esa chiquilla de astuta? ¡la convenció con unas lagrimitas?- poniéndose el rímel en el ojo

-¡jaja! Miren quien lo dice… ¿y quien es la que me hace un berrinche para que yo le cumpla sus caprichitos?- dijo el abrazandola por atrás y mordisqueando su oreja

-¡Darien!

-¡no cabe duda de que de tal palo tal astilla!-

-¡por eso Hotaru es tan parecida a ti!- le dijo para voltear a verlo

-¿estas lista?- mirando a su esposa la cual llevaba un vestido negro de cuello alto, y manga larga,  
debajo del cual se había puesto unos mallones del mismo color, el vestido-blusa llevaba un ancho cinturón rojo, el cual acompaña con una botas en el mismo tono, y accesorios discretos, su cabello lo había recogido completamente debido al viento y dejado unos mechones en el frente, y se puso unos finísimos lentes su maquillaje era sutil-¡te ves preciosa! ¡la verdad es que no pareces la madre de dos niñas! ¡mira nada mas este cuerpo!- dijo pasando sus manos por sus caderas y restregando su cara entre su cuello para besarlo.

-¡Da..Darien! – sonrojada mientras se acaloraba- ¡detente!.. por favor- en eso llamaron las chicas

-¡Darien Chiba! ¿vas a dejar a tu mujercita un momento? ¡debemos ir a esquiar! ¡¿lo olvidaste?!- grito Rai neurótica por su estado

-¡oh no! ¿Por qué tienen que romper el momento?- dijo el haciendo un puchero

-¡ay si! ¿Quién es el de los pucheros ahora? – bromeando mientras salía,- ¿vienes?

-¡claro amor!- tomo las chamarras de las niñas y corrió para tomar de la mano a su esposa.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahi...

-¡me las van a pagar! ¡me las van a pagar todos!...- mirando amenazante a los demas pacientes, cuando una enfermera se le acerco ella le dijo- ¡Melissa! ¡corre! ¡corre! ¿que no ves que ellos quieren quitarme a mi hija?- mientras corria a esconderse detras d eun arbol

-¡es hora de sus pastillas señora Setsuna!- tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡no! ¡no soy Setsuna...soy Serena! ¡¿acaso no me reconoces Melissa!

-¡doctor! La paciente esta indispuesta- grito la chica

-¡no! ¡no me hagan daño!- mientras corrian para inyectarle un sedante debido a lo alterada que se estaba poniendo

-¡pobrecita! ¡tan hermosa y com ha terminado! ¿que habra hecho para quedar en este estado tan catastrofico!- decia la enfermera al verla descansar en la cama despues de haber sido sedada

-¡ten por seguro! ¡que tiene lo que merece!- susurro otra- dicen que asesino a otra pobre chica despues de secuestrar a su propia hija- las dos enfermeras salieron de la habitacion dejando a Setsuna en ese estado, debido a su orgullo no resistio la humillacion de verse encerrada en una carce y eso la valio haber perdido la razon, ahora estaba ajena a cualquier realidad, evitandose con esto cualquier ataque hacia Serena, Darien y su pequeña hija.

De regreso a las montañas...

En la sala ya se encontraba Yumiko, acompañanda de Rai y de su ahora esposo Nicolas. El abuelo de Darien había quedado en casa debido a su estado de salud.

-¡cuñada! ¡que linda te ves con esa ropa! ¡tienes una pancita divina!- le dijo Serena a la chica quien lucia una hermosa panza de 7 meses de embarazo.

-¡la verdad es que los achaques apenas han comenzado!-se quejo Nicolas-

-¡no te quejes! Después de todo eras tu el que anhelaba tener un bebe!- le respondió-¡aunque yo también! Pero la verdad es que esto es tan difícil..- se quejo

-gracias por invitarnos a tu casa Nicolas¡no te quejes hermanita! ¿no me digas que no te quedan ganas de otro?- dijo su hermano para molestarla

-¿y a ti Serena? ¿no quieres otro?- dijo la abuela Yumiko

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo abriendo los ojos- bueno es que la verdad con Rini y Hotaru estamos bien- respondió Darien- a lo mejor cuando Rini valla a la escuela nos decidamos a tener otro ¿verdad Serena?-

Ella únicamente se limito a sonreír y muy sonrojada dijo

-¡creo que si! Seria buena idea, ¡quiero tener un niño!-

-¡hola Serena! – dijo la castaña acompañada de su esposo, mientras caminaba muy a prisa, ellos tenían una niña un niño, sus cadenas de restaurants había logrado vender mucho aunque no les daba mucho tiempo ya que tenían que repartirse las labores de chef y cuidar a los niños, afortunadamente Lita era una excelente mujer que había logrado armonizar cada aspecto de su vida -  
¡Niños, no toquen nada! ¡Kenia, ven a jugar con Rini!-

-¡hola Darien, Serena!¿ya estamos todos listos? – dijo Andrew mientras que llevaba entre sus brazos a un bebe

-¡aun faltan Amy , Seiya y Mina!- respondió Nicolas

-¡¿y para eso nos llamaron a Serena y mi?!- indago molesto Darien

-.¡hermano, si no te llamábamos ahora! ¡quien sabe cuando se iban a dignar a aparecer! Se tardan horas en bajar! No se que tanto hacen- el comentario de Rai provoco que el rostro de Serena y Darien enrojeciera por completo. Ella para romper la tensión dijo

-¡a ver! ¡dejame cargar al pequeño! ¡mira Darien! ¿verdad que es idéntico a Andrew!- dijo Serena mientras miraba tiernamente al bebe haciéndole caricias y caritas graciosas

-¡si amigo! ¡la verdad es que son igualitos!- dijo – pero porque no salimos, afuera el dia esta perfecto, y ya los niños quieren ir ¡vamos!- todos comenzaron a sentarse en el pequeño pórtico que había en la casa.

-¡mama! ¡Rini quiere montarse en el trineo! ¿puedo?- pregunto la mayor de la familia Chiba Tsukino

-¡ay no se! ¿Darien que crees?- dijo en tono de preocupacion

-¡creo que ya tiene edad suficiente para hacerlo sola! Además todos los niños están ahí, ¡a ver Hotaru! ¡vamos! pero con mucho cuidado y ponle el cinturón.

-¡si papa!- contesto obediente la niña-. ¡ven Rini! Vamos- dijo tomandola de la mano.

-¡no me digan que ya comenzaron la fiesta sin mi! – dijo alguien desde la puerta

-¡Mina! ¡amiga! ¡tu también tardaste mucho en bajar, pero por lo visto aun no eres la ultima! ¿has visto a Amy?- dijo Serena

-¡aca estoy! ¡vamos Taiki!- la pareja entro caminando de la mano, mientras que llevaban a una linda niña de cabellos azules como su madre a la que llamaron Mindy tenia apenas un año y es que como lo habían prometido, después de terminar la carrera y la especialidad lo primero que hicieron fue casarse y tener hijos.

-¡y nosotros también!- dijo Seiya quien venia con sus dos hijos, ambos varones, y de cabellos negros, el mayor de 3 años que se llamaba Uchiki de ojos cafés y el menor de 2 años y medio que traia en brazos Sahori y de ojos azules llevaba el nombre de su papa Seiya.

-bueno pues creo que ya estamos completos, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a caminar?

Así todos iban en compañía de sus familias, mientras platicaban acerca de los proyectos que habían logrado hasta ese entonces. Yaten platicaba que sus modelos se habían vendido y exportado a los Estados Unidos y estaban teniendo muy buena racha.

-¡me da mucho gusto! – contesto Darien

-¡ademas Mina termino el contrato por alla, y comenzó un nuevo contrato con una línea de ropa deportiva-

- ay Mina! ¿y para cuando el bebe?- pregunto Serena, ya que debido a su trabajo, ellos habían ido posponiendo esa etapa de su vida

-¡Serena!- murmuro Darien a sus oídos

- ¡no te preocupes Darien!. La verdad es que, terminando este proyecto, me dare unas merecidas vacaciones, y Yaten y yo….-le cerraba de manera picara el ojo a su esposo mientras se colgaba de su brazo -¡ya estamos listos para dar ese paso! ¡nos hemos preparado! Y le escribimos a la cigüeña con constancia ¿verdad Yaten?- acomodándose en sus hombros, mientras que el hombre casi se ahoga por el comentario de su esposa.

-¡que alegría! Así ya podremos tener a nuestros hijos y salir todos juntos.- dijo Amy

-si hermano, ¡eres el único de la familia que aun no tiene hijos! Hasta Taiki te ha ganado- menciono Seiya.

-¡hemos llegado!- grito Yumiko

Todos se acomodaron bajo un pino y decidieron hacer un dia de campo, llevaron carne y algunas botanas y postres para comer, los mas arriesgados se atrevieron a esquiar únicamente quedaron las mujeres al pendiente de sus hijos, mientras que los niños permanecían jugando en la nieve, todos eran muy pequeños aun, así que Hotaru los entretenía a todos. Estaban muy cerca de ahí por lo que alcanzaron a oír-

-¡a ver niños! ¡vamos a contar un cuento y luego vamos a conocer los colores!

-¡siii maestra!- gritaban los pequeños que hablaban, mientras que los demás, se dedicaban a estar sentaditos. Cuando Serena escucho eso, el corazón se le removió hasta la minúscula parte.

-¡veo que Hotaru esta dispuesta a seguir tus pasos!- se acerco Mina a decirle

-¡creo que será una buena maestra como su madre!- dijo Rai, - siempre juega a lo mismo

-¡chicas! Que me van a hacer llorar- dijo ella apenada

-¡que lejos quedaron aquellos días, en los que tu vida eran un sufrimiento constante!- dijo Lita mirando al cielo mientras se recargaba en sus dos manos

-es cierto gracias a dios, hoy Darien y yo, somos una familia feliz-

-¡no sabes cuanto gusto nos da amiga!- la abrazo Amy quien mecia a su pequeña -¡te mereces esto y mas!

Ella comenzó a dejar caer unas lagrimas al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-¿me pregunto si, fue necesario que pasara todo eso para tener lo que ahora tengo?...... si es así, con gusto lo volveria a vivir-

-¿Qué le hacen a mi princesa?- dijo Darien quien llego agitado y al ver así a su esposa se acerco a consolarla- ¿Qué paso mi amor?

-¡Darien llego primero!- grito Seiya -¡yo soy el segundo! Jajaja- los hombres venían derrochando adrenalina

-¡apuesto que el ultimo es Yaten!- dijo Nicolas que se perfilaba en el tercer puesto

-o Taiki…-completo Andrew.  
Serena al oír eso dijo.

-¡no es nada mi amor! Únicamente recordaba nuestra vida y lo feliz que he sido, desde que te conocí.- dijo acariciando sus cabellos alborotados.

-¿segura?- tomando su mano mientras la besaba con amor

-¡claro!- en ese momento llegaron los demás, quedando en ultimo lugar el doctor Kou, Amy se levanto a recibirlo con un beso y lo abrazo

-¡esto no se vale la próxima vez yo pondré el reto!- se quejo totalmente agitado

-¡no seas tramposo y admite que perdiste!- grito Seiya aventándole una bola de nieve, la cual provoco la inmediata respuesta de su hermano, así se inicio una batalla campal, en la que por los aires volaban, los trozos de nieve, Serena y Darien también participaban en ella.

Darien comenzó a perseguirla provocando que ella corriera y se alejara de el, cosa que no logro puesto que el, aun con los esquís puestos, logro tomarla de la cintura y por la inercia y la fuerza con que se deslizaba cayeron al suelo, ella quedo debajo de el, pero Darien la protegió poniendo sus codos para evitar que se golpeara, ella reia eufórica mientras su esposo la veía feliz.

-¡no lograste escapar!- dijo con la respiración agitada mientras miraba a su esposa.

-¡nunca he podido escapar de ti!- le respondió coqueta, mientras levantaba sus brazos para ponerlos sobre su cabeza, clavo su mirada celeste en la mirada azul del doctor.

-¿he cumplido con mi promesa?- pregunto acercándose mas a ella, quien muy sonrojada respondio con una pregunta

-¿Cuál promesa?- turbada por el aliento de su esposo, su cercanía lo estaba volviendo loca, y a pesar de la nieve, su cuerpo ardia en deseo por tenerlo.

-¿eres feliz?- el no termino la pregunta ya que los labios de serena estaban pegados a los suyos, el mantenía los ojos abiertos aun cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia, los cerro para concentrarse en saborear cada segundo de ese beso, movio su cabeza para seguir el movimiento de ella y acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, logrando sentir la calidez que solo ella lograba transmitirle. No supieron cuando tiempo permanecieron así, puesto que ninguno de los dos quería terminar con lo que había comenzado, pero finalmente se fueron separando lentamente, Darien abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver los de su Serena aun cerrados y conteniendo un suspiro que dejo escapar.

-ese fue un buen beso. dijo sorprendido

-¡esa fue una buena respuesta!- respondió sonriente, para volver a fundirse en los labios ardientes de el, esos labios que ni aun al paso de los años se había cansado de deleitar y que le manifestaban profundo amor.

**FIN**

* * *

¡y ahora si!!!! Por fin mi segundo fic terminado, eso me pone muy feliz, espero en verdad que se hallan resuelto todas sus dudas y que les halla gustado ver como terminaron nueestras parejas, quienes se ven muy felices, sobre todo la familia de Darien, Serena Hotaru y Rini, amigas!! Gracias nunca podre terminar de agradecerles, cada rewiex, cadad palabra de aleitno y cada idea loca que me ayudo con el escrito de este fic, me despido de ustedes esperando poder verlas en mis otras historias y les mando un enorme beso y un abrazo, con cariño su amiga USAKO DE CHIBA.


End file.
